Sacrifices
by airedalegirl1
Summary: Finally escaping from a terrible childhood with her self centred and cruel mother Bella moves to Forks and finds not only peace but the love of a good man. So when his nemesis leaves him an ultimatum what will he do? Learning the terrible truth can she help to save her man or will it lead to yet another sacrifice? From an idea by Angelik Angel. J/B
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Charlie

She was the most exotic and exciting girl I had ever seen and she was in love with me, even her name was different, Renee, it made me think of foreign places, countries I had only ever read about. Of course my mother hated her, she was "bad news", a runaway who had dropped out of school, lived with friends and worked in a number of jobs, the sort that only employed girls like her . I didn't care about any of that and as the weeks passed we started making plans. Renee worked at the diner and lived above with another waitress and our evenings were spent there deciding on our future. Renee would work to support us while I went to university and got my degree. I could see my name on that brass door plaque already, Charles Swan Attorney at Law and once I was earning she would have her turn and become a teacher. We would move away from this one horse town to the city, Seattle or maybe even further, my wife to be was a city girl at heart and to make the big money I needed a big city office.

When I told my parents I had asked Renee to marry me and she had accepted my mother burst into tears and fled while my dad just sat there shaking his head.

"You don't know anything about the girl Charlie. She's not a country girl, her type wants the bright lights and lots of money. She isn't for you. What happened to Mary Jones? You and she were pretty close before Renee came to town."

I tried to explain Renee's allure but he didn't get it, he and my mum wanted me to stay here in Forks, marry Mary, and follow my dad into the police force but I knew that wouldn't do for my Renee and I'd promised her as soon as we could we would shake the dust of Forks from our shoes and travel, eventually see the world from our own private jet. Charles Swan was going to be a big earner and buy his wife everything she ever dreamed of. Only at night when I was settled in my own bed alone did the doubts raise their heads, could I really do all that Renee wanted me to do? Could I live in the city? Did I have the drive, the ruthlessness, to be an attorney? But by morning I had pushed them aside and they lay forgotten until I closed my eyes again.

Our wedding was a big affair by Forks standards, Renee wanted it all and I worked extra shifts at the store every night and weekends when she was working to get together the extra money to make it magical for her. My parents did all they could but her mother never showed and I had no idea where her father was, if he was even still alive. There was no one from her side at the service or the reception but my friends rallied round so it didn't look so strange. The guys liked Renee, like me her allure was that she was a little different from the Forks girls but the girls, well we put it down to jealousy because Renee had seen places and she was independent, not still under the parental thumb so to speak. Why it never occurred to us that she might get pregnant I have no idea, we took precautions sure but they weren't always reliable and it just happened. The day she told me my world changed for ever, but I should have seen the warning signs. I was thrilled, I wanted to tell everyone, I wanted to shout from the rooftops but she made me promise nor to tell a soul until she was ready. What I didn't know until later was that she was trying to find a way to get rid of the baby, my baby. I just thought she was shy about it all.

Our friends congratulated us, joking that Seattle was going to be just a dream now we had a child to think about. My mother started crying yet again and my dad took me into his study for a "chat". He had seen what I was blind to, Renee's misery at the news. He told me I had to be adult about things, that I needed a steady job with a safe income so I could provide a home for my family and that made sense. I didn't want my child brought up in rented rooms above a diner, I wanted my kid to have a bedroom of its own, a yard to play in and all the things that kids needed, toys, clothes, maybe even a pet dog when it grew up a little. Our first row happened the day I told her I had applied to the Forks Police Department for a job. I had no idea how angry this would make her but I soon found out. She said I'd betrayed her, going behind her back. She said I'd promised her we would leave this backwater and move to the city, that I would get a good job and take her places and the more I pointed out I was doing what was best for her and the baby the more angry she got. In the end she went out slamming the door and I didn't see her again that night. I found out the next day she had turned up on Jack Newton's doorstep, Alice his wife being her only friend in Forks. He and Alice had tried to make her see that I was doing the best thing for all of us and when I got back from work that evening she was home cooking dinner and pretending the previous night had never happened.

She never spoke about it again, in fact she didn't speak about much at all, not seeming to get excited as the birth got closer and we bought our first house. It was a big place that I got at a knock down price because the old lady, Mrs Simmons had died and she had no family to leave it to. Sure it needed work but it was ours and I had great plans for it. I was really excited when we finally got the keys and dragged her from room to room explaining my plans. I guess she didn't have much of an imagination when it came to houses because she didn't seem to get it. We went shopping for the baby things and paint for the nursery but I couldn't get her excited about that either choosing the colour and the drapes myself. I just had time to finish the nursery before she went into labour and when I learned I had a daughter I was over the moon, just like every other father, proudly carrying her in my arms and introducing her to everyone while Renee stood pale and silent by my side. The doctor said it was just baby blues, that she'd get over it quickly and not to worry and I listened to him. How I wish to God I hadn't.

The day I came home to find them both gone was the worst day of my life. At first when I saw the car gone I thought maybe she'd gone shopping or to my parents house but when I got inside I found the thick brown legal envelope propped up against a cereal packet on the kitchen table. I guess I knew what was inside before I opened it, my stomach feeling like I'd dropped twenty storeys in a runaway elevator. Her note was short and sweet,

"Charlie you let me down. Renee."

Nothing else, just those few words but it was obvious from the rest of the contents that she had been planning this for some time. Ironic seeing as Isabella was only six months old, she must have started the ball rolling more or less as soon as she got out of the hospital. The legal papers were for a divorce with Renee getting sole custody of Isabella and a monthly sum from me to pay for them both to live. She knew how much I earned and how much extra I could earn if I did extra shifts and she'd asked for just as much as would leave me the bare minimum to live on. If I agreed to the divorce and the custody rights she wouldn't ask for any money from the house which was a joke as the mortgage on it meant it was worth nothing to us. When I checked our bank account I saw she had emptied it except for a few dollars and I admit I sat there that night put my head on my hands and cried.

When I finally pulled myself together I went to my dad with all the paperwork and asked his advice. To give him credit he never said I told you so, never even hinted at it, but helped me make sense of everything. He had money his father had left him and agreed to help me keep the house provided I went through the Police Academy and got a proper job.

"A dispatcher and general dogsbody wont get you far Charlie, you need a career and you can have one with the police department. As for Renee I don't see what else you can do son. We don't know where she is and with such a young baby she'll likely get custody anyway. All you can do is ask the court to give you visitation rights. If you agree to pay her what she's asking I think you'll get it just fine. We'll help you until you can stand on your own two feet again."

So I agreed to everything she asked and in return I got visitation rights, one weekend in six and a week in the summer and alternate Christmases once Isabella reached four years of age. Renee didn't attend the court hearing, just her lawyer, she was ill and Isabella was, according to him, with her maternal grandmother so I never even saw my baby daughter and little was I to know that I wouldn't see Isabella again for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Renee

I had been a fool getting tangled up with Charlie Swan but I really thought he might make something of himself. I should have known he was a small town boy with a small town mentality destined to remain in a small town until the day he died. I guess it didn't really sink in until I found out I was pregnant. We'd taken precautions and God knows it wasn't as if he was my first yet none of the others had knocked me up. Stuck in one horse Forks I couldn't find anyone who could help me get rid of it so I was forced to go through with the pregnancy becoming progressively more sick of seeing Charlie with that stupid goofy grin that spread across his face every time he talked about our baby. He was making plans, he'd got a job in Forks and wanted to look at a house here for Gods sake, Had he forgotten all the plans we made, all the places we were going to visit, all the exciting things we had organised for our lives? Well, he may be happy to stay here in this dump but I wasn't, I wanted some fun, to live not stagnate, which meant I had to leave but I wasn't going to be the penniless little runaway, not this time. Charlie Swan owed me and he was going to pay. The only trouble was that if I wanted money from him I would have to take the kid with me.

I went to see a lawyer and explained that I needed to get out of an abusive relationship but without any proof of abuse that was a non starter so I went to a different lawyer and tried a different tack. He fell for my soulful eyes and after a couple of drinks and an afternoon at a motel, Bella stayed in the car asleep, I got the paperwork sorted. I squeezed Charlie for as much as I could without complications and angled for full custody of my precious baby, my money maker for the next ten or fifteen years if I played my cards right. Dear Anthony even found me a place at a women's hostel run by a friend and agreed to represent me in court. Charlie ever the soft touch agreed to everything, he didn't really have that much choice, after all the kid was his and when I got my decree absolute Anthony and I celebrated while one of the other women from the hostel agreed to babysit the kid. I wanted to get as far from Forks as I could and eventually landed on my dear mothers doorstep complete with Grand daughter. She may have thrown me out again if I'd been alone but even that bitch wouldn't see her Grand daughter on the streets and I stayed there a while until I got my first few payments. I never told her who the father was or that I'd got married, it was none of her damn business anyway and I certainly didn't tell her about the money.

I worked at a hotel cleaning for a few months while she acted as unpaid babysitter but then we had a row about money, what else? And I took the kid and moved on. The car finally gave up the ghost in Boise Idaho so I found a cheap rental and got a job cleaning motel rooms which had its perks. There were always lonely guys looking for a little company and in six months I'd saved enough money to replace the car and move on again but before I did Charlie found me complaining he hadn't been allowed to see his daughter like the court said he could so I agreed he could see her at the weekend and he was really excited so I got a kick out of moving a few days beforehand so the place was empty when he got there. He kicked up stink but I just said he'd got it all wrong and what could he do? The court wouldn't hand the kid to him, he had a full time job.

I had to pay a babysitter while I worked part time but it was money I hated spending so when I settled in to my next new rental in Salt Lake City I started leaving her locked in her room with some food and drink and her toys while I worked. It went OK for a couple of months until a neighbour threatened to tell the authorities so I had to give up my job but by then I had a few "friends" who didn't mind paying for my company so I decided to bring them home. That way their payments, added to Charlies alimony, meant I could live pretty well. I had nice clothes and plenty of booze and I ate out most of the time. Cooking was never my forte although I had tried when Charlie and I first got married.

Some "friends" stayed on but of course they didn't like a kid hanging around so I just put a lock on her bedroom door. By the time she was three Isabella, or Izzy as I called her, could make a mean sandwich and get herself drinks, wash herself and she knew when to disappear. If she was a good girl she got a hot meal or some candy and if she was naughty she got a slap round the leg and confiscation of her books and toys. She watched TV sometimes if I was sleeping in after a heavy night and the little bitch was learning her letters from Sesame Street or some such shit. Of course her daddy was real proud when I sent him a photograph of his precious kid which she wrote her name on the back of and sent her money for clothes and ice cream. That was fine by me, it meant I had extra money in my purse and she wasn't old enough to complain, or stupid enough, she knew what she got if she upset mummy. He visited once and took her shopping and for dinner which saved me more money and I got extra out of him for a pet, she wanted a dog for fuck sake! I borrowed a friends puppy for two days then told her it died and pocketed the money but he was getting picky about her surroundings and the company I kept so we moved on without telling him, Lincoln Nebraska this time to make it harder for him to find us, especially as I didn't have to work any longer.

Things got a little easier once she started school cos I had the place to myself during the day to entertain and when she got home she did the tidying up to earn her dinner. I don't know if she got sick of burned offerings or what but she started getting her own meals by the time she was six, mainly TV dinners cos that's all there were in the freezer, she knew better than to touch the stuff I bought for myself and my "guests". If she was hungry other than dinner there was usually bread in the place and milk unless I forgot to shop but the little store on the corner wasn't that far and I usually had some change in my purse for cereal or milk.

Having a little girl around wasn't without its problems, a couple of times I had to warn guys off, they never came back again but apart from the occasional slap when she got in the way she got off lightly enough. I did come back from the hairdressers one day to find Tim had climbed in through a window and was trying to get into Izzy's room which she'd apparently barricaded with a chair under the knob and I had to chase him off but when I yelled at her to open the door pulling on the knob it opened easy enough and none of her furniture was out of place so the bastard must have been drunk and pulling instead of pushing. Still I put a bolt on the inside of her bedroom door and told her to bolt herself in if I were out and anyone came to visit. Of course Charlie started bitching about his visitation rights again, I thought I'd gotten far enough away that he wouldn't want to be travelling all that way but he made the effort and again started telling me that I wasn't keeping the kind of company he wanted his daughter around so we moved on again. Of course it cost him, if he wanted his kid in better surroundings then he'd have to cough up more money to pay the more expensive rent. He bitched a bit but it was pay up or shut up and he paid up.

Deciding that the only way to shut him up was to be far enough that he couldn't afford to visit regularly we settled in Phoenix. By the age of eight Izzy was doing the housework, cooking, laundry, and still got good grades at school. I felt like sending her report cards to her father asking for some money as she'd done so well but it would only encourage him to visit so I decided against it. I had a good life here, friends, a social scene that was fun and lucrative, and time to spend doing what I wanted. I had almost saved up enough for a holiday in the Keys when Ralph came along. He was a truck driver with a wife and three kids at home in Utah but he took me on holiday to Baton Rouge for two weeks. I don't know what he told the wife I didn't bother to ask just left Izzy enough money to get some food in and left her a list of chores to do and things not to do, like let anyone in the house or tell them she was on her own. I guess maybe forty dollars wasn't much but she managed, after all school was on recess so she didn't need money for the cafeteria, not that I gave her much anyway, and the place was spotless when I got home with a laundry load that took her all evening to get washed and in the dryer. I hadn't forgotten about her, I bought her back some leaflets about the places I'd visited knowing she'd enjoy them but instead she started whining about not seeing her daddy and moaning about having to do everything in the house, as if I should be cleaning up after her! She'd obviously forgotten what a smart mouth got her so I gave her a good slapping and locked her in her room without any meals for a couple of days. She bitched about needing the toilet so I threw in a bucket, that shut her up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Renee

I thought she would shut up once I was back but no she just acted really sulky then the little bitch came home from school and told me none of her friends had to clean and do the washing and they got dinner cooked for them and went on outings and things. It was time we had a heart to heart so I cancelled my date for the evening, I had gone off him anyway, and sat her down. Her little face looked bright and eager all of a sudden and I really think she was expecting me to apologise and promise to mend my ways.

"You listen to me Missy. Your so called friends have all got dad's with jobs, bringing in money to buy them expensive clothes and computers and the like. Their mothers can spend the day cleaning the house and cooking dinner because they don't have to work like I do."

Her lip began to tremble but she bit back the tears and looked down at her scuffed shoes mumbling a reply.

"What? I didn't hear you Izzy, lift your head up and stop mumbling."

"Dad sends you money for me but I never get any of it. I want to live with my dad, he loves me. You don't and I hate you"

I have to admit I was impressed with her gall but it just got her a slap across the face,

"Now you listen to me Miss "I Know Everything." Your dad sends me a pittance, not enough to pay for the basics let alone all the things you've started demanding, besides its up to me how I spend that money not you."

"But its supposed to be for me"

"Really and who told you that?"

"My friend at school. Her cousins mum and dad split up and her dad sends money for her. Her mum spends it on her not on things for herself"

"Well, isn't she lucky. Maybe her dad isn't a cop in a one horse town that pays piss nothing."

"I'm going to tell him you said that. Ask him if I can go live with him in Forks. I hate living with you and you don't want me here. I heard you tell your friends that I'm a nuisance"

"So you've been listening in too have you? Well you listen to me very carefully. I had to give up all my dreams because of you and any money your father sends down is in my name for me to spend how I see fit so I don't want to hear any more about your precious father. Do you really think he wants you in Forks? If he did he'd have taken you a long time ago. He'd rather pay me to keep you."

"That's a lie and when I tell him how you treat me he'll come and get me."

I was usually mild tempered but she rubbed me up the wrong way and I had a headache so she got it both barrels.

"If not for you, you little bitch I could have a nice life with a wealthy husband but no I'm stuck here too. So if you start complaining to your teachers or your friends about anything that happens in this house I'll send you away to a home and I promise you that your father will never find you. They'll have you doing all you do here and more and there wont be any schooling, you'll just be locked up with a lot of other ungrateful kids."

"I'll tell my dad then"

She really was pushing her luck, not that she would tell Charlie, she never spoke to him these days, I made sure of that.

I pulled her off her chair and close to my face speaking in a whisper,

"You remember Big Frankie?"

She nodded her eyes wide with fear. She had been terrified of the huge trucker I'd dated for a few months until his coarse ways became too much even for me to stomach.

"Well, if you tell your father anything at all I'm going to get Big Frankie to go to his house in Forks while he's asleep one night and stab him to death. His death will be on your conscience then, all your fault. Then I'm gonna let him in here when you go to sleep and you'll wake up to find him standing over you with a big knife. He'll cut your tongue out so you can't tell anyone else all your lies about what a bad mother I am. Do you want that?"

I picked up the phone from the side table and waved it in front of her,

"Do you want to ring your precious daddy and tell him how wicked I am to you?"

She froze, teats streaming down her face then shook her head,

"I didn't hear you Izzy. Do you want to speak to your father?"

"No."

"No what?"

"No Mummy."

"Good, now you can get me a drink, a soda with ice and gin, lots of gin, then go to your room. I don't want to hear from you again until morning and if I see your light on there will be trouble. Have you got that?"

"Yes mummy."

"And just remember, Big Frankie is only a phone call away and if I tell him you're giving me a hard time he might come visit you without me asking."

I pushed her in the direction of the kitchen and put the phone back on its cradle, that taught the little bitch who was boss in this house.

Izzy was very subdued after our little talk and I knew I'd scared her with talk of Big Frankie. In truth he was a scary looking guy but he actually wouldn't hurt a fly. Violence wasn't really his thing, if I asked him to show Izzy the error of her ways it wouldn't be with a knife, no he had other ideas when it came to my little girl and much as I hated her I couldn't stomach that, its why I threw him out. The thing was that the threat worked and she settled back down with no more talk of what her school friends said. I had a new circle of friends from the beauty salon where I worked as a nail technician and they were mostly single so we had some great nights out. I might have been concerned that Izzy would contact her father but I let slip that Big Frankie had a way of tapping the phones and he would know if she had spoken to her father.

"If he hears that you have he wont wait to tell me, he'll go straight to Forks and that will be the end of your dad. He might even ring you so you hear your dad begging for mercy and hear the scream as Frankie sticks him with his hunting knife. I wonder how you'll feel when you see his coffin and know you're responsible for his death."

Funnily enough Charlie rang soon after that but Izzy was too scared to talk to him until I pretended to speak to Big Frankie and let him know it was OK, that I was here with her. Well, I knew I had no worries now even if her attitude upset her dad. He tried to blame me for it, what the hell was I? Everyone's whipping boy? I just told him she was growing away from him like girls did when they were separated from their fathers and that it was too late to do anything about it, after all he couldn't afford to spend weeks down here with her and I wasn't sending her to Forks. All in all it was a great result because I didn't have him bitching about my lifestyle and she shut up complaining about her chores, so I won all round.

I guess I should have realised things were going just a little too well but a week later when I got back from work I found Izzy sitting at the table in tears with a stranger drinking coffee and looking round my kitchen like the nosy police! She stood up offering her hand as I put my bag down on the table looking at my daughter quizzically,

"Mrs Swan, my name is Eleanor Rudge. I'm the school librarian and I found Izzy crying in the library toilets this afternoon. She wont tell me what the matter is so I thought I'd better make sure she got home safely and that she wasn't left alone."

I ignored the outstretched hand and returned her smile coldly,

"Thank you but I'm here now so I'll take over."

She dropped her hand awkwardly and I waited until she put her jacket back on and then touched Izzy on the shoulder,

"I'm sure whatever is wrong your mother will be able to sort it out for you"

Izzy glanced at me knowing full well she was in big trouble as soon as the interfering bitch had gone but managed a wan smile and nodded.

Once the woman had left I turned to my daughter,

"Well?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell her anything I swear."

"So you just decided to start a crying fit in the toilets for no reason?"

She shook her head,

"Well spit it out."

"I got a letter from my dad"

I felt my blood run cold,

"Oh, where is it?"

She rummaged in her bag and took out a crumpled envelope holding it out to me.

"When did this come?"

"This morning just as you left. There's one for you too I think."

I snatched it from her and opened out the creased paper inside. It was short but sweetly put, in essence Charlie thought that his daughter would be better off if he stopped ringing her because it was obviously upsetting for her. He enclosed twenty dollars so she could buy herself something.

I held out my hand again and waited and after debating whether it was worth trying to withhold the money she handed over two ten dollar bills as well.

"So your dad's finally got the message, well at least you wont need to worry about Big Frankie hearing an unauthorised call will you. Now I hope there wont be a repeat of this behaviour. Get to your room and wash your face. I'm going out this evening but you may order pizza for yourself".

I was feeling good after this news. I handed back one of the bills,

"Pay for it with this."

Then I remembered there was a letter for me and looked on the side table in the hall. My letter was in a brown envelope, so not from Charlie but from his lawyer. Maybe I'd been a little hasty with the pizza money, we'd see.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Renee

I took the letter from the lawyer into my bedroom, the last thing I wanted was for Izzy to see whatever it contained. As expected it was from Charlies lawyer and said more or less what Izzy's letter had but putting the blame squarely at my door of course. That as a result of my conduct in moving as far from Forks as I had which resulted in his client being a virtual stranger to his own daughter and the letter they had received from me with the information that Isabella had asked if she could refrain from seeing her father any more as she found it too distressing he had agreed to terminate contact with Isabella but would require copies of her school reports and a letter from me with any information regarding her needs as she grew up.

Was he prepared to cough up for a computer? Or maybe a car when she got a bit older? Driving lessons certainly. This could be very lucrative and it saved me from any worry about Izzy breaking down and telling tales to her father. The letter I had sent to Charlie purporting to be from Isabella asking that he not visit her any more had worked, at least I wouldn't have to be looking over my shoulder all the time now.

Bella

When Renee came out of her room ready for a night out in a club by the look of her dress I decided to be brave and ask her about the letter.

"What did he say?"

"Who?"

"Dad, the envelope was from Seattle, it was from my dad wasn't it?"

She scowled,

"Yes, he's cutting off all contact with you now. I think he's rather bored with listening to you on the phone, you aren't exactly the life and soul of the party are you and I'm sure he has much more important things to do than spend time travelling back and forth from Forks to spend a couple of days with a snotty nosed kid. Now did you order the pizza?"

"Not yet. I'm not feeling very hungry."

"Well there's gratitude for you. If you're not going to buy pizza then I'll take the ten dollars, I could do with some money in my purse."

I wanted to say why? You never spend anything, there was always a man willing to buy you drinks for the evening but I decided I'd had enough for one day so I just handed over the ten dollars and got some cereal out of the cupboard and the remains of the milk from the fridge.

I walked to my room in a daze, my dad had given up on me? Well I guess I didn't blame him. I hardly knew what to say when he called. I was too scared of letting something slip because I knew my mum wasn't joking, she knew some very nasty people and I wouldn't put my dad in danger I loved him so much. I would miss hearing his voice and miss seeing him even more but I'd survive and one day when I was old enough I would leave my mother and go to Forks. Then I would tell him everything and beg his forgiveness. I just hoped he would understand but as my mum said he'd never had any children so he didn't know how to deal with them. That hurt too because he'd had me and I knew when I was little he loved me. There must be something wrong with me, my father was through with me, my mum didn't care about me and her friends hated to see me. What had I done that no one loved me? I sank onto my bed and felt the hot tears begin to roll down my cheeks. I felt wretched and so alone, I had no one at all, no grandparents, no aunties or uncles, no one to call my own, no family, there was just me.

I wished I had a family, parents that loved me and looked after me, encouraged me at school and took me on outings, to the pictures, to the sea, even for a day shopping but Renee always said she didn't have the time or the money. I never got new clothes or new books, I never had an allowance for treats. All I did was go to school, come home and work. Renee never did anything in the house but she threw a fit if it wasn't clean, if her clothes weren't pressed and folded in her closet and dresser. She always had new things, perfume, make up, magazines, chocolates, anything she wanted but I had to make do with whatever was around. I hated her friends because they treated me like a servant, fetch drinks, make supper, wash up, it was endless and all I wanted was to be in a normal family.

I passed the next few years in a kind of stupor, trying not to think, not to care about being unloved and unwanted. I wished I could just run away but I had nowhere to go and no money. I couldn't get a job, my mother wouldn't let me besides she had enough for me to do at home. My only escape was school and my books. I had been allowed to join the local library each time we moved because it gave Renee somewhere to send me out of the way when she had certain callers. I lived my life through the books I read and found myself wishing I had been born long ago when young girls were nurtured and cared for before being married off to rich men who loved them desperately or at least had servants who looked up to them, servants who were company to stave off the loneliness. I had nothing at all. I loved music and plays but all I had was the radio and the TV if no one else was in the house. I had to be careful though to put the radio back on Renee's favourite pop station or she went mad and the TV had to be on the shopping channel or fashion. If she found I'd left it on the travel channel or Discovery or something like that I would lose my dinner or my books or she would lash out if she'd been drinking.

I asked her for a computer to help with my homework but that fell on scandalised ears,

"You think I've got the money for luxuries like that? Your father's the one you should be sending begging letters too with me struggling like I am"

She had just opened three parcels containing perfume, a designer dress, and a new pair of shoes but didn't have the money for a second hand laptop!

"Jenny's mum bought her a new one and she said I could have her old one for fifty dollars. Couldn't I have the money my dad sent for Christmas for it?"

Slaps I was used to but a shoe swung was different and it caught me on the temple, the stiletto heel slicing into my skin and the blood dripped onto the new dress which had fallen to the floor as Renee got up too quickly. I was off school for a week and had five stitches to close the wound but it was life as usual in our house. A throbbing headache and stitches weren't going to get me out of the cooking or chores and I had to get the bloodstains out of Renee's new dress. I think that was probably my lowest point, I just wanted to curl up in bed and die. We never spoke of the incident but I never asked for anything again, I used the computers at school or at the library or brought books home to help with my homework, determined at all costs to do well at school knowing it was my only way out of the hell that was my life. I shut down when at home after that, not letting anything Renee said or did touch me any more. I tried to ignore the noises from her room at night and the procession of men that followed...it just went on and on.

Renee

Izzy seemed much more subdued after Charlie stopped ringing and visiting. He sent cards and the odd letter but most of those I just binned, she was better off without him, it would only start her thinking of maybe telling him how bad she thought her life was. I think the little accident with the shoe shocked her too, I never meant to hurt her I was just angry but it worked in my favour all the same. The money Charlie sent for the lap top went into my bank account and I wrote a short thank you letter signed Isabella along with a school photograph, that should keep him sweet. Book money helped pay for my long weekend in Las Vegas and there were a few other expenses as she got older.

Then I met Phil the baseball player and things changed for the better. He was younger than me but smitten and he took me out a few times treating me like a real lady. I kept him away from the house until I was sure he was the one, I didn't want the fact I had a teenage daughter to put him off. When I finally told him I bent the truth a little making myself look in a better light, it didn't change the way he felt about me but he made it quite clear he didn't want my baggage. Well if Izzy was going to hold me back then she would just have to go it was as simple as that. I started writing a letter Charlie explaining that I could no longer offer Izzy a home and I thought it was about time he pulled his weight where his daughter was concerned. Well it was the truth, Phil had asked me to marry him and move to Japan where baseball was becoming big business but of course it wouldn't be convenient to take Izzy. Besides, if I married again I couldn't keep touching Charlie for money now could I? And Phil couldn't be expected to pay for her upkeep and look after me and my needs. So I told Charlie that I would be sending his daughter to live with him and finish her schooling in Forks. It was a win win situation, I finally got to travel, see the world with my new and reasonably well off husband and Charlie got what he'd always wanted, his daughter living with him. As to Izzy's wishes, well she'd do as she was told but I had a sneaky suspicion she wouldn't be shedding many tears to be away from me and the compliment would be returned and if she decided to tell her father all about the way I treated her, well it was too late to do anything about it now, wasn't it?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Charlie

After Renee left with Isabella and I understood she was going to make things as difficult as she could for me to see my daughter I threw myself into my career. If I could become a Police Officer I would have a steady income which meant I could at least send money for Isabella's upbringing. The first few times I saw her, just a baby really was wonderful, I was mesmerised by the tiny little person that I had helped to create and I just hoped Renee was taking good care of her. Isabella was clean and tidy although her clothes were well worn and I took great delight in buying her new ones so my little girl looked like a princess and it hurt that Renee would never agree to my taking our daughter to see her grandparents. She grew up and they died without seeing each other from the time Renee left Forks.

As she got a little older I was thrilled to hear her voice on the phone and get the drawings Renee begrudgingly sent although I always provided envelopes complete with address and stamp. But the letters and phone calls eventually petered out and I lost contact with them for months at a time. Renee was happy enough to keep taking the alimony though, she never changed the bank account I paid into and I just hoped she gave Isabella as much as she could. Christmases were the worst time of all, I never saw my daughter sit on Santa's knee or the excitement in her eyes as she opened her presents, not even photographs although I begged for them often enough.

Once she was at school I got copies of her school reports and photographs of her but when I spoke to her on the phone she sounded flat and she was so quiet. I couldn't get anything from her about her friends or what she did when she wasn't at school and in the end Renee warned me that if I kept asking questions she would stop the calls. I threw myself into my work and saw her only a couple of more times before their last move when after almost a year without any contact at all I eventually traced them and wrote asking for a meeting with my daughter. The reply almost broke my heart, my daughter did not want to see me again as she found it too distressing and Renee was asking that I leave them alone under the circumstances. My lawyer suggested I go and visit to see the situation for myself but I knew it would be a fruitless journey. Renee had poisoned my daughter against me and I could not fight her from a distance so I merely requested that I continue to receive word of her achievements at school. I would continue to pay alimony until her twenty first birthday or until Renee remarried when it would be reviewed and said a sad farewell to my little girl thinking I would never hear from her or see her again and for the next few years as I rose through the ranks I was right.

I had a jar in the kitchen and every month I put twenty dollars in it as I had since Isabella started school and labelled it college fund although I had no idea if she would go on to further her education or leave school and get a job like her mother who had never gone back to college as far as I was aware and certainly as far as my lawyer understood. I hoped she would, I wanted only the best for my little girl. Some nights I dreamed that she would turn up on my doorstep one day and tell me she was sorry that we had been kept apart but I thought it was just that, a fantasy, even though my friends tried to tell me that I would see her one day. Not if Renee had her way I thought although I sometimes got the feeling from speaking to my ex wife that she found having a child around was a nuisance.

By the time I made Chief of Police my little girl was fourteen, a teenager and I had no idea what she looked like or even the sound of her voice. I tried once more, writing to Renee and putting a sealed letter for Isabella inside but it was returned with a curt reminder of my daughters wishes from Renee and at that point I gave up and tried to forget about the tiny creature I had once held in my arms, what seemed a lifetime ago but of course I couldn't and the thought of her out there somewhere, a young lady by now, with dreams of her future kept me from sleeping at all.

One Friday when I got home from work tired after spending hours looking for a couple of hikers who had gone out without the proper equipment and got lost I found a letter waiting and recognised Renee's handwriting. Excited to think it might be a photograph of my daughter or news on her education I put the kettle on and ripped it open sitting at the table to read it. The letter wasn't very long but it took me three attempts before the contents really sunk in. Renee was finally getting remarried which was something of a surprise after so many years but it was the second paragraph of the letter that captured my attention.

"As I said I am getting married to Phil but his job will be taking us abroad, Japan in fact, one of the places you and I planned on visiting before Izzy arrived to ruin things. As she is in the middle of her education I think it best if she doesn't accompany us so I expect you will want her back.

Don't forget I'll need money for her flight to Seattle, you can hardly expect me to finance it. She doesn't have a lot of stuff so a couple of cases will suffice, remember to add money for extra baggage when you write the check. We'll need her out of the way straight after the wedding in February so I need to hear from you straight away.

Renee."

There was nothing in the letter about Isabella's feelings on the matter, I thought she didn't want anything to do with me so why would she want to come and live here in Forks? I hated the name Izzy and never could bear to call her that but I guessed it was something I would have to become used to if she did come home. My mouth was dry and my heart was pumping so fast I thought it would crack my ribs. Was it true? Would I finally have some time with my daughter? Have her live here with me? Of course I would send money for her ticket, hell I'd drive down to pick her up myself if necessary. The kettle boiling dry brought me back to the present and I grabbed it off the stove burning my hand in the process and cursing before grabbing paper and pen and scribbling a reply to Renee eager to get the ball rolling as soon as possible. I ran down to the mail to post it in time for the next collection then went back home and started on a list of things to do, things to get, I wanted everything to be just right for Isabella when she got here. I wanted her to be happy and comfortable and to be able to call this place home.

I was so excited I drove to the res to tell Billy and Harry the good news taking my lists along with me so Sue could help me get ready. At first I don't think they believed me but when I told them the reason I saw the knowing looks. None of them had approved of Renee when I met her and her actions since she ran off taking Isabella with her hadn't improved their attitudes but everyone was only too happy to help. Sue and Harry came over with some of the young guys and cleared out the spare room of all the junk that had accumulated over the years having a huge bonfire in the back yard and taking the rest to the tip. Then Sue and a couple of her friends set about spring cleaning and redecorating the room choosing neutral colours as I had no idea what Isabella liked. I bought new furniture for her and a friend of Stan Newton came up with a lap top he'd refurbished and another found a printer he no longer used. I was over whelmed by the help I got from everyone, even the towns folk who were all pleased I was finally going have my daughter home.

A date for Isabella's arrival came in a letter at the end of January giving me two weeks notice and as the days ticked by I got more and more nervous, sure she was going to hate both Forks and me. Then two days before she was due Billy asked me if they could call in to watch the game and I was grateful for the diversion from my thoughts, or worries more accurately but when they turned up they were in two trucks, Sam Uley driving Billy while Jake drove an old red truck I hadn't seen in a long while. Turning a blind eye to Jakes under age driving I waited to hear what was going on. Sam helped Billy out while Jake lifted his wheelchair from the flat bed and put it ready.

"So, you and Jake had a falling out?"

I banged the side of the red truck as I said this.

"Nope. You got fifty bucks Charlie?"

I looked at Billy confused,

"Why? I lose a bet or something?"

"Nah but Jake wants some parts for the car he's rebuilding."

"And I'm going to pay for them? Care to tell me why?"

"Well we thought this girl of yours would need a set of wheels and Jakes just rebuilt the engine in the truck. Its not pretty but its practical so I thought..."

I was way ahead of him and nodded smiling broadly,

"Done"

Jake grinned and handed me the keys before pushing his dad up the ramp and into the house.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Carlisle

I'd known Chief Swan for a year now and I thought I knew him but it was a different man I saw now, after getting the news that his daughter was coming home to live. I hadn't even known he had a daughter until Alice broke the news a couple of weeks before he told me with a huge smile on his face. It had taken some time to get used to Alice's gift, it was somewhat unnerving to be told everything before it happened but we were getting there. When she first turned up with Jasper in tow I thought they were a couple but she soon put her straight. She had seen Jaspers past and his possible futures and had come to his rescue. She knew about my family and our slightly strange diet and had wanted to join us but first she had put herself in Jasper's way. His gift or curse as he saw it was feeling the emotions of others and as a killer working for a psychotic bitch like Maria that wasn't a good thing, He had strength though, will power enough to break free of her and try to make a life of his own but it was torture feeling the fear and pain of every human he killed in order to feed. Alice, kind hearted as she was thought that persuading him to join her in her hunt for the Cullen family would solve his problems too and when Alice made up her mind she usually got what she wanted. Jasper had learned to trust her as they travelled and once she was sure he was ready she introduced herself to us, him too.

The rest of the family fell in love with Alice instantly, there was nothing to dislike about her although her excess of energy was a little startling. The feelings towards her silent reserved companion on the other hand were mixed. Esme was, as always, her sweet natured self treating him like a bird with an injured wing while Rose kept her distance unsure what to make of him. Emmett just treated him like another friend and Edward who I thought we might have a problem with confounded us all. His coldness towards Jasper melted as soon as he understood that he and Alice were no more than friends. This seemed strange to me until Esme very quietly pointed out that Edward was very taken with Alice and it wasn't long before the two of them became more than friends. I had begun to despair of Edward ever finding a mate after the fiasco when I turned Rose for him. I had thought she would be perfect but for some treason the two of them never hit it off, in fact the best that could be said was that they tolerated each other. Once he and Alice became close however Rose seemed to relax and the three became close friends. Jasper was always the outsider although we all tried to involve him in the family, he did however work hard at becoming an animal hunter and I like to think this gave him some relief, some peace in his life.

The day Alice announced that Chief Swans daughter was coming home I was startled and at the clinic that day I asked one of the nurses about the Chief.

"He's certainly a loner Gladys."

"Its a sad story Dr Cullen. He married a strange girl and she left him soon after their daughter was born. I don't think he's seen her for years. It had quite an effect on him and he's not looked at another woman since. Such a shame him being a handsome man but there you go"

When I got home that evening I told Esme what I'd heard and she nodded sagely,

"Something like that must scar a man. Fancy having a child and not seeing it grow up, I do hope Alice's vision is correct"

Alice's visions weren't always reliable, not where human beings were concerned. People changed their minds or others intruded and the future changed. As she herself had warned us she only saw the future as it stood at that time, with the decisions the people involved had made, but people changed their minds all the time and that changed the future as a result.

Jasper

I felt uneasy and wondered if it had anything to do with Alice's visions of The Chiefs daughter, Ihad the distinct impression she wasn't being entirely honest with us, she had seen more than she was willing to tell us perhaps? I spoke to her about it but she just smiled that bright childlike smile of hers,

"If there is then its something that doesn't matter just yet. In the meantime what about coming to hunt with us?"

I shook my head in reply,

"Rose already agreed to help me with the bike, Emmett is great with computers but he doesn't know one end of a wrench from the other."

I liked working with Rose now that she and I had settled our differences. I think when I first arrived she was scared that I might put the family at risk with my history but as the months had passed and nothing terrible happened she had relaxed and we had become firm friends especially once she found out I was into classic bikes, Harley's especially. Rose was a master mechanic, she kept all our cars in top condition and you could often find her with her head under the hood wearing greasy overalls. I had bought a FLH Electra Glide 1966 which I had found in bits in a barn and Rose and I had been busy rebuilding it.

"What do you think of the news?"

I looked up from the bench where I was rebuilding the gearbox

"What news?"

"Chief Swans daughter coming back."

I shrugged,

"I don't think it will bother us much do you?"

She hesitated then wiped her hands on her thighs before pushing a stray wisp of her blonde hair back,

"I'm not so sure. Why tell us at all?"

"Maybe she thought it would be nice to know there would be a newcomer in town, or at school if she's young enough. How old is she anyway?"

"I don't know but I get the impression she'll be going to high school. I just get suspicious when Alice throws out random things because inevitably they aren't random at all."

"Well, we'll soon know I guess, not that it will make any difference to the family."

She walked over to where I was working and put a hand on my shoulder,

"Just be careful Jazz. Alice was looking at you when she told us."

"Me?"

I just laughed and went back to my task dismissing Roses fears and suspicions as her usual reaction to any newcomers in town.

Alice

I wasn't sure how much I should say because things could change in a moment but I didn't think they would and if Isabella Swan moved to Forks then it would have quite an impact on the family. I mulled it over while Edward and I hunted but as always he read the disquiet in my mind although I never let him read my thoughts like the others, well sometimes the others, they had all worked out their own defences which frustrated him greatly at times. None of us wanted him trampling through our minds unbidden. His worst experience had been when we first arrived and he tried to snoop on Jaspers thoughts. Jazz took him on a ride through his own personal chamber of horrors and by the time Edward broke free he looked green. Neither of them ever said what had happened but I guessed it had something to do with Jaspers time in Maria's army.

"What's eating you sweetheart?"

I shrugged,

"I don't know, just uneasy about the Swan girl coming to town."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure yet. I think I'll speak to Carlisle when I get back, see what he thinks"

Edward hated it when I used Carlisle as a sounding board instead of him but I preferred Carlisle's unbiased view of the world. I just wished his view of the family was equally as unbiased but he never seemed to see Edwards weaknesses, a result of knowing him for so much longer than the rest of us I guessed. But as soon as we got back I left Edward with Emmett watching the Ice Hockey game and went to find Carlisle who luckily was alone in his study.

"Alice, I thought I might get a visit from you, what's the matter?"

I shut the door and took the seat opposite him leaning forward although I knew this was the one room in the house which was sound proofed from vampire hearing.

"I think we might have a problem."

"Really? With what?"

"Chief Swans daughter. I'm not sure yet but I think there might be some friction between her and Edward."

"Friction? Why? They don't even know each other and will only meet at school. Edward can keep his distance if he doesn't like the girl."

"But I think he will like her, or at least I keep seeing him drawn to her but I can't see why."

"Are you jealous?"

I shook my head laughing,

"No, I know Edward loves me its not that, but I don't know whether to warn him or the others or just see what happens."

"Well if there is going to be a problem then I guess the others should know. That way they can keep an eye on things and intervene if necessary."

"I guess so but I can't keep it from him and he's not going to be happy if he knows we are babysitting him."

"Well he'll just have to grin and bear it, we can't afford any trouble in Forks Alice."

So it was decided, I would warn everyone to watch out for my mate when Chief Swans daughter arrived, just in case I was right.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Bella

Well I knew my mother and Phil were serious but when she told me they were getting married I was still shocked. After all she'd said over the years I never expected her to remarry and not a guy ten years younger than her although he seemed to be genuine in his love for her. I didn't meet him often, he didn't like the idea of Renee having a teenage daughter, a reminder she had been married before and if I were being catty probably someone closer to his own age! Of course the wedding arrangements were all down to me, no expense spared as long as I got the majority of the work done cheaply by myself. Still it kept me occupied on the long school evenings. Renee didn't like me going out with friends so I spent nearly all my time in my room reading or doing school work. I was a straight A student but only because there was nothing else to take up my time. I wondered what life would be like once Phil moved in permanently, I guessed apart from coming out to cook and clean I would become a permanent resident of my room, so no real change there but he was always agitated when I was around so life wasn't going to get any easier. I had everything ready two weeks before the big day, with the exception of a few "last minute details", which were the changes Renee kept making about the theme of the wedding, or the colour of the flowers and ribbons or the seating plan or anything else she could worry about and expect me to put right.

I tried very hard to be polite and welcoming to Phil, cooking his favourite meals and ever brushing up on my baseball knowledge so I could speak to him but nothing made him any more fond of me. I heard him talking to Renee as I made dinner one evening, the door being open a little.

"I don't like this Renee, you've got to tell her. She hates me I can see that, trying to trip me up on baseball facts and looking down her nose at me. She thinks I'm stupid and that's not right. I'm amazed she acts the way she does with you for a mother. If she were my kid I'd have put her across my knee and whacked some sense and manners into her. I told you I don't want her and I mean it."

"I know honey and I agree. I tried my best but she's just so ungrateful. I gave up everything to look after her when that louse Charlie Swan kicked me out with her just a babe in arms but she doesn't appreciate me. I've got it sorted so you don't need to worry, now come and give me a cuddle, I've missed you today."

The smell of burning brought me back to reality and I quickly salvaged the vegetables opening the window to get rid of the smell and scraping the burned bits into the bin to hide the evidence. How could she lie to him like that? My dad hadn't thrown us out she's left him and I had little to be grateful for although Phil's slaps wouldn't be any worse than others I'd endured over the years. I had thought that my relationship with my mum had become a little better of late but now I knew my life was going to get a lot worse once this wedding was over and what did Renee mean by having it sorted?

I found out the next day when I got home to find Renee there, alone for a change.

"Izzy, come and sit down a minute."

I dreaded it when she said that because I'd either done something to annoy her or she wanted to go through the wedding arrangements yet again but I put on a smile and grabbed the folder with all the paperwork in it before sitting at the table with her. She was nursing a glass of chilled white wine and she looked slightly drunk and edgy. Was she going to change things again? It was getting too close to do anything but last minute adjustments but that wouldn't stop her trying. I didn't put anything past my mother, she thought I could work miracles and God help me if I failed.

"I need to talk to you about the future"

"OK"

"Phil has been offered a very lucrative contract in Japan."

"Japan?"

"Yes Japan, and he's decided to take it so we'll be moving there in March."

"Japan?"

"Yes Izzy Japan, stop saying it like a stuck record, Japan."

"Are there English schools in Japan?"

"I have no idea, why?"

"Well I don't speak Japanese."

"I know that."

She sounded exasperated which meant I was missing something,

"Phil and I are moving to Japan."

"What about me though? Am I going with you?"

I swallowed hard, what did she have planned for me?

"Hardly Izzy, this is our honeymoon too after all and Phil isn't going to want you snooping around is he? You are so stupid sometimes. So no, you wont be going. You are staying here."

"In Phoenix? You're keeping the house on?"

"Of course, what else would we do? We're going to live in a camper van in Japan so you can live in comfort here. Would you like us to send you an allowance every week for food and utilities too?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed theatrically,

"Don't be stupid, how could we afford to do that?"

"Then what's going to happen to me?"

"Now that's just typical of you, me, me, me, that's all I hear from your mouth. You are going to live in Forks with your father. It's about time he had the burden of looking after you, let him bitch about how much it costs then."

"In Forks?"

I felt suddenly apprehensive, live with my dad? A man I hardly knew and someone I hadn't spoken to in years?

"But I don't know him. He'll be a stranger."

"Don't be ridiculous girl, he's your father not a stranger. Stop being so melodramatic for God's sake"

She stopped and took a gulp of her wine before continuing.

"Its all arranged, you fly out after the wedding, well the same day but you will have time for the ceremony, I need you to get me organised obviously and around in case there are any hitches. Your flight doesn't leave until after lunch and my friend Peggy has volunteered to drop you at the airport, just to make things easier for me. Your ticket is in my bag and Charlie's paid for two extra cases so you can take what ever you want and I'll bin the rest."

"This is permanent then is it?"

She sounded exasperated now,

"Of course, I told you were moving to Japan and I have no idea how long we'll be there or where we might go afterwards. Anyway enough of that, is everything set for my big day?"

She insisted on going through the wedding details yet again although I found it hard to concentrate. I was going to live with my dad, I saw myself getting free of Renee at last, yet I was terrified.

When we finished I asked if I could ring my dad,

"Why? I just told you the details."

"I'd just like to speak to him"

"Don't be ridiculous, you haven't spoken to him in ages so why start now?"

"Well I just thought it would be nice to speak to him before I move up there"

"Well he's probably at work now and he wont thank you interrupting him while he's saving Forks from its latest crime wave, an old timer jaywalking or a toddler shop lifting. God I hate that place! If you must ring do it tomorrow but don't be on long, I do not want a huge phone bill before we leave."

I went to my room and sat on my bed, three cases? I didn't have enough stuff to fill three cases but I started sorting my things out ready and I finally had something to look forward to, my dad may be a stranger but life with him couldn't be any worse than the last seventeen had been with Renee. I hardly slept that night thinking of the fact I was finally going to be free of my mother, would my dad be as bad? He lived alone so I'd possibly have to keep house but that was second nature now so it wouldn't be a problem. A new school was a little intimidating especially as being a small town everyone would know everyone else and I would be the outsider but as I had no real friends here even that wouldn't be so different.

The days went so slowly now although the call to my dad hadn't made me feel any less anxious. He sounded very formal over the phone but I think he was happy that I was coming. He asked me a few strange questions like my favourite colour and what kind of things I liked to eat. Things I'd never been asked before and hesitated before answering, worried I might say something he didn't like. If I did that to my mother she threw a fit but he seemed much more mellow. He did tell me he'd enrolled me at Forks High and put me on his medical insurance which made me smile, I was never sick, I never had time to be ill. I heard about his friends the Quileutes and vaguely remembered him telling me about them then I was little. Apparently they were looking forward to meeting me. He would be picking me up at Sea Tac provided he wasn't called in to work but if so then someone called Harry Clearwater has said he would step in. I suggested getting a bus but he wouldn't hear of it which was nice, no one had ever bothered about me having to struggle with buses before.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Bella

Renee didn't give me a moments peace in the lead up to the wedding and when I said I needed to finish packing she got really angry accusing me of being selfish even though I was leaving in a few days and still had the last things to wash and pack. She had begrudgingly bought me a waterproof coat which would serve as my birthday and Christmas presents for the year explaining that it always rained in Forks. I had looked at my trainers but knew there was no way she was going to stretch to boots too. I knew that once I got settled in I needed a job, if my dad would allow me, that way I could buy all the things I would need in my new home. My clothes were not water proof or even suitable for the damp and cold and I wanted then to save up for a car of my own. I had passed my test, Renee deemed it useful, so I could drive her and her friends home from the nightclubs they frequented even if it was three in the morning and I had school the next day!

The night before the wedding I thought mum and I could eat in together as a farewell and good luck meal and I used the housekeeping I had saved over Christmas because she and Phil were at his parents place to buy steaks and creamed corn, one of her favourites along with crème brulee and a bottle of sparkling wine. I set the table up with candles and a cloth and put some of her favourite music on the CD player then sat down to wait for her. She told me she'd be back by six at the latest as I was doing her nails for her but at eight she still hadn't appeared and wasn't answering her phone so I grabbed a sandwich and a soda and put the TV on. She finally got home at nine with Phil and pleased I'd gone to a lot of trouble they ate the meal I'd prepared for us and drank the wine after which I was expected to do her nails while Phil watched sport on TV. I didn't bother to ask where they had been or show I was hurt she hadn't come home as promised but I was relieved to think that this was the last time my mother would ever hurt me.

By eleven I was shattered and finishing her toe nails after she changed her mind about the colour three times I got up yawning.

"Where are you going?"

I looked at Phil in surprise, he rarely addressed me directly,

"I was going to bed"

He pointed to the kitchen,

"Get some beer out of the fridge and make me a sandwich I'm still hungry. Toasted cheese with onion and tomato. What about you honey?"

My mother who was falling asleep in his lap looked up,

"Coffee would be nice and some of that cake you made yesterday. Peggy said it was to die for. I should have got you to make one for tomorrow."

Phil sat up straighter looking at the clock,

"There's still time, its early yet. You heard your mother she wants a cake."

"But its almost midnight. I have to shower and pack my last few bits for tomorrow"

"Hey, your mothers done plenty for you so shut the hell up and get out there before you feel the back of my hand you ungrateful little bitch"

I looked at Renee for support but she had sank back on the couch and closed her eyes so I went through to the kitchen wiping the tears of sadness and anger from my face.

The next morning I collected the flowers and chased up the caterers before grabbing my cases and putting them in the trunk of Peggy's car while she had wine with the blushing bride. The wedding ran late and when I had to rush off I couldn't find Renee and Phil but then they sauntered out chatting to friends and all I got was a wave of the hand in farewell before they went back inside. Peggy hadn't seemed to notice and grumbled all the way to the airport about the traffic and not being able to drink before starting on about missing the beginning of the reception and I was relieved when she pulled up at the terminal. She gave me just enough time to grab my cases before driving off without even a goodbye, well I guess I shouldn't have expected any more but of course I had only to be hurt once more. I got a trolley and checked in only to find my flight wasn't for another four hours. I had just enough money on me to get a soda and a chocolate bar and found a quiet corner opening the book I'd put in my jacket pocket for the flight to pass away the hours as I waited for my flight to be called but knowing I was leaving Phoenix and my mother behind for good.

Charlie

I had my fingers crossed that nothing would happen to stop me picking my daughter up from the airport and I was relieved when I finally drove out of Forks with time to spare. I was going to be there in plenty of time even if I hit traffic which wasn't likely thinking about the time of the flight. Only Renee would book a flight that landed in the early hours of the morning, Isabella would be shattered by the time she landed but I had made sure to leave Sue's casserole in the oven to keep warm and put the electric blanket on her bed so she'd be cosy. I was off tomorrow so once she'd slept in I could take her on a whirlwind tour of Forks and then give her the surprise present. I just hoped the truck would be OK, I was sure Renee would have got her something much more practical but hopefully she'd sold that to give Isabella some money so she didn't feel she had to ask me for money. I'd opened a bank account for her and filled it from the jar I'd kept for her college fund, we'd work out something for that when the time came but I wanted her to be comfortable here with me. I'd vacuumed the place through, dusted, and made sure the place looked clean and fresh although once her room was decorated I realised how desperately the rest of the place needed a coat of paint, I'd just let things slide and concentrated on work until now but for the next couple of years or however long she wanted to stay Isabella was going to be my most important item on the agenda. I'd put her bear in the bed then taken it off and left it on the window sill. I didn't expect her to remember old Max but it was the first thing I ever bought her and Renee had left it behind when she left me.

It was raining when I pulled up at the airport parking area, nothing new there then. I just hoped Isabella could cope with the weather, it wasn't Phoenix after all. I sent money for Renee to buy her a coat and boots and a few jumpers and things just to make it easy and I hoped she'd remembered not to pack the boots and gloves, she'd need the when she got off that plane. I had a few words with the head of airport security, an old pal Jimmy Hale, and then went to get coffee and wait for my daughters plane feeling extremely nervous. I wasn't sure I'd even recognise her these days but of course I did. I stood watching as the passengers filed out all looking for whoever was going to meet them and Isabella was one of the last. She looked around nervously pushing her cases on a trolley and I put a hand up in greeting. The smile on her face told me things were going to be fine and I went over taking charge of the trolley after hugging her a little stiffly.

"How was your flight? Would you like a drink or shall we head straight back? Did the wedding go off OK?"

I realised I was gabbling and stopped suddenly as she looked at me shyly,

"I think I'd like to go straight to Forks if that's all right with you of course"

I nodded

"Sure, I have something hot for you when we get back and don't worry its not my cooking. Come on but you might want your gloves its freezing outside, I think we might get some snow."

I looked down at her feet,

"Did you pack your boots?"

She looked at me puzzled,

"I don't have any boots. I guess I'll have to buy some."

"No boots? OK, Gloves?"

She shook her head blushing and looking nervous.

"Never mind, here borrow mine, they'll be too big but it doesn't matter."

She took them reluctantly sliding her hands inside but I could see the relief when we got outside and she felt the biting wind.

Once in the cruiser I turned the heater up high and she started to relax a little.

"Sorry about the transport but its all I have, a perk of being Chief of Police."

She turned a little startled,

"Are you the Police Chief? I didn't know that"

"Yeah for my sins. Anyway now your teeth have stopped chattering and I can manage one question at a time I hope you had enough room in your cases for everything you wanted to bring"

"Oh yes plenty thank you. It was kind of you to pay for the extra."

"Well. I just thought seeing as you were coming here to live you'd want all your things around you."

She nodded blushing even more,

"Do I call you dad?"

"That would be nice, yeah and far better than Chief."

She smiled and I saw a young carefree Renee for just a second.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Bella

My dad was just as I remembered him when I was a little girl, quiet but warm and it sounded like he cared but I wasn't going to take anything for granted. I could get to Forks to find out I was expected to do everything I'd done at home for years although I was so used to it I guessed it didn't matter. As long as I could continue my education I could cope with whatever else life threw at me.

"Are you married?"

He looked at me startled by the question and thinking about it I realised how rude it sounded. Would he be angry with me? Renee would have lashed out if I'd asked a personal question like that and I flinched as he took one hand from the steering wheel but he just scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"No, I guess I never found the right woman. Its just you and me... Izzy"

He stumbled over the nickname my mother had given me and I took the opportunity to ask another question,

"I don't like that name much either. Do you think I could change it? As no one here knows me that is."

I waited holding my breath in case I was pushing my luck,

"Its not my favourite but what did you have in mind? Isabella is a bit of a mouthful but it was your mothers choice so..."

I thought quickly,

"How about Bella? That's close enough but nice and short."

He thought about this and nodded slowly,

"Bella? Yeah I think I can cope with that. OK then Bella. Tell me a bit about yourself. What do you like to do? What are your favourite books? Do you like music? What's your favourite cereal? It might help if we knew a bit about each other"

I hesitated again, was this a trap? Was he lulling me into a false sense of security? He glanced over and sighed and I wondered if I'd angered him by not answering straight away. My mother hated it when I hesitated, she always accused me of making something up when I did it.

"I guess its a bit awkward, tell you what. I'll tell you a bit about me first eh? Give you some idea what you're moving in with."

I listened as he told me he worked shifts so I would be on my own a lot which sounded like heaven, that he liked sport on TV with a beer, and his best friends were Billy Black and Harry Clearwater, two Quileutes from the reservation. He liked country music, fishing, hiking, and hunting, and he was a terrible cook. I waited for the blow to fall and he looked at me a little nervously,

"Can you cook?"

I nodded,

"I know its a lot to ask but would you be interested in taking over the housekeeping money and doing the shopping? I eat out a lot at the diner but a home cooked meal sometimes would be nice. I don't expect you to do it all obviously."

I could hardly believe what I was hearing, my dad was asking me if I would mind cooking sometimes not just assuming I'd do it all the time.

"I guess you'll eat in the school cafeteria and I eat at work when I'm on duty so it wouldn't be all the time but if..."

"No, I'd love to dad."

I interrupted him quickly feeling that just maybe my life really had taken a turn for the better but not getting my hopes up too high just yet.

I found myself telling my dad my favourite subjects at school and about the books I liked as we drove the rest of the way and he seemed genuinely interested which was a nice change as Renee had just looked bored if I mentioned books or science projects from school and when we pulled up outside a large if shabby house I realised we were here. My new home for the next couple of years at least and although it was still raining I felt lighter than I had in years. Dad fumbled in the glove box and handed me a set of keys,

"I had these cut for you. If you open up I'll bring your cases in, there's no point in both of us getting wet and I have a waterproof jacket."

I nodded and made a run for the house almost slipping on the greasy wet steps to the porch shivering in the cold but once inside with the lights on I noticed the warmth, the heating was on and the house seemed cosy. I waited in the hall for my dad, not sure I should go snooping around but when he came in dropping the cases on the wooden floor he grinned,

"Lets get a drink and something to eat then I'll give you a guided tour of the house, its not much but its home."

The casserole his friend had prepared for us was wonderful and once I finished washing it down with two mugs of coffee poured by an attentive Charlie I got up to do the dishes but he shook his head.

"Just leave them soak for a while. I'll show you the house. I'm sure you'll want to see your room Bella"

I followed him upstairs and he pointed out the bathroom and the linen cupboard before opening a door on the landing and motioning me to go inside. The room was huge and newly decorated, I could smell the fresh paint and had a colourful rag rug on the floor. It was a pale lilac which was soothing but warm and the bed linen and curtains matched, something I had always wanted but never had. On a new desk was a lap top and I walked over to it unable to believe my eyes, Charlie nodded,

"I didn't think you'd have room to bring your own so I got that one for you. Its not new, nor is the printer but it will get you through for a while hopefully."

I went to him and gave him a quick hug,

"Thanks Dad, I've never had one of my own before, it will really help with my homework."

He looked at me a little oddly when I moved back and I wondered what I'd done wrong but then he took my hand in his and looked into my face,

"You didn't have a computer?"

"No"

"What about a CD player or a car?"

I laughed,

"No but I never expected them, I was allowed to use mums car to get the shopping."

He nodded his brow furrowed.

"Did your mum give you money for boots and a coat?"

"No, she bought me the coat but she didn't have money for boots too but don't worry. I thought once I got settled in I could get a job maybe, if that's OK with you, then I could support myself."

He closed his eyes for a moment and I thought I saw a flicker of annoyance cross his face so I decided to stop talking.

"Bella, we'll talk about it later but for now I have this for you"

He picked up an envelope from the desk and gave it to me,

"It's not much but I saved some money for you every month so you'd have some if you ever needed it. I opened a bank account for you and put that money in it. Use it to buy whatever you need, its your money and there's a jar in the kitchen where I put the housekeeping so you can use that to get whatever you like to eat, fill the fridge up and the freezer if there's room. I put the fish I catch in there usually but there's sure to be room to squeeze in ice cream or whatever you like"

I didn't know what to say but tears were blinding me and I wiped them away with the back of my hand. Noticing Charlie nodded,

"You must be tired and its all a little overwhelming so I'm gonna leave you for a while. Have a rest and this afternoon I'll show you the town, it might even stop raining."

When he'd gone I sat on the end of my bed and stared around at my room, it was the kind of room I had always dreamed of having, just like other girls had and I now had a computer of my own and even more exciting a bank account. I opened the book to look at the print out folded inside, there was two thousand dollars in the account! More money than I had ever seen and it was in my name! I wondered if my dad would mind if I used it to buy an old car, I thought I might need it to get around, I could hardly borrow the cruiser to go shopping and I couldn't bring a big shop home on a bus. I would ask him later but for now I went through to the bathroom noting straight away how tidy it was without my mothers pots and sprays all over every surface. There were clean towels folded on a shelf and a small basket of toiletries tied with a bow with my name, well Isabella, written on a card. I took it down with shaking fingers to discover it had been put there by someone called Sue, the same woman who had cooked the casserole. I would have to find out who she was and say thank you. I had a quick shower not knowing how much hot water there was and changed into my old sweats before laying on the bed and closing my eyes unable to believe how much my life had changed almost overnight.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Bella

I don't know how long I slept just that when I woke up I was terrified it had all been a wonderful dream so I opened my eyes with great trepidation expecting to see my old room complete with its peeling paint and threadbare rug but I hadn't been. I was still in this beautiful room that my dad had prepared for me and the sun shone on the desk holding the laptop and the envelope containing my bank book. I got dressed quickly putting on my warmest clothes in anticipation of going outside although it had stopped raining just like dad said. He wasn't there when I got downstairs but he'd left a note telling me he'd had to call in at the station and there was a small hand drawn map from the house to the station and a set of keys so I assumed I was to drive myself to meet him. Picking the keys up nervously I thought I'd better go straight away in case he was waiting, I didn't want to annoy him. Outside on the driveway stood a huge red truck that had seen better days but looked solid and reliable. I checked and the keys fitted the ignition so I warily started it expecting it to take several attempts but it fired straight away and I drove carefully out of the driveway and to the police station with an occasional glance at the map. Of course dad would have another car, he could hardly take the cruiser when he went fishing or hunting I just hadn't thought about it.

At the station I parked up relieved to see his car there and locking the truck I went up the steps and into the building looking around nervously to be met by a smile from the officer on the desk,

"Oh hello, I'm..."

"The Chief's daughter. I know, we don't get many strangers in Forks and he's done nothing but talk about you moving up here since he heard. He wont be a moment Bella if you'd like to take a seat. Would you like some coffee?"

I shook my head, I didn't want to appear too forward so I just smiled and sat down to wait until I heard my dads voice in the corridor then I stood up again so as not to keep him waiting. When he appeared he was talking to one of the most good looking men I had ever seen. He turned slightly as dad called my name and smiled as if in genuine pleasure at meeting me,

"This is my daughter Bella. Bella this is Dr Cullen, you'll meet his foster children at school on Monday."

The doctor took my hand and shook it briefly but it was the golden colour of his eyes that caught my attention so it only just registered that his hand was cold.

"I'm glad you finally arrived Bella. I'm sure we'll meet again but for now if you will forgive me I have patients waiting"

Dad said goodbye to his dispatcher and then turned to me,

"So, what do you think of the truck?"

"Its great. I wondered what I was going to do about shopping but if I could borrow that it would be fine"

He shook his head but he was grinning and I waited to hear the joke,

"Its not mine Bella. I bought it for you. After all living here you're gonna need your own transport."

"Mine? Really? Oh I couldn't..."

He touched my arm,

"Hey kiddo, let your old man spoil you just a bit, after all I missed out for long enough. I'm just sorry its not something better but..."

I shook my head biting back the tears again,

"Its perfect dad. Thank you so much."

"I reckon you might need that job to keep the gas tank filled up though so I had a word with Mr Newton who runs the outdoor sports shop. He has a vacancy for a Saturday worker and he'd like you to call in after school Monday and see him"

This was more than a dream come true, I'd died and gone to heaven. A beautiful home, a truck, a bank account and possibly a job!

I promised to call in at the store Monday after school but for now I got the guided tour of town. It wasn't big but it was better than a lot of places I'd lived and after showing me where the High School was we went shopping. Dad pushed the trolley while I went along picking up things I thought might be OK for a few days until I got the cupboards and freezer sorted but when I got to the check out the shopping had grown almost double and not from the couple of six packs Dad had added, there were sodas, chips, cookies, pop tarts and extra meat, steaks and chops. It would have fed me for a month at least but he just smiled at my expression.

"I like my food and I love my snacks with a beer after work. If we forgot anything put it on the list for next time and let me know if you need any more money, I don't want you subsidising the food bill Bella. You get yourself some boots and gloves over the road while I load this lot in the truck. Take your time there's no rush."

Not only did the staff in the grocery store speak to me but the staff in the clothing store knew who I was straight away and were really nice to me. I thought I was going to like it here in Forks living with my dad. I had often wished for a normal family life and this was as close as I could have wished for.

Alice

Well this was it, the day Bella Swan started school in Forks and I would soon know if what I'd seen was correct. I hadn't wanted to upset Edward by saying anything to him about Bella possibly being his singer especially as I wasn't sure myself but I watched him closely and as soon as I saw her I understood the rest of my vision, not only was she Edwards singer, she was also Jaspers mate which certainly complicated matters. I sent Edward on ahead while I hung back supposedly to speak to Rose but in fact to have a few quiet words with Jasper. I didn't tell him that Bella was his mate, he would work that out for himself soon enough but I did ask him to keep an eye on Edward at lunch time. Of course he wanted to know why and when I told him the reason for my request he was angry,

"Why the hell didn't you tell us before? This could be a disaster for us, especially if the Volturi find out. If Edward kills her then we're exposed which means more deaths and the danger of being wiped out by Aro and his cronies."

"Jazz calm down, I saw that Bella wasn't killed, Edward will control his thirst for her blood, you're just a stand by that's all. If you feel him losing control just send him some calming thoughts and take him outside for a walk, once he's in the fresh air and away from her scent he'll calm down again. Lets be fair if he kills the Police Chiefs daughter it would be awkward but I checked things out very carefully. Besides I think we are going to be close friends."

"Close friends? You and a human girl? Sometimes I think you're even more crazy than you appear."

Now that hurt as he knew it would but as I was withholding certain information from him I thought we were even and only patted his shoulder before leaving him to stare after me as I skipped inside to find my mate and finally speak to the new girl.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Alice

Bella was looking around nervously as if afraid to ask for help so I dragged Edward over smiling brightly at her,

"Hi you must be Bella Swan. I'm Alice Cullen and this is my foster brother Edward. Are you lost?"

She nodded shyly not making eye contact and I knew there was more to this girl's history than I already knew. I slipped my arm through hers,

"Come on, Ill take you to the office. I'll see you in class Edward"

I pecked him on the cheek and led her off seeing his eyes begin to darken as his brow furrowed in confusion.

"So what do you think of Forks Bella?"

"Oh I've only been here a couple of days but it seems very friendly. I think I spoke to your foster dad yesterday, Dr Cullen isn't it?"

"Yes, Carlisle is a lovely man, we're very lucky to have him as our dad, anyway here we are. I'll leave you in good hands."

I watched her approach the office desk like a scared doe, was this shrinking violet really Jasper's mate? I'd seen it but could I have been wrong? Looking at her I thought I might be after all.

Bella

I was OK until I got to school when I began to panic, not because the school was so big, it wasn't, no where near as large as the one I'd come from, more because I was the only stranger and I felt all eyes on me so when the pretty elfin girl came over with a tall handsome young man who must be her boyfriend I was relieved. It was a shock when she took my arm and guided me to the office but it felt good to know at least one person now. It didn't take long to get my paperwork sorted out and then the secretary gave me a map of the small campus and marked my first class for me sending me off with a smile of encouragement. Everyone else was already in the science lab as I entered blushing furiously but the teacher was kind enough and I found myself seated directly behind Alice's boyfriend Edward. He turned as I slipped into my place beside a dark haired girl with glasses who smiled,

"Hi I'm Angie. I hope you enjoy science because I loathe it"

We got on well during the practical although I was aware that Edward kept turning and shooting strange looks at me. I suddenly realised he had the same strange golden eyes as the doctor which was odd as he was only a foster child but I didn't think much more about it. Luckily I had all my morning lessons with Angie who not only helped me find my way around but introduced me to a lot of the other students who all knew who I was of course and by lunchtime I was feeling a lot less nervous even though whenever I turned around I would find Edward close by. Was he following me around or was I just being paranoid?

In the cafeteria Angie took me over to her table and pulled a chair over for me then introduced me again to her friends, Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, Eric something or other, a guy called Tyler and a girl called Lauren although I got the feeling she wasn't particularly pleased to meet me. It was nice to have some friends and money to buy lunch, I'd always been the odd one out at school with no money for lunch and not even something from home. I didn't eat until night time at my mothers but I enjoyed getting a lunch and eating with the others who were busy chatting away about a beach barbecue they had planned for the weekend, if it didn't rain., That was a proviso I was to hear a lot in Forks, if it didn't rain, because it frequently did.

We'd been sitting for a few minutes when I saw Alice and Edward come in and behind them were another couple that had me staring. The guy was huge, built like a giant but with a kind face and holding his hand was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen with long silver blonde hair and a figure I'd only ever seen before on a model. Her expression was the opposite of her friends, she looked unhappy and I noticed her glance at our table, was it me she was looking at? Behind them walking alone although quite obviously with them was another guy. He had his head down and walked straight towards their table then hesitated and looked up as if he'd heard someone call him. I couldn't help looking at him, although not as big built as the giant he was still muscular but it was a more relaxed kind of strength. His dusty blond hair was slightly messy and I saw he too had the same strange golden eyes. As he turned away I thought I detected faint marks on his neck and throat but it could have been shadows reflecting off the rain splashed window. All of them were hauntingly beautiful in different ways and I could feel a slight tension in those around me.

Angela noticed my gaze and laughed quietly,

"I see you've noticed our strange family."

"Are they all Dr Cullens foster kids?"

"Yes, you know Alice and Edward. The blonde girl is Rosalie but she thinks she's too good for the rest of us and the guy with her is Emmett, they are an item like Alice and Edward."

"A little strange if you ask me. Living together in the same house and being couples."

I turned to Lauren to see a look of avid curiosity,

"Do you think they sleep together in that huge place they call home?"

Angela rolled her eyes and I looked away, embarrassed by the question and doing so I caught the single guys eye. He had turned his chair so he could see our table although I didn't flatter myself that his interest was in me.

"Who's the other guy?"

Lauren smiled and licked her lips,

"Gorgeous isn't he? I wouldn't mind finding him in my bed that's for sure"

Both Jessica and Angela hushed her while Mike who seemed used to Lauren's forwardness explained,

"That's Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin brother. They're in the year above us but I wouldn't worry, none of them have much to do with the rest of us except Alice. They seem to think we're not worth their time or effort."

Rosalie laughed at that moment as if in reply to his words but of course it was a coincidence, she was too far away to have heard his whispered comment in the noisy room. The others went back to their barbecue planning but something about Jasper had me stealing glances at him from the safety of my long hair yet I got the strange feeling that he was aware of my interest. Then I saw Edward turn and the look he gave me made me shiver as if someone had walked over my grave, he scared me and I had no idea why.

"Hey Bella"

I turned back to my new friends,

"Sorry?"

"You are coming on Saturday aren't you? We have a beach barbecue and some of us go surfing. There's music and you'll get to meet more people quickly. Everyone brings something to eat, salad or a dessert, can you cook?"

"Yes"

I smiled at the question but Mike grabbed my arm and leaned across the table to stage whisper to me,

"There are those among us who can't, trust me"

Lauren scowled at him and got up throwing her bag over her shoulder she left the room swinging her hips with a certain amount of exaggeration and I understood she liked to be watched and admired. The Cullens left soon after Edward starting at me with that strange expression until they were out of sight but I was more worried about the food for the weekend. I wouldn't ask my dad, just use some of my own money, I didn't want him thinking I was taking him or his generosity for granted.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Jasper

When we went to school this morning there was a sense of excitement in the car and it emanated from Alice, she was expecting something but I had no idea what and she wasn't talking. At least not until we got there when she took me to one side and told me what she'd seen. The new girl, Chief Swans daughter, was Edwards singer and she had kept that to herself until it was too late to stop the two from meeting and now she expected me to keep the girl safe. We were in school, there were witnesses all around and I was supposed to stop my "brother" from draining the girl of all her blood. Alice assured me that nothing would happen in class which was a great relief because we weren't even in the same year but I knew the most dangerous moment would be in the cafeteria. I couldn't concentrate at all this morning I just wanted to grab Edward and take him far away from Forks and the girl. We could move to Denali, Edward could finish yet another high school in Alaska.

If he stayed here he would kill Bella Swan for sure, even Emmett hadn't been able to control his thirst when confronted with his singer, on two occasions he had killed the girls unable to stop himself but they had been in private not in the middle of a fucking high school full of people! If Edward flipped, lost control, then we were all dead. The Volturi would come down on the Cullen family like the fires of hell and destroy us all. Why hadn't Alice looked far enough ahead to see that outcome? Sometimes I got the feeling she revelled in danger, she liked living on the edge even though I told her I'd done that for long enough and it wasn't to be recommended. Now I was all that stood between Bella Swan and a swift death followed by an equally swift death for the rest of us. I was furious and when I entered the cafeteria almost at a run I turned my chair so I could see the girl and keep an eye on Edward at the same time.

It was obvious he felt the pull of her blood, he kept looking round at her and his hands were shaking with the effort of controlling himself, we could find ourselves in the centre of a bloodbath at any second and I sat ready to move at a moments notice monitoring his emotions and sending waves of calm to counteract the excitement generated at the scent of her blood. I was also aware that Bella was watching our table. Did she feel the danger seated so close to her? Or was it just curiosity as the others had shown us when we first arrived? I felt her eyes on me and wanted to smile in reassurance. It would be so much easier to watch out for her if she saw me as a friend but making friends wasn't something I was good at not even with my own kind. I knew I carried an aura of danger around me, not to mention my past which was enough to make most vampires keep their distance. If this girl knew about me she would run screaming from Forks never to return. So I would have to watch out for her by keeping close to Edward, close enough to stop him becoming so drawn to her that he could do nothing about it.

I just hoped Alice was right about School being safe as our classes were a long way from Bella's although she did have Alice to watch over her in most of theirs. I found myself thinking about Bella Swan all afternoon with a strange dull ache in my chest. Could it be her blood called to me too? Was it possible for a human to be singer to more than one vampire? The good thing was that I knew I could control this strange feeling at least at this intensity and having controlled my thirst among blood soaked humans by the score I knew I could get away before doing any harm, I had Maria to thank for that although not much else. Thinking of Maria was never a good thing for me but she slipped into my thoughts occasionally. I had thought I loved her when we first met and she changed me, when she had led me to believe she loved me too. She had been the first woman I ever slept with and with her encouragement I found there was nothing I would not do for her, even massacre humans and vampires alike. She honed my fighting skills until no man would stand against me, in fact my title The Major brought dread and fear to anyone who heard it. Yet slowly over the years as I found a real friend in Peter and later his mate Charlotte I began to understand that Maria was merely manipulating me to serve her own ends. Still I hung on to the feelings I had for her until it dawned on me that she had chosen another lover and was planning on killing me. I think she realised that I could no longer be trusted because I wasn't under her spell any longer. Since then there had been a few other women but none that called to me like Maria had and I wondered if she had damaged me so much that I would never find a mate of my own. I found I didn't trust my instincts where women were concerned.

I was relieved when school was over for the day and I could get home and speak to Carlisle about Alice's revelation but he was in surgery so I had to content myself with talking to Esme who seemed to understand my concern but she also trusted Alice's knowledge and judgement.

"I really think she only told you so you would be aware of the reasons for his emotional turmoil but if Alice says Bella is safe then we should be reassured Jasper"

"Thinking about Emmett are you sure about that?"

"Well if Alice sees any danger I'm sure she will let you know in plenty of time and we really don't want to leave here yet."

"Better move than kill an innocent human, especially the Police Chief's daughter Esme."

"Well talk to Carlisle when he gets back, we'll be guided by his thoughts on the subject shall we?"

I nodded, I had great respect for Carlisle so I was more comfortable speaking to him about this problem.

Carlisle was happy to rely on Alice although he did remonstrate with her for keeping this potential problem to herself and Edward promised if he felt the thirst was getting too much for him he would indicate as much to me or try to get away even if it meant leaving class abruptly. For the next couple of days he did well with a little help from me, keeping his distance from Bella although he couldn't help watching her and I felt her embarrassment at being the object of his interest. Her emotions puzzled me at the same time intriguing me. She seemed very shy and unsure of herself, pleased at the friends she had made as if this were all new to her. Her joy in driving the old red truck she had to and from school, the feeling of freedom she felt behind the wheel was strange, as if it were another new experience. I found myself finding excuses to be in her vicinity even when not at school. It didn't take long to work out that the freedom she now had was all new to her and even her fathers attitude was strange to her. Her life before must have been a very unusual one and although I knew she had lived with her mother I somehow doubted it had been a very happy childhood.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Charlie

It was strange having someone else living in the house and the first couple of days I felt very awkward and self conscious but then realising Bella felt the same I tried very hard to relax. I watched her sometimes and got the feeling she was waiting for something to happen, for me to lose my temper, shout or god forbid strike out at her. Put together with what she'd said about not having a computer or a car, not even getting the money I sent her for boots and gloves I got a bad feeling. Everything she asked me she expected a refusal and any little kindness was met by wonder. I talked to Sue about it and she suggested I should speak to Bella about it especially as Renee hadn't been in touch even to make sure Bella got here safely or to check how she was settling in so after dinner on Wednesday, a very tasty chilli with home made bread and a fresh fruit salad with frozen yoghurt I asked Bella to join me in the lounge. She looked nervous and I swear her hands were shaking as she washed the dishes. I helped by drying up, something she had found very odd and she followed me through head down and sat nervously on the edge of the chair. Come to think of it she had gone straight to her room after dinner ever since she got here. I had thought it might be shyness but maybe she wasn't sure she was welcome to join me.

"Bella, how are you settling in?"

"Fine thank you."

"School OK?"

"Yes, the other students are very friendly, they invited me to a barbecue on the beach at the weekend and Id like to go if that's OK with you."

I nodded smiling,

"Sure, you need anything for it? I guess everyone takes something and I think there's some steaks in the freezer.

"Oh no, I wouldn't dream of taking anything from the house, I thought I'd get some ingredients from the store and make a couple of salads and bake some rolls."

I frowned and she misunderstood me,

"Of course I don't have to go if you'd rather I didn't."

"Hey, I think we should get a few things clear right now."

I must have sounded abrupt because she flinched so I held out a hand to pat hers,

"Bella, I don't know what happened in the past, with your mum but here things are different. I don't have a problem with you going out with your friends and you sure as hell aren't supplying stuff for a barbecue yourself when the freezer is stuffed full. There is something though, something I need to ask you and I'd like you to give me a straight answer."

She nodded swallowing nervously.

"Right. You said you never had a computer or a car. Did you ever get money from me?"

She hesitated chewing her lip so I already knew the answer before she spoke,

"No, mum said she needed to for us to live. I didn't have many new things but it didn't matter, I used the library computers to do home work and I borrowed mums car to shop."

"Did you go out with friends? Have them home for sleep overs, that kind of thing?"

She shook her head again her eyes shining as tears collected there but I had to know,

"Were you ever hit or hurt by anyone? Your mum or her friends?"

Her hesitation was even longer and she wrapped her arms around her frame as she nodded,

"Sometimes. I think I was in the way a lot."

I sighed,

"The more I hear the more concerned I get Bella, I think maybe we should report her for the abuse and neglect, its not too late"

She shook her head looking terrified,

"Hey calm down Bella, what's wrong? No, one will hurt you and I promise I'll never leave you with her again. She can't hurt you now, you're old enough to make your own decisions, live your own life but she should be brought to justice for the things she's done to you"

She wouldn't tell me why she was so terrified but begged me to leave things with her mother lie and seeing how distressed it made her I agreed reluctantly, at least for now but hated the idea of Renee getting away with the things she'd subjected my daughter too. Of course some of it was my own guilt for not finding out sooner, for not demanding my rights when Bella was much younger, I'd failed her as much as Renee.

I slipped off my chair and knelt beside her as the tears started to fall.

"I promise you no one will ever hurt you again and you sure as hell aren't in the way here. You're my little girl and I love you. I wanted you here with me but your mum wouldn't let you come. I want you to relax and start enjoying your life now and if there is anything worrying you I want to know."

I patted her knee a little self consciously and she nodded. Her thanks were almost inaudible as I got up.

"Right I'll make coffee. You got home work tonight?"

"Yes, English, then I thought I might clean out the freezer and see exactly what's in there and how long its been in there."

"Good luck with that, mind the mammoth steaks at the bottom"

She managed a slight laugh as she took the mug from me and went upstairs. I was livid with Renee and myself for not trying harder to get custody of Bella or at least to visit more often. That woman had been a real bitch to our daughter but I would make sure she never hurt her again.

Bella

I felt better after talking to Charlie and I could see he had no idea what life had been like with my mother. I really hoped I would never see her again or Phil. I loved it here in Forks, my life was so different, so much more pleasant and I was looking forward to being a normal teenager for once. My homework didn't take long and after I went downstairs and out to the garage where the old freezer stood in one corner. Lifting the lid I wasn't sure where to start, there were various parcels wrapped in paper none of which were dated or labelled so I unwrapped a few and found they contained fish Charlie had caught and gutted but never got round to cooking. I had no idea what to do with them but I'd soon find out on the internet. Below a thick layer of these were casseroles and pies Sue had prepared for dad all labelled and dated which needed using up soon and at the bottom some bread and vegetables that looked like they were well outside their sell by dates so I binned them and refilled it a little less chaotically putting the steaks he had mentioned on top for the barbecue. The rest of the meat which was forced into the freezer compartment of the fridge could now come out here and make things easier to see.

I went back inside and couldn't help smiling as I heard my dad snoring so I put my head round the door to see him laid out on the couch with an empty coffee cup on the floor beside him. I picked that up and the newspapers piled in the corner tiptoeing out so as not to wake him. I had been wary of moving anything in case it upset him but now I knew he was happy for me to really think of this as home I decided to say thank you by making him a fruit cake and clean the kitchen up while it was cooking. The cupboards just needed rearranging and wiping out but some of the contents wouldn't have been out of place at the Disease Control Centre in Atlanta so I threw them in the trash making a new shopping list to replace the most dangerous of the chemicals he had masquerading as out of date sauces and cans of meat. I just finished the kitchen floor when I heard him stir and the cake was out cooling on a rack so I made fresh coffee.

"I smell something wonderful"

He came out sniffing the air then looked around.

"Whoa, is this still my kitchen? Is that cake?"

Before I could answer him he broke some off tasting it cautiously before filling his mouth and nodding approvingly.

I had passed the test and I could stay, or so he told me with the third slice of cake headed the same way as the first two so I went to bed more happy and relaxed than ever.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Jasper

The rest of the week was no less stressful with Edward hovering too close to Bella for my liking especially as I felt I was fighting the urge to drink her blood too. The ache in my chest seemed to get worse when we left school, and got away from her scent which was weird, I would have expected to feel it less strongly then because Edward seemed less edgy when away from temptation. Alice told me they had been invited to the beach barbecue and as it wasn't on the reservation land Edward had accepted for them both which meant I was going too. I didn't relish a day on the beach with the same idiots I was at school with but I had no choice, as Bella was also going. I guess idiots was a little harsh but they were typical teenagers and I was getting too old to enjoy High School kids any longer, I didn't think I would be going back to school when we moved away from Forks, Id go to college instead, I enjoyed learning but not the company. I tried to persuade Emmett and Rose to join me on Saturday and though Emmett was up for it Rose vetoed the idea which I guess I should have seen coming, she hated school and the kids in school even more than me.

I found Edward sneaking off on Thursday evening and side tracked him, persuading him to go hunting with me which should help the Bella situation as he wouldn't be so thirsty although Emmett insisted that he wouldn't be able to control the need eventually. So I watched Friday at school but Edward, with a little help, seemed to be controlling himself pretty well then Bella broke her routine after school by leaving her truck in the parking lot and walking to Newtons store so I followed at a distance curious as to why. Listening in I understood that her dad had arranged an interview for her, a Saturday job, so maybe she wouldn't be at the barbecue after all or at least not all day but then after giving her the job Mr Newton gave her this Saturday off to meet the rest of the youngsters in town and get to know everyone so I was still on for a day of torture. I wasn't concentrating as I walked away and met Bella coming round the corner almost knocking her over. Only my quick reflexes saved her from falling onto the huge puddle that had collected in the kerb.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't concentrating, forgive me"

She looked up and smiled a little shyly,

"Its OK I'm clumsy anyway I should have been looking where I was going. You're Jasper Hale aren't you?"

"Yes and you're Bella Swan, the new girl"

She stood awkwardly as it started to rain.

"I should go"

"Of course"

I stood aside and she passed me although I wanted to ask her to stay, to talk to me and had no idea why but she turned after a few steps,

"Do you have a lift? I saw your sister drive off and I remembered you usually go home with her. I could give you a ride if you like"

I hesitated then thought what the hell,

"Thank you that would be great"

I followed her back to the red truck walking faster now as the rain got heavier.

"Dad was right, it does rain a lot here. I wonder if the barbecue will be rained off"

"I think its going to be dry tomorrow so you should be OK"

She started the engine and eased out onto the highway,

"You'd better give me directions, I have no idea where you live"

"Sure"

I could feel she was nervous but didn't try to put her at her ease artificially, instead I talked to her

"So how are you finding life in Forks?"

"Great, I love it here."

"Good, so you're off to the barbecue tomorrow. Its a good way to meet people."

"Yes...are you going?"

"I think Alice is trying to rope me in."

"Oh, of course she's going with Edward isn't she?"

"They go most places together, it will mostly be couples I think."

"I was afraid of that. Its always nerve racking turning up on your own isn't it."

What made me say it I have no idea to this day, it just came out,

"You could go with me, just as friends, but it means you wouldn't turn up alone..."

She looked at me a little startled and I realised what a stupid idea it was

"Of course you probably have someone to go with...a friend I mean...it was a dumb idea..."

She shook her head and turned to smile at me self consciously,

"No its a nice idea, very kind of you, besides I don't even know where the beach is, I was going to ring Angela Webber to ask her for directions but if you don't mind travelling with me"

"Sure, I'll pick you up tomorrow, what time?"

She shrugged,

"I think it starts about two but whenever its convenient. I have some food to take."

"Fine, I'll see you at two tomorrow. You can drop me here if you like, its awkward turning in the drive."

She looked then pulled over,

"You sure?"

"Yes thank you, the rain is stopping anyway. Until tomorrow"

I watched as she turned around and headed back to Forks before sauntering down the drive ignoring the still falling rain. Again I felt that nagging ache which had disappeared when I was with Bella, it was strange.

At the house I found Alice alone in the lounge reading a magazine,

"Where is everyone?"

"Rose and Emmett have gone to Portland for the weekend, Esme and Carlisle are at a convention in Seattle and Edward has gone to pick up some new CD's in Port Angeles so its just you and me brother. Now tell me, how did it go?"

"How did what go?"

"You and Bella? You did get a ride home after all"

"You saw that?"

"Of course and you're taking her to the barbecue. One would think you were interested in her yourself Jazz"

"I just thought if I took her it would give me an excuse to be there so I can make sure Edward doesn't do anything stupid seeing as you made me his guardian"

"Her guardian actually. She's nice isn't she? Its so sad"

"What's sad?"

"Her life until now, I think she had a really hard time with her mum. From what I saw Renee was a bitch to her."

"Were you watching her before she came here? Did you know about her and Edward that long ago?"

"I had a feeling nothing more so I just peeked a few times."

"Well peek into tomorrow and tell me what happens little pixie sister. Am I going to knock Edward flat on his backside?"

She laughed a tinkling sound that always made me smile,

"I don't think so Jazz but I think you'll enjoy it more than you expect to."

"Really? Well I guess I'll soon find out. Why didn't you go with Edward anyway?"

"He said he wanted a little peace, I guess we've been watching him pretty closely since Bella arrived haven't we all"

I got a bad feeling suddenly, Edward was alone somewhere between Forks and Port Angeles, he could be merely shopping or he could be going to Bella's place.

"Look for Edward Alice. Where is he?"

She started then closed her eyes for a few seconds,

"He will swing by Bella's but I don't think he'll do anything, he just can't help wanting to be close to her."

I didn't wait to hear any more just raced out of the house and back towards Bella's hoping I would find her home with Charlie and Edward sitting in his Volvo hidden from the house or get there before he did. I'd been stupid to assume he was with Alice although I thought she'd been stupid to let him go off alone under the circumstances.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Edward

I needed time alone to think, this had hit me hard, I was drawn to another girl and although Alice explained it was her blood that drew me to Bella Swan I still felt guilty as if I were being unfaithful to my Alice and that hurt. I knew Jasper was watching me for all our good. If I lost it and attacked Bella we would all die but I thought I could control this need, this urge to feed, myself. I was grateful for his calming influence at school although I thought I had more strength than Emmett, I could control my feelings, my urges better than him. Every time Bella got close however I felt venom flood my mouth and visions of her soft pink flesh against my mouth flashed before my eyes. I could imagine how sweet her blood would taste in my mouth, how the scent of her blood as I spilled it would fill me with such sensations I felt hard at the very thought.

I drove to Port Angeles and picked up the discs, I'd been waiting some time for these rare recordings, and as I drove back I slipped one into the player relaxing as the music swelled to fill the car. It wasn't until the engine stopped that I found myself parked down the street from Bella's house my fists tight on the wheel and the drum beat of the music pounding in my ears like a human heart beat, Bella's heart beat. I closed my eyes and tried to dive the images away but then found myself outside the car leaning against the wing my hands shaking as the thirst burned my throat making me gasp. My feet moved of their own volition closer and closer to their goal, Bella's house. I hoped to see Charlie's cruiser parked outside but only the old red truck was there and I knew I was losing control, that I would knock on the door and she would answer then I would wrap my arms around her and pull her close, her scent enveloping me as I bit into her tender throat to fill my mouth with the sweet taste of her blood.

A few yards away from the front path I felt something hit me hard and knock me into the bushes.

"What the hell are you doing Edward? Do you want to get us all killed?"

I shook my head feeling the terrible urge for Bella's blood melt away and knew this was Jasper's doing. I shook my head again to clear my mind and struggled to sit up.

"I'm sorry. I've got it under control now, you can let go"

He continued to hold me until Alice arrived to take over. She sat down beside me in the bushes stroking my face and whispering calming words as I relaxed into her arms.

"I'm sorry Alice, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, I didn't want to but I couldn't stop myself."

"Its OK Edward, you didn't hurt her but you can't be alone for now. You can't trust yourself and neither can we. Now come on, I'll take you home."

I let her help me up and wound an arm around her waist as she led me through the bushes and out of sight of the Swan house followed by a silent but disapproving Jasper. I knew I had put us all at risk and I understood his anger even if it annoyed me. A small part of me shouted what right had he to judge me the butcher of Mexico? But the larger part of me understood if not for him I would have done something terrible this evening, taken an innocent life and I hated that thought. Once home I changed out of my wet muddy clothes helped by a solicitous Alice while Jazz put the Volvo in the garage. When we came back downstairs he was sitting on the couch eyes closed and rubbing his chest absently. I saw Alice smile, one of her knowing little grins but she didn't say anything and I knew better than to ask. I walked over to stand before Jazz and held out my hand,

"Thank you for saving us all Jazz."

He opened his eyes and looked up at me with a strange expression on his face but he took the hand and shook it.

"You need to be very careful Edward."

"I know, even better now than before. I was slightly arrogant before thinking I was stronger than Emmett but the pull of Bella's blood is so strong I cant fight it alone so I'm going to be sticking closer to you brother."

"Not tomorrow"

"Why not? I thought you were going to the barbecue? I daren't go if you're not going to be there."

"Oh I'll be there but you wont want to be too close. I'm taking Bella"

I sat down stunned by this revelation.

"You're taking Bella? Why?"

"I have no idea, it just seemed a good idea at the time. At least I can keep her safe that way."

"True but I can't remember the last time you went on a date"

"Its not a date exactly Edward"

Alice hopped over and curled up on my lap,

"I remember the last time Jazz went on a date. It was in Denali when we went ice skating. He took Tanya."

I laughed at the memory while Jazz shuddered,

"I didn't take her, she kidnapped me. It was like being with an octopus, that girl has more hands and they get everywhere. I had to fight her off and she even seemed to like that!"

"Tanya has the hots for you Jazz"

"Tanya has the hots for anything in pants. I swear she'd go after Carlisle if Carmen hadn't warmed her what Esme would do to her."

"Well I think you'll be safe tomorrow, Bella doesn't strike me as a man eater."

"No, Bella has more dignity, Tanya acts like a bitch on heat."

"I think you like her"

He looked at Alice in amazement,

"Like her? She scares the hell out of me"

"Not Tanya, I mean Bella"

He opened his mouth then shut it again and I grinned,

"Yes Alice, I think he does. Could this be the one you've been waiting for Jazz?"

He waved my question away impatiently,

"She's a kid, a scared kid who doesn't know anyone. I just asked her to give her someone to go with that's all. Besides like you said, I'm supposed to be looking after her until Edward here gets his ass into gear. Are you going to be OK or do you think it would be better if you went to Denali for a while? Tanya would take your mind off Bella."

I shook my head vigorously, Tanya scared the hell out of me too but I had Alice to hide behind and the one time Tanya had shown me a little too much interest my dear mate almost pulled her hair out.

"I think I'll pass on that. Its getting easier as long as I'm not alone but if I start getting the urge too strongly again maybe Alice and I could go visit for a while."

"Well you have plenty of incentive to behave then don't you."

"Do Esme and Carlisle know you're taking Bella out?"

"Hardly, they aren't here little sis, besides its not a date."

"Bella might not see it the same way. I saw her looking at you in the cafeteria. I think she's sweet on you"

"Alice, why don't you find something else to focus your imagination on, keep Edwards mind on you and off Bella maybe"

Alice wound herself around me purring in my ear,

"Now that sounds like a plan Edward. Care to show me your etchings?"

I laughed and stood up with her in my arms,

"I'll allow you to listen to my new CD's if you like."

Jazz waved us away but I saw him rub his chest again, something I'd never seen him do before and I wondered what was the matter, he couldn't be ill so what was going on?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Bella

I couldn't quite believe it, I had a date for the barbecue, well almost a date, at least I wouldn't be arriving alone and that was a nice thought. I perked up and went into the house where dad was getting ready for work.

"You're looking happy young lady."

"I am. Did you eat? I left the pot roast ready for you"

"Yes I had some, it was very nice. Now remember to lock the doors and make sure the windows are shut. I wont be home until about four in the morning, we've got some business to attend to. You sure you're gonna be OK on your own?"

"Dad I've been on my own overnight for years. I'll be fine really."

"Yeah and I'm sorry about that. What time are you going tomorrow?"

"Ah, about two."

"Do I detect something in that answer?"

"Well, Jasper Hale asked me if I'd like a lift and I said yes."

"Hale? Oh you mean Dr Cullen's boy well...is there something I should know?"

"No, its just he was going on his own and he thought I might like a ride so I didn't show up alone that's all."

"OK Good, you're too young for that kind of thing anyway."

"Wasn't my mum engaged to you by the time she was my age?"

He blushed and turned away flustered,

"That was different, just don't go getting involved with boys yet Bella, concentrate on school."

I laughed and have him a hug,

"Its not a date dad, I don't suppose for one second he's interested in me"

"Why not?"

He sounded indignant now and I couldn't help giggling,

"Dad! Go to work I'll be fine"

He nodded and went off mumbling to himself but truly it wasn't a date and I couldn't see someone like Jasper Hale being interested in a mouse like me. He was gorgeous and there were plenty at school who would look far better on his arm than me. Mind he was hot...

I got myself some dinner still thinking about him, the way he smiled, the sound of his voice, and found myself rubbing my chest, it ached and I really hoped I wasn't getting a cold or worse the flu so I'd have to miss the barbecue. I even fretted it might rain and mean the barbecue was called off. After dinner I cleaned up in the living room and dusted round before putting the laundry on and getting the ingredients out for the pasta and mushroom salad I was taking tomorrow along with a couple of home made dips and started the mixture for the rolls. I liked cooking, it was soothing and made time go fast.

I turned the radio on but it was on a country station so I turned it off again not wanting to lose dads channel for him although I knew he wouldn't really mind. Leaving the dough to prove I ran upstairs and sat at my computer to do my homework. There was an e mail from Angie asking if I needed a ride for tomorrow so I answered it quickly without telling her who I was getting a ride with then looked down the rest which were mainly junk until I saw one from my mum and suddenly I felt sick, the happiness sliding out of me as I clicked on it.

**Bella,**

**I hope you haven't been telling your father lies about me. I had a letter from his lawyer demanding proof of purchase for the car and computer. Unfortunately all the paperwork was lost during the move so you can tell him that. I never thought you could be so ungrateful. Don't bother replying to this as I wont read anything from you, you little bitch"**

That was it, my mother hadn't changed at all but I had to smile at Dad trying to fight her now. He wouldn't win, she always had an answer still I was out of there and grateful for that. As I closed the e mail program I suddenly found myself shivering. I got up and checked the heating but it was on as always. I had the strange feeling that there was something dangerous close by and went through the house checking the doors and windows and pulling the drapes although it wasn't really dark yet. Maybe it was a reaction to Renee's e mail but I felt uneasy and it didn't go away for about half an hour when suddenly I felt the weight had lifted although the ache in my chest which had eased up while I was scared was now back again, I must be sickening for something after all but just let me be well enough to go tomorrow.

I made hot chocolate and sipped it as I slid the rolls into the oven to bake, the smell making the kitchen seem more homely. While I waited for them to cook I went through to the living room and picked up a book I was reading for school, Tess of the D'Urbervilles by Thomas Hardy. At first I hadn't liked it much but now I felt empathy for poor Tess, thrown out by her family and treated like dirt. When the timer went off I jumped, I had been deep in the story but I put the book down and rescued the rolls which had risen well and turned a beautiful golden brown. I put two aside for dad when he got home and left the rest to cool on a rack covered with a clean tea cloth and went upstairs to shower before carrying on with my home work and then getting an early night.

I didn't want to look like death warmed up when Jasper picked me up even if it wasn't a date, but I could pretend for tonight. My dad rang just as I was getting into bed to check on me which was nice, it was good that he cared enough to make sure I was OK. I told him about the rolls I'd left out for him and that I'd see him in the morning before climbing into bed picking up Max who I had vaguely remembered much to Charlies delight and cuddling him to my chest where it ached,

"Do me a favour Max, work a little teddy bear magic tonight and keep me from being sick tomorrow only I really want to go to the barbecue."

I kissed his furry little nose then turned the light off and snuggled down thinking about the huge changes in my life over the course of one week and yes, I cannot lie, about Jasper Hale too.

When I woke up the next morning I felt fine, except for the ache that was still there although it hadn't gotten any worse which was something. I pulled the drapes back expecting to see it hammering with rain but instead a weak sun was shining and it was dry, were these good omens? I showered and ran down stairs to find dad asleep in his chair, still wearing his uniform and with an empty plate and mug on the floor at his side. I made coffee before waking him and he sat up guiltily,

"Sorry Bella I must of dozed off"

"What time did you get home?"

He looked at the clock,

"About an hour ago, we had a collision off Harpers Road, a drunk hit an elk and believe it not both got off with minor scratches but it meant a lot of paper work. Anyway how did you sleep?"

"Fine"

"The rolls were mighty good, thanks for saving me some. You're gonna make someone a good wife one of these days...but not too soon" he added hastily.

I wondered whether to tell him about Renee's e mail but decided it would be best to do so and he wasn't happy.

"Yeah I thought she'd find a way to wriggle out of it. I was happy to send money for things you needed but to find out she lied and I was financing her fancy clothes and outings pissed me right off. Still never mind, to hell with her. She'll come round with you"

"No she wont, she doesn't need me any more. I can't supply her with money and she's got a husband who hates me but I don't mind. I'd rather be here with you."

He smiled in genuine pleasure at my words as I went into the kitchen to get myself some breakfast feeling just a little excited at the thought of this afternoon.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Jasper

I still wasn't sure this was a good idea as I drove to Bella's house having borrowed Alice's little sports car, more practical than my bike especially as there were plenty of clouds rolling in. Alice had spent all night giving me sidelong glances while Edward couldn't make up his mind whether I was interested in Bella or just her blood like him.

"Oh I don't think Jazz really wants her blood Edward, he's more interested in her body and mind."

I found myself staring out the window into the darkness in the direction of Forks and noticed the niggling ache was back. If it didn't stop soon I would speak to Carlisle about it, I didn't like not knowing what was going on inside my body, I'd never felt any discomfort since becoming a vampire that wasn't related to a war wound healing.

About one thirty I got ready and drove up to Bella's just before two smiling to see her watching out for me. I hoped she wasn't expecting too much although I found myself looking forward to having her company for the rest of the day even if it meant being around a load of other kids from school, at least I could keep her safe from my brother this way. I walked slowly to the front door where Bella stood waiting, a shy smile on her face and I noticed the closer I got the less my chest ached but before I had a chance to analyse this she spoke,

"Hi, I thought you might change your mind."

"Now why would I do that? I offered you a lift to the barbecue and I am looking forward to your company"

I sounded a little stiff and formal but truth be told this girl was messing with my head, I found myself looking into her eyes, watching the movement of her lips and inhaling her scent. She moved aside for me to enter and then led me into the kitchen where Chief Swan sat with a can of beer open in front of him. He looked up at me and stood holding out his hand,

"Good to meet you Jasper. I hear you're accompanying my daughter to the beach barbecue so I'm making you responsible for her today"

Bella blushed furiously but I nodded, I understood his concerns,

"Of course sir, its good to meet you too."

He seemed to approve of my answer because he sat back down as Bella picked up various trays and plastic containers so I moved to help handing her the car keys,

"You open up and I'll carry these out for you Bella"

When she'd left Chief Swan cleared his throat,

"I probably don't have to tell you this son but my daughter is very precious to me and she's only just arrived so you look after her or you'll have me to answer to."

I nodded smiling inwardly, if he knew my true history he would lock his daughter up and reach for his rifle.

"I understand sir"

Bella looked anxious as I joined her and took the boxes from me putting them in the trunk of the car.

"I hope my dad didn't embarrass you too much."

"Not at all, he's just looking out for you and I appreciate that. So as you are my responsibility it seems as if we are to be together today. I hope that meets with your approval."

She smiled in genuine pleasure once more,

"I think I can live with that Jasper"

I opened her door for her shutting it again once she was safely in her seat then took my place behind the wheel and drove slowly away aware of her fathers eyes on us.

"Is this your car?"

"No, I borrowed it from Alice. I don't have a car, just a motorbike."

"I've never been on a motorbike but it looks like fun"

"It can be and perhaps one day I might persuade the Chief to allow me to take you for a spin but parents seem a little wary of girls riding on motorbikes."

"Have you taken anyone else out for a spin?"

She blushed as she asked and I knew it had taken a lot of courage to ask the question so I shook my head,

"Only my sisters."

"You don't have a girlfriend?"

"No, I wouldn't have offered to take you if I had, I don't believe in playing games, someone only gets hurt."

She nodded her approval and relaxed back into her seat as we drove towards the beach, thanking all the Gods that they hadn't chosen the reservation beach but then remembering there had been some trouble between the reservation boys and the high school boys a few months earlier causing a blanket ban of the reservation lands until tempers cooled, it had been over a girl, it was always over a girl of course. Having Bella here so close to me was the most wonderful feeling, she was a very beautiful girl and totally unaware of it. There was something almost naïve about her yet I could tell she'd been through a lot.

"Do they have a lot of these barbecues?"

"Quite a lot I think although I haven't been to one before"

She looked at me puzzled,

"So why now?"

"I found someone I wanted to spend some time with"

Well it was true, I had, even though I was also on security detail.

"Thank you. I've never been to a party before so its a little nerve racking."

"You'll be fine Bella. Everyone has been very welcoming haven't they?"

She nodded,

"Yes, well most. I don't think Lauren likes me very much and I'm not sure why."

"Lauren doesn't like competition."

"Competition?"

"Yes, Lauren likes to be the centre of attention and at the moment all eyes are on you,. The new girl"

"Oh I see... I think. I take it she'll be there?"

"I'll be surprised if not, I think she has her sights set on Tyler although I would imagine his girlfriend Sally isn't too pleased about it."

The car park was already filling up but I got a space close to the beach so we didn't have to carry her stuff too far. She waited as I took the boxes out of the trunk picking up a couple while I balanced the others and led the way across the sand to where the majority of the people were congregating and found trestle tables set up for the food and drink while a couple of the guys were lighting the huge barbecue. Others stood talking, cans of beer grasped in their hands, all illegal of course but to be expected. As we approached the voices died away and everyone turned to watch, wondering what Bella was doing with one of the strange Cullen boys no doubt. Bella noticed and flashed me a worried look but I winked and placed her offerings on the table before turning back.

"Would you like a walk down the beach while its still dry?"

She nodded self consciously and took my proffered hand all too aware of her new friends wide eyed stares.

I took her along to the far end of the beach talking about nothing really, just her pleasure at coming to live with her dad but she said nothing about her mother and I didn't pry, maybe she would tell me one day. I was just happy to have her hand in mine although I expected her to comment on how cold mine was, maybe she assumed it was the breeze making it feel that way. We sat on a driftwood trunk that had become jammed between rocks on the beach and I told her a little about the family and my cover story. How Rose and I were orphans, our parents being killed in a car crash when we were about twelve and how Dr and Mrs Cullen had taken us in.

"Don't you have any other family at all?"

"No, just my sister. What about you? I know you were living with your mother until recently"

The hurt look on her face made me kick myself for asking but it was too late now.

"No, I'm an only child but that's probably a good thing...anyway maybe we should walk back now. I can see Alice and Edward and you really don't have to stay with me all the time."

"Would you be worried if I said I was quite happy to stay with you?"

She smiled, her cheeks glowing with a mixture of cold and blushes,

"No, it would be nice, so long as you don't try to get me surfing."

I just looked at the sea which was a leaden grey colour,

"I think I'll give that a miss."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Bella

I knew I was going to enjoy the barbecue, my first outing with school friends ever and I wasn't disappointed although I think the company played a part in that. We returned to the others but instead of meeting up with Alice and Edward as I expected Jasper steered me over to Angie, Mike, and my other friends and we sat round the bonfire watching some of the crazier party goers surf. Angie explained that she didn't like swimming in the sea and hated surfing but her boyfriend Eric enjoyed it so she was used to sitting watching him with some of the others. Mike seemed to have hooked up with Jessica although I could see this didn't please Lauren and neither did my close friendship with Jasper Hale although she tried to hide her annoyance from him. We chatted and laughed and although Jasper didn't say much he was a comfortable presence and as the afternoon wore on to evening and the light faded he wrapped his arm around my shoulder pulling me closer which didn't go unnoticed by anyone around the bonfire. He didn't eat anything, apparently he was on a diet of some kind but he made sure I had plenty and kept me supplied with sodas, I didn't like beer anyway.

Mike dragged Jess up to dance by the fire light and I watched for a while as Edward and Alice came closer to join us. I had no idea how to dance but then it didn't look difficult especially as the couples who joined Mike and Jess seemed more interested in getting close than actually moving to the beat of the music.

"Would you like to dance?"

I looked at Jasper in panic and he laughed,

"I don't think there are any special steps to learn, come on it'll be fun"

I allowed him to pull me up and we joined the others although he didn't attempt to pull me as close as some. Lauren looked like she was trying to get inside Tyler's clothes the way she was moving and his girlfriend was not amused. It started to get too cold for me and Jasper handed me his jacket although I protested,

"They make them tough in Texas ma'am" was the only reply I got but it was nice to be wrapped in his jacket with its slight musky scent and I pulled it close around me. Alice was quite talkative but Edward mostly sat watching me a little too intently for my liking although I felt safe enough with his brother at my side.

When the party broke up about midnight we collected my containers and Jasper carried them back to the car for me then opened my door so I could get in. I was sad thinking this was the end of a wonderful day, probably the best day of my life and I guess I was quiet on the way back.

"Tired Bella?"

I nodded and yawned,

"Yes but I enjoyed myself. I hope there's another party soon."

"I'm sure there will be, Mike is always arranging something or so I hear. I had a good time, thank you for your company."

"Thank you too, it was fun"

"Well perhaps we can do it again some time if you aren't fed up with me"

I looked at him startled he could think that and reached out to touch his hand on the steering wheel.

"You're freezing, I shouldn't have accepted your jacket."

His smile was a little strange but he just shook his head,

"I don't feel the cold Bella trust me. Now here we are and by then look of the lights your dad stayed up to see you safely home. I'll walk you to the door"

Dad opened the front door as we reached the steps and looked out anxiously,

"Did you have a good time Bella?"

"Yes very, thanks to Jasper"

Dad thanked Jasper who took his jacket from my shoulders and kissed me briefly on the cheek,

"Thank you for a wonderful evening Bella. I'll see you Monday at school."

Dad ushered me inside as Jasper walked back to the car and drove off but as soon as he was gone I felt that strange ache start up in my chest which was very odd but dad ushered me through to the kitchen and made me a hot chocolate asking lots of questions mostly aimed at ensuring that I had enjoyed myself. Seeing me yawn yet again he stopped with a rueful smile,

"Sorry Bella for the interrogation but I'm not sure what to say, I've never had my teenage daughter go out on a date before, hell I've never had my teenager daughter go out full stop."

"I'll tell you all about it in the morning but I'm pretty tired. I'll just wash up the containers before I go up"

"I'll do that, you just go to bed."

He shooed me out of the kitchen and I ran upstairs rubbing the ache in my chest and wondering if it was something I ate, but no I'd had it earlier in the day, before Jasper arrived.

Once in bed I closed my eyes and thought about the barbecue and how great it had felt to be one of the gang for the first time. I also considered Jasper, I liked him certainly, he was handsome and sweet, thoughtful and very interesting, but I didn't fool myself into thinking this had been more than a one of. He would probably just say hi in passing on Monday but in fairness he hadn't abandoned me today not for a second, except when I went with Jess to the primitive toilet area, a dip in the trees the guys were not allowed near. On the way she quizzed me about my "date" and I told her how I'd given him a lift and his invitation to go with him.

"You are the first girl he's even looked at in the two years they've been here Bella. Doesn't he scare you?"

"Scare me? No, why should he?"

"Well its just they're so perfect, so gorgeous and …...well you know. Did you see Lauren's face? You want to watch her, she can be a real bitch."

"How do you mean?"

"Well I happen to know she tried her luck with Edward and Jasper when they first arrived and she wasn't happy at being rebuffed."

"Right, well I'll watch out for myself"

It was rather nice having someone jealous of the guy I was with, a novelty for me but I had seen the dirty looks she threw at me from time to time and wondered what she might say at school next week.

I missed Jasper on Sunday which was crazy after just one date that wasn't even really a date. I couldn't settle to anything and the ache in my chest only disappeared after lunch and was back by bed time, still I would see him tomorrow at school and even a smile or hello would be more than I should expect. I'd had a full week in Forks and I was happier than I had ever been, this really felt like home and my dad was everything my mum hadn't been. I wondered as I waited for sleep what my life would have been like if I'd lived with him and not Renee as I grew up. I knew my upbringing would have been different that was for sure. I dreamed that night, that we were back at the bonfire and Jaspers arm was around me while Lauren stood in the shadows, her teeth showing as she scowled at us. Would she really try to cause trouble for me because Jasper accompanied me to the barbecue? It seemed so silly especially as she had ended up with Tyler anyway. It wasn't as if she'd been alone or dumped by Jasper for me so I didn't understand but I was to find out just how upset she'd been the following day.

I drove into school and looked around for the Cullens cars but they were absent, the sun shining on the puddles where they usually parked and felt quite disappointed. Angie pulled up next to me with Jess and they smiled seeing the direction of my glance.

"They wont be in today Bella."

"Why not?"

"Dr and Mrs Cullen take them out for hiking and camping trips when the weather permits and the principal doesn't mind, they're all straight A students anyway."

"Yeah, I tried that one on my parents...not a chance...still never mind, tell us all about your date you sly dog"

Jess gave a rueful smile at the memory.

Although I tried to insist it wasn't a date I knew they didn't believe me and eventually gave up although they weren't the only two who were interested in my "friend". Everyone was pleasant enough until we got to the cafeteria to see Mike and Eric confronting Tyler.

"What's all that about?"

Jess shrugged and went over to find out while we took our usual places although I couldn't help glancing over at the empty Cullen table as I did so.

It was a few minutes before Jess came back accompanied by the two guys and none of them looked happy.

"What happened Eric?"

Angie sounded concerned and the look Eric and Mike gave me as they shook their heads told all of us it concerned me but I couldn't understand why. Then I looked over to where Tyler and Lauren sat to see her smirking over as she spoke animatedly to her cronies. Then the penny dropped,

"What did she say about me Mike?"

He frowned,

"Don't take any notice Bella she's not worth it."

"But what did she say?"

He wasn't going to tell and I only found out at the end of the day after Jess had spoken longer to Mike and Eric. She and Angie invited me for coffee and explained. Lauren was telling everyone who would listen that Jasper Hale and I had disappeared for an hour in the woods and when we came out it was quite plain what we'd been doing. Although I was shocked at the inference I burst out laughing because it was so absurd and I was glad that she had been put right and laughed at by everyone else who had been present, except of course her little group of "friends".


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Bella

I missed Jasper and Alice but the day went quickly enough and Lauren, seeing she wasn't going to get a rise out of me finally decided it wasn't worth her while to carry on with the story. I went home slightly worried about the ache in my chest which was worse today and decided if it wasn't better by morning I would speak to my dad. I wasn't sure whether he had registered me with a local doctor or if I needed to go to the clinic in Port Angeles. I didn't feel like eating after I cooked a ham with creamed potatoes and vegetables and Charlie noticed looking at me worried so I told him about the pain.

"I'll ring Dr Cullen perhaps he could come and see you."

"Dad it can wait until tomorrow, anyway I think they are away, the Cullens weren't at school today."

He wasn't listening, already dialling the doctors number and I was slightly surprised when he answered but they might only just have got back. Whatever, he offered to come over and put Charlie's mind at rest so I went upstairs to change and do my homework while I waited somewhat embarrassed at the thought of Jaspers foster dad examining me.

When he arrived he had coffee first chatting with Charlie then asked if he could examine me after taking my blood pressure, temperature and pulse. We went into my room and pushed the door to as I pulled off my jumper,

"That's fine Bella. Now tell me if any thing hurts."

He pushed against my skin with cold fingers but I just shook my head,

"Does it hurt when you breathe in or out?"

"No, its not a pain really, more a dull ache"

I saw something in his eyes as I said that but he merely nodded and listened to my chest as I took deep breaths.

"Well I don't think its anything to worry about. I looked at your records and you've been an unusually healthy child."

"My mum didn't believe in taking me to the doctors for minor ailments."

"I see, but you had the usual sicknesses? Chicken pox, that kind if thing?"

I shrugged,

"I don't really know, I've had coughs and colds, headaches sometimes, but usually when mum was stressed."

"Right, well can you tell me if the ache ever goes away?"

"Yes sometimes."

"Can you tell me when?"

"Its not so bad at school and I didn't have it at the barbecue which is odd."

"Not as odd as you might think. I must tell you Bella that I think you'll find the pain wears off soon enough. I'd put it down to...the stresses of moving."

I looked at him because it sounded like he just made that up which was stupid, after all he was a doctor.

"I'll speak to your father, put his mind at rest but you don't need to worry my dear."

Strangely by the time I went to bed the ache was much better and still wasn't bad when I got up the next morning to see the rain falling once more. I drove to school eager to see if the Cullens were back today and sure enough their cars were in their usual places. I almost ran inside to avoid getting soaked, or at least that was the excuse I gave myself, and standing inside the doors as if waiting for me was Jasper. He smiled when he saw me and came over to take my books while I stripped off my wet coat.

"Back to the usual Forks weather. My father said you weren't well, are you feeling better this morning?"

"Yes thank you, it was nothing really."

"I wouldn't have known but I answered the phone to your father and he seemed concerned about you. By the way I'm sorry about yesterday, I should have called you"

"It's OK, Jess and Angie told me you go hiking when the weathers good."

"That's no excuse for not ringing you. I hope you'll forgive my lapse in manners"

Jasper walked me to class, seeming relieved when I said I forgave him, only leaving me as I went inside to see Edward watching me once more, his eyes darker than usual, or it could have been the light I guess. Alice was sitting beside him and she smiled at me brightly as always. The morning went slowly, I couldn't stop thinking about Jasper, and as a result wasn't concentrating but luckily Angie covered for me.

"Bella you'd better wake up this afternoon we have games."

I groaned, I hated games, I was just so awful at any kind of physical activity, balls went in any direction except the intended one and if I attempted to run I was sure to fall over myself within feet. Any kind of projectile became a weapon of mass destruction in my hands and as a team player I stank. Luckily there was lunch first and as Angie and I left Geography behind Edward, who had hung back until I got up to leave, she nudged me,

"It looks like you've got an escort to lunch, see you later"

She walked off as Jasper held out a hand for my bag,

"If you don't mind I thought we might have lunch together."

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my features at the thought of this and took his outstretched hand.

I wondered if Jasper had heard what Lauren said about us and that had me blushing as we walked into the cafeteria. As if he understood my thoughts he glanced over at their table and I saw Lauren blanch and look away, Tyler too.

"I understand a certain young woman had something to say about our conduct at the barbecue"

I nodded still not looking at his face and then I heard him chuckle,

"I don't think she'll be so eager to do so again"

"Did you say something to her?"

"Merely that it would be safer to keep her mouth shut about us"

That made me look up at his face and he leaned down and kissed the top of my head,

"Don't worry Bella, I just didn't want your father getting the wrong idea that's all"

"I don't think he heard what she said but even if he had I don't think he would have believed her."

"Good, well I think we can safely ignore Miss Mallory from now on. Come on lets get you something to eat."

The rest of the week followed a similar pattern with Jasper waiting for me when I got to school and walking me between classes then taking me into lunch although we didn't join the rest of his family. Instead he joined the table with my friends and they, after a short hesitation, accepted his quiet presence. At the end of the day he would be waiting either outside my class or leaning against the hood of the truck and he would drive home with me, never letting me take him home even if it were raining. He would see me into the house and then he'd just walk away which was strange but I had tried to persuade him to come in or let me drop him off but he would just smile that heart stopping smile and shake his head. We never did more than hold hands yet I felt very close to him and by the Friday evening it struck me that I hadn't felt the ache in my chest once since Tuesday when I saw him at school. It hadn't reappeared at night either so Dr Cullen was right, it was nothing to worry about.

On Saturday I had work which was a little scary because I knew nothing about camping or hiking but then most of the customers did so that wasn't a problem and if there were any problems Mike or Mr Newton were there to take over. I enjoyed the days work especially as I was earning my own money at last but I missed seeing Jasper and the ache had returned even worse today, by closing time I was finding it difficult to take a deep breath but I didn't say anything, I really wanted to keep my job. As I left my phone rang and I answered expecting it to be Dad telling me he was going to be working late but it was Jasper just checking how my day had gone. He told me he and his brothers were hiking but they would be back tomorrow sometime and asked if I would like to take a drive to Port Angeles in the afternoon. We chatted for a few minutes and when I put the phone away I noticed the ache in my chest had lessened a little, now how could that be? Was I in love and was it my heart feeling his absence, yeah Bella great, now you sound like a cheap romance novel!

Dad wasn't home when I parked up and there was a note on the kitchen table telling me he was working the late shift and giving me the usual instructions, lock the doors etc. I showered and threw on some old sweats then cooked myself some dinner and sat curled up on the couch with a book. It was nice having the place to myself although I loved it when my dad was here too and realised I was so much more relaxed and happy away from my mother and her new husband. I hadn't even thought about her in days and I didn't suppose she'd worried about me either, not any more now I was of no use to her. There was a sudden knock on the door which startled me and at the same time the house phone rang and I was unsure what to do first but decided it might be my dad on the phone so I answered that first. It wasn't Charlie but Esme who wanted to know if I'd seen anyone lurking around which seemed a strange question. The knock on the door came again and I explained I had to go as I had a visitor but she sounded anxious as she asked me not to answer,

"Please Bella, there's a prowler around, please don't answer the door if you're on your own"

"Should I ring the station? I haven't heard anything from my dad."

"No, I haven t reported it yet but I saw a guy in a hoodie acting suspiciously as I drove past your place a little while ago."

"I'll look out the window and see who it is at the door"

"No, just stay where you are. I'm coming over with Carlisle".

This all sounded really strange but if she and Carlisle were involved maybe I should wait. When I heard Carlisle's voice outside a few minutes later I went to the door and he explained they had seen someone running from the house and Emmett had gone after him while Esme volunteered to stay with me over night just in case the prowler came back. Carlisle promised to call in at the station and report the incident and after he'd done so Charlie rang, frantic to make sure I was OK and to tell me they had a patrol out watching for anyone acting suspiciously but next morning he told me they hadn't found anything although he was grateful for Esme staying. I knew he would be worried about leaving me alone but I wasn't sure there had been a prowler. I didn't say anything but I had peeked out while waiting for Esme to come and I had seen the face of the guy knocking on the door, it was Edward Cullen and he had looked agitated.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Jasper

It wasn't difficult to finally work out why I had the pain in my chest, especially when I found out Bella had the same problem, and when Carlisle spoke to me after visiting her he just confirmed it. I had found my mate and it was Chief Swans daughter Bella. I understood Alice had seen this but what I didn't understand was why she'd kept it from us, me in particular. I wasn't sure I believed her explanation that she hadn't been sure, I thought it more likely that she had decided to watch from the sidelines, amuse herself at my expense but she seemed genuinely pleased that I had finally found my eternal companion. Understanding that Bella had to work on Saturday I asked Emmett and Edward to go on a hunting expedition, partly to keep my mind occupied while I was away from Bella and partly to give Edward a break from the terrible temptation he had been feeling since Bella arrived. I knew I'd been helping him with his desire to drink Bella's blood but I had been impressed by his own strength in resisting the almost overwhelming urge. He had read my thoughts so he knew when I figured out that I was in love with Bella but he hadn't tried to tease me, another plus because Edward loved using his knowledge from mind reading to tease us all at times but in his defence not usually about important things like this. Rose on the other hand was furious when she found out but then that was to be expected, she hated anything that might endanger us and she thought that finding my mate in a human girl put us in danger of being exposed. Luckily both Carlisle and Esme spoke to her and she did calm down somewhat. Then Alice suggested Rose and she should take the opportunity of us "boys" going hunting for a shopping trip to Seattle.

I had spent as much time with Bella as I felt I could without appearing to be pushy but I have to admit when I wasn't with her the ache in my chest became worse and eventually I found relief in spending my nights close to her house, sitting in the darkness and wishing I was in her room with her. Emmett suggested I should watch her as she slept,

"You can get in and out without waking her or her dad. The closer you are the more relief you'll feel."

Though I badly wanted to take his advice I couldn't, I didn't want to become that much of a stalker so I stayed outside thinking about her and waiting until I could see her legitimately again.

The hunting trip was fine although I couldn't help phoning her as she finished work just to hear her voice. When she agreed to go out with me the following afternoon I knew I could cope with the next few hours but when I rejoined Emmett who had gone on with Edward to give me some privacy I found he was alone and looking nervous.

"Where's Edward?"

"I don't know, he started acting weird after we left you, I think it was the thought of you talking to Bella, brought back the thought of her blood. I was going to chase after him but he said he just needed a little while alone. I guess he's finding it hard, you in love with his singer. I couldn't have coped with that when I met my singers and I have no idea how he's held back all this time"

I got a bad feeling,

"You don't think he's gone back do you?"

He didn't get chance to answer before my phone rang, it was Alice in panic,

"Edwards heading back to Forks, I've only just seen it. What do I do?"

"Head to Bella's place and warn her, make up a story about a prowler, get Carlisle to join you."

"We're on our way back but I rang Esme too and she's going to contact Carlisle. She'll ring Bella and make sure she stays indoors."

I ran as if my life depended on it and in fact it did for if Edward killed Bella then he killed me too, I couldn't survive without my mate. I knew we couldn't beat Edward back and could only hope that Esme was quick enough but when my phone rang twenty minutes later I was almost afraid to answer but it was Esme with good news.

"Jazz, I contacted Bella and told her not to answer the door to anyone. I said I'd been driving by and I'd seen what looked like a prowler. Carlisle is on his way too."

I didn't bother to answer it would have taken precious energy I needed to run. Emmett was doing his best but he was much bigger and heavier than me and I pulled away from him unwilling to slow for anything. Reaching Bella's street I saw Carlisle's car parked discreetly away from Bella's and inside two figures, only then did I start to relax before anger overtook me and I almost ripped the passenger door off about to drag Edward out when Emmett caught me up and wrapped iron hard arms around me to stop my action.

"Not cool just up the street from Bella's bro'. Get in the back and we'll drive home."

"Is Bella OK?"

Carlisle nodded smiling at my concern.

"Esme is staying with her tonight Jasper. I think as Emmett says we should go home and decide what to do then"

Edward sat very still his face showing the strain of his actions and didn't say anything which was just as well as if he'd opened his mouth I would probably have reached over and ripped his tongue out.

Once back at the house Emmett walked between Edward and I as Alice opened the door looking tense.

"I did as you asked Carlisle. They're going to pick Edward and I up on their way back home tomorrow."

We all sat round the dining table and Carlisle explained he had decided it would be safer for all of us if Edward went to Denali for a while.

"Alice will go with him until we know for sure that he can control himself. Eleazer has experience with singers and I think he can help Edward with the craving."

Alice sat forward and took my hand,

"Rosalie and I came straight back Jasper. We wouldn't let any harm come to Bella I promise you. Tanya and Carmen are in Portland but they are flying back to Denali in the next couple of days so they'll come via Forks and take Edward back with them."

Edward turned to me,

"I'm so sorry Jasper. I just couldn't stop thinking about Bella and something snapped but I didn't break in, I didn't attack her. I was struggling and that's why I went up to the house and rang the bell. I thought she would just tell me to go away. I didn't think she would open the door, I didn't break in"

I should have been grateful for the self control he had held on to but I was sick with the thought of what might have happened.

"Please Jazz, don't hate me, I tried really I did"

Emmett came to stand behind me, his huge hands on my shoulders,

"You did much better than me Edward, I couldn't stop myself. Jazz doesn't hate you, he just doesn't understand the temptation."

I know they were waiting for me to speak but tension held my jaws closed at first,

"You'd better go Edward, stay away from Bella and me. If I see you anywhere near her again I swear I'll kill you. I wont be able to stop myself."

He nodded to me,

"I understand and again I am so sorry. I should have told you but I'd been doing really well. It wasn't until you left us to ring her that I started thinking about her again and then I just couldn't get her out of my mind"

"Its not the first time though is it Edward? I've seen you watching the house."

He hung his head,

"No, but I resisted Jazz."

"Yeah you did and I'm grateful for that."

I got up and nodded to Carlisle,

"I'm going to Bella's, I just want to make sure she's OK. I wont go in or anything."

"We understand son but don't be seen, remember they'll be looking for a prowler around there now"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Bella

Esme seemed a little tense as she joined me in the kitchen after Carlisle left.

"I should ring my dad, tell him about the prowler you saw if you haven't already."

I doubted Esme had but then she didn't know I had recognised my mystery visitor as her foster son Edward.

"I think he's long gone by now Bella"

"I should still tell my dad. The police should know if there's someone prowling the town."

She shrugged picking up my empty mug and taking it to the sink,

"I suppose you're right but I don't suppose it was serious, not if they knocked the door. Prowlers don't usually do that do they? Maybe I got it wrong"

I put the kettle on wondering why Edward had been knocking on my door and why Esme had been so scared I might answer the knock.

"Do you want coffee?"

"No thank you, I'm on a special diet."

"Really? The same diet Jasper's on? I don't think I've seen him eat or drink anything"

That was true, I hadn't which now I came to think about it seemed very odd.

Esme dried my mug and put it down by the kettle,

"We both have a blood disorder, that's why Carlisle and I took Rosalie and Jasper in."

"Really? I'm sorry I didn't know"

I didn't believe her either but I wasn't going to call her a liar outright, there was certainly something odd about the Cullen family, I just didn't know what. The ache in my chest which had faded shortly after Esme appeared was back again now and I rubbed the spot which seemed to amuse her but I ignored the smile it engendered.

"Well I have to tell Charlie something when he finds you stayed here with me tonight"

"I'll ring him now and tell him I was slightly concerned so I decided it would be better if I stayed with you here as you were alone."

I waited until she'd done this then made a fresh coffee for myself and looked over at her plucking up courage for what I needed to say.

"You have something on your mind Bella"

"Yes. I don't want to appear rude or ungrateful but I don't like lying to my dad. He's been very good to me so why don't you tell me what's really going on and why Edward was here earlier knocking on my door."

She froze, her eyes wide with the shock of discovering that I knew who my "prowler" had been,

"Why was Alice so adamant I didn't answer the door to her boyfriend? Is he dangerous?"

"No of course not, that's a silly idea."

I sat down opposite her and squared my shoulders,

"I don't think I'm being silly. Both you and Carlisle fell over yourselves to make sure Edward went away, you were frightened of something and I want to know what. What did he want knocking on my door? Is he dangerous Mrs Cullen? You can talk to me or you can talk to my dad but you will speak to someone. I spent years being scared of people but that's over now, I'm not going to be frightened by your son or anyone else."

"Please Bella, drop it for all our sakes. He's going away, you wont see him again I promise but don't force the issue, it would dangerous for all of us."

"Dangerous? For who? Me? Or you? Or Edward? Come on Mrs Cullen tell me"

I think she was about to speak when there was a rap on the door and I heard one of the only two voices that I trusted, Jasper was outside. Leaving Esme sitting at the kitchen table I went throughand opened the front door to find myself in Jaspers arms.

"Are you OK Bella? I heard there had been a prowler and I had to come over."

I pulled free feeling a little flustered,

"Yes, I'm fine thanks. Come and join us"

He continued to hold my hand as we walked back to the kitchen and I got the distinct impression that he was relieved to find me in one piece. Esme glanced at him once as he sat down beside me still holding my hand in his cold one as he did so.

"She knows."

Jasper jerked slightly hearing Esme's words then turned to me,

"You saw Edward?"

"Yes and someone is going to explain things to me or I'm going to let my dad do the investigating."

They looked at each other again and Jasper nodded to his foster mother who sighed then began,

"Edward has a problem with girls. He doesn't hurt them but he can be overpowering sometimes. He would have come in and kept you talking for hours and he might well have scared you but I promise he's never hurt anyone and none of us would let him hurt you. He forgot his medication and that's when he gets these weird ideas that girls find him irresistible."

"Medication? Is that why you took him in? Like Jasper?"

His eyes flickered to Esme who grimaced,

"Sorry Jasper I had to tell Bella about our blood disorder, she noticed I didn't drink anything either"

"Oh I see."

"Yes, Carlisle and I take on children with medical problems although Edwards is more psychological really."

I wanted to believe them and it made sense a doctor taking on sick foster kids. I'd never found Edward threatening although he did seem fascinated by me,

"Is that why you don't want to involve Dad?"

"Its hard for us, for Edward, but we watch out for him. None of us wants him to be labelled as crazy and he didn't break in or anything or attempt to did he?"

I shook my head,

"No, he just knocked on the front door."

"So he didn't scare you?"

"No Mrs Cullen, Alice did that with her story of a prowler. Why didn't you just leave me let Edward in and then turn up?"

"She panicked Bella and I apologise for that but he's going to Alaska for some special treatment now, maybe he wont need medication after that."

"Alaska? Wow"

We talked about Edward for a little longer although my senses were being overwhelmed by Jaspers closeness, he still held my hand although his remained cold and I wondered if it was related to his blood disorder but I didn't like to ask. I just enjoyed his company and I was sad when he left promising to pick me up after lunch tomorrow. Esme stayed although I told her she didn't need to and that I wouldn't say anything about Edward to my dad, there didn't seem much point as he was leaving Forks. When Esme told me Alice was going with him I understood but realised I would miss her. As the first person to speak to me at Forks High I had grown to like her, the sunny smiles and the almost inexhaustible supply of energy she seemed to possess. I made Esme up a bed in the spare room although we didn't go to bed until almost three in the morning as she told me about her life as a foster mother. How when she and Carlisle found out they couldn't have any children of their own they had decided to give a home to children with medical problems who didn't have anyone else.

I'd left Charlie a note so he knew Esme was staying in the spare room and when I woke up in themorning I heard him moving about downstairs but couldn't hear any voices so I assumed Esme was still asleep. I grabbed a quick shower and went down only to find she'd already left.

"Yeah, she made me something to eat, said she couldn't sleep very well. It was good of her to spend the night with you after seeing that prowler around. Anyway she said she hadn't minded at all but they had visitors coming today and she had to get back to prepare dinner. I like the Cullens, they're a little old fashioned, the kids are very polite and thoughtful"

"Yes, it was sweet of her. Did you find the prowler?"

I knew he hadn't but it would have seemed odd if I hadn't asked.

"Nope, no sign of anyone but I'm stepping up patrols for a few days anyway. Don't worry honey you'll be safe enough."

I nodded, I knew better than he did how true that statement was.

"Did you remember I'm going out this afternoon with Jasper? Only to Port Angeles so we wont be late, about seven maybe, and before you ask I'm up to date with my homework"

He smiled,

"I know, I've seen you working hard enough so go have a good time."

"I think I'll take the truck, save Jasper borrowing his sisters car again, after all he did that last time"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Jasper

I hated leaving Bella even with Esme but there was no way of my staying with them without rousing Charlie's suspicions. Still I would be seeing her in a few short hours and the ache in my chest had almost disappeared although I knew it would return now I was away from my mate. Edwards actions hadn't helped matters, they had made things more complicated instead, Bella wasn't a fool and she was already suspicious so I could do nothing that would make her start to question either myself or the family. It suddenly struck me that Edward hadn't mentioned Bella's thoughts at all since meeting her and I wondered why so when I returned to the house I sought him out in his room. He looked a little wary as he saw me standing at his door but then nodded his head slowly,

"You've come to ask me about Bella haven't you? I can't tell you anything, I don't know anything. I can't read her thoughts. The one girl I would wish to read more than any other and her mind is a blank to me."

"Blank? Has that ever happened before?"

"No, never. She's a most unusual girl. I get nothing at all, its as if there's a shield around her thoughts yet I don't think she knows of it. Maybe its an aberration but I think its a gift she was born with, like your empathy and Alice's visions. They just became stronger and more powerful when we were turned into vampires. Its a good job she's human brother or the Volturi would be pricking up their collective ears and Aro would be sniffing around. He'd love to get his hands on a shield."

"He's got Renata, she's a shield"

"Yes but Renata needs to be touching Aro in order to work her magic and she's not a true shield. She only diverts people and things. Its not quite the same thing. Bella stops me reading her mind at a distance and I wonder if as a vampire she will be able to do more"

"As a vampire?"

"Well if she's your mate surely you'll turn her? Why wouldn't you?"

"I hadn't thought that far ahead Edward to be honest. For now I like her just the way she is."

"Well I guess if anyone should have a human mate its you. Major Whitlock could certainly keep her safe."

I laughed at this and Edward relaxed, I think he understood I was happy enough now he was leaving Forks and Bella behind.

"I'm sorry its got to be Alaska but if anyone knows about controlling the thirst from a singer its Eleazer, he seems to be a fountain of knowledge."

"That's what comes of spending years in the Volturi guard and years afterwards researching. He could probably tell if Bella is a true shield or just another Renata. Maybe they should meet".

"I think I'll keep Bella away from other vampires at least for now Edward but thanks for the thought."

I went to my room stripping off and taking a long cold shower while thinking about Bella. The way she had held my hand, her scent, her pretty face and warm smile. Everything about her called to me and I found myself stiffening so with a groan I got out of the shower and lay on my bed with a book. The civil war would take my mind from Bella although the ache in my chest was a constant reminder. I don't know how long I lay there ignoring the sounds of the rest of the family around me as Edward played his piano to calm himself, Carlisle wrote in his study, the scratch, scratch, of his pen soft but audible. Esme was singing to herself as she checked some drawings for a client, I could hear the rustle of the papers being turned and Rose and Emmett, well they were doing what they always did of a night time, they would take themselves off to their room or the woods and make love. Sometimes when I heard them I wished I had a mate of my own, someone who was as hungry for my body as Rose was for Emmett's but it had been so long since I lay with a woman that I had almost forgotten what it was like. Certainly not like the passion of my brother and sister, there was little love and certainly no sweetness in the sex between Maria and I, it had been raw hunger and simple lust and I hated to be reminded of it or of her.

A car drew up but I took little notice of it at first then remembered who the visitors were and jumped from my bed to pull on a pair of pants not a moment too soon as my door was flung open wide and Tanya Denali stood there licking her full red lips and devouring me with her hungry eyes. I reached for a shirt but she beat me to it holding it on one finger close to her body forcing me to reach for it and finding myself with arms full of sexually active female. I struggled to put the shirt on and push Tanya away but even using my gift to calm her it was like fighting a nymphomaniac octopus.

"Don't fight me Jazz, we both know you need a woman in your bed"

"Yes a woman Tanya not a succubus."

"Oh that's OK I'm both darling. Why do you keep pushing me away when its obvious that you find me attractive?"

It was difficult to argue with her when her gyrations had indeed aroused me physically if not mentally.

"Tanya put me down."

She licked her lips and nuzzled my neck before sliding her body down mine and then stepping away.

"Major, you can't keep saying no to me, you need it and I'm willing and very able to supply it so why not?"

I pushed past her and ran down the stairs thanking the Gods she wouldn't be here long, let her ooze all over Edward on the journey North, let him suffer. Emmett was sticking as close to Rose as biologically possible without causing offence and Carlisle stood with Carmen and Edward while Esme watched me with a rueful smile. She knew Tanya always targeted me as the only single male in the family. Eventually Tanya sat down talking to Rose and Alice when she reappeared with a smile of greeting for me but no explanation. I could feel Tanya's eyes on me as Esme explained about Edwards problem thankfully without mentioning the connection between Edwards singer and me. I knew they would be leaving the same day but as the hours ticked by and they showed no sign of readying themselves I sloped off and finished getting dressed keeping a wary eye out for Tanya but then I heard a vehicle turn into the drive and as I recognised it I groaned throwing a jacket over my shoulder and running back downstairs only to find Tanya had beaten me to it.

She stood looking over Esmes shoulder at the red truck coming slowly down the drive as Emmett called up to me

"Jazz, the girlfriends here"

Tanya turned to look at me, a mixture of shock and frustration in her eyes and I knew there was going to be trouble unless Carlisle intervened but by the time he walked through from his study he only had time to warn our guests that Bella was an ignorant human, meaning she didn't know our secret, before Bella appeared at the top of the porch steps smiling shyly,

"Hi Jasper. I thought we could use my truck today as you drove last time. Sorry if I'm a little early"

Tanya moved to stand at Esmes side a wide grin on her face,

"Well hello, please come in I'm just dying to meet Jasper's girlfriend. He must have forgotten to mention you to us."

Bella looked startled and started to blush but Tanya had already taken her by the arm and almost dragged her through the doors and into the house.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Bella

I didn't know who the beautiful blonde was but I had to admit she was as stunning as Rosalie although on closer inspection there was a hint of something in her eyes that reminded me of my mother, I got the feeling she could be hurtful and spiteful if she chose. Jasper came hurrying to my side and took my hand,

"Bella, this is Tanya, a relation from Alaska. Remember I told you they were coming for Edward"

Tanya's smile became broader as if she were enjoying a private joke,

"So you are Bella, I heard of you but I didn't realise you and Jazz were "close"."

The way she said it had me blushing, she made it sound like we were having some steamy relationship.

"Please excuse Tanya she can be a little indelicate at times Bella"

Another woman I had never seen moved forward and held out her hand,

"I'm Carmen, Tanya lives with me along with her sisters and my husband. Its good to meet you."

I shook her hand, yet another cold one and returned the greeting unsure I was welcome but Jasper put his arm around me holding me close,

"We should go Bella."

"Oh surely not yet. Bella just got here and I'm intrigued. Why don't the two of you stay a while"

Esme stepped forward then,

"I think Jasper and Bella have plans Tanya. Come back upstairs."

Esme ushered Tanya still peering at me closely away and up the stairs to the main part of the house while Jasper stood unmoving until she was out of sight.

"I'm sorry, I should have rung first, I just thought I would surprise you."

"No, that's fine. I'm glad to see you but lets get away from here. I do not like Tanya."

I had to laugh, he looked like a hunted deer and as if he couldn't wait to get away from the woman.

"Sure."

Jasper

I was relieved once away from the house and the man eater and only then could I relax. Bella was still apologising,

"Pull over"

She looked at me startled by my tone I think more than my words and pulled off the highway turning to look at me. I didn't speak, I just leaned across and kissed her very gently on those beautiful lips before sitting back,

"Don't apologise, I was very glad to see you Bella. I missed you"

Her eyes were wide and her cheeks flushed pink as she lifted a hand to her lips and I wondered if I had just made a big mistake but then she smiled,

"I missed you too. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course"

I tried to sound less worried than I was at this question.

"Does she fancy you? Tanya I mean?"

I nodded laughing quietly,

"I'm afraid Tanya likes men full stop, and I happen to be the only unattached male in the house, at least as far as she was aware. I'd very much like not to be though so I wondered if perhaps, well if you might consider making our friendship into a little more than just friendship."

She looked at me a little puzzled,

"Are you asking me if I'll go out with you? As in a boyfriend, girlfriend kind of thing?"

"Well yes, Bella would you be my girlfriend?"

She didn't speak just leaned over and returned my kiss then started the engine and drove on towards Port Angeles leaving me breathless, the ache in my chest becoming a flame instead.

As we drove into Port Angeles she turned to me again,

"Where did you want to go?"

I shrugged smiling and touched her cheek,

"As long as its with you I don't mind. I just wanted to spend the afternoon with you if truth be told."

"Then I'll stop here and we can take a walk. Would you mind if we called in at the book store if its still open?"

"Of course but I think you'll find it closed this afternoon. Was there something in particular you wanted?"

"I thought I might try some more Thomas Hardy."

I nodded and took her hand as we walked slowly along the still wet side walk glad that it wasn't raining or sunny. Sooner or later I would have to tell Bella the truth about myself but not yet. I didn't want to frighten her away and I needed to be sure of her feelings for me before taking the irretrievable step of disclosing our secret.

The book store was, as I suspected, closed although Bella didn't seem too bothered, she suggested we could come one day in the week perhaps and I was only too happy to agree to this. We walked around Port Angeles looking in the shop windows until I saw Bella shiver slightly when I steered her into a coffee shop choosing a booth at the back where there were less people. She looked at me a little oddly as I ordered coffee for two but a single drink wouldn't kill me and it would put her mind at ease or so I hoped but as soon as the server had left she took my hand in hers,

"You don't have to order for yourself. I know about your problem. Esme said she had a similar blood disorder. It must be miserable sometimes. What do you usually drink?"

I studied her wondering what she might say if I told her the truth but settled for a small white lie for now,

"Water mainly but you can always drink both coffee's if you like"

We sat together and she started talking a little about her mother proving that the thoughts I'd had about her life before coming to Forks. Although she didn't run her mother down it was patently obvious that she had been treated very badly. Then she stopped suddenly blushing,

"I'm sorry I seem to be monopolizing the conversation. Tell me about yourself."

I told her a little of my upbringing on the small farm in Texas bringing it up to date as best I could and she seemed genuinely interested. I let slip I had other siblings so had to account for not seeing them any more by explaining they had died along with my parents.

"You and Rosalie are quite close aren't you? It's lucky Dr Cullen was able to offer you both a home."

"Yes, Rose has kept me going sometimes when life got hard. She's firm but she's fair and very loyal."

"Yes I see that. Sometimes I wish I had a brother or sister but then I think of my life until I moved here and I know its better that I was an only child. I wouldn't wish my upbringing on another."

We talked until I noticed the time, it was almost six and Bella had told her father she would be back by seven at the latest so we drove quickly back to Forks and I insisted on her dropping me at the entrance to our driveway, I didn't want Tanya meeting her again. We kissed before parting and I promised to meet her the next morning at school watching as she drove away and not moving until she was out of sight. Then I strolled down the driveway hoping our "guests" were gone but their car was still parked before the house so I went up the steps reluctantly hoping I could sneak upstairs but of course Tanya had heard me and came to confront me inside the front door.

"Well Jazz you are a dark horse, a human girlfriend. Does she know about you? What you are? Youdo realise that you can't possibly have a relationship with her don't you? Or is it the thrill of forbidden fruit I wonder? If you're feeling horny after your date with the little girl I can help you out. Why don't we take the discussion upstairs to your room. I'm sure we wont be missed, the others are still discussing Edwards little problem. I don't see the fascination personally, she's like every other human, weak, frail, and homely. You really should look among your peers for a mate...someone like me perhaps, you know how much I like you"

As she spoke she closed the distance between us until she had me almost pinned against the wall, her firm breasts pushing against my chest while her hands wandered to my belt buckle. The thing was that I felt absolutely nothing for Tanya at all, she left me cold and I pushed her away firmly doing up my belt as I did so and making for the stairs,

"Save it for someone who finds you attractive Tanya. I have things to do"

I heard the curse that spat from her pretty mouth and knew I'd been right all along, Tanya just wanted another notch for her headboard.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Bella

Dad quizzed me about my outing with Jasper, even he wouldn't call it a date, and he seemed happy enough when I told him I'd met the rest of the family and then walked round Port Angeles. He was interested in my welfare, not prying as my mother would have been if I'd ever been allowed out with a boy which was highly unlikely. That evening I noticed the ache in my chest start up again but not so bad this time so I took a Tylenol and carried on getting dinner ready with dad eagerly watching me as he came in for another beer. He'd already told me he was enjoying getting some real home cooking and it made me feel good that I was able to give him something in return for all that he had given me, both in tangible things as well as kindness and a fathers love. Before getting into bed I checked my e mails and found one from Jess asking what was going on with Jasper Hale and I. All my friends seemed in awe of him and I guess I understood but now I knew him a little I wasn't quite so nervous in his company although I had a feeling he could be dangerous if the need arose. I sent her a couple of lines letting her know I would speak to her at school then noticed another from Renee. I thought she'd said she didn't want any more to do with me but it seemed she had changed her mind.

"Japan is wonderful but I miss home and you. I don't have much to do with Phil out all the time except the mundane housework and you wont believe how boring that gets. Shopping isn't much fun on my own either. I think it would be best if you came back, I do still have custody after all. Tell your father to purchase a ticket for you and let me know when you will be arriving, as quickly as possible. You'll need money for clothes and school books when you get here so make sure your father sends some with you.

Your mother, x

My stomach sank as I thought about leaving Forks and my dad not to mention Jasper and the friends I'd made to return to the hell that had been my life with my mother. Could she really force me to return to her? I only had a few months before my birthday, if I could hold out until then surely she couldn't force me back but I didn't want to cause any problems for my dad, especially with him being the Police Chief. I printed the e mail out and took it downstairs white faced with apprehension and when he saw me my dad shot up from his seat on the couch.

Charlie

I was just thinking about getting an early night when I heard Bella coming back downstairs and wondered if she'd forgotten something but when I saw her face I understood something was wrong. I jumped up and went to her immediately,

"What's wrong Bella?"

She held out a hand which shook slightly and I took the page of printing from her scanning the words quickly. When I finished I crumpled the paper up in my fist and threw it into the dying embers of the fire before putting my hands on her shoulders and looking into her face,

"Bella, do you want to go?"

She shook her head, tears spilling over her eyes and down her cheeks,

"Right. I'll speak to my lawyer in the morning and get a letter off to your mother. She can't make you go back to her not if you don't want to and I certainly don't want to lose you now I finally got you here"

"What if she makes trouble for you though?"

"What trouble can she make? You're almost an adult now and no judge would force you to leave the country. This is typical Renee, she's either fed up with looking after herself and her husband or she's short of money and looking for me to finance her lifestyle again. You are staying here as long as you want to Bella. If you get any more e mails I want you to print them out and give them straight to me. I'll reply to that one"

I gestured to the blackened heap of ash that had been Renee's message.

"Thank you Dad"

She put her arms around me and gave me a hug before stepping back and wiping her eyes,

"You make us some chocolate and I'll go send Renee a message, is your computer still on?"

"Yes, I just came straight down"

Bella

I watched as Dad took the stairs two at a time swearing under his breath and felt relieved, I'd forgotten how close I was to my eighteenth birthday but that reassured me but it was my dads reaction that helped me the most. He loved me enough that he would fight her to keep me here and I knew he was right about her motives, she just wanted her little maid back, well I wasn't that Bella any more. When Dad came downstairs he looked grim but determined and put a hand on my shoulder once more,

"Your place is here as long as you want it to be Bella so don't worry."

"Thanks Dad"

We drank our chocolate together then he winked as he said goodnight and I went back up to clean my teeth and climbed into bed but I couldn't sleep. Even the faint suggestion of being sent to Japan, back to my mother was enough to stop me from sleeping and I lay shivering for a while before a sudden drowsiness overcame me and I drifted off not waking until the next morning and relieved I hadn't been plagued with any nightmares.

Dad had already left for work but there was a short note from him telling me he would sort things out with Renee and I made toast but couldn't face easting it, my stomach was still churning. There was a rap at the door and when I opened it I found Jasper standing there looking concerned.

"I thought you might like some company on the way to school."

I looked out and saw his bike parked up in dad's space but he smiled,

"We'll take your truck or your dad might just throw me in jail."

He came in while I got my stuff together and after a warm comforting hug and kiss we drove to school together. He didn't say anything but I got the impression that he knew something was wrong yet how could he? Not withstanding that he stayed at my side whenever we weren't parted by classes and we drove back to my place together at the end of the day.

I knew he would have to leave soon but invited him in for coffee anyway.

"I'll join you sure but I'll pass on the coffee if you don't mind"

I didn't mind I was just relieved he wasn't going to leave straight away. Sitting on the couch he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close,

"Are you ready to tell me what's upset you yet?"

I shook my head my lip trembling and holding back tears with an effort but then the dam burst and I told him everything. Not only the e mail of last night but about my life with my mother over the years and my fear that she would somehow force me to return to her.

He listened quietly until I came to a halt crying quietly then tipped my face up with a cold finger to look in my eyes,

"Bella, I promise you that no one will force you to do anything you don't want to do, and that includes your mother. If you want to stay here there is nothing she can do about it, not with your birthday so close and your determination to stay in Forks with your dad. OK?"

I nodded and crazily enough I felt much calmer now I had told him everything although I might well lose him. What young guy wanted a girl with so much baggage and one who cried all over him, ruining his sweater. As if he could read my thoughts he wiped the damp patch on his shoulder,

"Angel tears, they wont hurt."

He kissed the top of my head and held me close until we heard Dads cruiser stop outside when reluctantly we parted.

"Just remember what I said Bella, you aren't going anywhere."

As dad came in spoiling for a fight after seeing the bike Jasper explained he'd left it here and gone to school with me in the truck. He did tell a lie though. He told my dad I'd ring and he understood I was unhappy about something and that's why he'd turned up this morning. It made me think, just how had he known I was upset? It was something I would have to ask him but not in front of my dad. With a kiss on the cheek Jasper left and dad waited for me to join him.

"I like that kid, he's thoughtful. Now I spoke to my lawyer and he says there's nothing to worry about. There is nothing your mother can do at your age. She's just trying it on so if she sends any more e mails you just let me know and he'll deal with her.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Alice

I had realised that staying with Carmen and Eleazer would be hard on Edward and I, the girls were genetically unable to leave any male within their view alone but I was used to that and they knew I would see any moves before they made them, I would be ready. What neither of us were ready for however was the questioning, the endless questions about Bella Swan. If only I had seen her coming to pick Jazz up and warned him then Tanya wouldn't have seen her but once she had the questions were never going to stop. It wouldn't have been quite so bad if he hadn't insulted Tanya just before hand. She was livid that he had refused her for what she saw as a skinny, unattractive human child. I thought she was being terribly unfair, Bella wasn't a child and she was very pretty besides we didn't choose our mates consciously and I thought Jazz and Bella made a nice couple. Edward had taken himself off with Eleazer out of the firing line leaving me with the three sisters all equally curious about Bella.

"Where did he meet her?"

"How old is she?"

"Who are her parents?"

"What colour are her eyes?"

"What dress size is she?"

"Can she even read and write yet?"

I answered the first few questions but refused to get involved in Tanya's catty character assassination.

"Irina, you should have seen her. Long dank dull mousy brown hair and cow eyes. She dressed like a matchstick draped in cloth and she's round shouldered. She looks like a timid little mouse. If she knew Jasper's history she'd run screaming, probably wet her pants. She's a child, barely out of diapers so what he sees in her I can't imagine. He can't possibly find her sexually alluring, it would be like going to bed with a dead fish. He'll soon wake up when he gets her training bra off and sees what she's got to offer him. I've seen bigger bumps on an ant."

"So, why is he following her round like a puppy Alice?"

I ignored Kate's question but of course Tanya had an answer, when didn't she?

"He fancies some young meat perhaps. It must be years since he took a human girl. She wont last long when he loses control. All they'll find is a lump of bloody flesh. Maybe he wants to drain her while he fucks her"

Carmen who had come into the room unnoticed wasn't having that kind of talk in the house and Tanya was sent out to clean her mouth and head.

"I'm surprised at you girls. Jasper is a friend, family, and you talk of him like this. I don't want to hear another word about him or the human girl Bella. Do you understand? If not you can go now."

Kate and Irina went quiet, they knew Carmen meant her words. She rarely got upset but when she did you'd better watch out.

When Edward reappeared with Eleazer he looked much better and came to hug me,

"I think I can control myself now. I just have to think about something else, a kind of visual side track. I didn't think it would work but I really feel I might be getting somewhere Alice."

I asked him to go for a walk with me, anything to get away from the house and the atmosphere but of course he'd read the girls thoughts.

"They really don't like Bella do they? Its crazy being jealous of a girl they've never met. Jazz wouldn't look at them twice anyway."

"They think they are Gods gift to men and don't understand one who doesn't fawn over them"

"They scare the crap out of me, I don't know how Eleazer puts up with the sexual tension in the house. Why don't they just find themselves men and get out?"

"I think their gift is also a curse Edward. All men want them and they want all men. One will never be enough but a thousand wouldn't satisfy them either. I'd hate to be like that."

He pulled me close and kissed my cheek,

"I'm sorry I forced you up here Alice. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to control this urge, I really tried."

"I know you did and I never saw you actually attack Bella so maybe you were stronger than you thought but it couldn't be easy for Jazz either and he needs time with Bella. They have a lot to learn about each other and he can't relax with her if he's worried about you all the time. Anyway she's going to be joining the family sooner or later so this break with Eleazer might be just what you need."

"Have you seen her join the family? Become a vampire?"

I shook my head,

"No because nothings been decided yet, I have to wait until she finds out our secret and I think Jazz will keep her in the dark a little longer. He wants her to love him thinking he's just a normal guy not that our brother ever was just a normal guy."

Edward looked at me with a wry smile,

"I really believe you have a soft spot for him Alice. Should I be jealous?"

"No, I love you Edward. I just admire his inner strength, the way he broke free of the hell Maria kept him in and made something of himself. I don't think I could have come back from that, could you?"

He hesitated and then shook his head,

"No I don't think any of us could, he's a very special person Alice even if he annoys the hell out of me sometimes."

We stopped talking about the others after that, instead finding a quiet spot to make out for a while before heading back to the house.

The closer we got the more agitated I felt although I couldn't say why, I hadn't seen anything to concern me but I got the impression that trouble was coming, serious trouble but not who it concerned or where it was coming from. Maybe I was still under the influence of Tanya's temper tantrum although I didn't think she was dangerous. Just a bitch when she didn't get her own way. Back at the house we found they had visitors, vampires I'd never met before and Carmen hurried to introduce us to the three newcomers.

"Alice, Edward, these are friends of Eleazers from Alabama. Connor, Siobhan, and their friend Olivia."

We shook hands and then sat down talking about the Cullens, every time we met a new vampire they always asked about our diet and the famous Dr Carlisle Cullen. Some thought we were crazy, others admired our perseverance and strength of will and of the three here it was a two to one split in favour of us but then as these were friends of the Denali's it was pretty much what I expected. The quiet one was Olivia who had only joined Connor and Siobhan recently. Before that she had been a nomad travelling with her mate mainly in Southern California, New Mexico and just over the border.

"What happened to your mate?"

"He was captured and killed by one of the crazy Mexican covens. We'd heard of them and usually stayed well away from their territory but this time we got a little too close. They give you two choices, join them or die. I knew Sean wouldn't join them, so they killed him"

Neither Edward nor I said very much but we both wondered if Sean had been captured and killed by Maria. Edward stared at her for some time and I wondered what, if anything, was upsetting him about her but I had no chance to ask him until they left the next day. We spent the night talking about singers and Edwards problem in Forks. Siobhan had met a singer once and understood the terrible need. She seemed impressed that Edward hadn't killed Bella straight away and drained her on the spot.

"Its almost impossible to stop yourself once you get the scent. The kill is worth it though Edward, the taste of a singers blood is like no other, I can still remember it now even after all these years."

Of course Tanya couldn't help regaling them with the news that Edwards singer was supposedly The Majors mate. She never called him The Major normally but did it to emphasise how ridiculous she thought the idea. I hadn't realised just how angry Tanya was at Jasper's attitude to her but he had made a bad enemy there, not that the knowledge would upset him at all but even so I thought Carmen and Eleazer allowed her too much free rein considering Jasper was family.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Bella

Dad was as good as his word and although I received a few more e mails from Renee, some begging me to go home others threatening and one calling me all kinds of names for abandoning her in her hour of need he just deleted them after taking a copy for his lawyer. Jasper was with me almost constantly and I found I had no pain and everything seemed just right as long as we were together. The only time I had a bad day was when he went hiking with the family one bright sunny weekend, crying off our plans to visit Seattle. I couldn't really complain, he spent no time with his family at all these days and I had to work on Saturday anyway but I felt terrible, I worried constantly about my mother and the ache in my chest became worse as the weekend went on becoming almost unbearable by Sunday evening although I hid it from my dad or he wouldn't have let me go to school and I had to be there with Jasper on Monday or I thought I might die, well maybe that was a little melodramatic but I couldn't bear to be away from him any longer. My dad had gotten used to Jasper being my boyfriend and seemed to approve of him which made things much easier although dads friends weren't quite so friendly.

We sat talking one afternoon, dad having invited Jasper to watch the football and Billy and Jake Black arrived. As soon as they saw Jasper there was an atmosphere and I could see Jake and Jasper eyeing each other suspiciously although I had no idea why they should dislike each other. In the end Jake and Billy made some excuse and left much to my confusion but after Jasper left later that night dad explained that there was animosity between the Quileutes and the Cullens although he didn't know the root of it.

"The Quileutes just don't like the Cullens. None of them use the clinic since Dr Cullen got here. Its stupid but you'd swear they hated him and his family. I didn't know Billy would turn up or I wouldn't have asked Jasper to stay, it put him in a difficult situation, but I didn't like having to apologise for my friends rudeness to him in my own house. Billy and I are going to have words about that."

"I'm not sure it was all one sided Dad or maybe Jasper was just uncomfortable but thank you for not taking Billy's side"

"I like to think I'm a little fairer than that Bella"

The following Saturday I got off work at lunchtime and Jasper and I went to his place, he had it to himself and it would be nice to just relax for a while. He told me he was cooking dinner for me and that he had a surprise so I was eager to get there. We'd told my dad where we were going, although not that everyone would be out, and he didn't seem to mind, I think he was still angry at the way Billy had treated Jasper the previous weekend. I had only been just inside his place before and was amazed at the size of the place. It was huge with massive floor to ceiling windows looking over a meadow that ran down to a creek at the bottom and in the distance was the Olympic range.

"This is beautiful."

"Yes, Esme designed the interior, its her forte."

I looked around at the walls but they were blank, not a photograph or painting but in one corner was a grand piano and I ran my hand across the keys.

"Do you play?"

"No, that's Edwards, he's a very good player. I play the guitar though, sometimes."

"You don't make up a family band though? You know, Emmett on drums, Alice with a tambourine, Rose on the flute?"

He laughed and picked me up spinning me round,

"You make us sound like the Partridge family but I'm afraid we're nothing like that. Would you like a tour of the house?"

"Won't the others mind?"

"They aren't here but I wont take you anywhere they'd rather keep private."

"OK I'd love to."

The house seemed to go on for ever, every floor had huge bathrooms and even bigger bedrooms although I only peered through partly closed doors. Then Jasper pushed one open and pulled me inside.

"The owner of this one wont mind you taking a look."

I blushed slightly understanding this was his room. I don't know what I expected but it wasn't this. There was a huge wooden bed with a patchwork quilt thrown over the top and a painting on the wall opposite of a rearing horse. It looked so lifelike I wanted to stroke its mane. One wall was full of bookshelves and the books looked well worn, like old friends not window dressing. There was a window seat with leather cushions and I went to look out across at the mountains only to find him standing close behind me.

"Bella, I'd like to give you something. A token of my...love for you"

I froze, had he just said love? I felt his breath on my neck and turned straight into his arms. We kissed and as I found myself breathless he pulled back slightly.

"I'm sorry, perhaps its too soon for me to be saying that but I do love you Isabella Swan."

He fished in his pocket and came out with a small blue box which he opened to reveal the contents. Snuggled inside on blue velvet was a bracelet in silver with a beaded turtle hanging from the centre. I couldn't help smiling, I'd admired it the first time we went to Port Angeles and he had remembered, not only that he'd bought it for me.

"Its beautiful Jasper. Thank you"

I kissed him again and he took it out placing it round my wrist and fastening it before kissing my wrist with his cool lips.

"It seemed appropriate. The turtle is an ancient symbol that represents endurance, determination, strength and innocence. The turtle also provides protection, good fortune, and brings happiness and good omens. I think those sum you up very well."

"I never thought about that but its a beautiful gift. I just wish I had one for you"

His face became serious,

"You do Bella and perhaps one day you will be happy to give it to me."

"Oh?"

He touched me just above my left breast and smiled,

"Your heart is the only gift I will ever want from you."

I didn't know what to say to this beautiful creature before me but the words seem to take control of my mouth,

"I've never felt like this before but then I've never been loved before except by my dad and that doesn't count. Right now I know there is no one I would rather be with and I can't imagine there ever will be. The strange ache in my chest goes away when I'm with you and I know that is significant. You put way too much value on my heart but if you want it then its yours, to keep."

His smile almost blinded me and then a shadow passed across his face.

"What's wrong Jasper?"

He smiled and it disappeared,

"Nothing. I was just thinking there is so much about me that you don't know. Things that might change your mind but just for today I'd like to forget all about everything except you and I. Now come on downstairs I think your dinner will be ready."

When we got down to the kitchen which was sleek and glossy and looked brand new I saw the take out cartons and laughed,

"I thought you were cooking me dinner"

"I was but then I figured if I wanted you for all time it might not be a good idea to poison you with my culinary skills so I opted for safety and ordered in. I hope you like it"

I looked around at the table set for one but with two wine glasses and a red rose in a crystal bud vase.

"You're not joining me?"

"I thought I might chance a glass of wine to toast us, as a real couple. What do you think?"

I kissed him again then sat at the table peering in the containers,

"You do realise there is way too much here for one person?"

"Well I was hedging my bets, I wasn't sure what you liked most so I'm giving you a choice. What you don't eat we can take home for your dad if you like"

I grinned,

"It's my dads favourite, left overs he can heat up in the microwave, I've curbed him recently so this will be a treat."

As I ate I couldn't help glancing at my bracelet from time to time, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever been given by the most beautiful guy I had ever met and I was so happy I could have cried.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Alice

Edward and I went out to hunt after the visitors left the following day, any excuse for some time away from the others, both of us upset at the way Jasper had been spoken of, he was family and deserved better from all of us.

"What did you think of Eleazers friends?"

I shrugged scowling a little,

"Connor was OK but I thought the girls gave Tanya's spite far too much attention."

"Yes, I wasn't keen on Olivia, I'm not sure she told the truth about her mate"

"Really? Why would she lie?"

"I don't think she necessarily lied, I just think she preferred to tell everyone that he was dead but she never saw his body, she ran away and she's feeling guilty about it."

"How could she run away without knowing if her mate was dead or not?"

"No idea, I couldn't leave you behind but from what she was thinking she doesn't know anything for sure, She's not even sure whether he was snatched in Texas or Mexico."

"Well I guess she's got to live with her conscience, I'm just glad its not me"

Edward and I tracked down a small herd of elk to slake our thirst for blood then found an old abandoned trappers cabin to slake our other thirst. If not for Eleazer helping Edward I think we would have gone home but until we were sure he had control of himself it would be too dangerous especially now Bella and Jazz were a proper couple, she had even visited the house a few times and Esme told me that even Rose was thawing so Bella must be making a good impression. I was pleased for him, I hated to see him the only one still alone in the family. As I lay in Edwards arms relaxed and happy watching the sun come up I lost myself in one of my visions, one that Edward later told me had gone on for some time. I saw Connor and Siobhan talking with Olivia. She was fascinated by our way of life but even more so by Tanya and her sisters especially when it was explained to her what their gifts were. She decided that she wanted to return to the area where her mate had gone missing, she missed him seeing us so happy and tried to persuade the others to go with her but that area was a dangerous place for nomads and they refused.

"You want to go into places like that you need to get yourself someone like The Major."

"The Major? I've heard of him. Didn't he used to run with Maria the Mexican?"

"He certainly did but not for years now. He joined the Cullen family."

"You mean he lives with Alice and Edward?"

They laughed,

"Of course you don't know do you?"

Olivia looked at Siobhan,

"Know what?"

"The guy Tanya was bitching about, Jasper Hale, he is The Major."

"You mean he is the guy who's going out with the human girl Tanya was so disgusted by?"

"Yes. The very same"

Olivia's expression made me smile, I guess it did sound a little crazy to an outsider. We never thought of Jasper as Maria's creature The Major, it hardly seemed possible they were the same person.

When I came back to the present Edward asked what I'd seen and I explained although I had no idea why I'd seen it.

"I don't see the significance to us in that"

"No, neither do I but when I get these sudden visions they usually involve the family some how. Maybe Olivia will turn up in Forks to see The Major in person, that could be fun."

I could see Edward trying to make sense of my vision but we were soon more interested in each other again and my vision got pushed to the back of my mind. I should have taken more notice I guess but it just seemed so trivial at the time. When we got back Eleazer took Edward aside to tell him because he had worked so hard at resisting his urges we would be going back home sooner than we thought, so Edward could show the others, especially that he wasn't a threat to Bella any longer. In fact Carlisle and Esme were coming for a visit and we would return with them. The thought of getting away from Tanya and her sisters made my day, I loved my cousins but after a while the sexual tension in the house got to me and even Edward was avoiding them where possible.

The next vision was much more worrying although it too seemed irrelevant at first. I saw Olivia searching for her mate without success both sides of the border although she never met with any of the most dangerous covens, Maria's or Carlos both of who seemed to be laying low for some reason. My vision was Olivia talking to a young man who had been turned some years ago by Maria's right hand man Nathan, a name I'd heard Jazz mention in passing. Olivia was interested to hear that he too had heard of The Major although he, Tim, had been changed after Jazz left Maria's army. The stories he told were terrible enough, more terrible than any Jazz had ever spoken about and I understood that his life with Maria had been far worse than any of us could ever have imagined. How he held on to his humanity was a mystery to me but I admired him even more for hearing them. Olivia told Tim that she had heard of the man The Major had become but when she explained the circumstances he laughed her off. When she left she knew only that her mate hadn't been killed or captured by Maria's coven, she was no nearer finding him.

When Esme and Carlisle appeared they had lots of news for us, Rose and Emmett had gone to their favourite ski lodge in Switzerland, both were very good skiers and Emmett loved the thought of hunting in the remote mountain areas. As school had finished for the summer they could stay away as long as they wanted while Edward and I needed to be back for Autumn term. Jazz and Bella were still an item of course and he had decided that when we got back he was going to tell Bella what we really were, he couldn't hide it much longer in any case. Esme was also looking to buy a new house, a project for us to move to after finishing in High School and brought several print outs for us to discuss. Eleazer, Edward, and Carlisle went off to Eleazers study to discuss the work on Edwards urges to kill Bella while we girls talked of the merits of the various properties. Of course Carmen preferred the one closest to Denali, just across the border in Whitehorse and I could see Tanya's brain ticking over. How far that was from Forks Washington and Bella Swan but if she thought he would leave Bella behind then she had no idea at all. Then Esme dropped the bomb shell that Jasper was thinking of staying behind when we moved, so he could remain with Bella. The look that passed between the girls was classic and I couldn't help smiling but it was the last time I was to smile for sometime because a few hours later, just after we left Denali I had another vision and this one explained the others only too well.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Bella

Jasper and I were a couple, it was official, everyone at school and in town knew and my dad seemed more comfortable now he saw how well Jazz treated me and the fact he never kept me out too late on a school night, nor did he try to angle for long trips at weekends, often we made a foursome to go to the pictures with Jess and Mike or Angie and Eric or joined them for a barbecue. As my dad put it he was a real gentleman. I was just so happy to be loved and appreciated by those around me. I was doing well at school and I knew my last year would be good. I was going to graduate and go to college but then I remembered that Jasper was graduating this year and started to panic. Was I just a school romance? Would he leave me to go to college thousands of miles away where letters would be sent back and forth for a while before they petered out? I think he understood my melancholy because a week before graduation he took me for a drive and parked up in one of the deserted picnic sites with the rain falling softly all around and explained his plans for the next year.

"I'm not going straight to college Bella. I thought I'd stay around and get a job for a year, do some painting and writing maybe. Just until you graduate then maybe we could go to college together."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, he was going to wait for me!

"Wont Carlisle have something to say about that? You wasting a year waiting for me?"

"Carlisle understands how I feel about you Bella. Its what I want, as long as its what you want too."

I almost threw my arms around his neck and covered him in kisses, of course its what I wanted but to hear it was a dream come true.

The first few weeks of the holiday were wonderful, I spent every moment I could with Jazz even though I had extra days at Newtons Store. My dad was happy enough as long as he was fed occasionally and saw me home for bed. He and Jazz had been working on mending the old shed in the yard and Jazz helped him with some jobs in the house that had been too long neglected. Rose and Emmett went away, checking out colleges and skiing and Edward and Alice were still in Alaska so I spent a lot of time at the Cullen house and found some strange things, the kitchen cupboards were sparsely filled and the counter tops and oven looked as if they were only used when I was there. I didn't like to ask about the special diets but to me it looked like they more or less starved which was stupid. When Esme made coffee for me or a sandwich or cookies she always sent the left overs for Charlie. The other strange thing was that if the weather was good which admittedly wasn't often the family just disappeared and even if Jazz and I had plans he would ring with many apologies and change them. I couldn't complain, he always made it up to me it just seemed odd especially as Jess and Angie had told me they disappeared from school if the weather was good. Were they allergic to the sun? It sounded bizarre but I couldn't think of any other reason for their actions. I thought about confronting Jazz but it seemed wrong as he did all he could to apologise. The first time I had a bouquet of flowers delivered and the next time a take away and chocolates.

When he told me Edward and Alice were returning I was a little sad, it meant the family would take more of his time and Edward still made me nervous although Jazz said the treatment Edward had received was successful.

"Esme and Carlisle have gone to visit Carmen and Eleazer and the others are coming back with them so I thought we could go to Seattle for the day and then call and see them in the evening when they are all back and sorted out, Esme always shops when she gets together with Carmen so there will be a mountain of parcels to be opened and stuff to put away and I'm trying to avoid getting roped in. So what do you say? Tomorrow? I'll pick you up about ten if that's OK?"

"As long as I'm with you I don't care where we go. We could help Esme with her parcel mountain if you like"

He grinned,

"I don't, please give me an excuse to get out of it"

"OK, ten tomorrow morning I'll be waiting"

"Good and Bella, can you see if your dad would mind if you were out late or maybe sleep over with Alice. You can tell the Chief there will be plenty of chaperones for you only I'd like to have time to explain a few things and I know you'll have questions."

"About what?"

"It'll keep until tomorrow"

He kissed me and then left after a last hug and I watched as he rode away on his motorbike waving until he was out of sight before going in to get some dinner for Charlie who was working until nine this evening. If I could I liked to prepare something decent for him if he worked late or I knew he would grab a burger from the diner and I was trying to get his diet a little more healthy although it was hard with his hours.

When he came in he looked more sombre than usual and I wondered what was wrong but I waited, if it concerned me he would tell me soon enough. He washed up and changed then came down to eat, baked salmon for a change. He asked me to join him and I felt myself tense but I brought my coffee over to join him at the table.

"This is good"

"Thanks Dad."

"Look I have to tell you this, your mother is back from Japan. It didn't work out for her, Phil apparently found himself a Geisha or something, anyway there's talk of them getting divorced and she's in Seattle at the moment."

I suddenly felt sick,

"Why Seattle?"

"She says she wants to be close to you, that she's missed you. She asked me if I thought you would go back and live with her."

"What did you say?"

My hands were shaking and he put his fork down and took one of them in his,

"Hey don't worry Bella. I told her I didn't think so, you were settled here. I told her you'd got friends and even a boyfriend. She can't make you, its too late now but she did ask me if she could visit you here."

"I don't want to Dad."

I could feel my eyes filling with tears,

"Yeah I know but I can't really stop her visiting. She's coming tomorrow"

"Tomorrow? No I can't tomorrow, Jazz and I are going to Seattle."

"Oh right, well why don't you ring her and arrange to visit her instead? You'll have back up then."

I sighed, I didn't want my mother and Jazz anywhere near each other but if I didn't then I'd have to ring him and tell him I couldn't make it tomorrow.

"I guess you don't want him meeting Renee? You think she might say something?"

I nodded,

"I'll ring Jazz and tell him I'm seeing my mum tomorrow but I plan going out with him in the evening. Esme has invited me to stay the night, Edward and Alice are coming home so its a bit of a party. Would that be OK?"

He looked down thoughtfully then nodded,

"Sure, Dr and Mrs Cullen are going to be there so why not"

I got up and walked round the table to him kissing him on the cheek,

"Thanks Dad."

"Sure."

He winked as I went to the phone,

"I think I'll be going out tomorrow evening too. I might need a stiff drink after seeing your mother again"


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

Jasper

I was disappointed that Bella wasn't able to spend the whole day with me but I understood that if her mother wanted to see her then there was little she could do about it. I was just pleased that she was able to come over and stay the night. I had spoken to Esme and Carlisle and they agreed it was time to tell Bella the truth about the family. I knew how she felt about me and I knew even more how I felt about her, if we were to stay together I couldn't put the truth off any longer. I knew it would be a shock to her but I didn't think it would frighten her away, not now. She loved me and I loved her and I wanted her at my side for eternity but I could wait until she was ready for that. I wouldn't force anything on her until she was ready. So while she was with her parents I drove to Seattle, I had a few errands to run for Esme but I wanted to pick up the set of Thomas Hardy books I had ordered for Bella mainly. It was raining softly as I drove out of Forks swinging by Bella's house just to be close to her for a few seconds before leaving. She had sounded tense on the phone and now she had opened up to me I understood this wasn't going to be an easy day for her but a necessary one. I had offered to come over and be with her but I knew she felt embarrassed at the thought of me seeing the woman who had treated her so badly for so long.

Bella

I hardly slept all night and I resented my mother ruining my day with Jasper but my dad had promised that if I decided I didn't want to see her again he wouldn't pressure me.

"Just be polite to her Bella but firm and remember I'm here for you"

I skipped breakfast my stomach was rolling over and over and made do with coffee, sitting by the window and waiting for my first glimpse of my mother since she and Phil had waved to me and disappeared back into the wedding reception. It was eleven before a cab drew up and I saw the familiar figure appear from the back seat. The driver waited as she ran up to the front door rapping on it loudly. I heard my dad answer and a few exchanged words then he went down to the driver and I knew she had conned him into paying the cab fare. I sat at the kitchen table, I didn't want her making herself comfortable in Charlie's house and waited as she came through her heels tapping smartly on the wooden floor. She came in all smiles and seeing me rushed over to throw her arms around my neck and plant a false kiss on my cheek. Then she looked round and took her coat off waiting with it dangling from one hand until I got up and took it from her hanging it on the peg only a few feet to her left.

When I turned back she had picked up my mug of coffee and sauntered through to the sitting room looking around scornfully,

"Well this place hasn't changed much."

Dad followed me in and sat in his usual chair watching his ex wife as she picked up photographs of me and gazed at them before putting them down again and finally sitting on the edge of the couch beside me with a smile,

"Its good to see you Izzy, you too Charlie, and you will be relieved to hear that Phil and I are going to try again so I wont be here for long. You will have time to get a few things to take with you Izzy but we have to fly back in a couple of days."

"I'm not going back with you and its Bella not Izzy"

She turned to look at me eyes wide,

"Your manners haven't improved any I see. Of course you're coming with me. Its a great opportunity for a young woman, see the Orient and all that although I admit they are a little strange but there are plenty of eligible young men in the team and one or two have shown an interest in meeting you Izzy."

Dad leaned forward clearing his throat,

"Renee, Bella just told you she isn't going to Japan or anywhere else with you and she's too old for you to try making her. She's stating here with me for her final year at school and then she's going to college"

"Really? So you've turned my daughter against me have you Charlie Swan? I should have expected that when you demanded she come to live with you."

Dad and I stared at each other unable to believe Renee's twist on reality.

"I'm happy here with Dad, I like school, I have friends and a job."

She laughed,

"What a cosy little picture you paint Izzy. I suppose there's a boy hanging around too? One of the local yokels no doubt judging by that tacky bracelet. Mark my words, you get involved with a Forks boy its where you'll rot until you die, here in good old Forks."

I got up angry at the way she was talking about my dad mainly.

"My name is Bella not Izzy and I'm staying here. I'm not your servant any longer and I have no intention of going to Japan or anywhere else with you or Phil. I'm sorry you don't like that but its the truth."

"Sit down"

Renee glared at me and I felt a stab of fear but then I realised I didn't need to be afraid of her any more. I looked at my dad,

"Why don't you go make fresh coffee Bella, leave your mother and I to talk"

I disappeared out of the room quickly, fuming at my mothers attitude to both of us.

Charlie

I should have known it would come to this but it was for me to tell Renee where to get off not Bella.

"Renee, Bella wants to stay here and I'm happy for her to do so. She's almost eighteen so you can't force her to go with you and I'd have thought you'd know better than to ask her."

"What is that supposed to mean? I brought her up with very little help from you Charlie Swan."

"Really? Do you want to get into all the money you took for Bella and never spent on her?"

Renee started ranting on about how expensive it had been raising a kid on her own which was hilarious really as she'd always had some guy on hand to pick up the tab for her and I paid everything she ever asked for Bella only to find it diverted into her own pocket.

Bella came in with fresh coffee then and Renee subsided her lips tight and her eyes flashing angrily,

"Fresh coffee, how domesticated of you Izzy."

"I learned at a very early age"

I know I should have chided Bella for that but I just couldn't and Renee ignored the jibe and drank her coffee slowly,

"So you are abandoning me? I guess I should have seen it coming. Children are so ungrateful these days. Well don't expect anything from me and when you find yourself in a fix don't expect me to come running to your aid. I was hoping for a nice friendly visit but its apparent I am no longer welcome here."

"You never were Renee, not once you walked out."

She banged the mug down but luckily it was empty,

"Then I'll leave. If you could just ring me a cab."

I got up putting my own drink down quietly,

"No need for that I'll drop you in town at the bus terminal."

"I need a cab to Port Angeles so I can catch a bus back to Seattle."

"Sorry I don't have time to drive you all that way, I've got things to do."

She looked at Bella who just stared at her,

"What about cab fare then?"

"You caught me out coming, you wont catch me on the way back Renee but if you want a lift into town that's fine"

"Izzy, my coat"

Bella looked at her stonily but I nodded, the sooner we were shot of the woman the better, and Bella went to collect it while I grabbed my jacket and Bella's truck keys. If I took her in the cruiser I might just be tempted to throw her in jail for a few hours!


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Bella

I was relieved when Renee left with my dad and took the opportunity to ring Jazz who answered straight away,

"Hi there darlin'. How'd it go?"

"Awful, she was so horrible but my dad stood up for me. He's taken her back into town so she can get a bus back to Seattle. I wish you were here."

"I just have a few more things to pick up and I'll head back. In the meantime relax and remember, I love you Bella Swan."

"I love you too Jazz. See you soon"

I felt better after speaking to Jazz and picked up the mugs to wash up then got dinner ready for dad to put in the oven. I knew he was going to the res this afternoon to visit Billy Black now Renee had gone. I liked Billy but he rarely visited Charlie although I was under the impression he had before I arrived. His son Jake I'd only met the once, he dropped off some fish fry for my dad and I invited him in but when he saw Jazz he refused and went off scowling. Although I asked Jazz about it he just shrugged and said the Quileutes didn't like his family for some reason and I remembered my dad saying something about the Quileutes not using the clinic since Dr Cullen arrived.

I got the laundry out of the dryer and folded it putting dads on his bed and grinning as always at the photograph of him holding me in his arms as a baby. It made me sad to think its all he'd had for so many years but I was glade we'd finally connected, I loved him very much. I put my own laundry away and finished my book The Mayor of Casterbridge then put it in my bag, I would take it back to the library in the week. I was working Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday, this week but it meant I had the rest of today, tomorrow and Monday with Jazz. Once I finished the few things I had to do I sat in the window watching out for Jazz on his bike. Charlie rang to tell me he was staying at Billy's for dinner as I was going out so I put the meal I'd prepared in the fridge, he could have it tomorrow instead. Time went really slowly and I became impatient, ringing Jazz again but this time he didn't answer, he must be on his way back with his phone on voice mail but I still left a short message telling him I loved him.

Jasper

It was lovely to hear Bella's voice even though she sounded upset, I was glad Chief Swan had stood up for her and hurried to finish my errands and get back to her. I went to put the books in my panniers and take out my helmet only to find an envelope taped to the gas tank. I didn't recognise the writing so I pulled it free and opened it looking around but not seeing anyone I recognised or who seemed interested in me. There was a sheet of paper wrapped around a photograph. The photograph was one of Bella and had been taken as I was leaving her house the day before and the message on the sheet of paper was short and to the point,

"You or her. Your choice. Ride back to me and don't stop, don't contact anyone. Leave everything on the ground, parcels and cell phone.

Maria xx"

I felt I had been hit in the solar plexus but I knew she meant what she'd written. If I didn't do as she said then she would kill Bella without the slightest hesitation so I put the parcels down on the ground and laid my cell phone on to and putting my helmet on I started to ride south towards Mexico.

Bella

The hours ticked by and I heard nothing nor had Jazz appeared so I tried his phone again, it rang but he didn't answer. There was no one at the house when I rang either and I started to worry, what had happened? Had there been a family crisis? An accident? I left it half an hour then rang his cell phone again and this time it was answered but it wasn't Jazzes voice I heard, this was an older man and I didn't recognise him.

"Hello?"

"Who is this please?"

"Well its not who you expected now is it. The best thing you can do is forget all about Jasper Hale. He's not coming back Bella Swan and you should be grateful for that, his decision saved your life. Oh yes, I wouldn't go running to your father, his kind of law can't help you and it will certainly cause a lot of problems for the Cullens. So be a good little girl and wipe this number from your phone."

I heard the phone disconnect and sat there wondering what to do. My first instinct was to ring my dad and tell him what I'd heard but something in the guys voice convinced me that it would be a bad idea. I rang the Cullen house but there was still no one home and I paced the room the words going round and round in my head. Jasper wasn't coming back and that saved my life, had someone threatened me? My thoughts went to Big Frankie, my mothers bogey man but that was ridiculous, she didn't even know Jazz.

My phone rang again and I snatched it to my ear,

"Jazz?"

"Bella listen to me"

It was Alice and she sounded scared,

"Alice some thing's happened to Jazz"

"I know Bella I saw it, now listen. Are you alone?"

"Yes"

"Right, we'll swing by and pick you up. Bring a bag for the night as arranged and please don't tell your father whatever you heard. I promise we will explain as soon as we get you to our place but please don't say anything to your father it could put him in danger too"

"Is Jazz in danger then?"

"Not directly no but I can't tell you any more until we get you back to our place, its just too difficult over the phone. OK?"

"OK but how long before you get here?"

I was panicking for real now and tears started to fall,

"About an hour Bella but I promise you nothing is going to happen to you. You are safe and we'll keep you safe."

"Its not me I'm worried about Alice its Jazz. Where is he?"

"Soon Bella I promise you, soon."

I grabbed my bag from the bedroom and stuffed a few extras in, if Jazz was in danger I wasn't coming home until I helped get him back safely. I paced the house looking out from one window to another. I didn't feel in danger but that didn't mean I wasn't and what had Alice meant she'd seen? How could she see what happened? She was on her way back from Alaska and Jazz had been in Seattle or had they met up? No, if they'd met up she would have been with Edward, Esme, and Carlisle, and they would have helped Jazz. What kind of trouble could he be in that they would threaten me? This sounded serious and I picked up the house phone and started to ring the Black house but then stopped half way through, Alice had sounded very serious about not contacted my dad and the guy on Jaspers phone had said the same thing but he said the police would cause problems for the Cullens. Were they involved in something illegal? Drugs maybe? I couldn't see it but there was something going on and I wanted to know what it was and where Jasper was.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

Alice

The last vision hit me so hard I could only grip Edwards hand in the car and try to stop myself from screaming. When I came back he was looking at me concerned and Carlisle had stopped the car,

"Alice what's wrong? What did you see?"

I shook my head trying to get my thoughts in some kind of order and force the words out through frozen lips,

"Maria, she knows about Jazz and Bella"

"What? How could she Alice? Why would she care anyway?"

"Olivia, I knew there was something going on with her but I couldn't see what. Edward told me that she wasn't sure her mate was dead, she just knew he'd gone missing in the area that the Mexican covens fight over. She went back looking for him and she must have told someone about Jasper, The Major and his human girlfriend. Maria heard and she's using Bella to force him back to her."

"Has she snatched Bella?"

"No, she threatened to kill Bella and he's gone, he's gone back to Mexico. He knows she wouldn't make an idle threat but we have to get back as quickly as we can just in case Maria decides to steal Bella away or worse still kill her."

"Can you see what Maria is going to do?"

"No not at the moment but I don't trust her."

"Try Alice, keep trying I'll get us to Forks as quickly as I can."

Carlisle was as good as his word, speeding down the roads far faster than was legally allowed and I just hoped he wouldn't be stopped. We couldn't afford any delays getting to Bella. Lady Luck was on our side in that respect at least, we didn't see a single police car and pulled up outside Bella's well within the hour I had told her but she was waiting and came running out as soon as she recognised the car. I didn't give her time to ask any questions just grabbed her bag and threw it and her unceremoniously in the back with Edward and then joined her.

"Please Bella just let us get you safe and then I promise we will answer all your questions."

She nodded white faced and strained then turned to gaze at Edward who had stopped breathing but otherwise seemed to be handling her proximity well.

"Don't worry Bella you are safe with us"

"Even Edward?"

He nodded and tried a reassuring smile but I'm not sure it really came off because she moved closer to me looking at the back of Carlisle's head as he drove into our turn and sped to the house, then he and Edward climbed out and went to check the interior, we were taking no chances. We'd all heard about how devious Maria could be.

Once Carlisle came out to signal all clear I got out and waited for Bella to join me then walked her quickly up the steps and into the hall, Esme coming up the rear with her bag. We went up into the lounge and I gestured for Bella to sit down on one of the couches taking the seat next to her while Carlisle sat opposite.

"'Ill make you some coffee Bella and then we will tell you everything but please try to stay calm."

"Is Jazz dead?"

We looked at each other shocked that she thought this and Carlisle shook his head smiling just a little,

"No Bella, he's not dead I assure you"

"Are you in some kind of trouble with drug dealers or the Mafia?"

"No."

"Well then are you hiding from someone?"

"Not in the way you mean, no. First let me assure you that Jasper is not dead nor is he in any danger of being killed provided he does exactly as he is told and he will for fear of you being harmed."

"You mean someone is blackmailing him? To do what?"

"This is where our story becomes less easy to believe Bella but please hear me out before asking any questions. I promise you I will answer all of them at the end."

Bella

Esme came in and handed me a steaming cup of coffee which I sipped as I listened to Carlisle, I didn't understand any of this but as he started to speak I forgot all about my coffee and Alice took it from me as it started to spill onto the carpet from my numb fingers. I waited until he finished looking from one to the other half expecting, hoping maybe, that they would laugh and say April Fools but they didn't.

"You're vampires? All of you? Jasper too?"

"Yes Bella, hence we don't drink or eat human foods."

"Is that why you feel cold to me?"

"Yes its one of the drawbacks I'm afraid."

"And you drink blood to survive?"

"Yes but we choose to drink animal blood not human so you see you are safe here."

I looked at Edward and he grimaced,

"You are no longer in any danger from me Bella. I did desire your blood when we first met. You are my singer, which is just a fancy way of saying that your blood calls to me particularly strongly but I have mastered that I assure you. I would never harm Jasper's mate"

"Mate?"

"We'll get to that but first I think you need to hear a little of Jasper's background because like Alice he came to us as a vampire. I did not change him personally."

"Not like the others?"

"No, as I said Esme, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett were all dying when I changed them. Alice was changed, well we don't really know much about that and Alice remembers nothing of her human life. But Jasper, well I know he planned on telling you all this and his history today in any case so I think I had better do it under the circumstances."

The more Carlisle told me the more I saw Esme and Alice stiffen and at first I thought they were shocked but then they must already know all this so why? It dawned on me eventually that they were worried what I would think, how I would react to hearing his horrific and sickening story. When Carlisle finished they all looked at me expectantly.

"So Maria, his sire wanted him back and she used his relationship with me to get what she wanted?"

"She used Jaspers love for you Bella yes."

"He would go back to all that for me?"

"To keep you safe? Yes. Jasper loves you Bella and he would lay down his life in order to keep you safe."

"So what are we going to do?"

They glanced at each other a little puzzled,

"We aim to keep you safe Bella, just as he would want us to"

"But what about him? We can't leave him there with Maria? Do you think he'll escape again?"

"He can't, if he were to leave Maria would simply have you killed."

"So I just stay here and leave him in Mexico with Maria?"

"Well I don't see what else we can do Bella. We aren't fighters, Maria has an army of newborns at her disposal. Besides Jasper would want us to look after you. If we can get word to him then perhaps he would chance escaping but it would mean you would never be safe and he would not leave you in such danger."

"No, I wont stay here and just leave him there. You have to find a way to save him."

"Its really not that simple Bella, as I said we aren't fighters"

"Then find some Carlisle, do something."

They looked at each other and I knew there was someone in their minds,

"Tell me, who are you thinking of?"

"Well Jasper has a couple of friends we could try but it wont be easy, they aren't exactly friends of ours."

"Does it matter? If they can help Jazz you have to contact them"

There was a sudden banging on the door and Alice turned with the ghost of a smile on her face,

"I think the news already reached at least one Bella"


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

Maria

Things were going badly and had done for a very long time, ever since The Major left if truth be known. I had thought Nathan could step into his shoes, he seemed competent enough and he had none of The Majors qualms but I was wrong. He had been a good second in command, guided by his superior but as a commandeer in his own right he was little short of a disaster. Where The Major had been calm and collected, a tactician unrivalled in our world Nathan was impatient, impetuous, and rash. Several of the campaigns he had led for me had been little more than disasters and where I gave him the benefit of the doubt he proved me wrong. Nathan just didn't have it in him to be a competent leader of a newborn army and I found myself leading more and more of the expeditions myself. As the years passed I tried time and again to train Nathan but every time he let me down and then rumours started that the Volturi were becoming interested in my actions which was not a good thing. What I needed was my Major back, preferably with his Captain but I didn't see any way of persuading them to return. I had rather burned my boats with both and understood I needed little more than a miracle to save my territory, my army, and even more importantly my life.

When Nathan brought in the few prisoners he had managed to stop the newborns from feeding on and killing they were a sorry bunch. There was however one who interested me, a young male vampire who seemed to have attitude which while intriguing me only served to fuel Nathan's anger and I watched as he was beaten to the ground but refused to stay down. Deciding there might be something in this young man I could use I called him to me and took him away into my cabin leaving Nathan to deal with the transformation of the remaining humans. Finding he had a mate who had not been captured I knew we had a problem here, we were breaking one of the Volturi laws by keeping him away from her but I was reluctant to allow him to leave so I gambled on the Volturi not finding out about him. I kept him close for the next few months watching as he pined for his mate and slowly began to fade before my eyes.

Nathan was stupidly jealous of the young man and I found him trying to persuade one of the newborns to attack him. Now Nathan knew better than to annoy me or go against my orders and I had him punished as a lesson to the others. Even in this he was nothing like my Major who had stood stoically and taken whatever I threw at him refusing to go down until there was no way he could stand any longer and even then I never managed to get him down completely, only as far as his knees. Of course I had found him extremely attractive which helped his cause. I could never have had The Major killed,. Even when Nathan came to me with the tale that he had allowed Peter and his mate Charlotte escape. I punished him severely but I refused Nathan's pleas for him to be executed.

Perhaps something inside me had seen in the future that this young man would be useful to me, call it women's intuition if you will. When I heard that his mate was searching for him I decided to have her brought here, it would solve the problem of breaking the Volturi law. I sent Nathan to fetch her with threats of his own destruction if he harmed her in any way. My "new" commander was far too ready to use his fists or his dick and I wanted her unharmed. When they appeared I could see Nathan had behaved himself but then he was still healing from his punishment when he went against my orders and killed two children they stumbled upon. I did not make war on innocent children, he knew that and I made sure he would never forget again. I had the young man kept in one of the other cabins and took the girl, Olivia, into my own to talk. She begged to see her mate, for his life, but first I wanted to know something about her and what she had been doing since losing him. It seemed she had become involved with a pair of nomads and moved north. Now that was interesting, why would she go north when her mate was quite obviously being held down south if not dead?

Eventually she told me she had been persuaded to go by Siobhan the female nomad who said the South was far too dangerous for lone travellers. She also told her she had influential and intelligent friends up north who might be able to help her locate her mate. My ears pricked up when she mentioned these friends name, the Cullens. That was where my Major had ended up after leaving me and wandering for some years. I wondered if he were still there with Alice Cullen, the all seeing witch. I listened and then I saw it, this girl Olivia had brought me what I needed, a way of convincing The Major to return to me. How had he become tied up with a human girl? A weak and defenceless human girl who could be threatened or even hurt if he refused my invitation to return and he knew better than anyone that I never made idle threats.

I had Nathan take her to join her mate then come back to me with four of his best men, best? Well they were the best he could muster which wasn't saying much. Of the four only two could be trusted to follow orders to the letter and stay out of trouble so I gave them their orders and money and sent them on their way much to his disgust.

"You should have sent me Maria,. I would have snatched the girl and sent him a finger or two. He'd soon come scurrying back then."

"Actually Nathan he would move heaven and earth to find her and save her before raining hell down on my compound. Do you learn nothing?"

Nathan scowled at me, he hated being scolded in front of "his men". He just didn't get the problem, they weren't his men, they were my men and I would decide what they did and when. I had years of experience in motivating men and I knew exactly which buttons to press to get The Major back here. If he thought I was interested in his girl Bella Swan he would understand that any threats I made I would carry through on.

It didn't take long, the message was left and received and The Major was on his way back where he belonged, at my side. I ordered the two of my newborns who had gone to deliver the message to take some pictures of this girl and bring them back so I could see who had finally captured his heart. Nathan was in a foul mood, he understood that The Major would be taking his place at my side once more knocking Nathan from the position he had such pride in. As a lover he was excellent, he did everything I told him to, but as a commander he was sadly lacking. I didn't think I would coax The Major back into my bed although possibly if he thought I still had people watching Bella, that could be interesting, satisfy me or I'll kill your precious human. Of course this whole strategy wasn't without its own risks. If the Volturi found out I was keeping him from his mate or worse still threatening her life I could find myself in deep trouble. By freeing the couple Olivia and her mate I could show I didn't see myself as above the law but by threatening The Major's mate I could be putting my head in a noose. I would have to show that with The major at my side I could regain control of north Mexico and hold it then Aro might choose to turn a blind eye. The trouble I was in now was due to the fact Nathan couldn't keep Carlos in his own territory but The Major could, he'd proved that in the past. I waited impatiently for his arrival, ready to welcome him warmly.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

Aro

We were holding an emergency meeting after Felix returned with news of yet another fiasco in Mexico. Maria had never been a problem to us before. Once she turned Major Whitlock and he became her commander the Southern vampire wars soon came to an end. He brought all his battle and tactical knowledge with him from his human life and became unbeatable. Caius, Felix, and I were actually in awe of him, we'd never seen such iron determination, such ruthless efficiency before. If he went into battle he was victorious but he picked his battles wisely, refusing any he thought unnecessary or not to his advantage. Maria had listened and as a result become the most powerful of the warring covens, in fact the only one still standing by the close. Why she had driven him away none of us could understand. He was the reason she stood where she did with so much land and power and she had rashly thrown it all away because she couldn't accept that he was a man not a machine. Maria used sex as a tool but when using it on a man who could read your very emotions you needed to be sincere and she was not. Maria began to countermand his orders, she took another lover to her bed, and she rubbed The Majors nose in it. Athenadora and Sulpicia nailed it when they explained that the atrocities Maria had forced him to perform under her influence had come to haunt him. He needed to get away from the savagery and finally when she tried to put Nathan at his shoulder in the line of command he had finally had enough.

For a while after he left we kept a close eye on The Major, worried he might be a loose cannon, ready to explode in an orgy of violence at any moment, but Felix and Caius had bid me wait, be patient and slowly our fears were proved unfounded. He wandered killing only when his thirst became too strong and always covering his tracks. Then he met up with Alice Brandon and they made their way to the Cullen family, our old friend Carlisle with his strange notions but it worked for them. The Major melted away and Jasper Hale rose from the ashes. He was nothing like his alter ego, Jasper was a quiet man who shunned violence, who fed almost exclusively on animals and made a life for himself with the family. Understanding that this was to be his future we lost interest, he was no danger and our eyes were needed elsewhere, down south in Mexico for one. Word filtered through that there had been several small massacres in the vicinity of Carlos compound which we found puzzling as well as disturbing as he hadn't been active in any real sense for some time. One had been discovered by the humans but put down to bandit activity and then animal predation which was just as well.

We sent Felix and a couple of the guard to watch for a while and see what the problem with Carlos was. If he had become sloppy then Felix had orders to stop him by whatever means was necessary, and all the men he still had with him. When Felix reported back we were puzzled, Carlos only had a small number of soldiers now and no newborns. In fact his stockade was more like a sanctuary now with the walls reinforced and huge towers built from wood looking out to the East. The significance of this wasn't lost on any of us, the only vampire compound to the East of Carlos was Maria's, therefore he was expecting trouble from her, enough trouble that he was reinforcing his defences. So if the massacres were not down to Carlos then they must be Maria but she had never been careless or sloppy, she knew better. Felix and his men watched from a distance for several weeks but nothing happened so they reconnoitred her camp. Felix reported she had an unusually large number of newborns even for her and they were ill disciplined and thirsty which was not a good combination.

The day Nathan took a group of his newborn soldiers on a raiding party we understood what had happened.

"He's fucking useless Aro."

Felix, never one to mince his words, was explaining the fiasco to us.

"He's got no idea how to maintain discipline, they range all over the place. He couldn't organise a gang bang at a brothel. They take little notice of anything he says and any humans within scent distance are fair game even if they are close to villages. We're going to be forced to act soon."

Caius, Marcus, and I discussed the matter and decided a formal warning was in order, we didn't want to destroy Maria's camp unless there was no other way, she might be ruthless and evil even by our standards but she kept the peace down in Mexico, or at least she had until the last few years.

So it was decided to send Jane to join Felix, as a show of strength,

"But remember Jane, Felix is in charge of this operation. Maria responds far better to a strong male presence so stand back unless called upon."

We were having our own problems here with discipline, both Jane and Alec knew we were considering adding another to our small group of leaders especially as Marcus was withdrawing from much of our activity but both thought that place should belong to them. It was our fault for talking them up for so long. They were under the impression that they were the most valuable of the guard when in fact we put more stock in Felix than either of them. Alec was arrogant and usually spoiling for a fight, frustrated that he did not get to use his talent very often but it was one that was better for the threat than the reality. Jane was equally arrogant because unlike her brother she got to use her talent much more often. She thought she was more useful but what she did with a glance Felix could do just as well with his fists if taking a little longer. Vampires in general reacted better to a show of physical force and Felix menacing presence had served us well for centuries.

We were still undecided and both the twins wanted to prove themselves angling for any duties that gave them the opportunity to show how indispensable they were. If truth be told I think even Caius who mentored Alec was more inclined to hand any advancement to Felix, especially if he were to resolve this problem for us. He went in the following evening after Jane reached him and reported back as soon as he left Maria's compound,

"She is very nervous, she knows that Nathan is useless but she has no one to replace him with. I think she wishes The Major back, that'll teach the bitch."

"So what does she intend doing about the problem?"

"She has no fucking idea Caius but she tried to bluster her way out. I gave her a month to get her act together or we'd shut her down permanently,"

"Good. Did you have any trouble?"

"With her newborns? No Marcus but then I seldom do, they see their destruction in my face and back off."

"What about Jane?

"She did as instructed and stood back but she was fuming, I imagine she thinks me weak for giving Maria time to sort out the idiot."

"Was Nathan there?"

"Yes, he makes me laugh, standing there hands on hips thinking he looks tough like The Major when in fact his chin is at just the right angle for a punch to decapitate the ass hole"


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

Aro

The report came through from Felix to say that Nathan was still in charge in Maria's compound and things hadn't changed very much except for a rumour not yet confirmed that she was expecting The Major to return at any moment.

"Rubbish he'd never go back to her. He's got a life with the Cullens"

"Never the less Caius that's the word in the camp and Nathan is acting like a bear with a sore head so there's something going on"

"Do we know who these rumours originated Felix?"

"That's the strange thing. My informant tells me he heard it from some of Maria's closest commanders. She seems convinced that he will be back very soon and that's why Nathan is throwing his weight around and trying to impress her."

"I fancy he's left that a little late don't you brothers?"

Caius and I couldn't help a chortle at Marcus dry words.

"We have been waiting for a reason to close Maria down for some time now, she's got too big for her boots. This seems to good to pass up on. I think we should act. What do you think Felix?"

"If you want Maria shutting down then give me the order now. If you leave it any longer and The Major does return it will be twice as difficult and dangerous."

"You sound afraid of facing The Major Felix"

I scowled at Caius who couldn't help baiting our best guard but Felix merely laughed his words off,

"Then perhaps you should come and face him yourself Caius, I'm sure there's time for you to take control of the guard here."

"Enough Caius, Felix is right, if we wait then we lose our easiest opportunity to destroy the Mexican bitch and her army."

Jasper

I knew I was being watched, being followed, and all I could do was continue to ride back towards a border I had hoped never to cross again. Maria would be waiting but whether to greet me or kill me I had no idea. Why would she want me back? She knew I couldn't be trusted, that I no longer loved or even liked her and she had taken Nathan to her bed, replacing me long before I escaped from her. If she'd wanted me dead then why hadn't she just got her men or her friends who were watching me to kill me where I was? Whatever her reasons I knew I had no choice, I wouldn't let Maria taint Bella's life, she'd seen too much cruelty already in her short existence. No, I would return and do whatever Maria asked of me so long as she left Bella alone but I would insist on evidence, a photograph, or a phone call, anything to prove that my sweet Bella was alive and safe in Forks. Why had Maria chosen now to re-enter my life? When I finally had happiness in the palm of my hand? By forcing me to rejoin her she was breaking the law but I didn't think that would concern her much, she had never bothered with the Volturi rules while I had been with her, we just skirted them most of the time. Had Nathan finally made such a monumental cock up that she needed me to dig them out? For two pins I would bury the pair of them but I was sure Maria would have contingency plans, she may be mad but she was not stupid.

I crossed over into Mexico with a heavy heart then tried to force all feelings and memories of Bella deep into my sub conscious. To live in Maria's world I couldn't afford any distractions, none at all, but although I pushed Bella to the back of my mind I could do nothing about the ache in my chest and I recognised that I would be of no use to Maria long term. The mating pull, the pain of being separated from Bella would eventually incapacitate me completely so whatever she needed doing it had better be both immediate and short lived. I would probably die in Mexico without ever seeing Bella again because even if I proved useless to Maria there was no way she would let me go, allow me happiness with my mate. No, her final act of revenge would be to keep me away from Bella until the pain was so bad I couldn't function and then probably slaughter me as a lesson to her army. This is what happens when you double cross me, it may take months or years but I will always get my revenge eventually.

Having no idea whether Maria's camp had moved I made my way towards the site of the old one and as I got closer I saw evidence of a recent raid, sloppily executed and poorly hidden, this just had to be Nathan's work, he never could tidy up after him self and he would get his mistress killed if she didn't dispose of him first. That's why she wanted me, because she couldn't trust Nathan to keep her safe, he had become even more sloppy and undisciplined than when I had known him. A mile from the camp I knew she was still there, I saw the signs of groups entering and leaving the area, they weren't taking different paths each time but had made a track straight to the camp, yet another sign of Nathan's neglect of his duties. I left my bike among some thick bushes and stripping off my leathers and helmet I put them in the panniers and locked it up.

The sun was setting, just the time to see how disorganised Maria's compound really was. The noise was almost deafening as I approached the high wooden walls built to keep prying human eyes away and waited listening as Nathan screamed at the newborns to shut up. I couldn't help a smile, he really was a fool. Taking my time I sauntered slowly to the gates as if I didn't have a care in the world although every fibre in my body was screaming for me to run, get away while I still could. The sentries noticed me at the same time and I heard loud cries of alarm which became more vociferous the closer I got until suddenly one of them recognised me and I heard a cry of "The Major"

Jasper

There was a short pause and then one of the gates opened slowly and Nathan strode out not sure whether to be happy or angry to see me.

"So, back with your tail between your legs Major? Come"

I didn't wait for him to turn merely pushed past him and into the compound, a place I had hoped never to see again but I had no choice. There was a noise, a whisper going round the assembled newborns watching nervously as I walked up to Maria.

"I'm here, now I want proof Bella is safe"

Her smile didn't reach her eyes which tightened at my words,

"Don't you trust me Major? I'm insulted."

"I know you Maria."

She turned her gaze on Nathan and I felt a terrible pain in my back as he hit me from behind with something hard but I kept my footing and continued to look at Maria.

"Proof?"

She clicked her fingers and one of her commanders handed over a photograph which she threw at my feet.

I picked it up slowly and looked at it, a picture of Bella outside the store in Forks and beside her a news stand with today's date and nodded.

"So, what do you want of me?"

"Only what you owe me, your allegiance. I made you Major and your place is at my side not with some stupid human girl. We were great together once and we will be great again. You do exactly as I say and Bella will remain safe in Forks, if you defy me or do any less than your very best I will have her captured and brought here where I will give her as a gift to Nathan here. I'm sure he will have great fun with the little virgin."

Nathan laughed loudly grasping his crotch but I ignored him, he was trying to bait me but I wasn't going to let him get to me me, he wasn't important but Maria was, she never made idle threats.

"For now I think you need to learn a lesson in loyalty and if you raise a hand to defend yourself Major I will ensure that your pretty little human loses someone very close to her, perhaps her father or her mother"


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty Five**

**Jasper**

I had expected the beating as a welcome back gift from Maria but I have no idea how much later it was that she finally got bored watching Nathan rip me to pieces and me fuse back together but eventually she ordered two of the newborns to take me to the pit and throw me in.

"I don't need to lock you in now do I Major? Not with men watching your precious human and her family."

I didn't bother to answer her, there was no need, I knew she meant every word and she knew I wouldn't do anything to hurt Bella. Instead I lay in the pit waiting as my limbs fused back, my throat scorching with a thirst I had forgotten existed and closed my eyes trying to visualize Bella. I could see her smile and feel her hand on my cheek, hear her whisper my name and the ache in my chest became the worst of my pains yet the most precious. Heads appeared at the rim of the pit over the following day, curious newborns straining for another look at Maria's famed Major Whitlock.

As I regained movement I tried to straighten up and look around me. Nothing had changed, it was still the same chamber of horrors containing the skeletal remains of humans thrown down here to feed imprisoned newborns. Dried blood stained the cement walls and the openings where flames were ignited to burn bothersome newborns were blackened with soot deposits. I almost wished she would just burn me and be done with it but I knew she needed me just by looking at the state of the compound, discipline was terrible and the place a mess, Nathan just couldn't cut it as a commander, not on his own, but I had warned her of that many years ago.

A struggling human was thrown down for me to feed on as the sun set once more but he had been almost bled out first, she wanted me to suffer. I tried to control myself but my thirst was so strong after all the healing that I couldn't resist the smell of the fresh blood and I finished draining the weakly kicking body in seconds.

"Bravo Major. They told me you were living on animal blood but I said they must be wrong. My Major only drinks from humans, to keep him strong. If I let you out are you going to behave? Take your rightful place at my side?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Of course you do Major. You can refuse and stay down there while I give the order to kill Chief Swan."

She stood watching me, her lips slightly parted, her eyes gleaming with excitement, as I climbed slowly from the pit to stand on the training ground once more. Nathan stood beside her just waiting for the order to take me apart again and I smiled at him disgustedly,

"Aún después de Maria alrededor como un perro después de una perra en calor que veo Nathan. ¿Cuándo va a aceptar que no eres la mitad de hombre que soy yo?"

He hissed as Maria smiled, her white teeth gleaming in the light from the bonfires lit in the compound.

"Now Major that's cruel, Nathan is not a cur although I guess I am like a bitch on heat where you are concerned. Besides Nathan here knows full well he will never be the man you are I'm sure."

Nathan looked like he'd just been hit with an iron bar when she insulted him but that was her way, Maria used every tool at her disposal, words, sex, violence, anything to get what she wanted.

"Come, lay with me Major, like the old times."

I ignored her still staring at my old adversary and she flashed over slapping me hard enough to knock me back a step,

"Eres mía Major. Yo te hice, yo te mando, soy dueño de ti, nunca olvides que una vez más. "

"Yes you made me and you command me but I will never be yours, you will never own me Maria and you should be very careful."

"Are you threatening me Major?"

I didn't need to answer her but for my insolence I found myself once more on the end of Nathan's hands and booted feet and eventually rolled back into the pit once more. I would rather be here in pain than laying naked with Maria and she would understand that eventually, she may have control of my body but my heart and my life belonged to another...to Bella.

**Aro**

There had been little debate, Marcus looked at me and nodded while Caius sat back scowling before finally inclining his head slightly,

"Destroy the compound, kill the newborns, and bring Maria and Nathan back with you Felix. We will have to put her on trial. That way the other warmongers in Mexico will see that sloppiness will not be tolerated."

"I'll get right on it."

"And Felix."

"Yes Aro?"

"If you should run into The Major I would like to have a word with him."

"You want me to bring him to Volterra too?"

"Yes I think it might be best but as a guest not a prisoner."

"What if he refuses?"

"Oh I think you should make it clear that the invitation is non negotiable."

**Felix**

I chose my group carefully knowing that it was not permissible to take both the twins from Volterra at the same time, not that I wanted both of the arrogant pricks with me anyway they were always more trouble than they were worth. Alec was eager to accompany me but I found him difficult as well as arrogant, he always saw himself as a little above the rest of us whereas Jane and I worked a little better together so I chose her, Santiago, Afton, and a relative newcomer Rebel made up the remainder of the party. Rebel had just turned up in Volterra one day offering his services to the guard and it didn't take long to see he was a good fighter and extremely fast.

He was also easy to get along with and I wanted to see him at work out in the field more closely. Maria wouldn't give us much trouble, her newborn army was in disarray and her commander Nathan was little more than a child playing at soldiers. If The Major had still been with her it would have been a different matter altogether but then if he had still been with her this expedition would not have been necessary. He would never have allowed things to get out of hand in this way. We flew into Nogales International and picked up a rental truck, the drive was only a couple of hours and we timed it to arrive at the compound just before dawn.

I had sent a spotter ahead the day before to check out the lie of the land and sentries and we met up with him an hour away only to find the rumors had been true, The Major was indeed back but not in Maria's good books by the sound of things.

"I couldn't get close enough to hear what was said or I might have alerted the few guards Nathan had sent on a roving patrol but I can tell you that Maria is extremely unhappy with The Major and giving him a very hard time."

"You don't think he came back of his own free will?"

"I doubt it from the look of things."

"Then somehow they captured him? I don't see that, which means he must have agreed to return."

"But why? He escaped from her years ago, why would he go back?"

I shook his head and shrugged,

"That remains a mystery for now I can only imagine she must have some hold over him. Still we can solve that little mystery later. For now we have a job to do."


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty Six**

**Felix**

I decided it would best to ring the brothers with this latest news, it might be of interest to Aro especially.

"So your watcher thinks Maria is blackmailing The Major? How very strange, what is it she knows that we do not? I need to know Felix, use whatever means you have to but I want to know what she is using. In the meantime I will speak to my dear friend Carlisle, perhaps he knows something."

"Do you think he will tell you?"

"Of course not but that doesn't mean I wont find out something. As soon as you have news for me I expect to hear from you. My only stipulation is that The Major is unharmed, we want him on our side or at least not against us."

"I understand."

"I know you do Felix and I know you wont disappoint me."

I looked over at the rising sun and gave the order to the others who formed up in order behind me, Jane alone remaining at my side while Jude, now paid for his work disappeared in the direction of the border. We made our way towards the compound gates moving slowly and giving the sentries plenty of opportunity to recognize us. They might not know the individual faces but the black cloaks were easily recognizable. I saw one of the sentries run towards the largest cabin and knew he was going to report to Maria.

"What do you think she'll do Felix?"

"She'll consider fighting then realize the futility of doing so and come to parley. Its all she can do."

Jane nodded at my answer as I saw the diminutive figure of Maria come out hurriedly and call several others to her side, recognizing the fool Nathan at her shoulder.

"Will you question Maria about The Major?"

"No, I think we'll ask Nathan what he knows. At least you can handle that Jane my dear."

She smiled in pleasure at being given such a task.

"I do hope he doesn't break too easily."

"Oh he will, Nathan is an idiot but he'll soon work out that his boss isn't going to help him at all. Afton you find The Major, Jude said he was in the pit so find it and get him out but keep hold of him. Santiago, you and I will have a few words with Maria but be ready to fight, she's not likely to come without at least a show of resistance."

They nodded their acknowledgment as one of the gates was pushed open slowly for us to enter but we stopped a few feet from them and waited.

It was a few minutes before anything else happened and then the other gate was also opened and we could see her "army" in ranks behind their leader with Nathan and another man to her left and right. Well if the unknown commander were as good as Nathan we had little to worry about but there was no sign of The Major. Maria moved forward to confront me,

"What business do the Volturi have here in my territory?"

"Such a warm welcome Maria. I think you should ask Nathan to answer that question, after all he's the one who invited us."

She glared at Nathan as he took a step forward to argue the point and he subsided,

"Good move Nathan, you might just make it through this intact."

"I'm not scared of you or the Volturi."

I raised an eyebrow at his stupidity glancing at him momentarily.

"Then you are more stupid than I thought."

"There have been mistakes, he has been careless, but I have The Major back so the Volturi need worry about me no longer."

"Really?"

I gazed about me theatrically,

"I don't see him."

"Never the less he is here so you can leave."

"We could but I don't think my masters would be too happy. I have my orders Maria. You have an invitation from the Volturi to visit."

I saw her stiffen, she knew exactly what this meant and I couldn't see her coming easily, we would be forced to fight her newborn army to capture her.

I gave the signal and Jane turned her gaze on the newborns. She couldn't do her best with such a large group but enough to incapacitate them long enough for Santiago, Rebel and I to take them apart which we did in short order building a pyre and burning Maria's last newborn army. She hadn't moved, she knew we would only hunt her down and I think she imagined she had some room to maneuver as I had said she was invited to Volterra. Rebel held Nathan and Santiago had the other commander, a guy called Rafe held fast.

"Now that unpleasantness is out of the way Maria I take it you are ready to accompany us?"

"Hey what about us? You can't just kill us."

I turned to look at him,

"Oh? Who told you that? Jane."

She turned her gift on the two men who had been rapidly dropped by Rebel and Santiago who left them to see what was keeping Afton. He should have been back with The Major by now.

Maria looked nervous but tried to act relaxed.

"So an invitation to Volterra? Do you intend taking those two with us?"

She gestured to her two commanders writhing on the ground.

"Are they any good?"

"Would I be standing here if they were?"

"'Is that why you encouraged The Major to return perhaps?"

Her eyes narrowed but she shrugged,

"I have no idea what you mean."

"You said he's back, we're just not sure why."

"He just couldn't stay away from me Felix. Once you've been with the beast anything else is such a disappointment."

"Really? I must remember that. So he came running back to you?"

"Of course, why?"

I shook my head dismissively,

"Just idle curiosity. I thought perhaps you had persuaded him to return."

"Now how could I do that?"

"That is the million dollar question now isn't it. Besides if he had come back of his own free will why isn't he here at your side? Protecting the love of his life?"

She smiled, flashing white teeth at me,

"Well let's just say he had a little encouragement."

"Oh, what was that?"

"Oh I think that may be my ace in the hole. You see I'm the only one who knows all the details but if you don't believe me then by all means question Nathan and Rafe."

I explained the situation to Maria while the others tidied up and found The Major looking pretty beat up but still on his feet. They brought him over and I looked him up and down,

"Well Major, you look like shit but I have an invitation from Aro Volturi. He and the brothers would like you to visit...now."

He understood that refusal wasn't an option and sat quietly on a log flanked by Santiago and Afton while Jane watched Maria and Nathan, Rebel having dispatched her other two officers as superfluous to requirements.

"Now Maria, you have been running a very sloppy operation of late, bringing yourself in danger of being noticed by the humans and that makes the Volturi very fucking nervous. As a result they would like to have a personal word with you and your "commander" Nathan here although I use that title loosely in his case. Personally I don't think he could command a group of toddlers but that's just a personal opinion."

Nathan scowled at me but he didn't have the guts to speak or act and I smiled at him knowingly.

"I refuse to go, Mexico is my home not Italy, and I have made arrangements to put things right. I have The Major back working for me."

"Well if that's how you treat your workers I'd hate to be a simple foot soldier besides maybe I didn't make myself clear, it wasn't an invitation but a command. Now shall we go?"

I took her by the arm and she tried to pull free but I just smiled,

"Not gonna happen bitch."

Dragging her to our truck I threw her in the back along with Nathan, helped along on the end of Rebel's boot and they were joined by Jane, Santiago, and Rebel while Afton helped The Major into the cab where I joined them driving back to the airport. On the way I glanced over at The Major,

"Now just what got you back here Major? I thought you'd given up on the mad Mexican bitch."

He shrugged painfully,

"A change of scenery."

"I guess that's as good an excuse as any but I thought you were with the Cullen nuts."

"I was."

I knew he was a man of few words but this was tight lipped even for him. Still it was none of my business and Aro would know within a second of touching him everything there was to know so I drove on in silence.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

**Bella**

I wasn't sure what Alice meant but I thought it sounded like someone who could help Jasper had just arrived. One of his friends must have heard something and come here to find out what was going on. There was a low murmur of voices as Carlisle came back into the room with a man who emanated a sense of danger. He was as tall as Jasper with dark hair and the same build. His eyes were wary and he looked tense and uncomfortable. Seeing me he stopped suddenly but at Esmes invitation came to sit beside her.

"Darius, I don't think you know Bella Swan."

He glanced at me quickly then returned his attention to Esme,

"Excuse me if I'm not in the mood for socializing but I hear strange things about a friend, things that concerned me enough to come looking for answers."

"You mean Jasper?"

He looked at me a little longer this time then turned to Carlisle,

"So its true he's gone back to Mexico?"

"Yes, Alice saw it but too late to do anything to stop it from happening."

He looked as if he wasn't sure he believed Carlisle.

"Its my fault he's gone."

Darius finally gave me his full attention,

"Go on."

"Maria threatened to kill me unless Jasper went back to her so he went. We have to get him back though and I need help to do it. Carlisle's already said they can't do it alone."

"Well at least he got that right but I don't get the connection between The Major and yourself."

"Bella is Jasper's mate."

I couldn't make myself say the words and Alice saved me the problem by telling him. I thought he might start laughing or accuse her of lying but he studied me closely before speaking again.

"Well that complicates matters a little but I'd think we can keep you safe and rescue him at the same time."

"I'm going with you!"

Now he laughed but it was short, he understood I was deadly serious.

Carlisle moved uneasily in his seat and Esme took my hand,

"Bella it's far too dangerous for you to go to Mexico, besides that what would you tell your father? He's only just got you back so he's not going to agree to you going off with us and you have school."

I looked at her in amazement,

"You think I can concentrate on school with Jasper Gods knows where? He might be injured or dead for all we know."

"I seriously doubt that Bella. If Maria used you to blackmail him it means she wants him to command her army again and he can't do that if he's dead. As for being injured well we vampires heal very quickly."

I clutched my bracelet as if I could communicate with Jasper that way, let him know I was thinking of him. Of course they were right but I couldn't just stay here and wait.

Rose stood up,

"I think the best plan is for Emmett, Carlisle, and I to go to Mexico with Darius and fetch Jasper back. Alice, you Edward and Esme watch Bella, keep her safe for him."

Darius looked at Carlisle who nodded his agreement,

"Rose is right Bella, you stay here and keep safe. We'll bring Jasper back for you I promise."

I shook my head even though I knew they were right, I would be more of a hindrance than a help but I didn't need three of them to watch me,

"Edward could go with you. Alice and Esme can keep me safe surely. I mean how many people will Maria have watching me now she has Jasper?"

"She's got a point, Maria only needs one person watching Bella. All she has to do is say the word if The Major tries escaping and Bella's dead. We could use the numbers in Mexico, don't forget Maria has an army of newborns even if they aren't as effective as they used to be."

"Very well. I'll ring in sick at work but I don't want Bella left alone Alice. Either you or Esme must be with her at all times."

"School's easy our classes are the same anyway and either Esme or I can watch the house at night."

"I think it might be prudent if one of you stayed with her at night."

I wasn't sure how I was going to get that one past my dad but Esme just winked,

"Don't worry Bella, your father won't even know we're there."

Once they made their mind up to action they didn't hang around for which I was grateful and within an hour they had left for the airport leaving me with Alice and Esme. My chest hurt and I wasn't sure if it was tension or relief that they were doing something. I hated the idea of him with that evil woman.

"That's a pretty bracelet Bella."

I looked up at Esme's words and noticed Alice was missing,

"Alice went to get you something to eat and check the perimeter, with the guys away it's well to be prepared."

"Jasper bought it for me."

She smiled and came to sit beside me taking my hand in hers to look at it more closely then peered into my face,

"Try not to worry too much Bella. I'm sure with Darius' help they'll get Jasper back."

"I hope so Esme, I don't know what I'll do if they can't. I miss him so much."

As I said it I realized just how true it was, every fiber of my being was screaming for him and the ache in my chest was hurting so much.

"That's the mating pull."

She nodded at my arms clutching my ribcage,

"Sorry?"

"The pain, it's the mating pull. When we find our mate we feel it in our chest. A warmth that spreads through us but if we are parted for more than a few hours the warmth turns into an ache that gets worse the longer we are apart."

"So Jasper will be feeling this too?"

"He's felt it ever since he met you. Every time you've been apart."

I smiled as I remembered my own pain and Carlisle's cryptic words.

"But it went away sometimes, even though he wasn't there it just faded away."

"Oh he was there, just out of sight that's all."

"Where?"

"The times you didn't feel the ache were the times he spent the night outside your house watching over you."

"All night? In the rain?"

"Yes all night, rain or dry made no difference. Jasper loves you Bella and he needs to be close to you. We don't sleep so spending his nights watching over you as you slept was the best thing for him. My son had a hard life before he joined us and although he's been much better since he became a part of the Cullens he's never been relaxed and happy. Not the way he's been since he met you."

"He's the best thing that's ever happened to me too, I can't lose him Esme."

"You won't Bella but in the meantime we need you to act as normal as possible. Alice will take you home in the morning and you can tell your father that the boys have gone off camping for a few days with Carlisle. Alice will be your study friend until Jasper gets back and one of us will join you at night, once Charlie is asleep. Just leave your bedroom window unlocked. Can you do that?"

I nodded,

"I just wished I was with them Esme. I'm scared something might happen to Jasper."

She stroked my hair and I leaned against her,

"I know my love but they'll get him back."

It felt good with Esme's arm around me and I imagined this is how it must feel when your mother cuddled you when you were distressed and I wished she were my mother, vampire or not.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

**Charlie**

Bella looked worried when Alice dropped her off in the morning and I worried that maybe she and Jasper had broken up or something. Of course the scene with her mother hadn't helped any, it must have brought back some memories. I still didn't know the full story of her upbringing but enough to feel guilty about not doing more.

I'd failed Bella too by not fighting Renee harder for my daughter and allowing her to keep fobbing me off with stories about moving and money. I'd put my career ahead of Bella's welfare but I would try to make it up to her if I possibly could. The conversation on the way back to the bus depot had been colorful to say the least. Renee had accused me of poisoning Bella against her and she was not happy when I told her a few home truths, how Bella really wanted a life of her own and was enjoying herself in Forks. I got a sneaky suspicion that Renee wasn't as happy with Japan or Phil as she tried to make out. Far be it for me to point out her husband was almost young enough to be her son!

Renee's biggest problems seemed to be loneliness as there weren't many English speaking people close by and the fact she had to do all the housework and cooking which made me wonder if Bella had ever been anything more than an unpaid servant and source of money via me. It would explain why Bella was so ready to take on all the cleaning and cooking when she arrived. I was off for the day and suggested Bella might like to accompany me on a trip to the reservation.

"You and Jake could chat I'm sure and I'd like my friends to see a little more of you."

She looked a little dubious but eventually agreed before going upstairs to shower and change. I didn't ask her about Jasper, I felt awkward talking about her "boyfriend" problems if there were any, he might just have had to stay and help Carlisle or something. She didn't look heartbroken so I decided it was best to let sleeping dogs lie.

**Bella**

I rang Alice from the bathroom to let her know I would be going to the Quileute village with Charlie so they could follow but she just said that was fine, I would be safe enough there but Esme would be coming over tonight to make sure I was safe over night. Of course it was too soon for her to have heard anything from the others but I had to ask anyway. As she rang off I found myself rubbing my chest and knew I'd have to stop that or my dad would be dragging me to the clinic. I put on a thick sweater and jeans and went to join my dad for the visit to the Blacks. I'd seen Jacob and Billy a few times when they came over to watch TV with a case of beers, often I'd made supper for us all but I got the impression that they both disapproved of my friendship with the Cullens, just as Billy wasn't keen on dad sticking up for Dr Cullen.

We took my truck so Dad could deliver some old wood from the shed he and Jasper had mended and I smiled at the memory of Dad and Jasper out there together patching a shed that really should have been demolished. Every time I thought about Jasper I felt the pain intensify and tears well in my eyes, I missed him so much and I was so worried about him even though I now knew of his past. He wasn't that man any more though and Maria would want him to be, would she hurt him if he refused? But of course he wouldn't refuse would he? He knew to do so would be putting me in danger and he had gone back to keep me safe because he loved me so much.

At Billy's Jacob came out to greet us and help dad unload the wood taking it over to a huge bonfire they were building in the cleared area in front of the cabin. I went in to say Hi to Billy and take in the cake and casserole I'd brought over for him and he asked me to sit down and then cleared his throat,

"Charlie tells me you are seeing one of the Cullens Bella?"

"Yes that's right, Jasper Hale."

"I see, do you think its wise to be dating so soon after arriving here? I would have thought you'd want to spend some time with your father first."

I was slightly taken aback by his question,

"Oh I do and Jasper helped him with some jobs in the house so we were all together."

"They aren't...The Cullens are not good people Bella. You'd do well to steer clear of them."

"Dr. Cullen is a friend of dad's."

"I know, your father doesn't always know everything about the...people who live here Bella."

"I'm sorry? I don't understand what you are saying?"

"The Cullens aren't necessarily all that they seem."

Then it hit me, Billy Black knew about the Cullens. He knew what they really were, I had to be careful here. They had warned me how dangerous knowledge of their world could be.

"As long as my dad is happy with my boyfriend that's all I worry about."

"Happy with him? With Jasper Hale? I wonder..."

He stopped short hearing dad and Jacob coming through the door and I heaved a sigh of relief so when Jacob asked me if Id like to see the car he was rebuilding I was glad to get away from his father's reproachful glances.

We walked slowly to the garage that sat about a hundred feet from the cabin and Jacob pulled the cover off what looked to me like a clapped out banger but he seemed proud of it.

"I'll admit its not beautiful but the engine is running sweet now. How do you like the truck?"

I smiled affectionately,

"I like it."

He nodded,

"Yeah its sturdy but thirsty."

"Its not too bad, I just go from home to school and work in it so it doesn't matter too much."

"And the Cullens?"

Was he about to start on about Jasper too?

"I'm sorry?"

"You drive to the Cullen house."

"Yes I do sometimes."

"They're dangerous you know...the Cullens. They aren't what they appear."

"Really? Well they've been friendly to me."

"Friendly? Yeah I'll bet."

"Look if you've got a problem with them that's your affair, nothing to do with me. My dad doesn't agree with you either."

"He wouldn't, he doesn't know."

"Know what?"

Jake kept silent and I smiled,

"Well? If you think they have some deep dark secret why don't you tell Dad? He's the Police Chief after all. Are they serial killers? Do they hunt out of season? I know, maybe they don't have drivers licenses?"

"You shouldn't make fun Bella. Some things are truly dangerous and that goes double for the Cullens."

I turned to walk back to the cabin and he grabbed me by the arm,

"Don't assume you're cleverer than me just because I live on the res. We know things, things you pale faces don't. We protect the tribe."

"We? You know things? You protect the tribe? From what exactly? The Cullens?"

"Yes the Cullens and others like them."

"Really? And just how do you do that Jacob?"

He smiled at my sarcastic tone of voice and grabbed my forearm,

"If only you knew you'd come here begging for our help to keep you safe. Your fear would have you screaming for our help."

I shrugged free of his grip and walked top the garage door then turned back,

"Well I do and you don't hear me screaming Jacob Black now do you?"

I walked slowly back to the cabin knowing I probably shouldn't have said that but annoyed at his tone of voice.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

**Charlie**

Bella came back without Jake and she didn't look very happy but soon after that Sam Uley and his fiancee Emily arrived and she and Bella got to talking. Jake appeared not long after them and he and Sam went off talking rapidly, neither looking very happy and casting furtive looks at my daughter. Billy didn't seem to notice, he was busy telling me of the plans for a new council building, they'd received a government grant and the young men of the tribe were ready to begin as soon as the building supplies arrived.

"I'll give you a hand if you like Billy."

"You with a hammer and saw Charlie?"

"Hey I'm learning. I've had help and the shed looks like it might survive a few more winters now."

He didn't comment on this and I realized it was because he knew who'd been helping me.

"Still not the Cullens greatest fan Billy?"

"The Cullens are not discussed here Charlie."

I was going to tackle him about the subject once more when Sue called to say dinner was ready and instead we made our way over to their place where a huge trestle table had been set up and the young guys were already seated talking animatedly until we arrived when a quiet crept over the group.

**Bella**

I was angry with Jacob and relieved when another of the younger guys appeared with his fiancee Emily. She was slim and had beautiful glossy black hair but one side of her pretty face was scarred by what looked like claw marks and I vaguely remembered dad telling me about one of the girls from the res being attacked by a bear and saved by Sam Uley so this must be them. She was friendly enough and we chatted about how I liked Forks and then found we had an interest in the same kind of books. I hadn't realized Jacob was back until we were called for dinner and I saw him at Sam's side and knew they were discussing me. What now?

I was seated between a girl called Leah who looked like she'd rather be anywhere else and Jacob which left me feeling very uncomfortable. At first we ate in silence while the others continued their discussion in muted tones but all eyes darted to me at one point or another. Had he told the others what I'd said? If so, from their reaction it was clear they already knew about the Cullens which was very strange. Was that why they didn't like Dr Cullen and his family?

After the meal I helped the other women clear the table and carrying in a heap of plates I almost crashed into Leah Clearwater who scowled at me,

"Watch where you're going leech lover."

I stopped looking at her back as she strode angrily on, what had she called me? Leech lover? So she too knew that the Cullens were vampires! I'd been correct. As dad and his cronies sat down once more to talk Sam Uley came up to me,

"I think we need to talk Bella."

I could have refused but I was curious how much he and the others knew and why they kept it from my dad.

"OK, where?"

"Come with me to Jake's, we'll not be overheard there."

I followed him over to find a group of young men sitting around along with Leah, the group who had been talking quietly over dinner and they scowled as I entered taking a seat beside a young boy I didn't know and looking round for Emily but she was nowhere to be seen.

"What did you want to talk about Sam?"

He looked grave as he started speaking,

"Jacob tells me you know what the Cullens are."

What not who!

"So?"

"So? They're vampires Bella, doesn't that worry you?"

I glanced at Leah who looked like she'd just sucked on a lemon.

"No it doesn't as a matter of fact because if you know they're vampires then you also know that they live on animal blood not human."

"That's not the point Bella."

"Yes it is the point Jacob. I'm in no danger from them, in fact they have been kindness itself to me."

"Kindness? Yeah well from what we hear you haven't had much of that so I understand, but they are still dangerous predators Bella and you should keep your distance."

I stood up facing Sam angrily,

"You have no right to tell me what to do Sam and answer me this, if they are so dangerous then why haven't you told my father about them? Are you scared?"

There was an angry muttering that ran around the small room until Sam put a hand up to silence the group then he looked back at me.

"No, we do not fear the Cullens or any other vampires. We can protect ourselves. The reason we have not told your father about them is because our ancestors made a treaty with Dr Cullen. If his family hunted only animals we would leave them in peace and keep their secret from the pale faces."

"How do you do that?"

"What?"

"Protect yourselves from vampires? I didn't think humans stood a chance against vampires, they're stronger and faster than any of you."

There was a laugh of amusement from several of the guys and the one seated beside me sneered,

"They may be fast and strong but we're faster and stronger."

I narrowed my eyes, did they have a secret of their own perhaps?

"What are you then?"

"Men."

"When you aren't human, what are you? Monsters of some kind?"

"The Cullens are the monsters Bella not us. We only turn to protect ourselves, we do not harm humans."

Sam shot the guy next to me a strange look and I remembered the scars on Emily's face, could it be Sam had done that to her?

"Do you become bears?"

There was a stunned silence then Jacob spoke,

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, Emily was said to have been attacked by a bear, the scars on her face are like bear claws but the way Sam looked at him..."

I pointed to my neighbor,

"I think maybe it wasn't as simple as that so do you? Turn into bears or something?"

"No, not bears."

"But you do turn don't you? It was one of you that scarred Emily wasn't it? You have your own secret you want to keep, that's why you haven't told my dad about the Cullens isn't it?"

The silence lingered for a long time and I walked to the door,

"I see. Well you keep your secret and theirs and so will I."

"You will get hurt if you stay with them you know that Bella. They are killers whatever they promise."

"We all have the ability to kill Sam and I know Jasper won't hurt me or allow anyone else to do so either."

"You know nothing about his past, it would have you running scared for our protection."

"Actually I do. I know all about The Major so you see I don't scare easily. Now if you've finished I'm going back to my dad."

I started walking back furious at their arrogance when I heard padding behind me and turned to find a huge wolf only a few feet behind me. It stopped as I turned and watched me with intelligent eyes. There was something not quite right about the animal though. It was too big, too calm, and the look it gave me was too knowing. If the guys didn't turn in to bears could it be they turned into wolves? The claw marks on Emily's face could be those of a wolf just as easily as a bear. I walked slowly forward to face it hoping I wasn't making the biggest mistake of my short life and looked into its face.

"See, I really don't scare easily but thank you for showing me your true form."

Then I turned and continued on my way back to Harry's place and my dad shaking slightly but trying to hide it.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

Darius

My companions didn't exactly fill me with confidence, the only one who had the faintest idea about fighting was Emmett and talking to him I discovered he had persuaded The Major to talk to him about his time in Maria's army and teach him some of the arts of fighting. Edward would be useful because he could read our opponents minds, hence he would know what move they were about to make before they made it. Carlisle? Well he and Rose would be handy as look outs but I wouldn't trust either of them to be able to hold their own against newborns or even Nathan if it came down to it. I arranged a private jet, it was quicker than a scheduled flight and I wanted to spend as little time as possible with the Cullens. As it was, as soon as we were airborne Edward came to join me,

"Was there something you wanted to say?"

He looked at me with a bitter smile,

"I know you don't think much of us, any of us, but Jasper is family and we will do all we can to rescue him. We need your help and advice yes but don't look down your nose at us Darius."

I nodded,

"Fair comment. How far is the range of your gift?"

"It depends, some thoughts are louder than others, angry ones are the loudest but a few hundred feet why?"

"Because knowing what Maria is thinking before we attack would be an advantage. Do you have any experience fighting?"

"Not much no but then I've never needed to fight before but that doesn't mean I won't try. Why don't you give us a few pointers, that way we'll be more of a help when we land."

Edward was right, I shouldn't let my prejudices cloud my judgement so we sat together and I gave them some pointers.

"Newborns act on instinct not skill. They are fast and single minded so stay out of their grasp and don't let them get their arms around you or they will crush you. Maria will have been training them but without The Major my sources tell me they are little more than leashed animals. Nathan is a competent fighter but unimaginative, if you act suddenly or unexpectedly you stand a good chance of throwing him off his stride. The other commanders are good enough but with a little imagination they are beatable. Do not target Maria herself, she's utterly ruthless, snake fast, and goes directly for the kill, leave her to me. Rose I want you to concentrate on finding The Major. I doubt he'll be working for her yet."

"But that's what she wanted him for isn't it? To train her newborns and command her army again."

"Yes Carlisle it is but its my guess she'll make him pay first so he might well be injured, weak, and a captive. Your only job is to get him out, away from the compound and keep him safe."

Bella

I was sick with worry for Jasper and the others, I'd forced Esme to tell me everything she knew about Maria, Alice too and what I heard made my blood run cold. They kept assuring me that she wouldn't kill Jasper, that she needed him but it didn't mean she wouldn't hurt him first. The longer we were parted the worse the pain in my chest grew and I was finding it hard to breathe, hard to hide from my dad. Esme came to my rescue after the first night by ringing to ask Charlie if I could go to their house for a sleepover. She explained that the guys were away and she and Alice thought it might be fun to have a makeover evening. She would make sure I got to school the following day. My dad was a little hesitant but then an old friend rang to say he was in the neighbourhood and asked Charlie to meet him for drinks and a chat, problem solved. I was relieved when I reached their place and could stop pretending everything was fine when it most certainly was not. There was no word as yet and I found myself unable to concentrate on my school work, not even taking much notice when Esme insisted on painting my nails.

"Bella, you have to have something to show for a makeover evening now sit still and I'll tell you about my human life if you like. I listened fascinated as she explained that she had married young,

"He was handsome and gallant and swept me off my feet so my parents consented to our marriage and only then did I find out what he really was. Charles was a bully and an abuser. I was beaten for the slightest errors and he would come home drunk most nights and insist on his rights as my husband.

I was relieved when he was called up during the war but I found myself pregnant soon after he went overseas. I had the most beautiful little boy Henry, who looked like an angel. He made my life complete Bella but then Charles was wounded and sent home. I shielded my little boy as best I could as Charles dragged us from one terrible apartment to another never able to hold down a job and then Henry grew sick, the doctors said it was consumption and I watched as he faded away.

The day he died Charles was out drinking and I decided I had nothing left to live for so I caught a bus to the ocean and found the highest cliff. I threw myself over and lay broken and dying on the beach. I was found and taken to the hospital but thought to be dead, Carlisle heard my heart still beating weakly and stole me from the morgue. It was so chaotic those days that a missing body wouldn't have been noticed. He changed me and when I woke up and saw him I knew I'd found my true love and we've been together ever since."

"That's a beautiful ending to such a tragic story. Do you miss Carlisle when he's away?"

"Of course, but I know he's coming back, he always does and I know he loves me. Its harder for you because its all so new."

"Why do the Quileutes hate you so much? Or do they hate all vampires the same?"

"They hate us especially because they are forced to live beside us when we choose to return to Forks"

"Why though?"

"Many years ago their ancestors made a treaty with Carlisle. His coven could live in Forks provided we never bit a human."

"So there's nothing they can do about it?"

"No, the treaty was shaken upon and is in force until one side or the other breaks it."

"But surely if they broke it and killed you all there would be no one to complain, I mean who would know?"

"The Quileutes are honourable people Bella, the treaty was made and stands. If we break it then they would kill us without compunction but if they attacked and broke the treaty their own leader would punish them for dishonouring the guardian tribes."

"You mean Harry or one of the Quileute elders?"

"No, I mean the supreme leader of the guardian tribes, a very wise and powerful man called Johnny H."

I thought about Esme's story as I went to bed, smiling that Esme had given me Jasper's room,

"He won't mind and I know you'll feel close to him in here."

She was right, I did and I dreamed he was here beside me until a huge wolf with a Mexican woman's face dragged him away, further and further and I woke up sweating, the pain in my chest so bad I couldn't take a deep breath and I called for her in panic.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty One

**Esme**

We heard Bella's cry and ran to her room hearing her heart beating too fast and her laboured breathing, She was sitting up in bed her arms around her body hugging her chest tight,

"I can't breathe Esme, It hurts so much!"

I went to her putting my arms around her and holding her tight,

"Something's wrong, Alice ring the others, find out what's going on and tell them about Bella."

I heard Alice on the phone in the next room as I tried to soothe Bella stroking her hair and whispering nonsense into her ear as if she were a little girl but it helped, she calmed and the pain in her chest became more manageable.

"It might be stress Bella especially as you had a nightmare about Jasper. He'll be fine, Jasper knows how to look after himself Bella and he'll find a way back to you I'm sure of it."

"I'm not sure I can do this Esme, live without him. How can it hurt so much?"

"He'll be feeling it too Bella, it's trying to draw you together."

"Well it can't while he's Maria's puppet and its all my fault. If I hadn't fallen in love with him he'd still be here and free."

"No my love, if he hadn't fallen in love with you he would still be unhappy and searching. You made him happy and he would be the first to say that's the most important thing of all."

She held her bracelet, the little turtle sparkling in the early morning sunlight, the rain held off which meant Alice couldn't go to school and it was going to be difficult to get Bella there without exposing ourselves.

**Alice**

I got through to Carlisle eventually, they were almost ready to land but my news regarding Bella did concern him.

"Let me put this on speaker phone Alice and tell us exactly what's happened again."

I did so, telling them how much pain Bella had been in after her nightmare and Esme's worry for her.

"If Bella is feeling more pain it must mean something."

"Yes Rose but what?"

"I don't know Alice but I don't like it."

There was a short silence and then I heard Darius,

"Then you're going to like this even less. I just pulled up a satellite link over Maria's compound and there's something going on, a lot of smoke, and I doubt its a welcome bonfire for us."

"You mean there's trouble at the compound? Could it be Jasper got free?"

"Why would he? It would be putting his mate at risk again, that doesn't make sense. No there's something else going on. I suggest you keep Bella well hidden and safe until we know exactly what's going on here."

"And how do we do that? Her fathers expecting her to go to school and home today."

I heard Carlisle's voice again,

"We can't risk Bella Alice, whatever happens she has to remain safe. See what Esme thinks, I fear we may have to make an excuse to Bella's father or...tell him enough of the truth to gain his cooperation."

"Yeah, good luck with that Cullen. I can just see her dad saying fine, you keep her safe Mrs. Vampire I'm comfortable with that."

I left Carlisle and Darius arguing and put the phone down going back into the bedroom where Bella was sitting up more composed now but still pale and shaky. She glanced at my face and I saw fear in her eyes,

"Something's happened hasn't it? That's why I have more pain. Oh God he isn't dead is he?"

I went quickly to her side and took her hands in mine trying to sound optimistic,

"No nothing like that Bella please calm down. Something has happened at the compound but we don't know what yet. Carlisle thinks you should stay with us, not go to school or home just in case they try to harm you or snatch you."

"Do they think I'm in more danger?"

"I think Carlisle is just covering all the bases Bella but it leaves us with a problem. Your father is expecting you to go to school and then home but home isn't safe right now, or may not be."

"So what do we do? Maybe you could sleep at my place for a couple of nights, until we know what's happened. We could go there from school."

"I can't go to school, not today Bella."

"Why not?"

I sighed and went to the window pulling open the drapes and standing in the sunlight. She gasped as the sun reflected off my skin causing rainbows to sparkle around the room.

"Its one of our problems living among humans. We cannot go out in the sun, luckily Forks isn't often sunny but today...well as you see."

She nodded and I saw her thinking of alternatives,

"What if I go to school, you drive me, I should be OK in a school full of humans especially if it stays sunny then you can pick me up at the end of the day and come home with me. I'm sure Charlie won't mind if you stay."

I looked at Esme who shrugged,

"Well, Bella has a point, we know it's Maria's people watching so chances are they're vampires so they are as trapped by the sun as we are. It will work at least today but Bella, you do not leave the school buildings, not for anything unless Alice or I are coming to pick you up. OK?"

She nodded,

"I promise but if you hear anything."

**Esme**

"If we do Alice will text you."

Bella would probably be as safe at school as here and I would wait to hear from Carlisle or one of the others, hoping for good news but not necessarily expecting it. I wondered what would happen to Bella if Jasper had been killed. For a vampire to lose a mate was almost certain death, did the same hold true for a human mate of a vampire? I wasn't sure I could cope with the guilt if Bella died, it was too horrible to contemplate. She and Alice drove off in Carlisle's Mercedes, the tinted windows proving invaluable today and we decided that Alice would continue to watch over Bella from a safe distance until it was time to pick her up again. Her truck, I drove into the garage out of the way hoping she would soon be driving it between here and home again for all our sakes.

When news came it was bad but could have been far worse.

"The compound is deserted but there's been a fight or more correctly a massacre. The newborns were the smoke we saw but there's no sign of Jasper or Maria. Someone beat us to it and they've taken prisoners. We're scouring the area for any clues but I think that was the cause of Bella's pain. Jasper has moved further from her but I have no idea where yet."

"Do you think you'll find out?"

"Yes Darius has access to various satellites and surveillance cameras so he's checking them to see who took Jasper and where they took him. As soon as I know more I'll be in touch. How's Bella now?"

I explained our plan and although he wasn't happy he did see the practicality of it. As soon as he rang off I text Bella with the news which again wouldn't make her happy but it would explain her pain and it would assure her that her mate was still alive, at least as far as we knew. Alice rang me to say she hadn't seen anyone hanging around but then if Maria had been taken by the same people who took Jasper then maybe they had been called off or unable to contact her had fled the area. The next time I heard from her it was to tell me that she and Bella were at Charlie's and he was quite happy for her to stay overnight. He was just happy his daughter had made some friends since arriving. I spoke to him quickly at work to thank him for allowing Alice to stay and paved the way for another night by telling him Carlisle and I were called to a sick relative and needed somewhere for Alice to stay. He jumped right in and it was settled, Alice could stay with Bella as long as was necessary. I felt bad lying to Chief Swan but it was to keep his daughter safe.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty Two

Felix

Once on the plane Nathan and Maria were left pretty much to their own devices, there was no where for them to go and if they wanted to try anything then let them, Jane would soon show them the error of their ways. I was more interested in The Major, I'd always had a grudging admiration for the guy who pulled himself out of the hell he inhabited and made himself anew. Besides which he was one hell of a fighter and tactician and I admired that in a man. I'd seen him in action once and come away having learned a thing or two. If Aro could persuade him to join the guard then we would be a better group, I might even have to watch myself and my position but I doubted he would. Although something had forced him back to the Mexican bitch and maybe the same thing could be used to persuade him to stay in Volterra. I was looking forward to seeing his meeting with Aro, it should prove extremely interesting. I saw Jane sending him a few strange looks, could it be my little friend had an interest in a certain fighting man? Now that could raise a few eyebrows, Jane Volturi and Major Whitlock? Nah I couldn't see it myself although I'd be the first to admit I was a novice when it came to relationships, mine had all been casual, I'd never met my mate if she existed.

Jasper

I had no idea why the Volturi had wanted me in Italy, they could have easily killed me along with the newborns and no one would ever have known except of course Bella. If I died she would feel the agony and I couldn't do that to her. I had to survive so she could live and hopefully find herself a human to love. I was far too dangerous for such a fragile and beautiful human to love although I would never stop loving her, I couldn't. Nathan kept glaring over but I ignored him although I was curious why he was here too. Surely the Volturi understood that he was an idiot, if they put him in the guard he wouldn't last five minutes or cause such chaos that they'd throw him out. I did not believe Felix would stand for it, he was too good a fighter himself.

"So Major, had enough of the Cullens have you?"

I looked up at Jane who had come to sit opposite me her eyes alight with curiosity while Felix watched from his seat smiling in amusement. Was she truly interested or just baiting me?

"I don't blame you, I always found Carlisle a little too naïve. Why couldn't he just accept his nature?"

"Maybe it is his nature, to help the sick and suffering."

"Vampires don't get sick although granted some do suffer, look at yourself for example. What I don't understand is why you would go back to the Mexican bitch, you must have known what she'd do to you or did you think you could pull her out of the mess she'd gotten herself into relying on that idiot."

She gestured to Nathan who scowled but knew there was nothing he could do about the insults.

"I just decided on a change of scenery."

Maria smiled but I knew she wouldn't admit she'd needed blackmail to get me back, however Nathan was more open,

"He didn't want to come back, he had to, we made him."

Felix looked up more interested now and I tensed, could I reach him before he told them about Bella? Maria hissed at him in Spanish and he subsided, still scared of her even here among the Volturi!

Felix

There was certainly something going on here, I knew The Major wouldn't have returned of his own free will but never the less he was with her even if not a favorite any longer so what did she have on him? It was something he didn't want Nathan telling us about but of course Aro would know in an instant even if The Major wasn't willing to tell him. Jane and I both knew that Maria and Nathan were headed for the firing squad or at least our equivalent of once the show trial was over but not The Major. Aro and Caius both had designs on him and I could serve alongside him, most of the guard felt the same. He'd made quite a name for himself over the years and we all had respect for the man who never lost a fight. Mind, he couldn't win this one, the odds were too heavily stacked against him. I went back to my book as silence descended but a little later Jane nudged me and I looked up,

"What?"

"Look."

I glanced over at The Major who sat hunched up rubbing his chest absently as he gazed out the window,

"Missing someone Major?"

He ignored Jane's taunt but it was true that he appeared to be missing his mate which was interesting as we were not aware he had one. Not a Cullen certainly so who? Aro would be most interested in that nugget of information and perhaps his mate was the lever Maria had used to get him back. If so she knew not only the name of the girl but her whereabouts too. She might even strike a deal and save her life if she played her cards right, then again Aro might touch her and steal all the information he needed.

Jasper

The pressure in my chest grew the further from Bella we flew and I hoped she was not feeling the same pain because I found it hard to think now and I was sure that when Aro found out, and he would, I might be blackmailed into joining the Volturi guard which made me no better off. I would never see Bella again and I wasn't sure I could survive that, this pain threatened to keep increasing until it tore me apart. Needing to release some of my tension I projected it onto Nathan who started to fidget, his fists clenching and unclenching and his feet pressing harder and harder against the seat in front until there was a crack of breaking steel mountings and the seat shot forward with a crash. Maria and Jane both shot up while the guard at Felix command restrained Nathan and moved him to another seat before turning to me.

"We're landing soon Major so no more parlor tricks please or I might need to ask Jane to subdue you."

I shrugged feeling better for the relief and relaxed back into my own seat with a smile. Nathan cursed and Maria looked at me with her dark red eyes as if waiting for me to launch some kind of rescue.

As soon as we landed a car pulled up and Maria and Nathan were driven away with Jane and two of the guards leaving me to travel separately with Afton and Felix.

"They're dead aren't they?"

Felix turned to look at me,

"Why? Don't tell me you feel sorry for her?"

"No, just making conversation. Care to tell me why I'm here? I don't remember breaking any of the Volturi's laws, at least not in a long while."

He smiled and nodded,

"Oh I don't think the brothers want you here to kill you Major. When you catch a thoroughbred you don't send it for dog meat now do you?"

"I won't join the guard, they know that."

"They know what you've said in the past but maybe things have changed, you would be more than welcome you know.".

"Thanks but I like my freedom."

"Personally I find freedom overrated but to each his own."


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty Three**

**Jasper**

We didn't speak again until we reached Volterra when I was escorted inside the citadel and through to the audience chamber where I saw the three brothers waiting. Caius smiled coldly but then he didn't like me, admired my fighting skill but didn't like me, while Marcus simply looked bored. Aro however stood and smiled as we walked forward to stop at the foot of the dais.

"Major Whitlock, what a pleasure. We hadn't expected to see you here in Volterra but Jane tells me that they found you in Maria's compound. Hearing that I had to ask myself why would The Major return after escaping from there years ago. Surely he has not decided he can't live without Maria?"

"I wanted a change of scenery."

He smiled knowingly,

"Now Major lets not play games. I have already spoken to Maria and her...commander Nathan and they had an interesting tale to tell. I do not agree with threats unless necessary but it seems you have a mate who is shall we say a little more fragile than most. It will be interesting to see what happens when she finds out what you are and you bring her into our world...or kill her of course."

He stepped off the dais and grasped my shoulder,

"You should rest here Major, you will be needed at the trial and then..."

He went very quiet and I knew he was reading my thoughts which sickened me, such a violation of my person made me feel dirty, much like Edwards little trick which he'd stopped using on me when I threatened to rip off both his arms if he did it again.

We stood there for a few seconds Caius leaning forward in his seat as if picking up on something in Aro's stance and then I was then taken to a room, to await the trial the following day although I was told I could make use of the telephone if I wished to.

"You may want to speak to Carlisle or even perhaps you friend Captain Whitlock, just to let them know you are safe."

I wanted to speak to Bella so badly but I wouldn't ring her from here. I wanted to keep her as far from the Volturi as possible. I didn't believe that Aro would let me leave so easily but I could always dream, besides he knew all about her from Maria and if Aro decided he wanted her there would be nothing I could do. But why would he, I thought he was more likely to use her as Maria had, as a way of keeping me here, of turning me into a Volturi guard. But instead I rang Carlisle and told him only that I was in Volterra but safe for now and asked him to tell Bella only that... that I loved her. He told me she was suffering but hadn't given up on me. That they were in Mexico and had found the remains of Maria's compound.

"Why did you go there? Have you any idea how dangerous that was?"

"We had little choice son, Bella almost came too. She loves you and she'll never give up on you."

"I don't think I'll get away from here Carlisle, if anything Aro will use her just like Maria did. Just keep her safe for me, tell her to go on with her life. I'm not worth dying for Carlisle or worth wasting precious time waiting for something that's never going to happen."

"Oh I think she would argue that Jasper, Bella is your mate, she lives or dies with you that's how it works son. We'll work something out I promise you. So long as you are safe from Maria."

The hours went by slowly and the pain in my chest merely worsened after speaking to Carlisle and understanding that Bella was mine for better or worse. I knew she would find a way to be with me if I couldn't get back to her, Carlisle was right about that but I didn't see how I could get free of the Volturi and I didn't want her anywhere near Italy. I would agree to whatever Aro wanted in return for allowing Bella to continue her normal human existence. I wondered what part I was supposed to play at this trial, I couldn't say much, I hadn't seen Maria or been her commander for decades and I had no idea what she'd been up to. Her death didn't bother me one way or the other even though many years ago we had been lovers.

She had shown her true colours when she tried to have me killed, Maria loved no one but herself and many humans would live if she died. As for Nathan, he was a bully and a cold blooded killer and I had no compunction watching him die either but I didn't think a trial would serve any useful purpose after all the people Aro presumably wanted to teach a lesson, such as Carlos would never know about it.

I looked out the window and saw it was almost dawn, over the hill tops the sun was just beginning to show and just for a moment I wished Bella was here at my side so we could watch it rise together. There were many things I would have liked to share with my beautiful Bella but now it was all just dreams and wishes. I slumped down to the floor closing my eyes and conjuring up her pretty face to keep me company here for a while.

When I heard footsteps some hours later I stood up and brushed my clothes off as best I could although perhaps clothes was rather a grand term for the ragged outfit Maria had left me clothed in after having her sport. The door opened and Jane walked in holding out a fresh pair of pants and a shirt.

"Aro thought you might like to shower and change before the trial. I'll be back for you in an hour."

I nodded my thanks taking the clothes and towels and went through to the bathroom to freshen up, I might as well take advantage of his good will while it lasted because I had a nasty feeling the sky would fall pretty soon. While I showered I thought about Bella once more, did I regret meeting her? No, never I just hoped our meeting didn't bring her any more danger or pain than it already had. I missed her, of course I did, I would always miss her but I had been lucky enough to find my mate and spend a few precious weeks with her and I would hold on to those memories as long as I lived.

Jane was back promptly and I followed her through the seemingly endless corridors until, we stopped outside a heavy oak door.

"Show time?"

She looked at me and for an instant I saw the young girl she had once been,

"Just be thankful its not you on trial Major although I don't think there's one person in the guard who wishes you ill. You have something of a fan club here in Volterra."

"Good, then I can sign autographs later but for now..."

Jane opened the door and preceded me into the room which was large but not cavernous so not the audience chamber Aro had once described. Sitting behind a long table facing the door were the three brothers and to one side of them were two chairs presumably for the accused. In the part of the room were various members of the guard and at the back sat two women richly dressed and seeing me glance at them Jane whispered under her breath,

"Athenadora and Sulpicia, the wives. They like to watch the entertainment."


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty Four**

**Jasper**

I still wasn't sure what the Volturi hoped to achieve with this "trial" but guessed I would understand soon and as Jane led me to a chair on the edge of the witnesses next to Alec her brother, Aro stood up.

"Now Major Whitlock has joined us we can begin. Before bringing in the accused I would like to make it clear that you the witnesses will be the judge and jury. As Maria and her commander Nathan see themselves as warriors it seemed only proper that they be tried by their peers. Felix if you would bring the prisoners in."

Felix nodded and went to another door, much smaller in one corner and threw it open calling for Demetri to bring the prisoners forth. Maria and Nathan came in both looking nervous but defiant between Demetri and another guard almost as large as Felix. They were escorted to their chairs and told to sit.

"Prisoners you have been brought here for trial on the serious charge of endangering the secrecy of our world with your flagrant disregard for the humans around you. How do you plead?"

Nathan tried to object but was quietened by the huge guard's hand clamping down on his shoulder causing him to wince. Aro smiled coldly at him then turned his attention to Maria.

"It grieves me to see you here Maria. For over a century you have operated with little trouble in Mexico yet now you leave a trail of blood and bodies, wreckage and carnage in your wake. Do you have an explanation for this?"

Maria knew this was just a formality and kept silent but her eyes were on me as if I were responsible for her being here.

"I take it the prisoner has no wish to defend herself so it is for you the jury to decide on her guilt having heard from our own Felix of the things he saw with his own eyes."

The guard didn't even leave the room, they already knew what judgement was required and Alec stood up and spoke,

"We find Maria and Nathan both guilty as charged."

Nathan tried to get up, he complained, but it did him no good. Did he really think it would? But Maria sat silent still watching me and I wondered exactly what she was thinking, then a smile curved on her lips and I knew some how she had cut a deal with the Volturi for her life.

"Take the prisoner Nathan out and have sentence carried out immediately."

Nathan looked at Aro who had just spoken again with fear in his eyes then appealed to Maria who ignored him her eyes fixed on mine and sparkling with an excitement that sent shivers down my spine.

After Demetri and Alec had taken Nathan from the room I waited to hear what deal Maria had made but the three brothers merely stood and Caius spoke as they left,

"Do not let us down Maria, remember we captured you once we can do so just as easily again."

Jane took her by the arm and escorted her out but as she reached the door Maria turned back and blew me a kiss. Felix escorted me back to my room and on the way I questioned him about what was going on,

"Why was I there? I wasn't asked to speak so why did Aro insist I be there?"

"Caius insisted Major, not Aro and I'm afraid I can't tell you because I do not know. The brothers spoke to Maria in private and she must have struck a deal but if so I have no knowledge of it. Left to me the bitch would be ending her days as her commander, decapitated, the head sent to the other southern covens as a warning from the Volturi to watch their step, and his body burned."

Once back in my room I thought about Nathan's fate and decided it was far too cruel for his crimes. He should have been executed and burned not left to the mercies of Carlos and Pablo who would keep his head just so he continued to suffer until they grew bored and finally gave him the peace of death. The Volturi may have the best interests of the vampire world in mind but they were cruel even by our standards. Maria's smile and kiss worried me, she was alive and it seemed she would remain so, had the Volturi signed a deal with her? Was she to provide them with some service in return for her life? Could it be they had offered my service as the price of her help? I certainly hoped not, although either way I was in for an eternity of suffering, unable to see my mate again so was Mexico so much worse than Italy especially now Maria had lost her only remaining commander?

**Aro**

Once back in our private council chamber I rounded on Caius, angry that not only had he made a deal with Maria but had withheld the details of the deal until just before we entered the court.

"Never do that again Caius. Such deals should be discussed before they are accepted and neither Marcus nor myself was consulted about this."

"Look Aro you want The Major in the guard, so do I and this seemed the perfect way to arrive at such a position. Maria wants revenge for his escape the first time and she knows if he gets free again he will kill her for certain. She had the means to keep him here and it seemed logical to let her do the hard work. Surely that's a good outcome."

"I told you of The Major's human because I had a plan to get her here to keep him in Volterra, Maria had that right in any case but you had to go over my head and make a deal with her, the human for her own life. You do know she stands no chance now The Major's friends are involved don't you?"

"His friends?"

"Yes that small piece of intelligence must have bypassed your spies dear Caius. Still they can amuse themselves tracking her down while my own collection party visit Forks Washington."

"So you are going to use Maria as a stalking horse?"

"Of course. His friends will be busy stopping Maria from reaching her target while my party will walk in and take the girl captive. I suppose I should thank you for making it so easy for me Caius. You'd better just hope The Major doesn't learn of your deal."

"I'm not afraid of him, I am as good a fighter as he, better in fact."

Marcus stood up with a sigh showing his customary boredom at our squabbling but at the door he turned back,

"Let's just hope you never have to prove that Caius and let's also hope we haven't set in motion any problems. After all we all know who The Majors friends are and what they are capable of. For now I'll leave you to your amusements."

He left shaking his head which always infuriated me, sometimes I felt like a naughty boy who had just been scolded by his parent and at such times I questioned the sense of keeping him alive.

"When do your men leave?"

I turned back to Caius and smiled broadly,

"They already have, in fact they now only await Maria's attempt which will cause plenty of attention from his friends and then they will close in. Having heard your little trade I made sure to tell them things would be easier than they thought. I look forward to seeing this human, she must be something quite spectacular."

"And if Maria achieves the impossible?"

"Then you will be forced to give her the freedom you promised, it matters little. Either way I shall have The Major exactly where I want him and Maria will fail again but the next time she brings the attention of the humans down on herself there will be swift justice with no deals brother."


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter Forty Five**

**Esme**

I had done everything I could to keep Bella safe but Alice couldn't stay with her for ever so the best we could do was to watch from outside until he slept or went to work before joining her. I prayed the others would be back soon, I missed Carlisle's clear head and support. Alice and I had to hunt separately and of course the Quileute pack soon understood this and shadowed us and although Carlisle assured me we were in no danger I couldn't help worrying. They were still waiting for some satellite to go back online. Apparently it was the one that Darius had rerouted to watch over Maria's compound and it had gone down shortly before whatever happened occurred and only came back on to show the compound a smoking wreckage then went down again,. He was confident of retrieving the film but it was taking time. Time when Jasper could be taken anywhere. We had been lucky in that the sun had stayed behind clouds until today but as dawn approached I could tell it was going to be a bright sunny day which would tie our hands to a large degree.

Alice has stayed all night with Bella and watched over her as she drove to school then came home for some clothes, Bella was perfectly safe at school especially on a day like this with vampires looking for her. Leaving just before the lunch break Alice was on the phone only ten minutes later.

"I can't see Bella anywhere."

"What do you mean you can't see her? Is she still in class or in the library maybe?"

"I don't think so, I'm going to get closer see if I can hear anything, all her friends are in the cafeteria."

"Be careful Alice, you can't afford to be seen."

"I know but we can't lose her Esme, Jasper's banking on us to keep her safe."

I waited for the phone to ring again with good news but when Alice rang back her voice was cold and dead,

"She's gone Esme."

"Gone where? What happened Alice?"

"I was listening to her friends and one told the others she'd been called out of class, a message from her father. Something about her mother having an accident. Her father was going to meet her at the hospital in Port Angeles."

"But there wasn't an accident?"

"No and her father is still in bed, he worked a late shift last night. Now what do we do? I scouted the area and I caught her scent but, her truck is still here Esme. Shall I drive towards Port Angeles?"

"Yes its all you can do but be careful. If she was going to be snatched it would be along the road. "When did she go missing?"

"About ten, we've lost her Esme. How do we tell the others?"

"More to the point what do we tell her father?"

**Bella**

School was a real drag these days, I found it hard to concentrate, not only was I in pain but I couldn't stop thinking about Jasper. Where was he, what had happened to him? Was he still alive? That last thought made me feel physically sick so I tried to push it away but eventually I had to ask to be excused to use the restroom and once in there I threw up and felt a little better as a result. Mid morning one of the school secretaries came in and I knew from the look she threw in my direction that something was wrong. She spoke hurriedly to Mrs. Angus who nodded then called me over.

"Bella there's a message for you so if you could go with Mrs. Eames and take your things."

Once out in the corridor the secretary looked at me sadly,

"Your father rang a little while ago, Apparently your mother has been involved in a serious accident, he wants you to meet him at home and you are flying out together. He doesn't want you driving so he's arranged for one of the deputies to meet you here and drive you home then another will pick up the truck and take it home for you later."

I nodded unable to take it in, my mother had an accident? Were we flying to Japan? It didn't make sense but if Dad had rung then it must be serious.

I saw the cruiser waiting for me outside the main gate and grabbed my coat running out to climb in, I didn't know all the deputies, and I just pulled my seatbelt on then turned to ask if he knew anything. The car sped away fast and as I looked at the deputy I realised something was very wrong. It wasn't a deputy but a vampire dressed in one of the deputies uniforms with what looked like some blood on the collar.

"Don't attempt anything, don't try to get out or attract attention or Jasper dies."

I sat back feeling sick once more, I had walked into a trap but this must mean that Jasper was free. Maria was trying to draw him back by taking me hostage. I felt better for knowing he'd got away. Maybe he was responsible for the empty compound, maybe he had other friends who had helped or he'd turned her army against her and they'd rioted but then hadn't I heard they were all dead. I was confused,

"Where are we going?"

"Does it matter?"

"Is Jasper safe? Are you working for Maria?"

He slammed the brakes on and I shot forward saved only by my seatbelt and his huge hard forearm, the impact making me see stars. I looked out the windscreen through tear filled eyes and saw two figures approaching. Were the Cullens coming to save me? Had they been watching and seen my kidnap? As my eyes began to focus properly I saw the two figures were a male and female vampire and the driver in the deputies uniform had gotten out of the car and was standing by the hood watching them. The man was another stranger who looked ready to start something while the woman who had a pretty Spanish look about her appeared to be arguing, surely they couldn't be arguing over me? I undid my seat belt as quietly as I could and looked around. In the distance I saw a car coming towards us. If I could just flag it down before I was stopped I might stand a chance of getting away but then I remembered these were all vampires who wouldn't think twice about killing any witnesses so I decided to make a run for it, I wouldn't get far but I couldn't just sit here like a good little hostage and wait to be taken God knew where.

Before I could open the door I heard a high pitched scream and looked up to see the man slumped on the road, his heads feet from his body and the woman in the deputies grasp. I closed my eyes as I understood he was about to kill her too and only heard the terrible crunching sound. Surely the car coming towards us must see this? Maybe whoever it was would back up, call the police or something. I waited but there was no sound except the closing engine of the oncoming car which passed us seconds later. Opening my eyes I saw the road was clear. The deputy standing by the car watching and no sign of either body. When the car was out of sight he walked slowly to the trees just off the road and disappeared but I knew he hadn't gone far, not far enough for me to stand a chance running and sure enough he was back a minute later but among the trees I could see smoke, what had he done? Had he burned the two vampires he'd killed?

"Good idea to sit tight. My orders are to collect you alive, nothing to say I can't hurt you if you cause me problems though."

"Where are we going?"

"You really are a nosy little thing aren't you? You'll see soon enough for now shut up I have to report in."


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter Forty Six**

**Bella**

By the time we reached the airport I had a clearer idea of what was happening, this was one of the Volturi, the rulers of our world and the two vampires he'd killed were Maria and one of her men. So Jasper had been taken by the Volturi or escaped and that was why they wanted me, as a lure or to force him to do something but then why not just threaten me? There was no need to snatch me and Jasper would work for them rather than put me in danger. There was more to this than met the eye, the Volturi wanted me in Italy but why? Maybe Jasper was feeling this terrible ache too and wasn't able to function without me in which case I was being taken to join him. Now that I could cope with, the very thought I might be seeing him again soon made me feel better.

The car didn't pull up at the main terminal in Sea Tac instead it drove around the perimeter to what I found out was the terminal for private jets and standing in the runway was a sleek black private plane. My driver turned to me.

"When I stop you'll get out and walk over to the customs officer standing there, he will accept this."

He handed me a thick manila envelope.

"And he'll let you board the plane. Do not try anything because if you do I will kill him and the mechanics standing there. Have you got that?"

I nodded my mouth dry understanding he meant exactly what he said and knowing I couldn't be responsible for the death of innocent people. I took the envelope from him and when he pulled up I got out and walked slowly to the customs man who stood looking terrified. I handed him the envelope and he nodded,

"I dont know who you are but best of luck, these people frighten the wits out of me."

I nodded and tried to smile reassuringly but I don't think it quite came off by his expression then boarded the plane to find two more vampires waiting, a small dark haired girl who didn't look much older than me and a huge guy who was built like Emmett Cullen.

The girl pointed to a seat and I took it buckling my seatbelt and looking out the window, the cruiser had gone and so had the customs man, I just hoped he was OK and not laying dead in the cruisers trunk.

"We'll be taking off in a moment. Once we're in the air you can move around. There's a small galley and a bedroom in the back."

"Thank you"

This was all so surreal, here I was on a luxury private jet with two vampires being kidnapped and taken to Italy and they were concerned for my comfort! True to their word once the plane had reached its cruising altitude and the pilots voice informed me I could unfasten my seat belt the two vampires seemed to relax, the guy turning on a TV to watch a film while the girl took a book from the seat beside her and became engrossed. So I wandered to the back of the plane and sure enough there was a tiny kitchen, the cupboards and mini fridge stocked with all kinds of snacks and drinks so I helped myself them went through curious to see the bedroom. It was just that, a proper bedroom and it looked inviting so I sat on the bed drinking my soda and thinking about my own feelings. I should be scared, terrified at being kidnapped by strange vampires but I wasn't. I felt I was on my way to Jasper and that over rode any fears I might have. My stomach was settling and I felt tired so I lay back and closed my eyes falling asleep almost immediately and dreaming of Jasper.

When I woke I wasn't sure where I was but then reality hit me and I sat up suddenly worried we might have landed somewhere other than Italy while I slept but no we were still in the air, I could hear the hum of the engines and see clouds below us if I peered out the small window. There was a tap on the door and the girl looked in.

"Would you like something hot to eat? The galley has a microwave and Aro wouldn't like to think you'd been neglected."

I nodded and followed her out finding the toilet before going to the galley. She stood watching as I heated one of the prepared meals in the microwave then took it to the small table to eat. Taking out her book she sat a few seats away and I could see the title,

Interview with a Vampire" I smiled and she looked over,

"Yes I guess it does seem funny but I like her writing. Who's your favourite author?"

"I'm not sure I have one, I like particular books rather than authors so I guess my favourite would be Wuthering Heights."

She smiled,

"I find Cathy such a strange character. She and Heathcliff deserve each other. My name is Corin."

"You already know mine but hello Corin."

I glanced over at the behemoth still watching TV.

"Thats Santiago, hes a film buff. I bet he's watching Casablanca, its his favourite"

He turned his head to look our way,

"I like Robocop too, the original though, not the remake. Why do they always mess things up when they remake them?"

With that he turned back, I was beginning to feel like Alice in Wonderland.

"Why are you taking me to Italy?"

"I thought you knew, didn't Amos tell you?"

"Amos? You mean the fake deputy? He didn't say much at all."

"He rarely does, I understand The Major is your mate?"

I nodded blushing furiously to hear myself called that by a stranger but she just laughed,

"I forgot you really are as young as you look. Well The Major is now working for the Volturi and it seems only sensible that you join him so Aro sent you an invitation."

"Invitation? I didn't get it."

"Sure you did, you're on it. Aro doesn't take no for an answer unless its the one he's looking for but don't worry, you're perfectly safe….at least for now."

"People will be looking for me, my dad for one."

"All your father will find is the body of one of his deputies in the trunk of the cruiser minus his uniform. Theres no witness to who killed him so who will they look for? But if you mean the Cullens well they'll guess what's happened I'm sure but please don't hold out any hopes of them storming the citadel to free you because that's not going to happen. I'm sure you'll get used to your new life, I can help if Aro wants."

"Help?

"Yes, I can make you feel content"

"So thats your gift?"

"Yes, contentment in a bottle so to speak."

"What about Santiago?"

His laughter rumbled around the small cabin and he held up his fists,

"These are my gift Bella Swan, you better hope I'm never called on to use mine on you."

"Is Jasper OK? How did he get away from Maria?"

"We liberated him and you saw Maria or so I hear."

I thought about this,

"That was her, the woman Amos killed?"

"Yes, she outlived her usefulness, just be careful, you don't."

With those words of warning Corin went back to her book and I finished my meal and sat back to think of all the things that had happened to me in the past few months and what my dad would do when he knew I was missing.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty Seven

Jasper

I had been here for four days since the trial doing nothing and seeing no one and wondered what Aro was waiting for. If he wanted me to work for him then why hadn't he given me something to do? What was he waiting for? The pain in my chest was such a part of me now that I hardly noticed it which was strange as it had become much worse since I left Mexico. Surely it should continue to become worse the longer Bella and I were parted? I was broken out of my reverie when Felix knocked on my door putting his head round.

"The brothers wish to speak to you."

I got up and followed him out,

"What about?"

"Not my place to say Major, I'm just the errand boy on this occasion but I did hear a rumour that your little Mexican piece is dead."

"Maria dead? Was she executed in the end with Nathan? I thought she'd struck a deal with Aro."

"Oh she did strike a bargain but not with Aro, with Caius, and I hear she failed in her task. If you don't deliver you pay, its the way things are here in Volterra."

"Well since you've been here so long I'd hazard a guess that you always deliver."

He turned and smiled at me,

"You got it in one Major, I always get my man…...or woman as the case may be"

We stopped outside what I soon realised was Aro's private office and Felix knocked and waited to be invited to enter but when the call, cane he merely opened the door and stood back,

"Don't keep Aro waiting Major, he's eager to see you today"

I walked in and he shut the door behind me then walked away, his heavy slow steps heard in the corridor. Aro looked up from his writing and put his pen down smiling at me,

"Major Whitlock please take a seat. I'm awaiting another guest but in the meantime I wanted to talk to you about your new position in the guard."

"I see, I take it I have no choice in the matter?"

"Of course you do Major. I am a reasonable man, you may choose to serve the Volturi or leave but before you decide I think you should meet my other guest and I hear them now."

I heard footsteps along the corridor but more than that I heard a human heartbeat and knew before the door opened who I would see.

As the door opened I stood up and seeing Bella between two of the black cloaked guard I couldn't help moving to her side to comfort her. She looked so frail, so vulnerable, next to the towering guard but the smile she gave me showed she was not cowed by her capture.

"Jasper"

She flew into my arms and as I wrapped them around her I knew whatever Aro asked of me I would do. Anything to keep Bella safe. I couldn't even think about the ramifications of seeing her here in Volterra, the only human besides the receptionists ever to come within the walls.

"Are you OK?"

She nodded and I looked over her head to where Aro stood smiling,

"Why did you bring her here? You knew I would work for you to keep her safe and away."

"Oh I'm sure you would Major but you see the thing is that Bella is as interesting to me as you are."

"Interesting? How? She's just a human girl."

"On no Major, Bella Swan is anything but just a human girl. She is an extremely rare thing. Bella its so nice to meet you in the flesh. I hope you were not distressed in any way on your journey here."

Bella turned to look at Aro but kept her arms around my waist,

"No I wasn't harmed but other people were, one of my fathers deputies and two vampires."

She turned back looking up into my face,

"They killed Maria, I saw it"

I understood then, Caius had made the deal with Maria, her freedom or her life in return for Bella but why? What was so special about her? I knew what she meant to me but why should Aro Volturi be interested in her?"

"I see it has eluded you Major. Did you think I wouldn't discover her secret? No one can hide from me. In fact if I were forced to choose you would be the one laying dead not Bella. No, she will be of great use to me, to the Volturi that is. Her gift is one that may be even stronger as a vampire."

I had no idea what he was talking about, there was nothing special about Bella, at least not in the way Aro was talking of, the only slightly unusual thing about her was that Edward couldn't read her thoughts but that was surely just an aberration, wasn't it? Aro waited for the penny to drop but I just shook my head and he gestured for us to sit down so I offered her my seat and stood behind her, my hands on her shoulders.

"I don't understand what you are talking about, I don't have any gift."

"Oh but you do my dear, a very useful and potentially invaluable one, you stopped Edward Cullen from reading your mind which makes you a shield, a very rare gift indeed"

My stomach lurched understanding that if this were true Bella would be trapped here, a vampire, for eternity.

Aro nodded, he knew I understood the ramifications of this,

"So you see Major I'm afraid while you have a choice Bella does not, if we do not nurture her then I am sure our enemies would be only too willing to do so. For her own, and our, safety the only option is for her to remain in Volterra."

I felt Bella shiver under my hands,

"But I can't stay here, what about my father? He'll be looking for me, I have to return to Forks"

"Unfortunately that is not an option my dear but I'm sure The Major will think of something when he gets home."

"I'm not leaving Bella here alone"

"You have no choice Major, if you do not return to America it will be assumed you had something to do with Bella's disappearance and that will put the Cullens in danger of discovery as your family. Bella will be perfectly safe here and once the furor has died down you can return. In the meantime we can experiment with Bella and see just how powerful a shield she really is. I will however make you one undertaking, we will not force Bella to become of us until your return and she will be perfectly safe in the meantime.

Of course Aro was right, if I disappeared along with Bella then it would be assumed I was responsible and if the police took too keen an interest in the Cullens there was a distinct possibility that their secret might be discovered but how could I leave Bella here? Scared and alone. She turned to look at me as Aro continued,

"Of course if you insist on staying then we shall have to find another way to protect my friend Carlisle."

He paused as if thinking and then smiled,

"Of course we could arrange for Bella's father to be found to be responsible. A father who cannot cope with his daughter returning to his life after so long, such a tragedy. Of course it would mean his imprisonment for the murder but you would be here with the victim to console her. Would you like some time to discuss the options?"

He knew I would never allow Bella's father to be implicated in such a horrific crime and neither would Bella. She took my hand smiling up at me and trying hard to sound brave and confident,

"Please Jasper, you have to go back. I can't let Charlie be dragged into this, I'll be fine really and you'll be back very soon.

I squeezed her hand reassuringly and glanced back to Aro.

"How do you intend to handle the problem if I agree to return to Forks?

"Well, I think we can do some…... what do they call it? "spin". The deputy who took Bella planned it all after becoming obsessed with his Chief's daughter.

I grinned coldly,

"You had it all mapped out didn't you? Knowing Bella wouldn't let her father take the blame for her disappearance?"

"Lets just say I like to cover "all the bases" Major. Now the jet leaves in three hours so I suggest you say your goodbyes for now and leave Bella in our capable hands."


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter Forty Eight**

**Charlie**

When I got up I cleaned up knowing that Bella would be back after school, I'd missed her and I found that feeling strange, the house seeming empty although I'd spent years here alone. Bella had certainly made an impact here. I was about to leave for the station when I got a call from my dispatcher,

"Chief I've got an urgent call for you from a Detective Andre of the Seattle police, shall I give him your number?"

"Sure, I'll be a little late in that's all."

I wondered what a detective from Seattle wanted with me, I didn't recognize the name but I didn't have time to think on it much as my phone rang moments later.

"Chief Swan? This is Detective Andre of the Seattle murder squad. We have one of your cruisers. It was found ten miles from the airport."

"One of my cruisers? Why is the murder squad involved?"

"We found one of your deputies dead in the trunk. He'd been stripped of his uniform and we assume it was taken by whoever killed him, the crazy thing is that his service revolver is here with him and his wallet with his warrant card."

"Who is it?"

"Well the card is in the name of Andrew Crane. Does that ring any bells? The photo does match the body as far as we can tell but he was hit hard in the face at least three times, fractured his skull and jaw and broke his neck."

"I'll get to the station , see what I can dig up."

"Was he working on anything that might put him in danger?"

"No, nothing. Look give me half an hour and I'll ring you back."

"I'll be waiting."

I drove to the station wondering what the hell was going on and found the others standing around in shocked silence.

"What happened Chief? Is it true Andy's dead?"

I nodded,

"Yes I'm afraid so. Did he act normally when he came on shift?"

"Yeah he was fine, talking about his upcoming vacation with his family. I can't believe it."

"Check his locker Eddy, see if he's written anything down."

Debs came over to me looking worried,

"Chief I think Andy was headed back from the old bridge when he went missing."

"Why?"

"We got a report of possible vandalism and he went to check. He radioed in that there was nothing when he got there and he would be headed out on his usual patrol. After that nothing but you know what he's like."

I did, like me Andy wasn't one for idle chatter, he wouldn't report in unless he had something to say.

"What about his tracker? Won't that tell us where he went?"

Eddy shook his head,

"Remember Chief it's faulty, we were waiting for a new one and apart from a stop at the high school there's nothing, it went on the blink then."

Deciding it would be worth checking why he'd stopped at the school, I rang the Principal who knew nothing about a visit but put me on hold to check with the office. When she came back on she sounded concerned,

"Is there something wrong Chief? We let Bella straight out of class and she went off with the deputy."

"I'm sorry?"

"The office tells me they had a call from your office to tell them you were sending a deputy to pick Bella up, that there had been an accident involving your ex wife and your deputy would take her to meet you."

I felt sick hearing these words, Bella had gone off with Andy or whoever was impersonating him, but where?

"Did the staff see the deputy?"

"No the cruiser turned up as Bella left the office. She got in and it drove off, why is there something wrong?"

"Yes, the deputy has been found dead in the trunk of his car and there's no sign of my daughter."

An hour later I was on my way to Seattle with Debs driving, having checked the house again in case Bella had somehow come home and the Cullens house which was deserted too so she wasn't with them. In the squad room in Seattle I learned nothing helpful, Andy had been dead for some time so it seemed likely that the person who picked Bella up wasn't Andy but an imposter. I had no idea why she would be targeted, I had no high profile criminals operating in Forks, certainly no one who would kill a deputy and snatch my daughter. They promised to keep me informed but so far there were no clues, no known fingerprints inside the car other than Andy's and those they thought would probably be Bella's.

A crime scene team would come to Forks to conduct their own investigation and take fingerprints and DNA to enable them to recognize Bella if they found a …..body. I couldn't believe my girl was dead, there had to be some logical explanation for this kidnapping although I received no ransom note, nothing.

I stayed there until the middle of the night when Debs and the Detective insisted I go home for a few hours, the Seattle police had been as good as their word and kept me in the loop but so far no one had seen my daughter at the airport where it was believed the cruiser may have been spotted and she hadn't boarded a plane as far as they could tell, she seemed to have vanished into thin air. As we pulled up I saw lights on in the house,

"It could be her Deb's, wait just a second."

I ran up the porch steps hoping it meant Bella was home but instead I found Sue and Harry Clearwater there and waved the news to Debs who went on home. They'd heard the news and waited for me to get home with a meal and support. Sue hugged me talking encouragingly about the chances of tracing Bella while Harry said little but I was grateful for his quiet presence. Soon after I sat down to eat, or at least to try to, Billy and Jake also appeared with their own words of encouragement. Pushing my plate away a few mouthfuls later I excused myself to use the bathroom and check for any updates. There were none but as I came down stairs I heard part of a conversation that had me freezing on the stairs.

"You know who's responsible don't you?"

"We can't tell him Billy, he'd never believe us."

"We should have told him years ago, this would never have happened then."

"Keep your voice down Billy."

I finished descending to see the two of them walking through to the kitchen.

"What should you have told me? What do you know Harry? Billy?"

They looked at each other guiltily then shook their heads,

"Nothing Charlie, you misheard us, we were just deciding if we could help the search for Bella that's all.

I shook my head but they refused to say any more no matter how much I continued to question them but I hadn't misheard, they knew something.

"We should get back and arrange the guys, they can hunt between here and Seattle for clues."

Before I could stop them the two had disappeared into the darkness and Sue seemed genuinely confused then I repeated what I had heard.

I sat drinking the strong coffee Sue had made but I couldn't shake the feeling that the words I had heard meant that my friends knew a darn sight more about Bella's disappearance than they were willing to say. Suddenly I got up and grabbed my jacket and keys,

"Where are you going Charlie?"

"To get some answers Sue."

I drove straight to the res determined to speak to Billy and Harry even if I had to drag them out of bed to do so. As I arrived in the village I was surprised to see a bonfire burning and at least a dozen figures or more seated around it. As I parked, faces turned to look and I saw Harry and a man I recognised as Sam Uley stand and walk over to meet me.

"Before you start Harry let me tell you that I am not leaving here until, I know exactly what it is you know and if you refuse to speak to me then I'll get the Seattle police involved and they won't be so friendly"


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter Forty Nine**

**Harry**

We had expected Charlie to appear eventually but not quite this soon, he had overheard Billy and now he wanted answers. The trouble was that he wasn't going to believe us and even if he did there was nothing he could do about it. If the vampires had snatched Bella then Charlie would never see her again, not human anyway. As he walked over to confront Sam and myself one of the younger members of the pack started talking much too loudly,

"We should have run them off a long time ago, treaty or no treaty They have no place here and now look what's happened."

It was clear from the way Charlie tensed that he had heard this and by the time the other members of the pack grabbed him he was already shaking violently. That was all we needed, a phasing right in front of him. Luckily Jared and Paul pulled him away into the trees before it was too late but Charlie who stopped in front of us just shook his head angrily,

"Don't give me any crap. You know what's going on with Bella and you will tell me or the Seattle police, the choice is yours but one way or another I intend finding out."

**Charlie**

There was a commotion at the fire between some of the young men and I heard one snap,

"We all know this is down to the Cullens."

Before he was silenced by a sharp retort from another.

"The Cullens? You think they are responsible for Bella going missing? For my deputies death? Isn't this taking hatred of the Cullens just a little too far Harry?"

He exchanged a glance with Sam Uley who shook his head warily and almost imperceptibly but another of the younger men who had made the earlier outburst approached and it seemed as if his very body were shimmering and shivering or was it just that I was so tired and worried?

"We should run them out, kill them if necessary you know we could, the pack could take the leeches down."

Sam's command was like a whip crack and the young man cowered before running into the forest and I swear I saw his shape changing as he did so. God I was so tired I was now hallucinating.

"Charlie please, we will help all we can, the pa….young men are searching the forest and the roads between here and Seattle but there is little we can do to help under the circumstances. You misheard a conversation and thought we were talking about Bella and the Cullens when you made it perfectly clear that you weren't interested in our opinions. We will not force any more upon you. Now why don't you let Jake drive you home? You should try to get some sleep."

It was obvious I would get no more from them and as I was stumbling from weariness I allowed Jake to drive the cruiser back hoping no one would see me. I tried to engage him in conversation but he was extremely tight lipped and all I got were a couple of grunts before he pulled in outside my house where Sue still waited but now accompanied by her daughter Leah and son Seth. She put an arm around me and led me through to the kitchen where the smell of freshly brewed coffee and ham cooking woke me up a little. The two youngsters went through to the other room leaving us alone in the kitchen and I tried to question Sue.

"I think your husband and his friends know more than they are willing to say. They seem to think the Cullens are involved in Bella's disappearance. Now why would they think that?"

She looked away uneasily then shook her head,

"Its not for me to say anything Charlie. Forks has always been a strange place although you never seemed to notice it.. All I can say is that if they can the Quileutes will find Bella and return her safely although the longer this goes on the less chance there is of that outcome. You should try getting some sleep."

I argued but only half heartedly I wanted to be fresh for the morning so I could track down my daughter's whereabouts so I went upstairs and sat on my bed thinking of my innocent daughter and trying to work out what she had to do with a dead police officer and what the Cullens had to do with any of it. I must have dropped off to sleep because I had the most vivid yet weird dream I had ever experienced. I was in the woods with Harry and Billy when suddenly they began to shake and shiver like the boy at the bonfire and then quite suddenly where they had stood were two huge wolves snarling and hunching their bodies ready for the attack but they didn't seem to be watching me but something or someone behind me and when I turned I saw Carlisle Cullen and Jasper Hale standing over a prostrate woman who seemed to be dead, blood flowing from puncture wounds in her neck and then I understood that their strange red lips were stained with her blood, they had been feeding on her.

I woke with a cry of horror and suddenly things started to make….well hardly sense because it was all so fantastic and deeply disturbing but at least so kind of strange and bizarre story. I remembered the old stories I heard with Billy when I stayed on the res. His father often told of the legends, the stories of the spirit warriors and the Cold Ones. It took a while before I understood what these creatures really were, when I saw my first werewolf movie. The story he told of the men of the tribe turning into giant wolves to protect the rest of the tribe from the Cold Ones, strange man shaped monsters that killed men and drank their blood. Yet more horror movies and magazines furnished the term for those, vampires. Now either I had gone crazy, I was still dreaming, or the Quileutes really believed in the spirit warriors, their own young men and the Cold Ones, the Cullens believing them to be vampires. Hell Id spent enough time with Carlisle and Jasper to see they weren't vampires. Sure they were pale and strong and their touch was cold but didn't vampires hide from daylight? Didn't they attack to feed? If so where had the Cullens been feeding all this time because I'm sure I would have noticed if residents of Forks were turning up dead with bite marks on their necks and their bodies drained of blood.

My head was pounding and I had a quick wash and changed before going back into the kitchen to find Sue standing at the cooker, the smell of eggs and bacon cooking filling the air while Seth sat reading the newspaper which he put down hurriedly when he saw me and stood up.

"Morning Chief Swan. Are you feeling OK? I thought I heard you shout out earlier."

"Yeah I was dreaming. Tell me Seth are you a werewolf? I know Billy isn't and Harry's too old but maybe you or Sam, Paul? Am I getting close?"

He looked shocked at my words but he also looked stunned and I knew however crazy it might sound I was on the right track.

Sue turned round fast also looking astounded,

"Really Charlie? What are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting that the legends are true, that your son and his friends turn into wolves to protect the tribe. What I don't get is the Cullens being Cold Ones because I take that to mean vampires and I've seen no evidence of vampire attacks in or around Forks so maybe you can explain that bit to me."


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter Fifty**

**Sue**

Charlie had put Seth in a very difficult position even though Harry had rung to warn us Charlie was getting too close to the truth for comfort. He had spoken to Seth and told him to reveal nothing of our secret but I could see Seth was unhappy at this, he liked both Bella and her father and he respected Charlie. I handed Charlie a mug of coffee and he sat opposite Seth staring into my son's face,

"Well? Someone is going to have to tell me the truth eventually and my daughter is missing. I need to know what's going on."

Seth nodded despite my warning shake of the head and sat forward in his chair,

"Do you trust me Chief Swan?"

"In what context Seth? I'm not sure I trust anyone any longer."

"To tell you the truth, you might be inclined to think I'm making this up but it's all true."

"Seth!"

I snapped at my son but he just continued,

"All the legends are true Chief Swan, the spirit warriors are Quileutes who change shape to wolves, the only creatures that can kill a vampire. Many years ago a coven of vampires appeared in Forks and made a treaty with the Quileute elders. They said they were different, that they were no threat to us because they lived exclusively on animal blood. The treaty allowed them to remain so long as none bit a human. That coven was headed by Carlisle Cullen. The Cullens are Cold Ones, vampires to you."

Charlie looked as if he wanted to call Seth a liar but couldn't because he believed Seth's words,

"So Bella has been dating a vampire? Jasper Hale is one too?"

"Yes Chief, they all are but I believe they would never break the treaty."

"So how long ago was the treaty signed?"

"Many years ago, I don't know exactly."

"Many years? How old is Carlisle then?"

"Again I don't know, you would have to ask him but a lot older than he appears, the rest of them too."

I put a hand on my son's shoulder,

"Seth should not have told you but as he has I can corroborate his story, its all true, Bella has been dating a vampire and that's why we dislike them so much."

"Why didn't anyone warn her? Or me for that matter?"

"Bella knew, Jake and Billy tried to warn her but they found out she already knew, it didn't seem to matter to her Chief."

Charlie shook his head slumping back in his chair and ignoring the coffee before him on the table.

**Charlie**

It seemed everyone knew about the Cullens except me. All my friends and not one had alerted me to the danger my daughter was in. How could she know Jasper was a vampire and still go out with him, sleep at the Cullen house.? A terrible thought crossed my mind,

"She hasn't been bitten has she? I mean she isn't becoming one of them?"

"No Charlie, she's still human. If they had bitten her we would know, the pack would have sensed it and you would know. From what I hear it isn't a pleasant experience and it takes some time."

I understood I needed to speak to the Cullens so leaving the Clearwaters in the kitchen I grabbed the phone and rang the Cullen house and Esme answered.

"Chief Swan? Is everything OK?"

"No, everything is not OK and I'm sure you're aware of that. I'm coming over and I expect you to have some answers for me."

"Well I do have to go out."

"No you don't, not unless you want me to put an APB out on all the family. From what I've learned that might be more than a little inconvenient for you, dangerous even."

There was a short silence as the import of my words sunk in, she understood I knew their secret.

"Very well I'll be waiting."

Seth wanted to go with me but his mother forbade it and I wasn't going to make things any worse for him than they already were, I knew he was going to be in deep trouble with his family and the elders for telling me their secret. As I drove to the Cullen place it occurred to me that I had no idea what I was going to say and the closer I got the more absurd it sounded, could I really accuse Esme Cullen of being a vampire? She would probably laugh in my face. And Carlisle? A vampire masquerading as a doctor, up to his elbows in human blood on a daily basis? Was this some kind of elaborate hoax? I didn't think so, not with Bella missing but it still sounded fantastic. When I pulled up outside the house I saw Esme standing at the stop of the steps waiting and she looked slightly alarmed, beside her stood Alice and two people looking less like vampires I couldn't imagine. They smiled uncertainly as I reached them and I was invited inside. The house looked nothing like a vampire's lair either, something must be wrong with the story I had been told, it just had to be. I decided to start out cautiously.

"My daughter is missing and the man who took he killed a police officer to do it."

They both watched me but said nothing so I continued,

"You don't seem shocked by this news, I take it you already knew?"

"We are looking for her Chief Swan."

"Really? You know who took her Mrs Cullen?"

"No, not exactly but we have been trying to keep her safe ever since Jasper went missing. I take it from your threat of earlier that someone, probably one of the Quileutes has told you our secret?"

"Secret? You mean about being a coven of vampires who live on animal blood? Yeah they told me. I also discovered my friends are shape shifters or something like that. They turn into giant wolves to kill vampires. Its a lot to take in as I'm sure you can appreciate."

"But you believed them?"

"I don't know what to believe but I think they believe it and that concerns me almost as much. What about you? What do you have to say about all this?"

**Esme**

Chief Swan already knew the worst about us now I had to make him believe the best.

"I won't deny it Chief Swan, we are vampires and we do live on animal blood, we are no threat to you, your daughter, or any other human, and my husband does all he can to alleviate the suffering of humans."

"And Bella knew all this? About you and Jasper and she still kept seeing you?"

"Yes, Bella believed we were good people and she loves Jasper."

"Where is Jasper? He hasn't been around for a while?"

"It's a very long story but he was blackmailed into leaving Forks by an old enemy."

"Blackmailed?"

"Yes, this enemy found out about his relationship with your daughter and threatened to kill her or her family if he did not return to her."

"Her? And he went just like that? I take it this enemy is a vampire too?"

"Yes and a very dangerous one and to answer your other question he went immediately, he loves your daughter and he would do anything to keep her happy and safe. Even risk his own life."

"Love? So what happened? Did he escape?"

"No, the place he went was attacked, he's missing too."

"Jasper's missing too? Who attacked them?"

"We don't know but we expect to very soon. A friend is tapping into a satellite to find out who and where they went."

"You have a hacker as a friend? Do you realize how bizarre this all sounds?"

"Of course but that doesn't make it lies Chief Swan. Alice has been watching over Bella, that's why she stayed here for a few nights and Alice was with her in school except for the one day it was too sunny."

"Sunny? You can't go out in the sunlight?"

"Oh we can, but it would give away our difference."

"How?"

"Lets just say our skin reacts to sunlight, its not important now. Carlisle and the others are in Mexico now, waiting to find out where Jasper was taken and they are trying to find out who took Bella and why. We think the two are connected, find one and we find the other."

"So you're telling me your family dropped everything to go find Jasper leaving you and Alice to watch Bella and now they are looking for both?"

"Yes but we never thought Bella would be in any danger, Jasper did as he was ordered and that should have guaranteed her safety."

"So what do we do now?"

"We wait for Darius to tell us who has Jasper and then we go to rescue him and Bella too. We adore your daughter Chief Swan and will do all in our power to save her."

"Yeah well seeing as you were the ones who got her into danger in the first place you'll excuse me for being a little sceptical."


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter Fifty One

Darius

Getting the satellite back on line hadn't been too difficult but it was being used by the weather people who wanted to know why it had decided to take a side trip and I needed to be very sneaky to get what I needed from the hard drive before it was wiped and the satellite reprogrammed. It was close but I got what I needed downloaded to my laptop just in time and sat back to watch the surveillance footage that had been taken of Maria's compound. There was a chunk of time missing but it came back just in time to see the tail end of a vehicle leaving, a dark SUV and I zoomed in to get the license plate. It was a rental car from Hertz and taking a calculated guess I hacked into the rental computer at the Hertz desk at Nogales airport. Seeing the name on the rental agreement I whistled, now this was interesting and it was also bad news.

I was about to phone Carlisle when he phoned me instead with news that he'd heard from The Major and knew where he was and not only that but Bella had gone too."

"Then my news is old because I caught an SUV leaving the derelict compound."The vehicle was rented by one Felix Volturi. It would seem The Major is a guest of Aro and his brothers which means beyond our reach. If he's there then maybe Bella is too. If Aro knows she's his mate he will have her brought over, he won't separate mates, that would break his own law."

Carlisle

Things just seemed to be getting more and more complicated and more and more dangerous, especially for Bella because the Volturi would insist on her becoming a vampire or die and Jasper would do all in his power to save her from that. Also the two of them were now lost to us forever in all probability but we had to do something. What I didn't understand was why Aro was so interested in Bella, why he hadn't just had her killed as a law breaker and Jasper too if he refused to cooperate.. Aro would certainly try to blackmail Jasper into working for him but he wouldn't let Bella leave, she would have to become a vampire and that meant she could never go home to her father which brought with it more problems.

What I didn't understand was why the Volturi were in Mexico in the first place and why they had destroyed Maria's army and compound, unless of course she had been extremely stupid and allowed her men to run amok but that's why she wanted The Major back surely? We were missing something but while I pondered on the possibilities I decided to ring Esme with the bad news. Then I would tell the others that our rescue mission was over. it was impossible to fight the Volturi they were far too strong, no all we could do was try to weather the storm in Forks or leave as quickly as we could and hide ourselves from Chief Swan. He would be certain we had been responsible for Bella's disappearance but there was nothing we could do about that. I felt guilty at the thought we would be responsible for snatching Charlie's daughter from him just when he got her back but I saw no alternative.

When Esme answered she told me that Chief Swan was there so I decided the news might be better coming from me.

"Dr. Cullen I hope you have good news about my daughter."

"I do, at least some good news. She is as far as I can tell alive and may well be on her way to Italy to be reunited with Jasper."

"Italy? What the hell is she doing in Italy? Why haven't I heard anything and just what is going on?"

"I understand Esme has filled you in on what's been happening?"

"Yeah after the Quileutes filled me in on exactly what you and your family are. I want Bella back home and soon. I want her unharmed and I want your family out of her life and away from Forks."

"I understand how you must be feeling Chief Swan."

"No you don't, you have no idea how I'm feeling. I find our doctor is a vampire, so is my daughter's boyfriend and my best friends are werewolves. Now my daughter is missing, you haven't the faintest idea how I feel but I'm telling you this. If my daughter isn't back in Forks within forty eight hours the wolves can track down the lot of you. In the meantime I'm staying right here with your wife and daughter or whatever the hell they are and the wolves will make sure they don t leave. If Bella doesn't come home safe then I guess you can say goodbye to your family. Fairs, fair, after all."

He cut me off at that and I knew he would make good on his threat. With the wolves watching the house there was no safe way out for Esme or Alice but I had no way of getting Bella back in forty eight hours, I didn't know if there were any chance of getting her back to Forks at all and that worried me. I could send the others back to help Esme and Alice but even then the chances were that someone might be killed. I had forty eight hours and all I could do was travel to Italy and try to persuade Aro to allow Bella to leave, if he had her that was. Darius made the arrangements for me while I told the others what was going on. Of course he was determined to accompany me and both Emmett and Rose were upset at the thought of going home but I couldn't risk leaving Esme and Alice alone, especially with Chief Swan in such a volatile mood.

"It would be far more sensible for you to go back Carlisle. You can talk to the chief and speak to Aro by phone. "

"Neither you nor Edward are safe going to Volterra. Aro would be only too pleased to have Edwards gift served up on a platter."

"What if we stayed out of Volterra Darius? Acted as backup for you."

He shook his head firmly and although I couldn't bear the thought of leaving my family, even though Esme and Alice could do with help, of course Darius was right. Edward and I were more useful away from Volterra but it meant Rose and Emmett going in with him. I knew they would do everything in their power to save their brother's mate so reluctantly I agreed to return home.

"If Bella is there perhaps you can find a way to get a message out to her father, it might help calm him somewhat."

"We'll try. Our main concern is finding out if Bella is actually there. Then we can try to find a way to get her out but she's not going to want to leave without The Major and getting him out is going to be even more difficult, especially if he's with the guard. And even if we can get her out it leaves the rather clever trick of keeping her hidden from Aro."

I nodded, of course Darius was right but I knew he would do his best if only because Bella was Jasper's mate. When I rang back to tell Esme my plans Charlie answered the phone, so he was making good on his threat but he was happier to hear I was on my way back, I think he felt better at the thought of speaking to me personally. I couldn't give him any better news but perhaps I could put things in a better light, at least I hoped so, I didn't need the local law enforcement agency on my back right now.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter Fifty Two**

**Harry**

When Charlie had contacted me demanding our help in exchange for keeping our secret I thought he was crazy but after he told me of his confrontation with the Cullens I understood he was a man on the edge and capable of just about anything. Speaking to Sam and the other elders we decided it would be better and safer to agree to his demands, besides I at least felt guilty at keeping the Cullens true identity from him, especially once Bella became involved. It was decide to send three of the pack to patrol the grounds of the Cullen house and ensure that no one left and I rang him back with the news. He didn't exactly thank me but I could hear the relief in his voice all the same. He had no idea where his daughter was, only that she was in danger and was doing the only thing he could, put pressure on the doctor to find and return her although I didn't fancy his chances much. Few humans ever got free of the vampires, it was the reason we existed.

**Charlie**

Knowing the wolves were working with me helped tremendously and I could see the news unsettled both the Cullen women. I didn't like taking the fight to them but they were the only ones available and so until I got Carlisle or my daughter back they would be my hostages. Esme tried to diffuse the situation by telling me how much Jasper loved Bella and how much he had been willing to sacrifice for her but I wasn't really interested.I wanted my daughter back in my arms

"We truly are sorry about Bella. None of this was planned I promise you and we are all very fond of your daughter."

"Really? Well excuse me for not getting too excited at the thought my daughter appeals to a family full of vampires. I only just got her back and now….she's gone again. I don't know where she is or who she's with just that a group of vampires are trying to find her. If she is in Italy,what's going to happen to her?"

"I don't know Chief Swan.

"Well who are those people?"

"The Volturi? They are our government, they keep the law."

"Vampires have laws?"

"Yes, not many but we do and I'm afraid one of them is keeping our world a secret from yours."

I thought about this long and hard,

"So if they know my daughter is tied up with Jasper then they will know she knows about their world. What will they do? What's the penalty for breaking your laws?"

She didn't answer me but the look they exchanged was enough.

"If she's there they'll kill her won't they?"

"Not necessarily Chief Swan. Jasper is the one who broke the law not her."

"So they'll kill him?"

"It's certainly an option although they might keep him for the guard."

"The what?"

"It's the vampire equivalent of your job, they police our world."

"Vampire policemen? Now I've heard everything. Why would they want him for this guard though?"

This was another subject neither wanted to discuss which just made me more angry.

"Well?"

"I think Carlisle should explain the rest Chief Swan. besides shouldn't you be at your office?"

I laughed at that idea,

"You think I'm going anywhere until I find my daughter? I may look like a hick cop but trust me I'm smarter than most."

Neither were prepared to speak although Esme Cullen made me fresh coffee and a sandwich both of which I looked at suspiciously,

"I have things in for when Bella visits Chief Swan, I assure you its all perfectly safe."

"Yeah but am I?"

"Most certainly, neither of us would dream of attacking you, we live on animal blood as I told you."

"But most vampires don't?"

"No."

"So Bella could be attacked and drained by these Volturi? Would that be her punishment? Are they going to kill her? Tell me Mrs. Cullen."

I know I raised my voice but I couldn't help myself, I was angry and scared.

"I don't know Chief Swan. Carlisle is better equipped to tell you, he knows the Volturi, I don't."

"Then we'll wait for your husband to get back shall we? And you better hope he's got good news for me."

It was some hours later as I was dozing sure the wolves would keep Mrs Cullen and her daughter trapped in here with me that my radio went and it was a call patched through from Seattle. The same detective as before,

"Chief Swan I thought I'd better ring you with an update. We found a suicide note in your deputies hand, it was in the glove box along with a photo of your daughter. It seems he had a thing about her. He explains he couldn't stop thinking about her and he kidnapped her but she fought him. I'm really sorry Chief Swan but it seems he killed her and buried her body, he doesn't say where then he drove out to the airport. He was going to make a run for it but decided he couldn't live with what he'd done. He stripped off his uniform, feeling he had disgraced it and dumped it somewhere then drove to an isolated spot and shot himself. We think as he fell into the trunk of the car the lid dropped on his body hiding it. His gun was tested and it had been fired recently, the wound was close quarters and the M.E says its consistent with suicide. So we are focusing on finding Bella's body now."

"What? You were convinced it was a murder now you change your mind? Andy never looked twice at my daughter."

"I'm sorry Chief but that's the way its looking. Wish I could tell you different but I have guys at an apartment he rented here in Seattle…"

"Yeah I knew about that'"

"I'll bet you didn't know it was covered in pictures of Bella and other girls too. Your deputy was one sick puppy. I'll let you know if we get anything else."

I put my phone away unable to believe what I was hearing, if I hadn't heard about the Cullens and the wolves I might be more inclined to believe him but no, this was a cover up of some kind, Bella wasn't dead but someone wanted that to be the story. I looked at Esme

"Someone has framed my deputy for Bella's murder, does that sound like the work of your Volturi?"

She shrugged,

"I have no idea Chief I told you I don't know them but believe me Bella is not dead, I don't believe that for one second and neither should you."

"I don't which means I have to believe that she's with Jasper, or the Volturi, or whoever, because thats the only other alternative.

At that moment there was a knock on the door and I watched as Esme went warily to answer it only to find one of the Quileute boys standing there looking like he'd rather be anywhere than here.

"Chief Swan?"

He saw me standing behind her,

"Are we to let anyone in?"

"Who?"

"Jasper Hale is on his way, one of the patrols spotted him driving this way on the Port Angeles road."

"Oh yes, I want to speak to him."

"Fair enough. Any news yet?"

"Not yet but soon I hope, very soon."

He nodded and melted away into the trees while I looked at Esme,

"Well Bella's not with your "son" so lets hope he knows where she is or I might just decide to use this gun I carry on my hip, just to prove its not for decoration. I don't know if it will kill you but I'm pretty sure it will slow you down a while. Either that or I go to the authorities and if you think you can take me just remember the Quileutes are on my side not yours. They'd love an excuse to kill you all."


	53. Chapter 53

**I am going away for a few weeks from tomorrow so posting will be a little erratic but I promise to do all I can to keep the stories coming. Thanks to all who have sent best wishes for John, we are hoping this vacation may help. Thanks also to all who read and review, it is appreciated. Love Jules xx**

**Chapter Fifty Three**

**Jasper**

There were wolves watching the roads into Forks and I wondered why? Had the family got themselves into some kind of trouble while I had been away? Perhaps they were being accused of causing Bella's disappearance although they should have known we wouldn't hurt her. As I pulled into the driveway I saw two more and as I passed they moved to sit in the centre watching me, so they were giving me a warning, I could enter but maybe I couldn't get out again and as I saw Charlie's cruiser parked outside the house I understood. He must have found out the truth about us and called in the Quileutes to help him, did he think we were responsible for Bella's disappearance? Did he think I had snatched her and killed her? Surely not, he had seen how much Bella meant to me but things were looking bleak now and I had no idea what to tell Charlie or how much he already knew. I parked up and glanced back along the driveway, it was empty again now, the wolves had gone but I could feel they weren't far away, their eyes were still on me. As I walked up to the door it was opened and a haggard looking Charlie stood waiting for me.

"Come in Jasper, I have a few questions for you.."

I followed him into the lounge where Esme and Alice sat nervously glancing at me,

"I don't suppose you expected to see me here did you?"

"No, but I guess I'm not really surprised and I take it from the wildlife that the Quileutes are helping you. Did you feel you needed protection from us?"

"I didn't know what to expect from you or your family, not once I heard what you really were. Where is my daughter?"

I sat down hoping to appear less threatening that way,

"She's safe, at least for now."

"Really? What happened to her? Did you know my deputy has been framed for her murder?"

"Not exactly but I assumed it would be something like that."

"Why isn't she with you?"

"Because she isn't free to leave Italy."

"Italy? That means the Volturi."

I glanced at Esme who nodded, so he knew everything!

"Yes it does."

"So why are you here? If you love her so much why aren't you there with her? How could you leave her there alone among a load of vampires who exist on human blood?"

"I had no choice."

I explained what had been threatened and the decision that had been forced on me and as I spoke I saw his shoulders start to droop. Putting a hand in my pocket I passed him a folded note. Bella had written it and slipped it to me hoping I could hand it to her father personally. It just told him not to worry about her, that she was fine and he was to believe whatever I told him.

When he finished reading he folded the paper again and slipped it in his pocket.

"So what do we do?"

"We?"

"Yes Jasper we, Bella is my daughter and if you think I'm leaving her in that place and not try to save her then you don't know me at all."

"Chief for you to go to Volterra would be suicide. Its impossible to get you in and out safely and it's impossible to help her escape, you have no idea what the Volturi are capable of. I will go back so long as you don't make waves and I will keep her safe but the chances are Aro and his brothers will insist on her becoming one of us. She has something they value too highly to allow her to leave."

"What? Bella doesn't have anything a vampire could want except her blood."

"Actually she has a gift, your daughter is a shield although I have no idea how strong that shield is."

"What the hell is a shield?"

"Well she can stop Edward reading her thoughts, Aro too, and that takes power. As a vampire she could be incredibly powerful, our gifts are magnified as vampires."

"So we just stay here and let these Volturi change my daughter into a vampire?"

"If there were anything we could do to stop that we would Chief Swan but I'm afraid it's too late , its a simple choice, become a vampire or die. She knows about our world."

"And who's fault is that Jasper? I hold you responsible."

"So do I Chief, so do I. I wouldn't have done anything to hurt Bella. I tried to protect her."

"Esme told me, but you failed and now its down to me to get her back. I'll ask the Quileutes to help me if you won't."

I shook my head wearily,

"They may help you now but they won't go to Italy to save Bella. Their task is to keep the tribe safe, they cannot travel so far from the reservation, besides which their leader would veto the idea."

"Their leader? The werewolves have a leader too?"

"Of course, they are accountable for their actions and their leader's word is law. I'm afraid Chief Swan that you have no one to call on."

"And what are you going to do? Sit around and wait until Bella becomes one of you?"

"No, I came back to save your life remember, and I have to stay until its obvious that you have accepted the story of Bella's murder. If I go back then the Volturi will kill you too. After all if you keep digging it means you have suspicions which in turn will make them think you know something of our world and that as you know is a crime punishable by death. Our hands are tied Chief.

I could see he accepted I was telling the truth as he sank into a chair looking defeated,

"I just got her back and now I lose her to a horror story. I can't just sit around pretending she's dead

"She is Chief Swan, as far as you are concerned. You will never see her again."

"Why? I see you and you are vampires."

"Yes but it took us years to get to a position where we could interact safely with humans."

"Years? How old are you exactly? Harry said that the treaty was signed by Carlisle years ago."

"Once we become vampires we stop ageing Chief and I was turned in 1863."

"1863? I see. And how long did it take you to interact with humans safely?"

"I'm not a very good example for that question Chief, you should ask Esme here or Alice."

"I'm asking you."

"Decades and even then I wasn't truly safe. I'm a bad example because I was turned to become a fighter and train other fighters and I did that exceptionally well but it made me a very dangerous vampire. I was very good at my job Chief Swan and before you ask I have killed a lot of humans and other vampires, more than I can count. You asked the question but I don't think you are happy with the answer are you?"

"Do you blame me? I find out I've had a mass murderer in my house dating my daughter. Not the kind of man I would have chosen."

"True but I would never harm Bella, you see I love her and she loves me. In my world we are considered mates which I know is a strange word to use but it means soul partners. This is also important to the Volturi when considering what to do with Bella. Another of our laws prohibits parting mates so Bella stands a good chance of staying alive as my mate."

"So I should be grateful to you?"

"No not grateful I'm just stating a fact Chief Swan."

"The facts are that my daughter got mixed up with you and as a result she's been kidnapped, taken to Italy and is now going to be turned into a vampire and I am supposed to accept I will never see her again. Now how would you react if you heard that?"

"I would want to do something to save my daughter."

"Got it in one Mister. Now I'm going to Italy to try and find my daughter."

"All you will do is get yourself killed."

"Then that's what happens, it's better than staying here wondering what happened to her."

"Bella wouldn't want you to do this Chief, I came back to keep you safe."

"Don't tell me what my daughter would want, you have no idea."

"Yes I do actually, I have a very good idea and she wouldn't want me to let you kill yourself in a vain attempt to save her."


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter Fifty Four**

**Jasper**

The conversation could have gone on and become more heated but just then there was the sound of a car on the driveway, we had visitors but who? Esme looked out the front window then turned to us,

"Its Eleazer and Carmen. I forgot they said they might visit to see how Edward was coping with Bella. What do we do?"

"What can we do, tell them the truth."

Esme nodded unhappily and went to answer the door while Charlie looked at me thoughtfully,

"More secrets? What has Edward got to do with my daughter?"

Knowing that the only thing to do was to tell him the truth I laid out the whole story and I could see him becoming more and more concerned and angry with our family as I did so.

"So not only were you putting her in danger by courting her but your brother wanted to drink her blood! Is there anything else you failed to mention? Or is this all of it?"

Before I could answer Carmen and Eleazar came in, followed by the three sisters as usual, they acknowledged me and Esme introduced them as our close friends from Denali. Although Charlie shook hands briefly with Carmen, he still couldn't bring himself to be rude to a lady, even a vampire lady, he looked coldly at Eleazer and that was unfair because Eleazer had made it safe for Bella to be close to Edward.

There was something strange in the atmosphere and I noticed not only Tanya but Eleazer too studying Charlie intently.

"Your daughter Bella, does she take after you Chief Swan?"

"What do you mean?"

"Does she favor you? I tend to think she probably does which is a little ironic really."

"Oh, how so?"

"I spent some time teaching Edward to control his urge to kill your daughter because her blood sang to him, or called to him if you prefer, but I think having met you that there was never any danger of Edward harming Bella. He couldn't read her thoughts and that has me wondering,"

"Neither could Aro."

"Really Jasper? Then I am sure of my theory, your daughter is a shield as Aro suspects but she is not the only one. I think she inherited her shield from you Chief Swan, you are the one with the real power. No one, not even the Volturi, could harm you or anyone you chose to protect and along with your daughter. As vampires of course, you would be invincible."

As Eleazer finished speaking leaving Charlie none the wiser I noticed Tanya had moved closer, to stand beside Bella's father with a strange faraway look in her usually sparkling and predatory eyes. Charlie feeling a little uncomfortable at her proximity tried to move away but Tanya followed him like a shadow. She held out her hand smiling,

"Hello Charlie, I'm Tanya and I think you and I have a lot in common."

His glance told me that hadn't the faintest idea what she meant by this but her message came through loud and clear to the rest of us and Esme gasped holding a hand to her mouth while I stepped forward to try diffusing the situation.

"Tanya I think perhaps might be wrong, besides we have enough trouble at present without you adding to it. Why don't you try to resist your urges just this once."

She looked at me straight in the face and smiled,

"I'm not wrong and nor is this my usual desire, I scent my mate here."

Alice nodded at me, so she'd already seen this? Why didn't she warn us before they arrived? Then I could have got Charlie out of the house.

I turned back to Charlie only to find him watching her just as intently although whether that was a result of her gift or true emotions it was almost impossible to tell.

"Chief Swan, perhaps we should continue this conversation outside, away from other ears."

What I'd wanted to say was away from temptation but I didn't want to upset Tanya or her sisters. As I motioned for him to precede me out of the door Tanya acted, she grabbed Charlie's arm and attempted to drag him back but Tanya had forgotten her own strength and we all heard the bones in his arm crack. Charlie cried out in pain and Eleazer attempted to intervene but Tanya assumed he was trying to wrestle her away from what was clearly her mate and she turned on him snarling, her teeth showing pearly white. Charlie staggered by seeing Tanya was about to attack stepped in the way and instead of latch onto Eleazers arm with her teeth they sank instead into Charlie's shoulder and the damage was done. He cried out and sank to his knees before us as her venom hit his system. I sank to my knees looking at the wound, just simple puncture marks that wouldn't have hurt Eleazer in any case but they were fatal to Bella's father. The only thing I could do was to attempt to suck the venom out of his system but as I went to do so Alice laid a hand on my shoulder,

"Don't Jazz, this is how it was meant to be. Charlie and Tanya are mates so he will become a vampire and this way his gift will be strong enough to defeat the Volturi and bring Bella back."

"You saw all this and you let Charlie walk into it?"

"I had to, its the best way to get Bella out, as a human Charlie was strong but as a vampire he will be unbeatable just as Eleazer said."

"And Bella? What did you see in her future?"

Alice glanced down at the floor sadly,

"Bella has no choice Jazz. She and Charlie were both destined to be vampires, there's no fighting fate but Aro will keep his word, he won't change Bella until you return so you can change her yourself and Charlie here….."

We both looked at Tanya who knelt by Charlie's now prostrate body holding him and apologizing over and over,

"Well he's destined to stay with Tanya and he can't do that as a human, this will work Jazz trust me."

The others crowded around Charlie hesitant to reach for him for fear Tanya would lash out again.

"Please understand I saw this and I can tell you Charlie won't suffer at all. His shield will keep him safe from the usual pain of the change and he will recover quickly. We need to get to Italy and rescue Bella now."

"You just said she would be safe until I got back to Volterra."

"No, I said Aro would keep his word about not changing her but that's not to say he won't try to persuade her and she is still human and therefore fragile. Her shield will protect her mind but I'm not sure it can do the same for her body."

"Right we're leaving now. Tanya get Charlie up, he's coming with us."

I turned to open the door and found Carlisle and Edward standing there about to enter. Carlisle looked past me to Tanya coming down the stairs with Charlie in her arms and I tried to explain as quickly as I could relieved to find that Darius, Emmett, and Rose were already en route.

"You have a problem though Jasper. How do you intend getting Charlie past the wolf sentries?"

I looked over his shoulder to see two of the wolves sitting in the middle of the drive way and knew we were going to have to fight our way out but then I noticed they sat silent and motionless as if listening to something. Was Sam Uley sending them orders to stop us at all costs?

"Kill them if necessary Carlisle, I won't let them stop me from rescuing Bella from the Volturi so either join me or step aside."


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter Fifty Five

Carlisle

Jasper was deadly serious and I stepped aside watched by Carmen and Eleazer while Tanya walked to Jasper's side, Charlie still peacefully unconscious in her arms.

"Why aren't they threatening us?"

I was as puzzled as Tanya but Jasper ignored the question and stepped out of the door onto the top step. I tensed expecting at least snarls of warning if not an attack but the wolves continued to sit watching their ears twitching but still otherwise.

"Follow me Tanya, straight to the car. Put Charlie in the back and start the engine. I'll join you as you drive off"

I couldn't see them go alone into such a dangerous situation so I joined Jasper and was relieved to see Eleazer, Alice, and Esme join us leaving only Carmen and Edward inside the house. We walked slowly down the steps expecting violence at any second but the wolves still hadn't moved when we reached the car and Tanya did as instructed.

As she started the engine I slipped in beside Charlie lifting him up to rest his head on my lap and Alice joined us while Jasper slipped cautiously into the passenger seat and then she took off speeding down the driveway but as I peered out the back window I could see the wolves now standing up and trotting into the trees away from the house.

"Would someone please explain what happened back there?"

"I used my gift to pacify them, it won't wear off for a while, they'll just be groggy that's all. It was better than killing them, after all Tanya did break the treaty but I think you should tell the others to get out now, while they still can. They should probably get right away from Forks, go to Port Angeles or Seattle. If they stay they might well be attacked later"

Carlisle wrestled his phone out of his pocket and rang Esme explaining the situation. She agreed to return to Denali with Edward and the others, at least she would be safe there.

When he finished I had another task for him,

"We need a flight to Pisa and one that won't question Charlie in his present state."

Actually Charlie was acting very strange, he appeared asleep not transforming but we didn't have time to worry about that now so I listened as Carlisle spoke to the pilot he chartered from usually and we were in luck, a client had cancelled and he had a vacant slot as a result. We knew he wouldn't ask any questions, he was paid very well not to although I thought he knew enough about the family to decide discretion was the sensible option.

"Why isn't he acting like a normal human in transition Carlisle?"

"I have no idea Tanya maybe its something to do with his gift, but whatever it's a good thing. We couldn't take him with us otherwise."

"Alice he will be OK wont he?"

"Yes Tanya he will, in fact I think he'll wake up on the plane but don't worry he'll be controlled. Charlie's gift is rather powerful, he can protect himself from the horrors of the burn even as its going on. Eleazer was right, Charlie will be invincible, I think Aro and his brothers might just have met their match at last."

I turned to look at her,

"So long as he can get Bella away from the Volturi I'll be happy."

"He will Jazz although as I say Bella will become a vampire, she has to, she is your mate after all."

I nodded but didn't answer her, I wanted Bella by my side for eternity but I wouldn't force her to become a vampire and I wouldn't let anyone else either. How I was going to explain Charlies transformation occupied me the rest of the ride and when I came back from my reverie I saw we were turning into the private jet terminal at Sea Tac.

We had a couple of hours to wait while Jeff did the paperwork and got the plane ready and refuelled but Charlie remained quiet throughout with Tanya his constant attendant. She was mortified at what she had done but it was clear he was her mate from the changes in her. She didn't look at another male, even though we were surrounded by ground crew, refuelling crews and various other males, and that was unheard of. Now she had her man she wasn't interested in any others, not any more. I waited impatiently sitting with Alice and Carlisle who made it quite clear they were coming with us to Italy, which is why Carlisle had told Edward to stay behind and look after Esme. I didn't blame him keeping temptation from Aro, Edward might have been just too much for him to resist.

Once in the air I tried to relax and rang Volterra but I wasn't allowed to speak to Bella, only Aro.

"Major, coming back so soon?"

"It seems you kept your side of the bargain Aro but we have another problem. Bella's father has been bitten, so he had to leave Forks. I'm bringing him with me"

"Really? Well it will be interesting to meet him but how are you transporting a newborn in a plane? Or a human transforming which would be even worse."

"That's not important but please tell Bella that I'm on my way, as I am unable to speak to her myself. I hope you kept your word Aro."

"Of course Major, Bella is unharmed although we have been speaking to her about becoming one of us and joining the guard, she would be most welcome along with you of course. I wouldn't think of keeping mates apart, that would after all be wrong not to mention against the law. I will make sure she gets your message."

I felt less composed after the call, not more and I knew Aro was putting pressure on Bella, I just hoped she could hold on until I got back.

Aro

So the Major was on his way back already and bringing with him Bella's father. For some reason that made me uneasy, I saw no point to it unless there was a problem with his transformation. Perhaps it was going wrong and he needed our help, now that would be an interesting development. It gave me an idea too and I went to speak to the human girl again, I could possibly use this as leverage or to turn her against her "mate". Bella was in her quarters which we had made sure we're comfortable for a human, luxurious even, and knocked on the door. Of course she was locked in so the knock was purely a courtesy but I waited for her call for me to go in before opening the door. Seeing who her visitor was she began to look nervous.

"Bella my dear, I have spoken to The Major and he asked me to tell you he asked after you."

"What did he say? Is my dad safe? Is he coming back?"

I sighed and shook my head pitching this just right,

"Oh Bella if only I had better news for you."

I wrung my hands looking grave.

"What's happened? Is it my dad? You promised he would be safe"

"Alas I am not responsible for what happened to your father my dear, that lies at another's feet. Your father is in the process of becoming one of us and he is being brought here."

She went ashen with the shock,

"Dad becoming a vampire? Who did it? Who bit my dad?"

I didn't answer her, just continued to stare sympathetically and her eyes widened further,

"Jasper? Are you telling me that Jasper bit my dad? But why?"

I shrugged,

"I'm afraid I have very few facts but perhaps it was done to keep you safe, or the Cullens maybe"

I left her with the thought that her mate had bitten her father and turned him into a vampire. We had some hours before they arrived and I wondered how she would act when she saw him next.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter Fifty Six

Bella

After Aro left I sat down feeling sick and thought about my dad becoming a vampire. Well at least I wouldn't lose him this way but his whole life was over. Everything he knew had been snatched from him and he had been propelled into a new and terrifying world of vampires and shapeshifters. Why had Jasper felt it necessary to change Charlie? Had he done it for me? I didn't believe that, he had never pressured me into becoming a vampire so I couldn't see him taking Charlie's choices from him either. Which begged the question, if he hadn't done it then who had? Or ewas Aro lying about the whole thing? Was he trying to drive a wedge between Jasper and myself? Well if he was then he'd be right out of luck, nothing could break the hold Jasper had over me nor mine over him.

Aro and his brothers had visited frequently since Jasper left and I knew they were trying to get me to agree to join the guard but why then didn't they use someone like Corin who could make me content to stay? Or had they tried that already? Is that why she had been on the plane with me? To make me happy to come to Volterra, to join the guard? Was I special in some way? Did they really think by locking me up and not letting me speak to Jasper that they would frighten me into joining them? If they did then they were very much mistaken, this was a holiday camp compared to life with my mother, I could sail through this blindfolded and even if they tried starving me or ill treating me they would be out of luck. If they wanted someone for the guard, someone who could bring almost anyone to their knees then they should be looking for Renee, my mother would fit in here perfectly.

Caius was my next guest and he brought with him another of the female Volturi, someone he introduced as Chelsea. She sat in the background smiling at me in a manner I think she thought benevolently and I got the feeling that she was also gifted and was trying whatever it was she did on me. So far I'd been very quiet but I was getting fed up with all this skullduggery so I smiled back sweetly at her then turned to him,

"If this is some kind of trick it's not going to work you know."

"Trick? I have no idea what you mean Bella I merely thought you might like some company thats all. Especially as your mate isn't here."

"How sweet of you, why is it that I find that so difficult to believe?

Turning to the girl I smiled broadly again,

"Well I know Corin can make people content so whats your trick Chelsea? Can you make me beg to be changed into a vampire?"

I was beginning to feel all the frustrations of my life bubble to the surface, all the things I had wanted to say to my mother and had never dared to were powering my courage right now.

"So you know Corin well? She and I work together a lot of the time. Yes I am gifted as you guessed. I will make you loyal to the Volturi, so much so that you couldn't think of betraying them or leaving. Your life here will be full and interesting, it'll be fun and you'll have your mate beside you. What more could you ask for?"

"Oh I don't know, how about my freedom to choose what I do and where or is that too novel a concept for you?"

There was a deathly hush and I knew I had shocked them with my outspoken attitude. Was that because Chelsea's gift wasn't working or just because no one ever spoke to them in such a manner?

They didn't stay long after that and I heaved a sigh of relief, I really didn't feel as confident as I had sounded and I was missing Jasper. The ache in my chest had grown until breathing was painful and I felt so tired but I was scared to sleep properly in case they took advantage of the opportunity afforded. Instead I dozed on the window seat which woke me as soon as I started to slide off.

My decision had now been made for me although I didn't know who by. My mate was a vampire and so was my father or he would be soon so I would ask Jasper to change me when he got back but we had to find a way out of here, away from Volterra and the greed of the brothers. I had no idea how but I was hoping Jasper might. If Aro was right and I was a shield maybe once I became a vampire I would be able to shield us long enough to escape. I had no idea what this shield of mine was or how it worked but musing on it something was preventing gifts from working on me and that was while I was still human, it then occurred to me, perhaps I was more powerful than I imagined. I closed my eyes and tried to think of a way to test my theory out, stretch myself and try using my gift offensively. However first I had to understand how it worked, I needed to visualise it in my head.

A shield reminded me of those carried by knights in armour so I conjured up such an item in my mind and my thoughts as the thing I wanted to protect. The vision popped up clear as day and I thought I could work with this. A shield could be used to stop weapons touching the wielder but it could also push things away. Could I do that? If I could I may be able to keep everyone away from me until Jasper got back and then he could help me learn to use it properly. DEciding thinking about this might help me stay awake I decided to start small and put a cup on the window seat beside me then focused on it and tried to visualise my shield, I'd put a lion rampant on it just for fun, pushing it away from me. After half an hour I almost gave up but I had nothing better to do and then quite suddenly it happened, the cup moved. Not far admittedly but never the less it had moved. This spurred me on and within ten minutes I had it skidding across the polished wood to bounce off the stone recess. Well it was a start and pretty impressive for someone who only just started practising.

By the time my eyelids were closing on their own I could move the cup across the floor from one end of the room to the other. Now I was going to try protecting myself while I slept. I couldn't go any longer without sleeping properly so I tried making the shield bigger so it would cover me head to foot. That was more tricky as it tended to wobble and fade at the edges but I did it after another half hour then lay down with it laying over me and finally allowed myself to sink into a deep sleep hoping I'd done enough to protect myself should I need to.

I dreamed of Jasper as I slept, as if he were here with me watching over me and I focused on his smile wishing I could feel his arms around me. Of course he couldn't reach me because of my shield! I was about to make it disappear when I had a thought, was this a dream? Or was I under attack by yet another of the Volturi gifts? Was my shield working? Maybe they were trying to influence me to drop my shield so they could attack while I was vulnerable. So instead I whispered an apology to Jasper and watched as he melted away. The strange thing was that instead of increasing, the pain in my chest was beginning to ease a little. So it hadn't been him, just a dream or attack but was he coming back for me already? Of course he was Aro had told me that, I'd just forgotten in my weariness. Soon he would be here and then I could drop my shield and allow him to draw me into his embrace and know I was safe at last.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter Fifty Seven

Jasper

Half way into the flight I noticed Alice watching Charlie.

"He's going to wake soon but don't worry he won't be like any newborn you're used to Jazz, Charlie is going to be remarkable. The only thing you need to remember is that he will recognise Tanya as his mate but he will be suspicious of us, his memories will take some time to come back so I suggest you let Tanya do the talking. If there's anything you need him to know talk to her about it before he wakes up because he's going to be very protective and possessive for a while, we'll all need to keep our distance."

Deciding that Alice was probably right I called Tanya over although she seemed reluctant to leave him even for a short while. Seeing my amusement she tried to explain.

"For the first time I've found a man I can give everything to, not just my body. I know you all laugh at us, that my sisters and I are a joke to you but imagine what it must be like for us. spending our whole existence attracted to every male and not finding any satisfaction with any of them then suddenly someone comes along who fulfils every need, every dream I have ever had. I don't feel the need to keep looking, there's no huge hole in my chest that constantly aches. Charlie is the one and I'll do anything to keep him safe and make him happy so just don't get between us."

She was deadly serious and it suddenly hit me how miserable their lives really must be having every man looking at them and wanting them yet never finding the one who made them whole. I wondered what Bella would make of all this though. Not only was her father now a vampire but he was also mated to a young beauty who wouldn't stand for any interference from her. I just hoped Bella and Tanya would get along, if not there was likely to be fireworks. BUt for now my main concern was getting Bella away and if Charlie were the key to this then I needed Tanya on side. I told her what Aro had said,

"So Bella has a gift too? Maybe she won't need Charlie's help to get free."

"I don't think she's strong enough to protect herself physically yet Tanya, not as a human. We need Charlie and as soon as he wakes up; I need you to work with him, find out what his gift is and how he can use it to help his daughter."

"And what if he can't? What if Alice is wrong? What if Eleazer got it wrong and Aro ends up killing him or taking him for the Volturi guard?"

"He won't, Charlie can do this Tanya, with your help"

Tanys threw a suspicious look at Alice.

"You would say that wouldn't you? Ironic really when you spent your life looking down your nose at me and my sisters. Now all of a sudden we're all friendly."

She looked back at me seriously,

"I will tell you one thing Jasper. If I think you or your sister are lying to me or putting Charlie's life in danger I'll get him out of there."

I understood and nodded,

"Fair enough Tanya."

At that moment Charlie groaned and sat up opening red eyes to look around the plane's unfamiliar interior.

"What the hell happened and where am I?"

"I'm sorry Charlie but there was an accident, you were bitten."

He shot to his feet looking at Tanya and ready to defend himself when he understood it was too late for that.

"I'm a vampire? Who are you?"

He was ignoring Alice and myself,he focused instead on Tanya and stepped over to her taking her hand in his. She smiled at him a little shyly,

"Hello Charlie, Im Tanya and I am sorry I attacked you, I didn't mean to hurt you but I'm glad I changed you all the same"

His free hand came up to touch her cheek his eyes wide with wonder,

"You are so beautiful. I forgive you but I'm not sure what to think, I feel confused and my throat hurts"

Carlisle cleared his throat,

"That's thirst Charlie, now you're a vampire your body craves blood."

He glanced at Carlisle recognising him but didn't answer instead he turned back to TAnya as if she were the only one he trusted.

"Blood? Is that what I want? Why are we here Tanya? Where are we going?"

"We're going to Italy, Alice thinks you can help save your daughter, rescue her from the Volturi."

"Daughter? Oh…...yes I remember her. She was taken to Italy, to the Volturi. Yes we have to get her away from them."

He turned on me suddenly and in two steps he was looming over me a hand on my throat squeezing tightly,

"It's your fault, I remember now. You brought her into this world, you brought her to the interest of the Volturi. I should kill you right now"

Tanya put a hand on his arm and spoke to him gently,

"You can't do that Charlie, Jasper is Bella's mate, they love each other and if you kill him you kill her too."

He shook his head unwilling to believe her words but hearing the truth in them. Then he dropped his hand and I looked up at him,

"I let you have that one as Bella's father but don't ever try it again Charlie or I'll rip your arm clean off."

He snarled in his throat and Tanya frowned at me and turned him to look into her eyes,

"Charlie listen to me, the only thing that matters is getting to Volterra and saving Bella from a life trapped in the Volturi guard. Ignore Jasper's words for now."

Charlie shot me another look, his lip curled in a sneer but he allowed her to lead him away from me to a seat at the other end of the cabin.

"Good move Jazz, you manage to make an enemy of Bella's father in one threat. Remember he's a newborn and although he might appear controlled he still has the temper and strength of one."

Carlisle nodded sagely,

"I have to agree with Alice on this occasion Jasper, perhaps you should have let it go."

"You forget Carlisle, I know all about newborns and if I'd let him get away with that it would have escalated later."

"And you think it won't now?"

"No, I think it will but at least I warned him, if he decides to ignore the warning that's not my fault. Remember I'm a vampire too and I won't be threatened by anyone, least of all a newborn"

Tanya kept Charlie occupied for the rest of the flight reminding him of everything that had happened and what Eleazer had said of him while I closed my eyes and thought about my own mate, alone in Volterra probably terrified, stressed, and most certainly friendless.

When we landed it was to find Rose and Emmett waiting with a car. Edward had phoned them with the flight details and they had a message from Darius who had been inside the citadel.

"He's located Bella and she's still human but Aro is very nervous about your return especially with her father, another newborn. He said to tell, you he thinks the thought of newborns frightens the crap out of Aro. He always keeps his distance from them so this should be quite a meeting all round." He said he'll try to make contact with her but the brothers are trying their hardest to persuade her to join them, the pressure is piling on and she's well guarded."

"We rented another car as well, we weren't sure how stable Chief Swan would be."

Rose looked at him warily as he stood with Tanya holding her hand tightly,

"So its true? Tanya and The Chief?"

"It certainly is but lets head out. You take Alice and Carlisle with you and I'll travel with Emmett, Tanya, and Charlie."


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter Fifty Eight

Bella

When I woke up I found I wasn't alone, this time there was a young man in the room sitting in a chair staring at me as if I were some museum exhibit. I sat up quickly but checked and was relieved to find my shield hadn't vanished while I slept. Seeing me move he looked at me more intently and I had the impression that there was a mist or fog in the room, swirling around the furniture but bumping ineffectually at the edges of my shield.

"Can I help you? It's customary to knock and wait to be invited in,"

He started at my words and looked taken aback.

"I heard you were a rather unusual human Bella Swan and it seems they were right."

"Oh really? Who told you that? And by the way you have me at a disadvantage. You know my name but I don't know yours."

"Oh, I'm Alec Volturi, one of Aro's special guard"

"Really? Well you'd best tell him that whatever little trick you were trying on me didn't work. Now get the hell out of my room"

He didn't like it but he had no choice but to leave, I was getting a little tired of all these unannounced visits but pleased I was able to protect myself, now if only I could work on my gift. What I really wanted was to blast a hole in this damn place so I could walk out. I saw the sun was shining and if only I could get outside the Volturi couldn't follow, not without giving themselves away to the humans in the town and I knew they wouldn't risk that.

I wasn't tired any longer and I knew I could safely sleep now but I was hungry and thirsty, the water tasted strange and I had demanded unopened cans and bottles much to the guards amusement. Instead I was left with the suspect tap water or nothing and the food they brought to me was cold by the time I received it and as a result pretty revolting. Deciding to become proactive I went to the door and hammered on it with my fists but to no avail.

"It would be more effective if you used a chair"

I whirled at the voice behind me to see a man sitting on the window ledge smiling at me in amusement. He looked soggy and there was an odour about him that made my nose wrinkle in disgust.

"Who the hell are you? Superman? If Aro thinks this is going to impress me he's mistaken so why don't you just fly back where you came from."

He grinned,

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised to find The Major's mate has a temper."

"Temper? That wasn't a temper but this is"

It wasn't till the crystal vase was flying through the air that I registered his words. was this someone from Jasper? He'd called him The Major and knew I was his mate but then so did the Volturi, Anyway he caught the vase and put it down gently before slipping off the sill to stand in the room with me.

"I don't have long, the Volturi could be back at any moment. I'm just here to tell you that he's on his way back and to hold on."

"Who are you?"

"Darius at your service and Rose and Emmett are in Pisa waiting for the Major's flight to land."

"Jasper's coming back with my father. I already know, Aro told me all about it."

"Oh Ill bet he did but I'm also betting he put some spin on the tale. Did he tell you The Major changed your father?"

He took one look at my expression and laughed quietly,

"Yeah I thought he might. Well just hold on and well get you out of here."

"Wait"

I shouted as he jumped back on the window sill,

"Take me with you"

"I'm sorry princess but that's not possible, I have to move fast and go through the town sewer, underwater. Can you hold your breath for ten minutes?"

"No"

"Then if I took you I'd end up with a drowned princess and The Major wouldn't appreciate that now would he? Just hold on"

With a final salute he was gone and although I ran to the window and looked out I couldn't see anything except water from a fountain in the courtyard but I could smell a disgusting odour and looking at the sill I saw a small puddle of brown liquid. Sewer? So he hadn't been lying after all. As I heard a key turn in the door I wiped the liquid up with my sleeve and ran into the bathroom making what I hoped were convincing toilet noises.

"Bella are you there?"

I came out trying to look sick and by his face Aro seemed convinced.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yes that awful food you keep sending me has given me a bad stomach, I told you I couldn't eat it and now I'm sick"

He looked alarmed,

"Can we get you something for it?"

"Yes, stomach powders and some toilet rolls…...oh yes and some fresh food and sodas."

Having made my demands I clutched at my stomach and ran back in the bathroom slamming the door behind me.

My ploy seemed to work, not only were they unaware I had a visitor but fresh food was brought up by a silent Italian girl, a human this time, along with some bottles of soda and some stomach medicine. I thanked her shortly and she nodded fleeing the room as if I had the plague or something. I celebrated with a meal washed down with a bottle of soda and I felt more human. Of course I had other visitors later in the day, Caius and Chelsea this time, both concerned for my health and hoping if I were sick and weak they might be able to persuade me to join them but I just sat looking as if I had no energy and wasn't even listening and after about ten minutes they gave up and left.

I decided to try out my shield again but this time to move a chair across the rug, if I could do that then I was getting stronger and maybe I could use a piece of furniture to ram the door, of course I had to be careful because if Aro found out my shield was that powerful he might strive for another way to keep me here permanently, unless of course I could be dangerous. Mind, to do that I would have to be able to shatter walls or windows at least. Now that sounded like fun and I had nothing better to do so I decided to try the chair first and if that worked, well the sky was the limit.

It took a lot of concentration and time but after about an hour the chair began to move slowly as if pushed by a ghost. It picked up a little speed as it went and only stopped when it banged against the stone wall. I stopped and listened, had the sound alerted anyone? Ten minutes went by and I decided no one was close by or they just thought I was trashing the place in temper. I didn't mind it meant I could keep trying. Glancing round the room I saw the glass that had been on the tray of food and drink and I studied it thinking about my shield but the knight's was too big and cumbersome, I needed something smaller, well a wall made out of lego bricks was smaller but still a shield so I visualised that and because it was smaller it seemed to work much faster and with spectacular effect, at least on a small scale. The glass shattered as it hit the wall at speed. Now if I could find a way of speeding up my large shield I could get really spectacular results but after three hours I still couldnt get it to move fast enough or with any precision, only moving the chair across the room wobbling about before crashing against the stones but making no impression and I gave up instead laying on the bed thinking of Jasper and how much I missed him. My chest wasn't aching so much but then Darius had said Jasper was on his way which verified what Aro had told me so maybe he had landed now and was on his way to Volterra along with my dad. I just wished they were both here right now. I didn't feel like a fearless Amazon warrior now, I was just a young girl in a strange place full of monsters and very tired. In the end I cried myself to sleep thinking about them.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter Fifty Nine

Bella

I was aroused by another knock on the door but this time it wasn't a friendly visit. This time my presence was required in the audience chamber by Aro and his brothers. I washed my face hurriedly and cleaned my teeth then followed Chelsea to the audience chamber which was a huge space and very daunting. Seated on a raised dais were the three brothers, Aro and Caius who I had met and a third who must be Marcus. There was a chair placed in front of them and below and I was now becoming genuinely scared, it seemed the niceties were now over and as I was commanded to sit by Chelsea I saw Aro and Caius exchange a look while Marcus just stared at me with seeming interest.

"Bella, we feel the time has come for you to decide where your loyalties lie. As a human with knowledge of our world we are within our rights and our law to have you executed. However as you are aware we would be only too happy were you to decide to join our guard as a vampire with a gift. You know that your father has been changed, by the man who professes to be your mate I hasten to add so surely you would prefer to stay alive and with him."

"With who? My mate or my father? You promised Jasper I would be safe here until his return. You also promised not to harm or change me. Have you changed your minds? Do you intend to force me to decide?"

"Circumstances change Bella, that is just the way things are. As a result of your fathers transformation by The Major we feel you no longer have a choice in the matter. You have no one else. only your father and your "mate" so we are just helping matters along. By the time they return to Volterra you could already be transforming and they won't have to experience the pain of your change. It seems the best way forward."

"I only have your word for the fact my father is becoming a vampire."

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"I don't know, you promised that I would remain unharmed and human until Jasper returned. Were you lying then?"

Marcus snorted in laughter while even Caius couldn't help a grin of amusement but Aro was not at all amused by my reply.

"You don't seem to understand just how precarious your position here is. I could have you executed right now."

I thought about my shield and decided I could either believe in it or give up now.

"You have two choices, join us, join the guard and allow us the use of your gift or die."

I steeled myself and stood up chin high,

"I will never join you or your guard so do your worst."

That took them unaware, Caius and Aro exchanged another look while Marcus continued to watch me speculatively. Would they dare to try executing me or was it just a trick to get me to allow them to change me? I would soon find out.

"Felix."

The huge guard who reminded me of Santiago stepped forward but he didn't look happy.

"Yes Aro?"

"I will give Bella one more chance to join us, if she refuses, kill her."

"What about The Major Aro?"

Aro looked scowling at Marcus,

"What will he do? He can hardly storm Volterra brother, you should stop seeing him as the big bad bogey man."

Then he turned back to me,

"Well?"

I took a deep breath and visualised my shield,

"No."

There was a long silence then Aro looked at Felix,

"Carry out the sentence."

He moved towards me slowly and unhappily but he'd been given an order and he couldn't disobey but as he got close he hesitated,

"Get on with it."

He raised a hand and I knew if it connected it would probably decapitate me but as it whizzed through the air I tensed and closed my eyes frantically visualising my shield before me. There was a hiss of surprise and I opened them to see Felix huge fist inches from my face.

"What's going on?"

"I can't touch her Aro, I can't get any closer."

Aro stood up and stepped off the dais to confront me,

"So, your shield is stronger than I thought, you use it to defend yourself. I wonder what you will think when you stand there safe as I kill your precious mate and father."

My mouth went dry, could I protect them too? Maybe, if they were close enough, at least I could keep Felix or whoever Aro sent against them from getting too close, the same way I pushed the chair across the room. Of course in order to do that I needed to be close enough to see them but it was a chance I had to take. I felt that if I agreed to work for Aro and his brothers I might well be gone by the time Jasper got back with my dad. He wasn't to be trusted. I really wished that Darius were close by now, to give me some advice but it was all down to me.

"Well Bella? What will you do? Remember you are a weak and feeble human here in a citadel full of vampires. Do you really think you can keep up your shield for long? How much time will pass before you become so hungry or tired that you can no longer keep the shield in place? What do you think will happen then? Do you think we will be so generous next time?"

I knew he was right but I also knew Jasper and my dad were on their way, if I could just hold out long enough for him to arrive maybe then I could agree to be changed by my mate. I wanted to become a vampire, I needed to in order to stay with Jasper but I would not be bullied or frightened into allowing one of these disgusting creatures to do the deed.

"I think I'll wait it out."

Aro shook his head sadly,

"A bad choice Bella but yours never the less. In that case I am forced to move you from our guest quarters to less comfortable quarters."

"And just how do you intend to get her there Aro? If Felix can't touch her I doubt anyone else can and I don't see Bella walking freely into a cell now do you?"

Aro's eyes narrowed and I saw the cruelty in his eyes, I was glad at least for now I was safe from his wrath.

"Very well, stay here Bella. I'm sure the others who use this chamber will be only too happy to wait you weaken and eventually become a victim of ours."

He was right, the chamber seemed half full and I could imagine the others swarming in to watch for the moment I became susceptible to his other gifts but this is the place Jasper might look for me whereas a cell may not be so I sat back down, closed my eyes and settled in for the wait. The only thing I had on my side was that my shield remained in place as I slept so Aro was wrong there, hunger and thirst were my only weaknesses or at least that's what I thought for the first few hours before I sensed my bladder was full. Would they allow me to leave the chamber and if they did could I get back in again? I decided to wait as long as I could praying that Jasper would arrive soon to help me although what he could do I had no idea, except of course change me himself, but even that would be a relief.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter Sixty

Jasper

Charlie and Tanya sat together in the back of the car while Emmett drove leaving me free to keep an eye on our newborn. He seemed oblivious to anyone but Tanya and she couldn't bear to look away from him. I wondered if this was normal, I hadn't seen many newborn couples, except Peter and Charlotte and the circumstances then had been very different.

"Charlie, I need you to listen, to focus on what I'm going to tell you."

He looked up at me without speaking but I had his attention,

"Eleazer is convinced you are powerful, that you can save Bella from the Volturi with your gift. I need you to think, to look into your mind and tell me if you feel anything different, anything you think might help Bella. She's a shield and we assume you are a stronger one but you need to understand your gift quickly because Bella is in serious danger, she needs your help, we all do. Going into Volterra is very dangerous for all of us but we're doing it for your daughter and we need your help."

I saw him thinking about this and understood it wasn't easy, he may not be a typical newborn but his old memories were still cloudy and there were a lot of things whizzing around in his mind right now, mostly unfamiliar. Then he nodded,

"Got it, I'll try…..for Bella."

About half a mile outside the town we were flagged down by Darius who looked a mess and smelled even worse.

"What the hell happened to you?"

He scowled at me.

"You try swimming through the town sewer and see if you come off smelling of roses and Chanel Major. Anyway we've got a problem."

"What?"

I felt myself freeze with apprehension, he could only mean Bella, what had happened to her?

"Aro got fed up waiting, he's called Bella's bluff. Now she's protecting herself for now but with no food or water and no sleep how long do you think she can hang on?"

"Is Bella defending herself now?"

Darius turned to look warily at Charlie,

"Yeah for now but she can't go on much longer."

Charlie's face went grave,

"Then I need to move."

Before we could stop him he was out the car and up the road moving faster than me.

"Shit, come on. Leave the car Emmett, we'll be quicker on foot!"

We took off after Charlie the second car continuing up to the town as back up.

I caught up with Charlie just inside the walls and tackled him taking him down with a loud thud. Before he could fight me I spoke in his ear,

"Do you have a plan? Or do you intend just charging in? You could get Bella killed that way."

He calmed slightly and then threw me off,

"I blame you for this, for putting my daughter in danger but I'm going to get her out. If you want to come along feel free but do not touch me again or next time I'll rip your head off. Understand?"

He sounded convincing and I understood he had found his gift and was confident he could use it to save Bella.

Charlie

There was a lot about what had happened that I did not understand, including how the woman at my side had suddenly become so important to me but two things I did remember. My daughter was in danger and I was the only one who could save her. Jasper was responsible but Tanya had explained that killing him would only hurt my daughter and I would never do that to Bella, she had been hurt enough in her short life but he and I would have a reckoning before this was over.

I had never been a violent man, I preferred talking to fighting but now that had changed and I knew I wouldn't be able to stop myself. For now though I needed him to get me into the vampire stronghold so I held my peace.

Tanya stayed at my side and we followed him and the newcomer Darius through the narrow alleyways until he came to a large drain cover at the end of a scruffy looking alley. When Darius took the cover off the stench of sewers wafted into the air,

"We have to go in through the sewers? Why don't we just go to the main entrance and demand admittance?"

"Do you want to give the Volturi warning enough to try something drastic Chief?"

I shook my head. Darius had a point there so I followed the two of them down into the sewers. Emmett stayed behind to keep watch, if he saw anything he would follow us and give us warning.

The sewers were full of rats but luckily the stinking water was only about ankle deep and we could move simply by crouching.

"Do we have to go this slow?"

My voice was low but it echoed and Tanya put a finger to her lips. Lips that at that moment looked very kissable but I pulled my attention away.

"We could go vampire speed but it means more noise and this sludge being thrown into the air. Do you really want a crap shower?"

I shook my head in reply to Darius question and he nodded,

"Right, about one hundred feet ahead is a grill with access to the catacombs. It should be clear but I'm taking no chances. The Major and I will go up first and you wait for the OK."

"Why wait? I can deal with anyone who's up there."

I knew I could, the power was still building in me but I knew I could send it with pinpoint accuracy, taking out an individual or a whole room full of vampires and I was just looking for an excuse to try it out.

"Do it our way Chief. We know the Volturi, you don't. Keep your gift for Aro and his brothers. Take them unawares."

OK I understood that, hide your advantage so again I nodded and Tanya smiled at me so sweetly I just wanted to take her in my arms but I forced myself to concentrate on Bella, saving my daughter.

Once out of the sewer which was old and crumbling away at this end and dry I could see these were underground tunnels and heard more rats but in the distance was the faint noise of people moving around and talking. Darius kept a finger to his lips and guided us to another narrow chute, this time leading almost straight up.

"It was a chute for the rubbish in the citadel many centuries ago, sewage, food debris, bodies. The walls are rough so there's plenty of handholds but be quiet. It leads straight to the corridor where the audience chamber is and if I'm right that's where they are holding Bella."

"Come on then."

I was impatient to find my daughter but god help them if she was harmed in any way, I would rip them apart and laugh as I did so. The thought shocked me back to reality, had I really just thought that? It was the vampire in me talking, the same voice that told me someone and Jasper was going to learn that I didn't like him. We climbed up and Darius was right, it was easy but close to the top I heard a heartbeat and my mouth flooded with venom, I wanted the blood that heart was pumping around that human body, then Tanya spoke shocking me back to reality again.

"That's Bella's heart you can hear Charlie and you are as much a danger to her as the Volturi unless you keep yourself tightly under control. Keep hold of my hand and keep thinking of your daughter."

Was I really a threat to my own daughter? Possibly, but I would hold myself tightly in check, I was here to save her, not to kill her myself!


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter Sixty One

Bella

I was exhausted, even though I knew my shield could protect me while I slept I was just too terrified to chance it.I'd held on as long as I could but eventually I'd had to pee myself which had been embarrassing and was highly uncomfortable at first but then it had dried and I was left acutely aware of the smell. That is until I realised just how much the odour offended my captors. After that I was much more relaxed, watching the wrinkled noses although even the smell had now almost gone to my senses but of course their sense of smell was much keener. I was hungry and thirsty too and they knew it. Aro and his brothers had left but four guards stationed in the corners of the room watched me in silence. I tried reciting poetry, remembering book plots, anything to keep myself awake and the ache in my cheat helped too but now even that seemed to be fading, I was so close to sleep I couldn't even feel the pain of being separated from my mate and that made me sad. I wished I could see him just one more time, just to tell him that I tried, that I really tried to wait for him but I was only a weak human and I hadn't been able to. But that I still loved him so much.

Jasper

I knew I was close to Bella and that relieved me but I could also feel her distress and that hurt. She was so tired and hungry, they were trying to starve her into submission and I felt The Major roar his disapproval in my head. I would be with her in a minute and I would protect her from anyone who tried to hurt her then. Darius motioned for us to halt and I saw the grating ahead open very slowly. He disappeared then I saw a hand signalling for us to follow, the coast was clear. I helped Tanya out and Charlie followed growling low when he saw me holding Tanya's hand so I let go immediately and she reassured him. Charlie worried me, he was a loose cannon, a newborn with plenty of reasons to go off the rails if provoked and I could feel he didn't like me much, he blamed me for his daughter's predicament and in truth I could hardly blame him, I felt responsible although I had done all I could to protect her.

Charlie

I could feel my daughter was near, a tugging sensation and her heartbeat was fast with fear. I'd had enough of being told what to do, I knew I could defeat the Volturi and I knew she needed me so I ignored Darius warning to be cautious and pulling Tanya along beside me as my anchor to reality I reached the door.

I didn't wait for the others to catch up just kicked the doors to the chamber open and strode in. There were four guards at the corners of the room all watching my daughter who sat alone in a chair in the center. They moved forward to attack but I was ready for them and before they took more than a few steps I had them caught in my shield which slammed them back against the walls and held them there like specimen butterflies and just as helpless. The others followed me in and I saw Jasper head straight for Bella, catching her as she slumped towards the floor quite obviously exhausted. Rage tore at my self control and before I could stop myself I blasted the guards with so much pressure that they just disintegrated.

Bella

I must have fallen asleep when a loud crashing sound brought me back to consciousness and I saw my dad come into the room looking so familiar yet so strange and at his side a beautiful woman holding his hand. Before I could say anything the four guards flew back to their stations and were held there pinned like butterfly specimens. I tried to get up but my legs had gone to sleep and I was so weak I dropped but I never reached the floor,instead I found myself safe in Jasper's arms and smiled, tears flowing from sore eyes. He kissed me and held me close,

"Its OK Bella, you're safe now."

Charlie

I waited expecting someone else to arrive and sure enough a small group of men came in at a run.

"The two in the middle are Aro and Caius, the Volturi. The others are guards, "Watch out for the young guy with blond hair, he can separate you from your senses."

I nodded to show Tanya I had heard her warning and watched the young man staring at us. The atmosphere around us became misty as if he were generating a fog so I decided to send it right back at them. As I watched their eyes became unfocused and they stopped moving so I allowed them to stay like it for a few minutes as the shimmer slowly dissipated then allowed them to wake up.

Right well, now we've seen whose dick is the biggest lets try talking shall we?"

"What happened to the guards?"

I looked around innocently,

"Guards? I didn't see any guards did you Tanya?"

She was very nervous gripping my hand tightly and I turned to smile at her,

"Don't worry beautiful, you're safe with me. I understand you are two of the Volturi leaders, which of you is Aro?"

One stepped forward smiling insincerely as he did so,

"That would be me and I assume you are Bella's father, a rather unusual newborn it would seem."

"Maybe but I still have a temper and I am easily pissed off so lets see if we can't get this over with amicably. I want my daughter and for us all to leave without trouble."

Aro shook his head slowly looking rather as if he were regarding a young child.

"Ah now, Chief Swan talk is cheap, but unfortunately certain laws have been broken and there are penalties to be paid. You are on my patch now, not yours, despite your little side show with Alec and the guards."

"Oh? Such as?"

"Your daughter is still human and she is only too aware of our true nature which makes her very dangerous. She cannot be allowed to leave Volterra while she is still human. She does however have a choice, become one of us or die."

I felt my temper rising again, did this idiot really think I would allow him to turn my daughter or keep her here? He obviously didn't know how things went,

"Now you see I have a problem with that. My daughter can choose what she wants to do but she will not be forced into anything, not by you, not by anyone."

"And who exactly will stop us Chief Swan?"

"Well I guess it will just have to be me. Your guards found out the hard way that I take no prisoners would you like a further demonstration?"

"Let's see if I can give you a demonstration of the Volturi's power instead shall we Chief Swan?"

He nodded to a young girl, obviously related to the young blond haired guy and she turned ruby eyes not on me but on Tanya who fell as if pole axed but then started to scream in agony and writhe on the floor. Seeing my mate in distress was more than I could deal with as a newborn, I felt a deadly rage fill me and then all hell let loose.

Jasper

As soon as Aro targeted Tanya I knew what would happen and sure enough the place erupted. There was a tremendous roar as the air pressure threw us all backwards against the walls and I twisted so as to protect Bella's frail body shouting at Charlie to stop before he killed his own daughter. He turned to me his teeth gritted and his eyes aflame with rage and motioned for me to leave and I struggled out relieved we were close to the door, followed by a battered Darius and the doors slammed shut behind us. The noise became deafening and above it could be heard screams of pain.

"I'll stay here, see what's happened. You take Bella away."

I nodded at Darius and took Bella back to the entrance of the sewer leaving her with Emmett and instructions to take her back to the car and wait but if we didn't get back within a couple of hours to get her away from here. She was too tired to argue much and with a final kiss I left her reluctantly to return to her father and whatever was left in the chamber when he'd finished.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter Sixty Two

Jasper

By the time I got back the chamber was silent, Darius still outside waiting.

"Have you heard anything?"

"Not since the noise stopped and I have to tell you I'm not sure I want to know what happened, it sounded like souls trapped in hell."

We turned swiftly, ready to defend ourselves, when we heard footsteps approaching and Marcus Volturi appeared round the corner. He stopped when he saw us and held out his hands to show he wasn't ready for a fight.

"I heard Bella's father had arrived but it seems I am too late. Care to tell me what happened?"

Darius shrugged,

"Your guess is as good as mine but I think its safe to say whatever it was, its over now."

I wasn't so sure, Charlie had lost control and it wasn't easy for a newborn to regain it. My concern was for Tanya in there with him.

"Well there's only one way to find out I guess."

Before I could stop him Darius started to open the door before being blown off his feet to crash against the far wall leaving an impression where he struck. The door slammed shut again and there was silence once more.

"Maybe he's not quite ready for visitors yet."

"Well one way or another we have to find out what happened and see if Tanya is OK."

"If you would allow me Major, there is a way to see what is happening inside the great chamber. Follow me."

Darius looked at me questioningly but I didn't think Marcus was out to trick us, he wanted to know if Aro was still alive and he had a way to find out.

We followed him along another corridor and up a flight of stairs before stopping in front of a smaller door. There he put a finger to his lips in warning before opening it and slipping inside. I followed along with Darius to find we were on a small balcony overlooking the great chamber which looked as if it had been bombed. The furniture lay in splinters along with what appeared to be several body parts while Tanya cowered behind Charlie who stood surveying his handiwork with a smile. As we watched he lifted a hand and the debris in the room whirled around so fast it became almost invisible before crashing to the ground once more as he laughed dropping his hand.

"I think only one person can calm him and she's already in there. It will take time but Tanya will be able to talk him down eventually. However I think its fair to say that he belongs here while he is so volatile, don't you agree?"

We couldn't argue and he was more than capable of looking after himself if this display were anything to go by.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he's OK, after all it seems I am the only Volturi brother left which makes me ruler for now."

Bella

I was shattered but I couldn't sleep, not even with Emmett's assurances that everyone would be OK. I wanted something to eat and drink, I needed to know my dad was safe, and most of all I wanted to be with Jasper. Emmett wouldn't leave me to fetch anything so I went with him into the town stopping at the first shop and buying two bottles of water and a couple of rolls filled with cheese and salad. I crammed the first one in my mouth almost whole I was so hungry and then washed it down with the first bottle. The water eased my parched throat and I began to feel a little more human.

"Right, back to the car Bella. If Jazz finds out I brought you back into the town he's gonna kill me."

I went with him reluctantly stumbling along until once out of sight of anyone he picked me up and ran. Even the sensation of his running couldn't keep me awake any longer and I fell asleep in his arms wishing they were Jasper's, I hated the thought of him back in the Volturi stronghold but I hoped he would be able to keep my dad safe.

Jasper

I knew Marcus was correct, Charlie was far too dangerous in his present condition to be allowed to leave Volterra but I also knew Bella wasn't going anywhere without knowing her dad was safe. For now I needed to be with her and that meant staying in Volterra so I arranged with Marcus for the use of a suite of rooms then went to find Emmett and Bella. They were at the car and I explained the situation to Emmett while watching Bella sleep in the back. She looked pale, with dark bruises under both her eyes like a thirsty vampire.

"I got her some water and food but really she needs sleep and peace. She's been so scared for so long and yet all she kept asking is where you were. How do you think Charlie will get on?"

"I think he's gonna be here for some time Em, but he's tough and resilient and he's got his mate at his side so I think he'll get through it. You go back, tell the others what's happened and that I'll contact them as soon as I can but for now I'm taking Bella somewhere she can relax and get her strength back."

The suite was sunny and comfortable and I lay Bella on the bed pulling the drapes and covering her with a blanket then sat down on the bed beside her careful not to disturb her rest. She seemed somehow aware of my presence as her hand came up to grasp mine and she turned to lay her head on my lap. I sent her lethargy to make sure she wouldn't wake but I sensed it hadn't been necessary, my very presence was relaxing her, she knew her mate was with her once more. I leaned down to kiss her forehead and stroked her hair happy to stay like this as long as she needed but as I sat I thought about Charlie and his rather sudden leap into our world. He was powerful as Eleazer had predicted but would he be controlled enough to handle the power? If not then he was in real danger although I thought Marcus would give him the benefit of the doubt for now. With Aro and Caius both gone he was now the head of the Volturi, would it change the way the Volturi worked? Would Marcus rule more with persuasion than threat? It would be interesting to see but first of all he had to ensure he had the loyalty of the guard.

Bella slept deeply for twenty hours before she began to stir and only then because Darius came to check on us and give me the latest news so I kept her under until I knew what was happening with her father.

"Marcus has the backing of the guard so I think he'll continue to rule. He's talking about asking a couple of the old guard to join him on a ruling council, Felix and Chelsea for a start."

"Not the twins? Now I find that interesting."

"He's told them he wants to see them prove their loyalty, especially as both were protégées of Aro."

"But Chelsea kept him in bondage to Aro so why would he trust her?"

"I think Marcus and Chelsea came to an understanding many years ago. Aro thought he had Marcus under control but it was more Marcus had nowhere else to go. I think he was just biding his time and now that time has come."

"What about Charlie?"

"Tanya is talking him down, no one else can get in there but he's stopped trying to demolish the place. I think Marcus is eyeing him as a potential ally and a very powerful one."

"Have you heard from the others? Did Emmett get out OK?"

"Sure, he flew back to the States with the rest of the family. They moved out of Forks to avoid questions about Bella's father but they are waiting for you in Boston when Bella is ready to go home."

"She has no home now, her father is a vampire and I think he may well choose to stay here if Tanya's agreeable."

"And you?"

"I go where Bella goes, its down to her really. She might want to stay with her dad."

"The Volturi do have a problem however and it relates to Charlie's transformation. The Quileutes say Tanya broke the treaty biting him and as a result the area is no longer safe for vampires, any vampires that is. The Quileutes have declared war on us all."

"What does their leader say about that?"

"He says we made the treaty and we broke it, now we must live with the consequences but he will not call for an all out war. This is strictly between the Quileutes and our kind. Still if Charlie isn't going back and the Cullens steer clear it shouldn't make much of a difference."

"True. Well we'll see what happens when Bella wakes and her dad calms down."


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter Sixty Three

Jasper

A few hours later, after I lifted my influence on her, Bella woke and she looked much better as a result of her sleep. When she opened her eyes and saw me there she smiled and I could tell she was genuinely pleased to see me.

"I thought it was all a dream Jasper. Is dad really here too?"

"Yes, he's learning to control his temper for now."

"But he will be OK?"

"I think so yes. He's got Tanya with him so he should be."

"What about us? Aro?"

"Aro is dead, Marcus Volturi is now in charge and as far as I know we are free to go."

"Go where though? Dad's here and he can't go back to Forks can he? Not now the wolves know he's a vampire."

"It wouldn't be wise no, nor for you to return."

She sat up suddenly looking strained,

"I can't go back to my mother, I'd rather stay here."

"You don't have to go anywhere you don't want Bella. Take your time to decide and I'll wait with you."

She clung to me like a drowning man might grab a log floating by.

"I need to be with you, I have to stay with you Jasper, it hurts too much to be apart. You won't leave me will you?"

"Bella, it hurts me just as much. I love you, of course I'm not going to leave you. I'm here for as long as you want me."

I felt a sigh of relief and she relaxed a little,

"Then you'll always be here because I shall always need you."

"Good, but for now lets see if we can put your mind at rest with regard to your father, if Tanya has managed to calm him down that is.

Charlie

I felt I'd been in the grip of some kind of madness, controlled by something outside of myself and only slowly did I manage to fight my way back to sanity. I found myself in a huge chamber I hardly recognised. This place looked as if a bomb had hit it, the walls and floors were pitted and strewn with debris although it was very quiet. The only person in here beside myself was Tanya, the girl I had recognised as meaning so much to me. She sat on the floor beside me looking worried but more than that, thirsty. There were dark shadows under her eyes and they were almost black. I could feel a terrible burning in my own throat and wondered exactly how long I had been in the grip of my demons.

Tanya smiled up at me,

"Hi Charlie, are you feeling better now?"

I nodded hesitantly,

"I'm thirsty. What happened here?"

"You lost control, it happens with newborns but your anger was quite something to see."

"Did I hurt anyone?"

I was terrified she was going to tell me that I'd harmed my daughter but she smiled shaking her head,

"No one who matters."

"So who?"

"Aro and his brother Caius, you killed them but they had it coming anyway."

I'd killed two of the rulers of the vampire world? I felt sick at the thought I'd taken any lives but at least I hadn't hurt Bella.

"Where's my daughter? Am I in trouble for the murders?"

"Like I said they had it coming Charlie. Marcus the remaining brother wants to talk to you but I don't think anyone will grieving over Aro or Caius except their mates."

I closed my eyes disgusted with myself, I'd not only killed two beings but left their mates to live alone and Tanya herself had told me how terrible it was to lose a mate.

"What about the law? Surely I must be tried for my crimes?"

Tanya got up and pulled me up beside her,

"If you feel OK we can go talk to Marcus now, maybe he can put your mind at rest."

"I need to see Bella first, is she still here? God, she's got nowhere to go now. I can't go back and she won't go back to her mother so what will she do? Even the Quileutes will be against us now."

"Bella has Jasper remember, he loves her."

"She's too young to tie herself down to anyone, least of all a vampire."

"Really? Isn't that a little strange coming from you? Besides they are mates, they have no choice."

"No, Bella has a choice, she can get out of all this craziness even if I can't."

Tanya looked hurt and I understood how my words must have sounded to her so I took her in my arms.

"I'm sorry Tanya, I didn't mean it like that. I love you and I understand our feelings for each other but Bella doesn't even know what love feels like, she's only a child."

"No Charlie, that's how you'd like to see her but Bella knows how she feels and what she wants."

The door to the chamber opened slowly and a tall guy appeared, one I didn't recognise and I tensed ready to attack but Tanya shook my arm,

"This is Marcus Charlie, the leader of the Volturi."

"Yes thanks to you Chief Swan, I owe you a debt of gratitude for ridding me of my brother in law after so many years in his servitude."

"Aro was your brother in law? I understand I left two widows, surely I have to pay for those crimes."

"I think under the circumstances we can forgive your actions. You were pushed into them after all. I have a proposition to put to you if we could find somewhere a little more comfortable to continue this discussion."

He gestured and we followed him out and along a corridor before entering a sunlit courtyard where I was mesmerised by the sparkle of sunlight off my skin.

"That's one of the drawbacks of being as vampire Chief, we cannot go out in the sun where there are humans around."

"Right because the humans mustn't know about our existence."

"You remembered that much Chief, good. I'm sure you have heard something of the Volturi and as you have made two places vacant on the ruling council I wondered if you might be interested in taking one of them. A man with your talent could be very useful to us, to the Volturi. It pays to have the biggest stick in our world."

"You want me to join you? Why? So you can threaten and scare people with my gift?"

"Certainly not, so the Volturi can show it has the means to act decisively if needs be. Often a threat is all it takes, besides which as a police officer you have a strong sense of what is right and wrong. I assume you carried that over with you to this new life."

"What if I refuse? What about Bella and Tanya here? Would we be free to leave Volterra?"

"Bella and Tanya have done nothing wrong and as a mate of a vampire I am sure Bella will be joining us soon. Then she and Tanya would be free to leave. As for yourself that is a little more difficult to answer. You see until I know you are safe to live among the humans it would be reckless of me to allow you to leave the citadel. Once you have proved you have control then of course you may choose where to live. I think that's only fair don't you Chief Swan?"

He was right of course, there was nothing left to argue about. I would stay and I knew Tanya would stay with me, she'd already said as much. As for Bella, I was still uneasy and I wanted to discuss the whole situation with her.

"I'd like to speak to my daughter before making any decisions regarding her future."

Marcus surveyed me before answering,

"Your daughter is an adult now Chief Swan. She can make her own decisions but certainly speak to her by all means. I understand she is anxious about you so you can put her mind at rest on that score at least. I understand she is awake now so please, Tanya would you take the Chief to see his daughter, they are on the third floor, after seeing to it that he quenches his thirst. After all we don't want him too thirsty to think straight now do we?"


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter Sixty Four

Charlie

I couldn't help looking over my shoulder as we left, was Marcus telling the truth? Would Bella truly be free to leave Volterra with Jasper if she became a vampire? Is that what she really wanted? I wasn't at all sure I wanted my daughter in this life, not after the feelings I had found swirling around in my brain, the heat of terrible anger and the overriding thirst. Thinking about that made it worse and I rubbed my throat absently.

"Would you like to drink before you see Bella? Marcus is right, it will cool your throat and help you think clearly."

Drink? She meant blood of course and that thought should have disgusted me but instead I was excited at the thought and nodded.

We made our way down to the cellars under the building where I found to my initial horror some humans housed like animals and seemingly unaware of their surroundings.

"What the hell is this place?"

A young woman seemed to be in charge and she turned to answer my questions.

"Its a prison. Here in Volterra the humans are safe from vampire predation and the Volturi are the law. Any criminals are sentenced to a period here when found guilty. Its supposed to be a behaviour modification centre. They know nothing about their visit and any marks on their skin is explained as blood tests before treatment begins. Some of their blood is harvested before their memories are modified and they are released once more. None ever re-offend, the Volturi use one of the gifted vampires to make sure of that. They are no longer able to harm anyone without causing themselves pain. Its rather like your friend Jasper's gift except it bestows empathy to a degree on those it is used upon. Better this than years locked up in prison surely? The blood is stored and used for guests like yourself who aren't yet ready to hunt or kill for themselves."

I looked at the flask of blood she held out to me and took it half reluctantly half eagerly and before I had time to think about it I found myself draining the liquid.

Bella

We were about to go looking for my dad when there was a soft tapping on the door and it opened to reveal a young man bearing a tray laden with food and a jug of orange juice. It caught my attention, the smell of fresh bread and oranges and I sat in the window to eat while Jasper asked the guy about my father before he left with a smile aimed at me.

"Your father is calmer now and will be coming to visit you soon so you can relax and enjoy your meal."

"Thanks Jasper. I guess I should be more nervous than I am but I'm not scared of you or the vampires here, I guess this world couldn't be any worse than the one I grew up in with my mother."

"You don't talk about her much do you? It really must have been bad."

"It was, all I ever wanted was to be loved and cherished like all the other children around me but I can honestly say I don't remember a single time when my mother showed me any love or affection, I was just a burden to her, something to be suffered in order to receive money. I was a meal ticket that's all and yet when I moved to Forks I found everything I'd ever wished for, a father who loved me and wanted me to be happy, a home, and friends. Then I met you and suddenly my world was a different place."

"A dangerous place you mean and I was the cause of you losing all the things you had finally found with your father."

"No, you gave me even more, you showed me I was worthy of love in my own right. You were willing to throw away your freedom to keep me safe, how many girls ever experience that much love in a lifetime?"

Jasper

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, yes I loved Bella and I thought we were mates but to hear such things from her was more than I should ever have been blessed with. She didn't blame me for ruining her second chance at a happy human life. Bella truly loved me and I knew there would never be anything that could come between us and I relaxed again. I had feared the effect her father's words might have on her, I knew he wasn't a great fan of mine but I didn't think he stood a chance of persuading her to leave me, not now.

When he and Tanya arrived Bella had finished eating and was sitting with me on the couch while I told her exactly what had happened since I left to rejoin Maria leaving nothing out, she deserved the whole truth. When I saw Charlie's expression I knew he wasn't happy with the situation but decided to keep silent and wait to hear what he had to say. Bella flew into his arms and I tensed, after all he was still a newborn and she was human but monitoring his emotions I felt only love towards his daughter and when he led her to the balcony to talk to her I waited with Tanya in the room listening to his words.

"Are you OK dad? I'm so sorry you got mixed up in this, its all my fault, what happened to you."

"Not your fault Bella but those around you. I should have listened to Billy and the others when they warned me the Cullens were dangerous. I allowed a vampire into your life and look what it's led to. I can't go back to my old life Bella but that doesn't mean you can't. Its not too late for you, there's a whole world of experiences out there. You could go to college, meet a nice guy, get married and have a family, travel and do all the things you ever wanted to do. Surely that means something? I know you think you're in love with Jasper and maybe you are but don't get dragged into his world. Its hard to say goodbye when you think your world is coming to an end but the hurt will fade and you'll find someone else, we humans adapt, we heal. I don't want this for you."

"I know you are thinking of me dad but you have to understand that I know what I want. Jasper makes me happy, he completes me and I am his mate. I can't leave him, it only causes me physical pain and trust me that's not in my mind, its real. I lived with it and I couldn't do it again. Besides there's nothing for me in the other world. You are here now and I don't want to lose you. I know you didn't choose this life but neither did Jasper, he was forced into it just like you but I'm not being forced in any way, I choose it of my own free will. Jasper is the one I want and that means choosing his world. I'm sorry its not what you wanted for me but it is what I want."

Charlie

Well it was a pretty speech but I heard the truth in her words, Bella had thought very hard about her situation, mine too and I guessed it was for her to decide what to do with her life. After all she was an adult and I hadn't been there for her when she needed me, would Jasper?

"Look Bella, will you at least hold off on making any permanent decisions until I've spoken to Jasper myself, on our own?"

"OK but it won't make any difference and whatever you tell him or try to persuade him to do I know he loves me and he won't change his mind, neither will I."

We came back in then and I knew they'd heard our discussion but Jasper wasn't smiling in triumph or looking smug only genuinely concerned.

"So I guess you and I should probably have that talk Jasper. Shall we leave the girls alone for a while?"

I just hoped Tanya would do as I asked and explain to Bella all the pitfalls to becoming a vampire, if I couldn't get through to my daughter maybe she could.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter Sixty Five

Bella

Jasper took my hand and promised to be back soon then he and dad left me with this woman who had not only stolen my dad's life but his heart too.

"Hello Bella, we haven't been formally introduced but I'm Tanya Denali."

"The woman who turned my dad into a vampire."

I wasn't going to make things easy for her, after all she'd already done to my dad what he wanted to stop Jasper doing to me.

"Yes and I apologize for that, it was an accident but I do love your father very much, I recognised him for my mate and I will look after him."

"So what did he ask you to do? Talk me out of making a big mistake?"

"He asked me to point out the pitfalls yes but I already told him I wouldn't say anything against Jasper, I admire him and I think he deserves a chance at happiness."

"But not with me?"

"Not necessarily. What you have to understand is that Jasper is a man and has been for many years. He's not a school kid looking for some puppy love. He's also a warrior, brave, and a man of his word. If he said he will look after you, keep you safe then you can take that to the bank, but are you good enough to deserve all that he can give? Don't you think he needs, deserves, a woman at his side? His equal?"

I was getting a bit fed up of everyone telling us what we should do, what we needed, what they thought was best for us, and I guess I got a little angry.

"I agree Jasper is a man and certainly well able to decide for himself. He knows what he wants and that should be good enough for the rest of you. True I'm not a woman of the world but that doesn't mean I don't understand such emotions as love and need. You made your choices, Charlie made his after some were forced on him so I guess its our turn to make our choices, OURS, not anyone else's. Now if you don't mind I think I'd like to get some fresh air and you don't need to accompany me, I'm sure I won't get lost.

Jasper

I decided to let Charlie have his say before having mine so we walked out into one of the courtyards and sat on the edge of the fountain ignoring the splashes of water that beaded on our skin.

"I know you think I'm being unreasonable Jasper, wanting Bella to have a better life than I now have but remember she's only a child, she's seen nothing of the world. You're her first love and they rarely end well, I know, I've seen enough of them over the years. Besides which there's the matter of her becoming a vampire. I don't know much but I do understand that she can't have a relationship with you and remain human. I haven't been a vampire long enough to know all the downsides but there are probably many, one being she'll never have a family of her own and would you really take that choice away from her? Isn't that being a little selfish? You're a man of the world just like me, you had your choices taken away from you, don't do the same to my daughter, not before she understands what they are. I can't prevent you from taking her, from turning her but I can ask you man to man, don't do it."

"I think the choice is ultimately Bella's Chief Swan, don't you? Let's see what she has to say and I'll be guided by that."

Bella

When Jasper and my dad got back I could tell they hadn't come to any understanding which I found was a relief, I knew my dad would have tried every trick on Jasper but he'd held firm to his own belief. He came to my side and took my hands looking into my face and smiling gently.

"Bella your father thinks I should let you go."

"No!"

"Please darlin' just listen to me. Your father thinks I am stopping you from choosing a human life with all that holds, a career, a husband and children. As a vampire you cannot have children and I understand that means a lot. I told him that I would let you choose and I will. Let me just ask you one thing, does what you feel for me mean more than all those things? If you hesitate, if you aren't sure I will understand and I won't attempt to stop you leaving, I'll even help you get back to the States and start afresh. Please think carefully before you answer."

I glanced at my dad who stood with Tanya watching me carefully. Then I looked back at Jasper,

"I know exactly what I want out of life Jasper. I had a terrible childhood and those memories alone would be enough to put me off having children of my own even though I know I would be different from my mother. The rest all hinges on finding love, if there is no love there can be no happiness, no contentment and I have found my love, you are the only thing that matters to me, if you were human then I might consider children but you aren't and I understand exactly what that means. I'm not stupid or blinded by a crush."

I turned to my dad,

"I'm sorry dad but I made my mind up or at least my heart did when I met Jasper. I want, no I need him, and that's the only thing I'm sure of, my love for him and his for me so I'm sorry but I choose to stay with him and all that means, including becoming a vampire. Besides it means I still have you in my life and that means a lot to me too."

Jasper

I pulled her close and kissed her feeling genuine relief that she understood what her choice meant yet still made it in favor of me.

"Well your dad will be staying in Volterra for some time so we can stay too if you like. While we are here we can get married if you will do me the honor and if you are ready I can change you too but that is entirely up to you. If you prefer to stay human a while that is fine with me and I'll never put you under any pressure."

She closed her eyes but not before a single tear rolled down her cheek and I stopped it with a finger brushing it away.

"Don't cry Bella."

She smiled and bit her lip before speaking,

"Don't worry Jasper, these are tears of happiness, I love you so much."

"I love you too darlin'."

Charlie

Well I threw the dice and I lost, I'd been fighting true love and I guess that's never going to get you anywhere. I could see how much those two meant to each other and if they were indeed mates which seemed true then I could understand that deep connection. I'd never felt it for a human woman, not even Renee who I had thought I was deeply in love with but I felt it now. The connection between Tanya and myself was so strong I was amazed it couldn't be seen by the naked eye. I'd found my true love and maybe Bella had too in this strange world that existed outside of the human one. If anyone had told me a few short months ago that I would be talking with shape shifters, that some of my friends turned into wolves, and that our local doctor and his family were a coven of vampires I would have laughed them out of town but now I knew it to be true. My whole life had been lived in a town I didn't know, among people I didn't recognize for their true nature and suddenly I had been catapulted into that world of the supernatural, me and my daughter and we'd both found happiness here. What more could either of us ask for?


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter Sixty Six

Charlie

I spent a lot of time with Jasper and Bella and it was plain they meant the world to each other. I also spent a lot of time with Marcus, Felix and Chelsea, the new ruling body of the Volturi. They explained what they saw as the most important facet of their job, keeping the secret and they understood Aro's methods had not always been the right, or popular ones. They were going to rule more openly, hear cases before acting and giving the rest of their world, our world, a say in the workings of its rulers.

The gifted vampires Aro had collected were given the choice to leave Volterra and live their own lives or stay and pledge allegiance to the new rulers. Most stayed, partly from fear of the unknown and partly because they wanted to be a part of the new regime and I joined them along with Tanya but Bella and Jasper decided their future lay in the human world and I understood.

There was so much Bella hadn't seen of that world, experiences she should have but before they left they got married and I got to walk my little girl down the aisle, dressed all in white and glowing with happiness. The Cullens were there and Darius plus Tanya's family and it seemed like any other wedding I'd attended in the other world except that the joy and happiness seemed more real somehow.

Before they left for their honeymoon on Isle Esme, a gift from Carlisle and Esme, they came to thank me for giving my blessing.

"You can't fight fate, I know that but I had to give it my best shot. Now its down to the two of you. I know I won't see you for a while and I think changing Bella on the island is a good idea, hopefully she won't lose it like I did and take out the whole place but if she does, well you just look after her Jasper, you hear me?"

He smiled but his mind was on his bride not my words and I gave up, shaking hands with him and kissing my daughter goodbye.

Bella

Our honeymoon was magical on a tropical island and my husband did everything in his power to make me happy and satisfied. We spent our days exploring the island and swimming in the crystal waters and our nights exploring each other and swimming in our desires. I think he expected me to shy away from my transformation but I knew how careful he had to be with me as a human and I wanted it all, I was greedy, so after three weeks I told him I was ready and we made our preparations. Thinking of my dad's experience I decided against waking up in the villa so we went down to the beach where Jasper laid out a travel rug for me to lie on,

"I know this isn't going to be pleasant but I know you'll be here with me Jasper and that's all that matters."

"I wont let you suffer darlin' and it will soon be over. Only three days and then you'll never feel pain again."

"Have you never felt pain since becoming a vampire?"

"Yes a lot at first but I was a special case, recently only once but it was pain I was happy to accept."

"You mean when you went back to Maria, she tortured you didn't she?"

"It doesn't matter now Bella, its over."

I wasn't so sure but he wasn't prepared to discuss it so there was no point questioning him further.

I lay down on the rug and he knelt beside me,

"You'll feel the initial bite but that's it, then you'll just sleep for three days, I won't let you feel anything I promise."

"But you'll feel it instead and I don't want you to suffer either."

"Too late to worry about that now darlin', just close your eyes."

I did as he asked knowing there was no point doing anything else and then I felt his cool breath on my neck, his lips touching the skin and a sharp pain as his teeth sliced into my flesh. There was a numb feeling before a flash of pain ran through my veins and I opened my mouth to scream but then it died as quickly as it had started and I found myself sealed in my mind as whatever was happening to my body went on, is this how Jasper was protecting me? By sealing me up away from the pain?

Jasper

I braced myself ready to take the agony of the burn into my own body but as it hit me I felt something else, something pushing me out and erecting a barrier around her body, could this be her shield? Was she deliberately locking me out so I wouldn't suffer her pain? Whatever the reason I could do nothing but wait and watch as her body lay as still as death although I could hear her heartbeat racing and the blood thundering through her veins taking with it the poison of my venom. I stroked her cheek which was flushed and hot but whatever was going on in her body she made no sign of feeling. Could it be that her shield was not only protecting me but herself? If so I was grateful, I had hated the thought of causing her any pain although we both knew it couldn't be avoided in one form or another.

As the sun rose and set and rose again I sat with my mate watching for the first sign that she was coming out of the burn. Her skin had become pale like alabaster and her hair thicker and shinier but venom couldn't improve on her beauty, that was perfect already. The hand I held in mine no longer felt warm to my touch, instead she felt the same temperature as me and her skin wasn't so soft and delicate, more like mine. I whispered her name hoping for some reaction but she lay still and silent as her heart beat became ragged and her lungs slowed then stopped taking in the oxygen her body no longer needed. I heard the last two beats of a dying heart and then there was silence and I waited impatiently as her fingers curled around mine and suddenly I found myself flat on my back on the sand with Bella's red eyes staring into my golden ones. She watched me for a few seconds and then her face broke out into a smile as she recognised me and our lips met as equals.

It was a long time before we tired enough to rest in each others arms and then came the question it seemed we both wanted an answer too,

"Did you take my pain away Jasper?"

"No, I tried but I couldn't get through, I think it was your shield stopping me but I saw no sign of you experiencing any pain yourself."

"I didn't, I think my shield locked me away in my mind until it was over. I'm glad though, I hated the thought of you in pain, you've suffered enough in your life."

"Well now I have you so I'll never have to suffer again."

She agreed with a grin then her hungry lips met mine once more and we forgot about everything but our love and desperate hunger for each other.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter Sixty Seven

Jasper

At first I thought Bella had sailed through her transformation and was both delighted and relieved but after a few days I felt the first stirrings of unease. We had been to hunt, swimming to the mainland to find animals for Bella to track and when we got back we went through our usual routine, showering, sex, then showering again, and as we got out of the shower for the second time Bella halted me with one hand, tracing one of my scars with the fingers of the other.

"Some of these look fresh."

I nodded,

"A gift from Maria and Nathan but it doesn't matter, there are so many that a few more don't make any difference."

"They do to me,. Every one caused you pain."

"Well if you're thinking of revenge I would forget it, the people responsible are all dead, most at my hands and the principals at Aro's. Let it go Bella. There's no point in worrying over things you can't change."

She nodded her head but I could see I hadn't persuaded her and later as we lay together watching the beautiful sunset I saw her biting her lip thoughtfully as she traced the pattern of scars along one arm.

"Are you OK Bella?"

She began to nod then changed it to a shake of her head, got up and ran off so I followed only to find her on the beach pounding a rock to pieces with her fists.

"Bella? What's wrong darlin'?"

Bella

How could I have been so blind? So stupid as to forget all that had happened? I had been so wrapped up in myself and then my dad and I'd hardly given a thought to my mate, to all he'd been through. He and my dad were quick to take revenge on those who had threatened and harmed me but I had totally ignored all he'd been through, how this all started and I was furious with myself. I had been so happy, deliriously so and now...now I wanted to kick myself, to destroy something.

The one who had started all this, caused Jasper to return to Mexico where he was tortured for my sake, caused my kidnap and imprisonment in Volterra, well they were walking around full of happiness and joy having found all they wanted in life. I tried to forget about it understanding there would be repercussions if I acted but it haunted me day and night, the guilt I felt at my inaction.

I knew Jasper sensed there was something wrong but I think he hoped it was just a part of being a newborn and maybe it was. Maybe the white hot rage that was building in my gut was born of my status as a new vampire but that didn't make it any easier to deal with or to control. If he knew why he would try to reason with me, stop me even, and that would only drive a wedge between us. No, I needed an impartial listener so I rang Marcus. He was surprised to hear from me but agreed to listen to my problem and advise if he could.

Marcus

When Bella put the phone down I knew she was still unhappy and in truth I couldn't blame her, sure I would feel the same in her place. The trouble was that to take her revenge meant hurting her father, the one person she loved most apart from The Major. She explained everything to me and I could understand her anger but I had to point out that killing Tanya wasn't an option, if she did that then she would be killing her father too.

However doing nothing wasn't an option either, the rage would only continue to build until eventually she would explode and the results might be even more dangerous to all around her. I suggested she explain her feelings to The Major, after all he was the best qualified to calm her but I could hear in her voice that she wouldn't do that. If I warned Charlie and Tanya then I would be breaking a confidence and that I couldn't do. Bella had to find a way to get her revenge without killing her enemy.

Jasper

Bella seemed calmer after she spoke on the phone although she clearly didn't want to talk about the call, not even who she had been speaking to. I tried to broach the subject but got nowhere. Bella just changed the subject so all I could do was monitor her emotions and be there for her. The day we returned from Isle Esme to the Cullens we received an invitation to join the Denalis for a celebration,

Irina had finally found a mate. I thought Bella would be pleased at the opportunity to see Charlie again but for a moment I thought she was going to decline. In the end she agreed and suddenly she felt much calmer. Thinking back to our conversations, my scars, and her strange emotions it struck me that she had been feeling angry for the way Tanya had been the one to start the chain of events that culminated in her father becoming a vampire and rescuing her from Aro.

I guessed she had been working through it all, after all her hands were tied, Tanya was her father's mate and she knew that anything she did to Tanya would also hurt Charlie and she loved her father. She had spoken to someone who seemed to get through to her, she'd been much calmer after the call so all I could do was pray that whatever had been said had eased Bella's antipathy towards her father's mate. She must have thought about the invitation and decided she could control her feelings before agreeing to visit Denali.

Bella

I had considered refusing the invitation but if I did that, if I were too scared to face my enemy, then I was a coward. I wouldn't kill Tanya, I loved my father too much for that to be an option but if she thought I was about to be warm and welcoming she was badly mistaken, vengeance would be mine, one way or another. Once I had decided I felt much calmer and I knew Jasper was relieved at my softening attitude, if only he knew it wasn't because I had decided to let sleeping dogs lie, no, it was that I had decided on my method of revenge. I would apologize to my dad afterwards and hope he accepted but if not then it would be too bad and Jasper and I would go on alone but at least I would have the satisfaction of enjoying the look on her face.

Esme and Rose cornered me the day before we left and I could tell they had been put up to it by Jasper who had probably spoken to Carlisle about his suspicions.

"Bella, how are you finding your new life?"

"Much like the old but better. I'm just glad I have Jasper and that my dad survived and I'll never have to lose him again."

"Yes Charlie seems to have taken to his new life very well. I understand he is enjoying his work in Volterra. Are you looking forward to seeing them in Denali?"

"I always look forward to seeing my dad. I didn't see enough of him as I grew up."

"And Tanya? What about her? It must seem strange to see your dad with another woman."

"Oh I don't know, she's not that different from my mother in some ways."

They looked at each other but I didn't give them time to question me, instead joining a conversation between Edward and Emmett about a computer game they were trying out.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter Sixty Eight

Jasper

We travelled up to Denali together and I was relieved to see Bella enjoying the trip, being teased by Emmett and chatting with Rosalie although I saw Esme watching her without making it too obvious. She had told me what Bella had said about Tanya and it puzzled me as much as it had her. Renee had been a dreadful parent to Bella but surely she didn't see Tanya as a substitute mother? That she resented what Tanya had done to her dad I understood but they had seemed to get on OK in Volterra so what had gone wrong? Was she blaming Tanya for what happened to me? That was unnecessary, I didn't blame her, she had spoken out of turn but that was just Tanya, you accepted her for what she was.

I made sure to stand close to her when we finally reached the house and when she saw her dad her face lit up with genuine pleasure and they hugged but Tanya held back a little, giving the two space which would probably have been a good idea under normal circumstances but to Bella it now looked as if she were being ignored or so I thought because I felt the stab of resentment and anger flash through my mate before she clamped down on it and took Tanya's outstretched hand in greeting. The two exchanged a cold greeting then Tanya turned to Charlie took his hand and steered him back inside to join the others.

"We don't have to stay if you'd prefer not to darlin'."

She turned to look at me and smiled,

"I'm OK Jasper, really I am. Come on, you can introduce me to the rest of the family."

We followed the others in and I introduced her first to Carmen, then Irina and her mate Oliver, a nomad from Germany, followed by Kate who was constantly being reminded she was the only sister left without a mate. I'd always liked Kate and we got chatting, she'd seen my old friend Garrett recently and passed on all the news he'd told her. I noticed Bella wander over to her father and start talking while Tanya was with Eleazer so I relaxed. The atmosphere didn't seem as strained as I had expected which made me feel better.

Bella

I wanted Jasper to relax so I did my best to fit in with the others then I saw my dad standing alone and grabbed him for a few minutes alone. I just wanted to make sure he was happy with his new life and listened smiling as I saw how much he was throwing himself into his new role as policing advisor to the Volturi. I kept one eye on Tanya, as soon as she gave me the opportunity I wanted a quiet word with the bitch.

I didn't get it that day but the next morning Jasper went to hunt with the guys although with all the noise they were making I didn't imagine there was anything they wouldn't frighten off, except maybe for a hard of hearing penguin or something like that! We girls collected in the lounge and I found myself talking to Irina who seemed nice enough considering she was Tanya's sister.

She told me of the cave they found which had some paintings in it and I was curious so she called Tanya over and suggested she show me….. perfect! I followed Tanya out into the snow and we started walking side by side in an awkward silence. This went on for some time before she plucked up the courage to speak.

"Charlie was very happy when he heard you were going to be here."

"So was I."

"He misses you."

"I miss him too."

She turned to face me,

"I know you don't like me and I understand why. What I did was wrong, I should never have allowed my temper to get the better of me. I'm ashamed of the way I acted but I'm not sorry I changed Charlie. I love him Bella and I know he loves me."

"Yes, my dad always knew how to pick his women."

She wasn't sure what to say to that so she kept quiet for a few minutes before trying again,

"You should be thanking me really you know. If I hadn't acted and bitten Charlie then you wouldn't still have him."

"Of course, how silly of me, thank you so much Tanya for biting my father and turning him into a blood drinking monster. Remind me to get you something, a box of chocolates or some flowers maybe?"

"Look Bella, Charlie has forgiven me so just get over yourself."

I swung around angrily and hit her in the face knocking her several yards to land on her elegant little rump and she jumped back to her feet screeching in anger but as she was about to leap back at me I saw something behind her just inside the tree line.

"Tanya get over here now."

She leapt knocking into me and we went over in a tangle of limbs both cursing this time. I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her until she stopped shouting then whispered,

"Keep very still and very quiet, we aren't alone out here."

She pushed free of me and turned to look where I pointed but there was nothing there now.

"Cheap trick Bella."

I didn't see the blow coming this time and felt my head snap back as I went over into the snow hitting my head on a snow covered rock which slowed me down. As I got back to my feet I heard her scream and shook myself looking as she went down under two fur covered bodies which growled and snarled as they tried to get to her throat, ripping at her clothes with sharp claws and teeth. For a second, no longer, I was tempted to let the wolves have her but then common sense took over and I threw my shield out to cover her, knocking the wolves backwards. They snarled twisting to look at me and crouched ready to spring so I smiled, now this would be fun and give me an opportunity to release ,my pent up emotions.

"Come on, let's dance shall we?"

I beckoned them closer with my hands crouching as I did so but although they sank down ready to pounce they didn't finish the manoeuvre.

"What's the matter? Scared of little old vampire me?"

The smaller of the two roared at my taunt but the older one's cool head prevailed and he ordered his brother back with a grunt,

"Quileutes?"

They looked at each other and then the larger of the two phased back to human form and Sam Uley stood there naked and scowling.

"Why would you protect the very woman who broke the treaty and turned your father into a vampire Bella Swan?"

"Oh I'm not protecting her because I give a damn about the bitch, its just I won't let you kill my dad and that's what killing her would do. You're welcome to take a few souvenirs, fingers, a hand, even a chunk from her face but I won't allow you to kill her."

"Why would it matter to Chief Swan?"

"Because she's his mate and that's like a wife but more intense so you'd better back off now."

The smaller of the two wolves slunk forward and I grimaced,

"I will kill him if he gets any closer Sam, I'm warning you."

"Just because you're a vampire doesn't automatically make you stronger or more deadly than us Bella Swan."

"True but I have a shield and I'll use it again if you force me too only this time it won't be so benign."


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter Sixty Nine

**Tanya**

I'd been expecting hostility from Bella or Jasper, or even both, after all I had turned her father and I was the one who started this whole thing off speaking out of turn but it had seemed I might have gotten away with it until now. Bella projected hatred and anger as we left the house and I understood she was about to make her stand but I was a pretty good fighter, I'd had to be over the years. After all I drew other women's men to me, through no fault of my own and often it had led to confrontations but now I just wanted a quiet life with my own mate. I finally felt complete and happy and I wanted Bella and I to be friends for Charlie's sake. He thought she would accept me for his sake but I thought he was being way too relaxed and naive about the whole thing.

I had defended myself when I had to but the sight of her two huge wolves had terrified me. I'd heard of the guardians of course, living in Denali it was impossible not too. Their leader lived here and the local guardians watched over their territory jealously. We avoided their areas and as a result I'd never met one in the flesh. These were wolves and the local guardians were bears but both sounded formidable. They were our only natural enemies and I knew a pack could kill a nomad with ease so could these two kill Bella and myself as easily?

When Bella addressed them I thought she was out of her mind but I was even more shocked when one phased to human form to speak with her and I found out these were the wolves from Forks, come all this way to get revenge on me. I expected Bella to stand aside and let them tear me apart and I was relieved when she explained she wouldn't let them take me, if only for Charlie's sake. I still didn't relax though, the situation hadn't become any safer after all. The one she called Sam appeared to be pondering her words but then I heard the sound of more paws on snow and looked around to see six more wolves had joined the party, circling us and growling menacingly.

**Bella**

So the whole pack had come looking for Tanya and my dad! I wasn't sure I could protect us from an attack this big and powerful but I would try if forced to. I thought about trying to talk our way out of it again but then all the anger and resentment I had felt towards Tanya burst through my resolve and I saw red, blood red. Without even thinking I threw out my shield to cover Tanya and went for Sam as the pack Alpha. I think I surprised him because I knocked him off his feet and as he hit the ground he phased back to wolf form all snapping teeth and scrabbling claws the first of which scored my vampire skin and I felt venom flow from the wound enraging me still further.

**Tanya**

I tried to go to Bella's aid but something was preventing me and I shouted at the other wolves trying to get their attention. Two of the smaller ones tried to attack me but bounced off an invisible wall a few inches from my face and I knew Bella was protecting me to her own cost but then I'd heard she could spread her shield out so why wasn't she shielding herself as well as me? The only answer I could come up with was that her rage was driving her on and making her reckless.

"Think of Jasper Bella, what will happen to him if you are hurt or killed. Stop and think please."

I had no idea if she could hear me over the combined snarls of the pack as they paced around Sam and Bella fighting in the snow which was now stained with both blood and venom.

I shouted again and she looked up from holding the wolfs snapping fangs from her throat and I saw her eyes were red with blood lust. she wasn't going to listen to anything and I was terrified for her life. Another wolf slunk up to try attacking me and I turned my attention to that although it couldn't get through then suddenly there was a deep howl from the other wolves and I turned back to see the one called Sam, back in human form, limp in Bella's blood smeared arms. She threw him to the ground and screamed in exaltation at her victory but I could see it was to be short lived as the other wolves moved in for the kill. Unable to bear the sight of her ripped to pieces I closed my eyes and prayed. As I did so silence fell over the wolves and I opened them again to see a young man walk into view followed by two others much bigger and stronger looking but then looks could be deceptive, Jasper being a case in point. He didn't look anywhere near as strong and ruthless as he was until you saw his eyes and as I looked into the young man's eyes I saw that same look and knew I was in the presence of great power and strength, this was a leader not a follower.

**Bella**

I staggered forward slightly readying myself for the next attack which I knew would come from all sides. I wanted them to attack, I needed to feel more warm bodies cease moving beneath my hands, throw more lifeless bodies to the ground and keep on doing so until this terrible rage was finally quenched. When the wolves stopped suddenly as if they had been frozen I looked up to see Tanya staring over my shoulder and whirled round expecting to see an even more formidable foe. There were three men standing watching me but these were no mere mortals, these three were guardians, I could smell the scent of bear on them and I straightened up wiping my blood stained hands on my jeans and gritting my teeth against the pain from the bite and claw wounds I now sported.

"Phase back now."

The younger man's order was obeyed instantly and a group of young men I recognized stood watching the newcomer warily.

"Who is the pack second?"

Jared stepped forward slightly,

"That would be me"

"Why are you here? This is many miles from your tribal lands."

"We came to avenge a friend and the breaking of a treaty."

"A friend? Another member of the tribe?"

"No, the police chief from Forks. She…"

he pointed at Tanya,

"Bit him and turned him into a leech."

"And he attacked the tribe?"

"No, he left with her but by biting him she broke the treaty."

"I see and just what did that treaty say?"

"The Cullens wouldn't bite any humans, either hunting or to turn them, or come on to the Quileute land and we wouldn't attack them or reveal their presence to the humans."

"So what reason do you have for being here? On my land attacking these two?"

**Jasper**

I'd had a bad feeling while out hunting and made my way back along with Charlie who said he felt something wasn't right. There was no one at the house but I followed my instinct and Charlie came along,

"Do you think Bella and Tanya got into a fight?"

"I don't know Charlie but there's been something on Bella's mind for a while now. I think she blames Tanya for everything that happened."

Charlie grimaced,

"Tanya's been feeling bad about it all but she was hoping as everything turned out OK that Bella might forgive her, she wants to be friends."

"Charlie, Bella's a newborn and although she's controlled that rage isn't far below the surface. What upset her most was my torture at Maria's hands and your conversion, forgiving those isn't going to be easy for her."

Charlie opened his mouth to answer when we heard screams from up ahead and we broke into a run, snow whipped up around us at the speed of our passing


	70. Chapter 70

**Well we come to the end of another journey. I hope you enjoyed it enoiugh to join me in a new adventure in the next few days. Thanks as always for reading and reviewing. Love Jules xx**

Chapter Seventy

Tanya

I saw Jasper and Charlie appear as the young guy stopped talking and he held up a hand to stay his companions and the remaining wolves, or guys as they now were. It was obvious he didn't want a fight, at least not yet.

"Major Whitlock, we meet at last."

Jasper stepped forward while Charlie came to stand beside me and as he reached out and took my hand I realised Bella had dropped her shield.

"I'm afraid you have the advantage but I'd guess by the situation that I'm addressing Johnny H. If so I'd like to point out that Bella there is my mate and it looks like the Quileutes tried to ambush her and Tanya."

The young man nodded and I gasped, I'd thought Johnny H was a myth but here he stood large as life.

"True and I was just getting to the bottom of the situation when you arrived. May I go on?"

"Please do but I warn you that if this isn't concluded to my satisfaction then I intend seeking my own kind of justice."

Johnny H stared at Jasper for a few seconds as if measuring him before turning back to the leader of the wolves.

"You told me the treaty clearly stated that The Cullens wouldn't bite any humans, either hunting or to turn them, or come on to the Quileute's land and we wouldn't attack them or reveal their presence to the humans. So I ask again what reason do you have for being here? On my land attacking these two?"

Bella

I saw Jared shrug,

"We spoke about it and decided the treaty had been broken and when we heard from friends that Chief Swan's attacker was in Denali we decided to act."

"So you came all this way, off your reservation lands and onto mine to avenge the treaty you say was being broken?"

"Yes, its still guardian land."

"True, but you see from what you tell me the treaty was never broken."

There was a shout of anger from the Quileutes which stopped when he looked at them.

"Is this woman a Cullen?

"No but they are friends of the CUllens and you can see that Charlie is now a vampire. What more do you need?

"The truth, you came here because you felt aggrieved, the treaty is still intact, the Cullens did not attack or turn this man, by your own admission. In fact you have broken MY laws. The guardians are here to protect their individual tribes, they are not a police force to save the humans. That isn't our remit and it's not possible, there are not enough of us to start a war with the vampires and you have brought us closer than we have been in centuries. If you had succeeded in killing these two women you would have started a blood bath that could have resulted in hundreds of guardians losing their lives and tribes left vulnerable. Is that really what you wanted?"

Bella

Seeing Jasper calmed me and I walked to his side grasping his hand tightly but still watching the Quileutes closely, I didn't trust them as far as I could spit. I had no idea who this Johnny H was but everyone seemed to hold him in high regard, the Quileutes were looking nervous at his words.

"Well? I'm waiting for an answer? Is that what your intentions were?"

They all shook their heads and looked uncomfortable.

"Then I suggest you return to your tribal lands and tell your elders that I will be sending someone to speak to them about your actions."

"Thats it? They get a slap on the wrist? THey tried to kill me and my father's mate."

He turned cool eyes on me,

"But they didn't. What would you see me do?"

I didn't know but it hardly seemed fair,

"The only reason they failed was my shield. If not for that they would have probably killed both of us."

"I ask again, what would you have me do?"

"They need to learn your laws it would seem. Take them back with you until you are sure they can be trusted, either that or let us fight it out here, now the odds are a little more even."

Jasper

Bella was still volatile but Johnny H could hardly accuse her of asking more than was just. I wondered how he would answer her.

"No, we stay here we leave our tribe unprotected. You might go and attack as punishment."

"Silence."

The wolves muttered their agreement with Paul's words and I saw Johnny H's two companions shimmer into their guardian form, huge white bears. Were they joining the wolves or showing their strength to the Quileutes? I wasn't at all sure myself and I tensed but then Johnny H nodded,

"It seems a reasonable request but I must ask for your word that you will not attack the Quileutes while they are vulnerable.

"Unlike you, we do not make war on innocents, the Quileutes already know this, we've lived in close proximity to them on and off for years and not once has a tribal member been attacked but yes, I give my word."

"And you speak for both the Cullens and the Denali coven Major?"

"I do."

"What about nomads? He doesn't speak for them and they are a greater threat."

Johnny H turned back to a red faced Paul,

"Perhaps you should have thought about that before you left the tribe unprotected to chase these people."

"And what about our Alpha? Bella killed him. or doesn't that count?"

"He attacked, she defended herself, he lost. Or do you see it another way?"

Much as he wanted to argue Paul could see it wasn't going to get him anywhere.

"If it is agreeable to you I will send two of my tribe with Sam's body back to Forks. His family need to bury him."

"We have no quarrel with that."

He nodded soberly,

"I take it this is the end of the matter for all concerned Major? After all it is your mate who was harmed."

I looked at her and smiled,

"Oh, I think she stood up for herself so yes its over as far as we are concerned but if any of the Quileutes comes looking for us or the Denali's it will be a declaration of war as far as I am concerned and next time there will be no talking."

Johnny H nodded and gestured for the Quileutes to follow him which they did carrying their Alpha's dead body between them

slowly and unhappily to be followed up in turn by the two bears.

As soon as they were out of sight Bella collapsed into my arms and I checked her over. The wounds would heal but would leave scars on her arms. She smiled at the direction of my gaze,

"We both have our scars Jasper but we have each other too."

Then she turned to look at Charlie and Tanya and I tensed but she smiled,

"You know I wanted to rip her throat out but when it came down to it I protected her. How's that for crazy?"

"You saved her for your father because you love him Bella. Just remember rage is a vampire's greatest weakness and try to control it at all times."

"Like you? That's what you mean isn't it?

"Maybe but then I've had a long time to work on it, I was ready to rip the throats from all those wolves and I could probably have done it with Charlie's help but it would have caused more bloodshed and all we want is to live, all of us."

"Why didn't dad use his shield?"

"Because I calmed him down, we needed to use diplomacy here Bella. Johnny H may hate vampires as much as the Quileutes but he understands that peace is necessary for all our sakes. Now come on, lets go home, the others should be back soon."

She clutched my hand and we walked over to Charlie and Tanya where she took Tanya's hand too.

"You're dad's mate, I'll get used to it I guess."

"Thank you, and for protecting me, for a minute there I didn't think you would."

"For a minute neither did I."

THE END


End file.
